De vuelta a tu corazón
by okashira janet
Summary: En medio de la guerra Hinata realiza un jutsu que cambiara su vida ¿Casandola con Kakashi? Cap11: Estas de vuelta. Hinata no recuerda su boda, su noviazgo ni su vida anterior, aún así esta segura de una cosa, lo ama. KakaHina completo
1. Chapter 1

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 1: El jutsu de tiempo**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos, este es otro fic para mi campaña personal "Unir a Hinata con cuanto chico guapo haya en Konoha y sus alrededores" y aunque sé que debería estar terminando "Debe ser invierno" lo cierto es que no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Espero que la disfruten.

…………

-Aquí venado, aquí venado ¿Me escuchas?-

-Nadie te escucha venado, nadie te escucha- a su lado una voz canturreó divertida.

-Cállate amarillo-

-Quien debería callarse eres tú Shikamaru-

-¿Para que crees que sirven los nombres en clave si no los utilizas?- el Nara frunció de manera exagerada las cejas, todo su ser en ebullición por las ganas de golpear a ese pelmazo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Oi, oi, es que no me gusta eso de "amarillo"!, ¿Por qué no el destello amarillo? O…-

-¡Ya de por si es bastante obvio que nos referimos a ti con amarillo!- tronando los dedos de sus manos Shikamaru observó al rubio con ojos de pistola –Ponerte el sobrenombre de tu padre sería como gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra aquí!-

-Hey Shikamaru que seguro ya nos oyeron…- juntando los dedos de sus manos como un niño pequeño el rubio puso carita de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Se-ra-s!- el Nara apretó a tal grado el radio en su mano derecha que el artefacto estuvo a punto de saltar tronado en mil pedazos.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!- el rubio intentó apaciguar las cosas –Cálmate Shikamaru-

-Lo que sea- dando un potente suspiro el de cabello negro volvió a presionar el interruptor del radio –Aquí venado, ¿Me escuchas?-

-Maldición- sin dejar de caminar ambos saltaron un tubo caído, más adentro se agacharon para pasar bajo la destruida torre hokage y con la habilidad que les daba la experiencia escalaron en los sitios correctos para poder salvar la que antiguamente fuera la residencia Aburame y que ahora solo era un montón de escombros.

-Me esta empezando a preocupar Hinata- apretando ligeramente sus puños Shikamaru pasó lentamente su lengua por encima de sus labios –Ella siempre contesta el radio-

-Ya…- las cintas de la bandana de Naruto se agitaron en el aire, su cabello rubio, deshecho, revoltoso y bastante largo se agitó también –Ella esta bien, puedo sentirlo-

-He dejado de creer en las predicciones hace mucho tiempo- el Nara entrecerró la mirada.

-Cállate- saltando un nuevo obstáculo Naruto cayó nuevamente al suelo y sus botas negras de soldado hicieron contacto con la superficie con rudeza, había tenido que cambiar su calzado cuando sus sandalias se habían reventado, los zapatos los había conseguido de un enemigo muerto que se había encontrado tirado frente a las ruinas de la zona Uchiha, claro que antes de hacerlo se había tirado dos horas comparando el tamaño de sus pies con cuanto cadáver amigo o enemigo se encontrara, las cosas eran así, no había tiempo para lágrimas, no si se quería sobrevivir.

-Pero espero que no le haya pasado nada- finalmente el Nara le dio la razón al rubio quien cuando la cosa se trataba de Hinata podía llegar a ponerse muy irritable y no era para menos, desde hace más de dos años y medio ella era la única sobreviviente mujer que tenía la resistencia.

-Claro que no le ha pasado nada- sonriendo nuevamente con brios Naruto fijó su mirada en el horizonte –Es dura como las piedras-

-No exageres-

-Lo que sea-

-Espero que Hinata pueda hacer algo con lo que encontramos- balanceando la bolsa de magras verduras que sostenía en su mano izquierda el joven lanzó un suspiro.

-Hinata siempre puede cocinar algo bueno aunque le llevemos puras porquerías- el rubio se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca sonriendo feliz –Por eso la quiero tanto-

-Bien dicen que al hombre se le llega por el estomago- el joven de cabello negro negó con la cabeza –Aunque tú eres una nueva clasificación-

-Idiota- inflando los cachetes el rubio pegó un enorme salto que lo hizo suspenderse en el aire unos segundos, su cuerpo era delgado pero extremadamente atlético, sus largas piernas enfundadas en el pantalón negro y una playera de resaque blanca aún con visibles resquicios de sangre, tierra y sudor, negando al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro Shikamaru se preguntó cuando podrían volver a lavar su ropa, mejor aún, ¿Cuándo podrían darse un baño decente nuevamente?

-No tienes que saltar de ese modo- escalando el obstáculo ayudado con manos y pies el Nara siguió a su compañero dándolo por un caso perdido.

-Es solo para llegar más rápido, tú eres quien me retrasa- poniendo una mano en su cadera el contenedor del Kyuuby señaló acusadoramente al otro –Tú Shikamaru culo flojo-

-No empecemos con eso, Kyuubby "tengo miedo" por las noches-

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta la oscuridad y el silencio!- sacudiendo de un lado a otro su cabeza como un chiquillo el rubio agitó los puños de arriba abajo -¡Y quedarme quieto sin hacer ruido no es mi estilo y para colmo todo esta plagado de fantasmas!-

-Ya te he dicho que eres tú el único que los puede ver, ni Hinata ni yo hemos visto jamás ninguno-

-¡Son decenas y decenas y cientos!- el muchacho lloró a lagrima viva –Todos los fantasmas de Konoha y los enemigos de Konoha y los enemigos de los enemigos de Konoha-

-Ya en serio, ¿Eres tú Naruto Uzumaki el gran salvador?-

-Neee- el joven soltó un suspiro volviendo su rostro a una serenidad que no tenía anteriormente –Sabes Shikamaru, a veces me pregunto si en realidad lo soy-

-No te hice el comentario para que te hundieras en el mundo de las cavilaciones- el otro gruñó.

-A veces al estar acostados nosotros tres solos en la oscuridad del cuarto de comando me pregunto por que todo se nos fue a la mierda- el rubio dejo caer ambos brazos a sus costados –Por que Konoha fue destruida y nuestros amigos murieron, por que no pude ser un poco más fuerte, por que…-

-El pasado no se puede echar de vuelta atrás- el Nara apretó los labios –Olvídalo Naruto-

-Tu y Hinata son lo único que me queda- los ojos azules del joven se oscurecieron, sus puños se apretaron, a Shikamaru tal imagen le pareció justo lo que era, un hombre de guerra agobiado al final del camino, desesperado y furioso.

-Por lo menos nos queda algo ¿No?- intentó darle ánimos, algo para lo que, dicho sea de paso, no era muy bueno.

-Sí, Hinata- relajando sus hombros el rubio giró hacía su compañero –Prometí que no dejaría que nada le pasara-

-Pues entonces en marcha grandísimo animal- dándole un buen golpe en la nuca el Nara lo obligó a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Oi Shikamaru!- volviendo a su esencia infantil de siempre el rubio puso morros.

-Se esta haciendo de noche y si no nos damos prisa nos va a tomar por sorpresa una tormenta- pero el Nara pasó completamente de sus quejas.

-Shikamaru eres tan soso- entrecerrando la mirada el Uzumaki ideaba la mejor manera de darle una patada a su amigo para luego salir corriendo cuando…

-¡Ey Hinata!- el rostro de Shikamaru se iluminó y fue cuestión de segundos para que el de Naruto se iluminara también, arrodillada junto a una pila la joven Hyuuga se entretenía cortando pequeñas hojas de una plantita, al igual que ellos llevaba unas botas de soldado, su pantalón completamente entallado a sus piernas presentaba varios cortes por donde se le viera y su playera de resaque negra seguramente había conocido días mejores porque ahora se encontraba bastante sucia y con uno que otro rastro de sangre.

-¡Chicos!- pero cuando la joven se puso de pie sonriéndoles ampliamente para ellos fue como si les sonriera un ángel.

-Hinata- dejando que la bolsa con las verduras le resbalara de la mano Shikamaru avanzó de dos trancos hacía ella y la levantó en brazos.

-¡Nunca, nunca, nunca más te dejaremos sola!- pero no pudo gozar de su pequeño momento porque al instante Naruto se la quito de las manos y la alzó tan alto como podían extenderse sus brazos, estaba tan delgada que era como si estuviera levantando una pluma, bueno, no es que se pudiera decir que ellos no estaban delgados también.

-En serio que no lo haremos- el Nara puso una mano sobre su frente suspirando –No podía aguantar a este idiota llorando a cada segundo por si te había pasado algo-

-Estoy bien- la chica les sonrió con calidez –Solo llegaron un par de guerrilleros-

-¿No te hicieron daño?- los ojos de Naruto la observaron con aprehensión y ella negó dulcemente con la cabeza.

-¡De verás Hinata, nunca, nunca, nunca jamás volveremos a separarnos!-

-Ni que fuéramos trillizos o algo así- Shikamaru metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón sabiendo muy bien desde antes de hacerlo que no encontraría ninguna cajetilla de cigarrillos ahí, era una costumbre que se le había quedado de cuando aún la guerra no era tan cruenta.

-¡Como sea!- sonriendo ampliamente el muchacho bajó a la muchacha de nueva cuenta al suelo –Te hemos traído unas verduras-

-En realidad yo más bien diría desperdicios que nos encontramos por ahí pero…- el Nara se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupen- la joven sonrió suavemente –Algo se hará con eso-

-¡Por eso eres la mejor Hinata!- pegándose a ella como lapa Naruto se frotó contra su mejilla como un gato y fue retirado de ahí por Shikamaru al tiempo que la muchacha se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Bien, bien que se hace de noche- el Nara observó el cielo.

-Deberíamos hacer una fogata y todo eso- Naruto soltó un hondo suspiro, odiaba ir a buscar madera cuando ya estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía saber donde ponía los pies, si al menos tuvieran un candelabro, vela o algo por el estilo.

-Iré por…- Hinata que en esos momentos estaba recogiendo la bolsa con verduras del suelo se quedo completamente paralizada –Madara….-

-¿Qué?- Naruto sintió que la boca se le secaba al instante.

-Lo veo es Madara- la respiración de la chica se agitó al instante –Viene hacía acá-

-Mierda- los latidos del corazón de Shikamaru se volvieron erróneos, su sangre casi pareció ahogarlo impidiéndole pensar adecuadamente.

-¡Vete Naruto-kun!- entonces la chica giró hacía él sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa –Si te atrapa todo estará perdido-

-No- pero la mirada de él no permitía lugar a dudas –No los dejare atrás, enfrentare a Madara aquí y ahora-

-¡Estas loco!- sujetándolo por la nuca para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos Shikamaru jadeó –No podrás vencerlo, viene con un ejercito, tiene el poder de ocho de los nueve bijuus, ni siquiera tú puedes hacer algo-

-No los dejare- sin embargo el rubio fue inflexible.

-Bien, huyamos todos- ni siquiera pudieron pararse a reconsiderar la idea, dejaban lo poco que tenían ahí, los vestigios de lo que había sido su centro de investigaciones, el área de inteligencia, los últimos recuerdos de sus fallecidos compañeros.

-¡Vamos!- Hinata lo jaló por una mano, Shikamaru por la otra y entonces Naruto pudo gruñir, gritar, rabiar, ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!, ¿Cómo todo había acabado de esa manera? Eran Hinata y Shikamaru quienes ponían su vida en el filo para salvarlo, porque todos lo sabían, si Madara se hacía con el control de Kyuuby todo acabaría, ellos eran lo único que quedaba de la resistencia, eran las ultimas fuerzas que seguían sin rendirse ante Madara Uchiha.

-¡Corre Naruto!- pero él no quería huir, ¡Quería luchar! Quería vengar la muerte de Sakura, de Kakashi, de la hokage, de toda la aldea, quería una jodida venganza por todo lo que le habían quitado, pero más que nada, más que todo eso.

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun!- mas que todo eso deseaba conservar la vida de las dos personas que lo habían apoyado en todo el camino, de esas dos personas que habían estado a su lado por siete largos años, Shikamaru y Hinata, quienes nunca le habían dado la espalda, quienes habían peleado a su lado y perdido guerra tras guerra, quienes a pesar del dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte seguían sonriéndole.

-¿Creen que podrán escapar?-

-¡Ah!- Hinata recibió un latigazo de chakra, al instante su frágil cuerpo fue lanzado por los aires yendo a estrellarse contra una pared derruida.

-¡Hinataaa!- el grito de Naruto fue desgarrador.

-Nadie puede huir de mí- los ojos rojizos y enfermos de Madara se posaron en Naruto, a su vez el rubio apretó los puños -¿Cuántos años van ya Naruto?, ¿Seis, siete?, deja darte la paz eterna, es lo único que falta para que este mundo encuentre lo que tanto esta buscando-

-¿Paz eterna?- el rubio gruñó, el chakra de Kyuuby bullendo a su alrededor en escalofriantes burbujas rojizas -¿De cual paz estas hablando? por que yo no veo ninguna-

-Mi querido chico, tan ciego- Madara negó lentamente con la cabeza –Simplemente muere-

-¡Naruto!- las cosas sucedieron en un instante, Shikamaru se atravesó, el látigo de chakra le atravesó el brazo de lado a lado, la sangre brotó como un chorro.

-¡Shikamaruu!- y entonces como en cámara lenta su amigo cayó a su lado como un muñeco de trapo a quien se le hubiera acabado la cuerda y algo dentro del cuerpo de Naruto hizo "clac" los últimos sellos que contenían al Kyuuby cautivo se soltaron, la furia, el dolor, la desesperación, todo se reunió en una enorme bola de dolor y aunque en ese instante supo que se perdería a si mismo eso ya no le importaba, no si podía matar a Madara en el proceso.

-¿Qué haces?- el Uchiha dio un paso atrás –Si dejas que Kyuuby te controle no volverás a ser quien eres-

-No importa-

-Kyuuby es un poder elemental, hará incluso más destrozos que yo-

-No importa- su piel que empezaba a desaparecer dando paso al chakra rojizo del Kyuuby pareció resplandecer –En algún punto, en algún lugar existirá un shinobi que pueda sellarlo de nuevo, alguien como mi padre-

-¡Hombres como él ya no existen!- los ojos de Madara, aquellos ojos malignos lo observaron con rabia.

-Lo habrá, existirá alguien- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, una sonrisa gamberra como en sus tiempos de niño.

-¡NARUTO!- Hinata que se había levantado como había podido corrió hacía él sin importarle que el suelo temblara a sus pies, que el aura de Kyuuby pareciera cortarla por entero.

-Vete de aquí Hinata-

-¡No!- las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –No te voy a dejar, prefiero morir aquí y ahora porque yo a ti, yo te a…-

-Lo sé- pero él cortó su frase a la mitad, giró a verla y sus ojos azules se dulcificaron al observarla, su cabello rubio ondeó al viento –Siempre lo supe-

-Ah…- la chica abrió la boca su saliva se volvió amarga.

-¡Llévatela Shikamaru!- y entonces volvió a mirar al frente, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos -¡Busca un lugar mejor y cuídala, hazlo con tu vida!-

-Hai- eso fue lo único que el Nara dijo, parándose tambaleante sujetó a la chica por la mano.

-Tú te vienes conmigo al infierno- sujetando a Madara por los hombros Naruto sonrió, la ultima sonrisa que se dibujaría en su rostro.

-¡Estas loco!- y sin embargo no podía zafarse, las garras de Kyuuby lo apresaban férreamente.

-Naruto-kun…- la voz quebrada de Hinata hizo juego con las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, la ultima vez que había llorado había sido cuando Shino había muerto y de eso ya había pasado un año, después de eso se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero ahora, con el único sueño que le quedaba con vida entregándose a la muerte, ahora ya no deseaba vivir más, ya no, no en un mundo donde todo se había derrumbado, donde no le quedaba nada porque luchar.

-Vamos a morir- dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca no como una fatídica predicción sino como la triste verdad, por más que Naruto lo intentara la expansión de poder terminaría finalmente alcanzándolos.

-No- pero Shikamaru que la guiaba de la mano tenía los ojos fijos en un punto al frente, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el ataque que lo hacía perder inmensidad de sangre.

-¿Cómo?- ella hizo la pregunta casi con dolor.

-EL jutsu prohibido, el del tiempo-

-Pe-pero…- ella tartamudeó asustada, era una costumbre que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo, sí, con la primera muerte que la había golpeado con fuerza demostrándole lo débil que era, la muerte de Kiba.

-Ya no nos queda nada Hinata, intentemos al menos eso-

-Nadie sabe lo que sucederá si…-

-Si cambiamos el rumbo de la historia lo sé- él frunció el ceño.

-La ultima vez… ¡La ultima vez que usaron ese jutsu terminó sucediendo la tercera guerra Ninja!-

-Mira a tu alrededor Hinata- el joven paró de golpe –Destrucción, ruinas, muerte ¿Qué es peor que esto?-

-Yo…- sabiendo que no tenía algo con que contraatacar dejó que otro par de lágrimas escapara de sus ojos.

-Vamos- volviendo a la carga el joven la guió por intrincados laberintos, era lo que quedaba del área de investigación, el área prohibida, estaban cerca.

-Shikamaru-kun…-

-Escucha…- con las manos temblorosas y la faz pálida por la sangre perdida el joven buscó nerviosamente un pergamino –Escucha, solo tienes una oportunidad y solo unos pocos minutos, la técnica dura lo que el chakra en acabarse y por desgracia…- el joven forzó una sonrisa –Por desgracia no me queda mucho-

-¿Qué-que estas diciendo?- las manos de ella también temblaban, porque lo había comprendido, lo había comprendido aunque él no lo dijera con palabras.

-Escucha Hinata, cambia esta mierda, cambia esta cosa que nos tocó vivir, cambia este mundo-

-Yo no sé si…-

-¡Eres capaz!- sujetándola por los hombros clavó en ella su oscura mirada.

-Pero… pero no quiero perderte Shikamaru- llorando se aferró a él, si las cosas salían mal, si algo fallaba ella se quedaría sola atrapada en esa dimensión, sin Naruto, sin él.

-Bueno, después de todo se les llama jutsu prohibido por algo…- intentó hacer una broma, la ultima de su vida –El chakra de Kyuuby esta por explotar, rápido- mordiendo su pulgar estampó su huella en el pergamino, ni siquiera lo pensó, no había tiempo para eso.

-¡Los sellos!- ella entonces supo que no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, por salvar a su amigo, solo seguir sus instrucciones.

-Shikamaru…- le fue tan difícil tragar que sintió que moriría –Te quiero…-

-Y yo a ti tonta- en el ultimo momento las fuerzas le fallaron y esa mascara de aburrimiento y dureza que siempre lo había mantenido se resquebrajo, una lagrima escapó de su ojo –Cambia esta mierda Hinata- y entonces la fuerza del Kyuuby se desató arrojando a la chica contra la pared, el cuerpo inerte de Shikamaru se elevó en el aire, pero la horrorosa técnica ya se había llevado a cabo.

-¿A dónde debo ir?- en el ultimo instante se dio cuenta de que no sabía que tanto debía regresar en el pasado y tal pensamiento la horrorizó, un pedazo de madera se soltó del techo yendo a clavarse en su pierna, atravesándola de lado a lado y con el dolor una imagen se hizo clara en su mente, regresar a cuando todo estaba bien, a cuando Kiba aún no moría y Konoha seguía en pie, ¡Regresar a cuando tenía 15 años!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Cuando Hinata se puso en pie tambaleante no supo donde se encontraba, su pierna goteaba sangre mojando el pasto bajo sus pies, ¿Pasto? Aquellas briznas verdes fueron tan impactantes que por un momento tuvo la intención de dejar escapar un chillido, hacía años que no se veía pasto verde y hermoso en Konoha, solo ruinas.

-¿Regrese?- retirando un mechón de cabello de enfrente de su rostro probó caminar y el dolor fue tan inmenso que estuvo a punto de caer, hizo un rápido recuento de los daños, al menos tres costillas rotas, su pierna atravesada de lado a lado y sumándole a eso el hecho de que hacía semanas que no comía bien.

-Tengo poco tiempo- cierto, el chakra de Shikamaru no soportaría mucho tiempo.

-Encontrar, debo encontrar a alguien- se habló a si misma esforzándose por no caer desmayada, empezaba a ver borroso, ¡Joder!, no iba a dejar que el sacrificio de sus dos amigos fuera en vano, encontraría a alguien así tuviera que recorrer todo Konoha a pie, pero ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Seguramente en el bosque, por las áreas de entrenamiento, demasiado lejos de la civilización, demasiado lejos de alguien que pudiera oírla.

-¡Alto ahí!- una voz le habló a sus espaldas y ella giró inmediatamente, frente a ella y sobre la rama de un árbol la observaba con un kunai al frente un hombre de cabello blanco que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro bajo una mascara.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- el grito salió rasposo desde su garganta.

-¿Quién eres?- sorprendido él la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, seguramente la chica tendría unos 22 años, para nada él podría ser su sensei, lo que si podrían ser era compañeros de generación o algo así porque parecían tener la misma edad.

-¡Hinata, soy Hinata!- trotando con dificultad hacía él alzó la cabeza para que pudiera oírla.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga?- al instante el único ojo visible del hombre se abrió con sorpresa –Pero ella es…-

-¡Vengo del futuro, escúcheme!-

-Estas herida- bajando de un salto se colocó frente a ella, cierto, tenía los mismos ojos plateados de la heredera, el mismo cabello largo y oscuro con destellos azules, pero la persona que tenía frente a si era una mujer hecha y derecha, una perfecta kunoichi.

-¡No hay tiempo!- pero ella negó cualquier auxilio que él intentara darle –Escuche…- le costaba incluso respirar –En el futuro nosotros perderemos la cuarta guerra Ninja-

-¿Qué?- asombrado el Ninja extendió una mano hacía ella sin llegar a tocarla.

-Cuando Sasuke le diga a Naruto-kun que quiere arreglar cuentas ellos dos solos será una trampa, Naruto-kun saldrá de la aldea y entonces Madara arrasara con todo, ¡Sasuke matara a Sakura-san!, Naruto-kun no quiso matarlo, él siempre creyó que habría esperanza para Sasuke pero no fue así, ¡No fue así!- con los ojos llenos de rabia la chica apretó los puños.

-¿Sasuke matara a Sakura?- el jounnin repitió la frase, bien, no era una locura, el Uchiha ya había intentado hacer lo mismo en el pasado.

-Kabuto será un problema, logró usar la resurrección impura y arrasara todo Konoha con la fuerza de Akatsuki-

-Diablos- el jounnin mordió su pulgar.

-Todos irán muriendo lentamente- la chica hablaba lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus cansados pulmones –Dentro de siete años los únicos sobrevivientes seremos Naruto, Shikamaru y yo-

-¿Qué?-

-Kakashi-sensei usted morirá en la batalla del bosque prohibido-

-Ah…- mira que hablarle de su muerte como si cualquier cosa.

-¡Por eso Kakashi-sensei debe de cambiar eso!- aferrando sus mangas la chica lo observó a los ojos fijamente –No permita que Naruto-kun se enfrente con Sasuke y si lo hace, hay un momento en el que Naruto-kun pudo matar a Sasuke pero no lo hizo ¡Dígale que no dude!- jamás y definitivamente jamás Kakashi pensó escuchar aquellas palabras de la siempre tímida Hyuuga Hinata, pero esa mujer frente a él ya no era la misma niña de antaño, no, era una mujer golpeada por la vida, un Ninja de guerra.

-¡Que mate a Sasuke, si no se arrepentirá toda la vida!, ¡Si no mata a Sasuke él matara a Sakura-san!-

-¡Kakashi-sensei se esta tardando mu…!- Naruto se quedo a media frase, sus ojos se abrieron con increíble sorpresa, frente a él se encontraba su profesor siendo aferrado por una chica que se parecía increíblemente a Hinata, solo que más grande, más sexy y definitivamente mucho más lastimada.

-¿Qué pasa?- el muchacho se quedo completamente congelado pero Hinata no podía perder tiempo explicándole, sentía que el chakra de Shikamaru se acababa, volvería nuevamente siete años hacía el futuro.

-¡Perderemos la guerra Kakashi-sensei!- lo gritó por ultima vez -¡No deje que se enfrenten, cuidado con Kabuto y no muera porque…- pero entonces su piel empezó a transparentarse, la técnica estaba acabando.

-Hinata…- anonadado el jounnin vio como la mujer se desvanecía entre sus brazos y Naruto un par de pasos atrás se dejo caer al suelo, ¿Qué perderían la guerra?, ¿Perderían la cuarta guerra Ninja?

-Naruto…- sin voltear a verlo el jounnin habló fuerte y claramente –Tenemos que hablar-

………………………**..**

-¡Ah!- con un grito Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo y al instante sintió como su fémur se quejaba dolorosamente por tan grosera situación, aferrando el pasto bajo sus manos hizo un inhumano esfuerzo por levantarse, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad ¿Había vuelto a la guerra?, ¿Estaba en la cabina de controles?, ¿Con Shikamaru y el pergamino prohibido? No, no porque en aquellos lugares no había pasto.

-¿Dónde?- levantándose a duras penas la joven se apoyó en lo primero que vio que resultó ser un árbol, ¿Qué hacía un árbol de pie? Todos habían caído en el último ataque de Zetsu.

-En el bosque- finalmente algo de lucidez llegó a su cerebro, sí, estaba en el bosque donde había estado hace pocos segundos con Kakashi, ¿Pero que hacía ahí?, mejor aún ¿Qué hacía el bosque aún de pie?, algo parecido a la emoción empezó a latir en su pecho, ¿Realmente algo habría cambiado?, ¿Kakashi habría logrado hacer algo para cambiar el futuro?

-Mph- soltando un quejido de dolor la joven empezó a caminar lentamente por el amplio bosque, dejando una hilera de sangre a su paso, le costaba respirar, si alguna de las costillas llegaba a desgarrar la pleura de su pulmón estaba mas que perdida, debía concentrarse, encontrar ayuda.

-Lo sabía…- una dulce voz se escuchó al frente y automáticamente ella levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pero seguramente se encontraba alucinando porque a pocos pasos de ella y entre los juegos de luces que provocaba la luna entre los árboles se encontraba ella misma, es decir, había otra Hinata parada sonriéndole a escasos pasos.

-¿Genjutsu?- dando un paso atrás la joven intentó deshacer la técnica pero la otra Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza como si tal gesto le pareciera muy divertido.

-No es un genjutsu, soy real-

-¿Cómo puedes ser…?-

-¿Nunca te paraste a pensar lo que pasaría cuando fueras al pasado y regresaras? Debiste haber pensado que habría una Hinata diferente en tú lugar-

-¡Ah!- el aire escapó inmediatamente de sus pulmones y tuvo el repentino deseo de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo pero luego el recuerdo de su pierna lastimada le hizo reconsiderar la idea.

-Esa Hinata soy yo- la joven se señaló a si misma al tiempo que le sonreía dulcemente, ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa manera? Su contraparte en esa época se veía tan relajada, tan completa.

-¿Y ahora?- tambaleante decidió preguntar.

-Como te imaginaras no pueden existir dos personas iguales al mismo tiempo-

-¿Entonces?- asustada se dio cuenta de que iba a desaparecer, su existencia, esa existencia que había pasado 7 años peleando en contra de Madara desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

-Mi cuerpo esta siendo llamado por ti- con dulzura la otra Hinata se acercó hasta estar justo enfrente de ella, la sonrisa en su cara era como un tranquilizante –En esta dimensión si existen dos personas iguales, dos personas que en condiciones normales serían una sola entonces la esencia más fuerte termina con la más débil-

-¿La más débil?- no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta quien estaba más débil de las dos en esos momentos, la otra Hinata soltó una sonora y dulce risita.

-No te preocupes que yo soy la más débil-

-¿Pero…?-

-Mi cuerpo se fusionara con el tuyo y mis recuerdos viajaran un tiempo entre los tuyos hasta que puedas ser capaz de verlos, mientras tanto yo me entretendré viendo lo que haz hecho estos 7 años-

-¿Qué?-

-Te sorprenderás de ver todo lo que sucedió aquí- las mejillas de la otra Hinata se colorearon débilmente.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¡¿Hay guerra?!, ¡Dime Madara…!-

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo Hinata…- sonriendo la otra Hinata abrazó a su contraparte del pasado, una luz surgió entre ellas, fue solo un momento y al siguiente la joven volvía a estar sola en medio del claro, ¿Ya estaba esa otra persona dentro de ella? Porque lo cierto es que no sentía nada diferente.

-¿Qué…?- mareada se sujetó aún más fuerte del árbol, no entendía que pasaba, seguramente se encontraba alucinando, quizás jamás había logrado hacer el jutsu de tiempo, quizás estaba agonizando al lado de Shikamaru.

-¡Oiii!- un grito resonó en el claro y para Hinata el corazón se le detuvo antes de volver a golpear dentro de su cuerpo con fuerza.

-¡Oii!, ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-Na-ru-to- arrastrando una pierna, con un brazo alrededor de sus lastimadas costillas avanzó penosamente hacía donde la voz se escuchaba con fuerza.

-¡Oii hay…!- el rubio se quedo a medio grito dando media vuelta abrió con sorpresa sus hermosos ojos azules al notar a la joven que lo veía como quien ve lo más preciado que tiene sobre la tierra.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto- repitió su nombre como posesa, solo para asegurar que estaba ahí, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Hinata?, Kakashi-sensei te estaba buscando por todos lados él…-

-¡Estas vivo Naruto-kun!- pero entonces ella se abalanzó sobre sus brazos llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo y él parpadeó sujetándola dándose cuenta hasta ese instante de lo lastimada que se encontraba.

-Tú…- con el contacto con su delgado y golpeado cuerpo vino también a él la aclaración de las ideas, como una imagen lejana recordó una escena similar cuando él tenía quince años –Tú no eres Hinata…- pero demasiado cansada la joven se había desmayado en sus brazos –Tú no eres la Hinata que yo conozco por lo menos- levantándola en brazos el rubio la observó atentamente, a su espalda la amplia capa que lo caracterizaba como Hokage ondeó al viento, notó su rostro hermoso a pesar de estar sucio de tierra, su cabello mucho más largo de lo que la Hinata de su tiempo normalmente lo usaba y una esbelta figura coronada por el par de enormes senos que al parecer, fuera la situación que fuera no cambiaban.

-Pero si seré pervertido- negando con la cabeza el joven soltó un suspiro, su amiga tenía razón, la Hinata del pasado (O del futuro, la verdad no estaba muy seguro) terminaría regresando algún día quitándole a ella su lugar en ese mundo.

-Esto va a ser duro para Kakashi-sensei- volviendo a negar con la cabeza el joven rubio dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y debía llevar a Hinata con Sakura.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Sí, definitivamente ella no es la Hinata que conocemos- vestida con su impecable bata blanca Sakura observó a su paciente que descansaba conectada a un par de tubos de respiración –Tiene un montón de heridas y cicatrices que la Hinata de antes no tenía ni por asomo-

-Lo sabía- los ojos azules de Naruto parecieron perderse en algún punto de la distancia –Ella es la Hinata que nos avisó hace siete años que perderíamos la guerra-

-Gracias a ella hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer- Sakura retorció en sus manos un pedazo de tela –Solo me pregunto que es lo que dirá cuando le digamos que Sasuke-kun sigue vivo-

-Olvida eso- el rubio se pasó una mano por la cara -¿Qué diablos es lo que dirá cuando le digamos que esta casada?-

-Si yo fuera ella…- la chica de cabello rosa se sonrojó para gran disgusto del rubio.

-Maldito sea Kakashi-sensei por emocionar a todas las chicas guapas del mundo-

-Ya Naruto- negando con una mano la joven soltó un suspiro –Si soy tu novia es por algo ¿No?-

-Eso creo- el muchacho puso morros y después soltó un nuevo suspiro –Pero si yo fuera Kakashi-sensei-

-No te tienes que molestar por intentar serlo- en la ventana de la habitación apareció de improvisto la figura de un hombre, musculoso, buena altura, cabello plateado y con su único ojo visible claramente alterado.

-Hablando del rey de roma- Sakura enarcó una ceja y él entró a la habitación a grandes trancos.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Ella esta bien-

-¿Dónde estaba?-

-En el bosque- Naruto soltó un nuevo suspiro –Kakashi-sensei, realmente ella no sabe nada de esta época, pensó que yo estaba muerto-

-Por lo tanto ella no sabe que tú y ella…- Sakura intercedió suavemente pero entonces el capitán ANBU soltó un suspiro aliviado luego de ver que la joven respiraba normalmente y se giró hacía sus antiguos alumnos sonriendo.

-No se preocupen, nadie se me resiste, la enamorare de nuevo-

-Que ego…- y ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza, a saber la que se iba a armar cuando la muchacha despertara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Deberías estar estudiando para mis examenes finales, sí, "debería" en fin, no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza después de pasarme leyendo unos fics muy buenos de Harry Potter en donde Hermione viaja al pasado ¡Gracias tommyhiragizawa por llevarme al mundo de la oscuridad! También lo hago por un comentario que me hizo Gaby-L, ella dijo algo como "Siempre pones a Hinata tan débil" así que esta es mi versión de Hinata "fuerte" a ver que tal me sale.

En fin, sé que la pareja es rara y los sucesos más pero espero que no se arrepientan de darle una oportunidad, de antemano gracias por leer Ciao

_5 de Mayo del 2010 Miercoles_


	2. Amigos y una boda

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 2: Amigos y una boda**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hinata usualmente no solía dormir más de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, desde hacía años que lo único que descansaba eran un par de horas, siempre alerta por si un enemigo estuviera presto a atacar, siempre como un felino dispuesto a mostrar las uñas.

La ultima vez que se había dejado vencer por el sueño y las lágrimas había sido en el funeral de Shino, bueno, si a esa cosa se le podía llamar funeral, lo cierto es que Naruto cavó un pozo, lo echaron dentro y Shikamaru dijo un par de palabras aturdidas mientras ella lloraba, luego la noche le había parecido demasiado oscura y por un momento había deseado estar al lado de Shino en la oscuridad y el silencio de la tierra, esa noche había dormido ocho horas seguidas y cuando finalmente había abierto sus enrojecidos ojos Naruto la abrazaba de un lado y Shikamaru del otro, los dos tan juntos y con unos rostros tan atormentados que Hinata casi sintió vergüenza de su deseo de morir, entendió entonces que aún no podía darse por vencida, no con ellos dos aún intentando algo, no podía fallarles.

Ahora viajando entre el mundo de los sueños Hinata se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría dormido esta vez, las cosas estaban revueltas en su mente y tenía la sensación de que había dejado algo muy importante inconcluso pero definitivamente no recordaba lo que era.

-¿Shikamaru-kun?- abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue una almohada, era un cojín bastante blando y definitivamente reluciente, hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata no veía algo tan limpio, bueno, no tenían agua ni para bañarse ellos mucho menos para andar lavando la ropa y esas cosas.

-Shikamaru-kun…- volvió a susurrar suavemente tallándose un ojo, por lo general dormían siempre Naruto, Shikamaru y ella en la diminuta cabina de controles y la mayoría de las veces cuando ella despertaba Naruto ya se había levantado en busca de algo que hacer y el Nara seguía rumiando su sueño con ese aire perezoso que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mmm…- una voz a su costado la hizo incorporarse a medias y se encontró con la imagen del Nara que se pasaba una mano por la nuca al parecer bastante incomodo.

-Shikamaru-kun- aún adormecida ella lo observó detenidamente, sabía que algo en esa imagen estaba mal, como cuando se entraba en la casa de los espejos y la realidad se distorsionaba.

-Mmm, hola Hinata…- con cierto aire nervioso el joven puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y desvió la mirada para no tener que verla a los ojos.

-¿Shikamaru-kun que pasa?- la chica entonces por fin pudo salir de su aletargamiento y abriendo a extremos increíbles los ojos notó lo que tan evidente le parecía ahora, se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital, uno con sabanas blancas, cortinas ondeantes y equipo necesario, no estaban sobre ruinas ni tampoco había vidrios quebrados en el suelo, Shikamaru frente a ella no traía botas de soldado ni una barba de varios días, incluso varias cicatrices habían desaparecido casi como por arte de magia.

-Hinata verás, que problemático- rascándose nuevamente la nuca el joven observó sus pies como si fueran algo muy interesante –Me dijeron que lo mejor sería que yo te explicara las cosas porque… bueno, en el pasado, o en el futuro, no estoy muy seguro pero…- haciéndose una verdadera confusión con los tiempos el joven soltó un suspiro –Bueno, en resumidas cuentas parece que yo era un buen compañero tuyo en otro momento-

-¿En otro momento?- con una voz a punto de quebrarse la chica lo observó entreabriendo los labios como si no alcanzara a comprender –Shikamaru-kun, ¿Cómo que en otro momento?-

-Bueno, tu sabes- apretando fuertemente los dedos de sus manos el joven por fin levantó la mirada –Es decir, esta no es la realidad que tú habías vivido hasta ahora-

-¡Oh!- abriendo grandes los ojos la joven sintió como todo el peso de la realidad le caía sobre los hombros, ahora podía recordar el día anterior, la muerte de Naruto, el jutsu de tiempo, el extraño encuentro consigo misma y luego el inexplicable hecho de que Naruto seguía vivo.

-Sí bueno, sé que es extraño pero…-

-¡Oh!- pero ella volvió a dar un gritito y se echó hacía atrás volviendo a quedar acostada en la cama con ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos, ¿Era cierto?, ¿De verdad todo eso había ocurrido y ella había terminado cambiando el futuro?

-Mira Hinata, la verdad no soy muy bueno con las palabras pero me han dicho que si no era yo el que hablaba contigo te causaría problemas emocionales o algo así, por eso yo…-

-¡Pero estas vivo!- como si notara de pronto una verdad que le había pasado completamente de largo la Hyuuga se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el colchón.

-¿En el pasado me moría?- el Nara ante tal declaración no pudo más que parpadear entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa –Pensé que habías dicho que solo quedábamos Naruto, tú y yo-

-¡Naruto-kun se sacrificó para acabar con Madara y tú…!- la emoción acabo por desbordarse y bañada de lagrimas Hinata se arrojó sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-¡Ey!- ante tan inesperado acto él solo pudo arquear ambas cejas –Hinata no sé si…- pero eran tan cuantiosas sus lágrimas y tan estremecedores los temblores de su cuerpo que finalmente el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla intentando consolarla sin darse cuenta de que sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

-¡Oh Shikamaru-kun! Cuando me dijiste que hiciera el jutsu del tiempo pensé que todo saldría mal, pensé que te perdería, por un momento así fue- aferrandolo con mayor fuerza la joven dejo que sus lágrimas se perdieran en el chaleco verde que lo reconocía como jounnin.

-Así que morí como un héroe- el joven susurró por lo bajo –Definitivamente una muerte así no me queda-

-¡Pero ahora estas vivo!- los ojos plateados que parecían bailar de emoción lo enfocaron directamente al rostro como si no acabara de creer que su dicha fuera verdadera.

-Con esto he de pensar que realmente teníamos una estrecha relación en el pasado… bueno, en esa otra realidad- sonriendo suavemente el joven pasó a desordenarle los cabellos como quien acaricia a un niño, lo cierto es que nunca antes había tenido mayor contacto con Hinata Hyuuga, para él ella siempre había sido la joven heredera de los Hyuuga y nada más, cierto que cuando había caído en desgracia todos se habían sentido mal por ella y posteriormente Konoha entero se había dado la sorpresa de su vida cuando anunciaba que se casaba con Kakashi, pero fuera de eso su relación no había sido estrecha ni en lo más mínimo, encontrarse entonces con una chica que no sentía el menor pudor en llorar impunemente sobre su camisa era como caer en otra realidad.

-Shikamaru-kun, no puedo creer que esto este pasando- dejando de llorar y secándose con una mano el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas la joven sonrió de manera luminosa y por un instante Shikamaru se quedo sin palabras, solo observándola sin atinar a comprender porque esa radiante sonrisa le hacía sentir como si algo muy bueno en el mundo estuviera verdaderamente cercano a él.

-Sí, bueno- carraspeando el muchacho se obligó a reaccionar –Todos pensamos que después de que te aparecieras por aquí hace siete años no volverías, es decir, se sabe muy poco acerca de los jutsus de tiempo porque como bien sabes son técnicas prohibidas con catastróficas consecuencias-

-Esta vez aún no veo lo catastrófico- la chica se limpió la nariz aún sonriendo.

-Supongo que no- él pareció meditar un momento –Bueno, el caso es que la única persona que estaba convencida de que volverías era, bueno, eras tú misma, la Hinata que nosotros conocíamos, ella siempre solía decir que tú volverías después de siete años y te quedarías con su lugar en esta era-

-¡Ah!- enrojeciendo de golpe como si hubiera hecho algo malo la chica apretó las sabanas bajo sus dedos –Lo lamento, pero, pero ella de alguna manera creo que sigue estando aquí- señalando su corazón la chica frunció el ceño como si no lo acabara de entender por completo –Cuando aparecí en el bosque ella estaba frente a mí, dijo que mi esencia absorbería a la suya pero que pasado el tiempo yo podría tener sus recuerdos… bueno, creo que algo así dijo- intentando recordar la jovencita frunció aún más el ceño y entonces Shikamaru pudo observarla a consciencia gracias a que estaba distraída, ella era –debía admitirlo- bastante más bonita que la otra Hinata que conocía, o tal vez era que la otra Hinata siempre parecía demasiado retraída con toda esa ropa encima cuando a la mujer que tenía enfrente parecía no molestarle del todo que la estuviera viendo usando una simple bata de hospital, también esta Hinata estaba mucho más delgada y sus ojos plateados brillaban de otra manera, como si hubiera una chispa en ellos, como si el peligro y el miedo acumulados en años de guerra se mantuvieran agazapado en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-Oye Shikamaru-kun- saliendo de su ensimismamiento la joven giró la mirada hacía el muchacho –Entonces…- las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta -¿Entonces aquí los demás están vivos?-

-Sí, supongo que sí- sentándose al costado de su cama el joven giró la mirada hacía la ventana –Hace siete años cuando tú nos avisaste de lo que pasaría todos tomamos medidas extremas, incluso Naruto tuvo que dejar sus sueños idealistas, fue un trago amargo para todos saber que íbamos a perder, se convocó al kasekage de la arena y secretamente sus ninjas se infiltraron en Konoha en espera del ataque de Akatsuki y Madara- en ese punto de la historia el muchacho prefirió callar, aún no sabía como se tomaría la joven el saber que algunos de los "malos" de su tiempo seguían vivos y libres en esa era.

-¿Shino-kun esta vivo?- su voz se oía tan tambaleante y anhelante que Shikamaru no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al contestar.

-Claro que esta vivo-

-¿Y… Y Kiba-kun?-

-Él también lo esta- volviendo a girar hacía ella el experto en estrategias le acarició la cabeza, le estaba resultado muy fácil tratarla –Sé que al principio resultara extraño pero la mayoría de la gente esta viva aquí-

-Viva- extendiendo ambas manos la joven observó fijamente el techo, como si su cerebro intentara de manera desesperada procesar la información.

-Al principio no seremos los mismos, ya sabes, tenemos recuerdos diferentes con una Hinata diferente pero…-

-Del lugar de donde vengo no solíamos preocuparnos más que por sobrevivir- la joven dejo escapar suavemente las palabras –Todo lo que teníamos moría lentamente, todo lo que creíamos conseguir se marchitaba antes de tocarlo y solo quedábamos tres personas, de todos aquellos a quienes tanto había querido solo quedábamos tres- buscando a tientas la mano de su compañero la chica apretó sus dedos entre los suyos y cerró los ojos –Esto es un sueño, uno del cual no quiero despertar-

-No, no es un sueño- revolviéndole el flequillo el Nara se quedo quieto a su lado hasta que la chica volvió a dormir, bien, era normal que eso sucediera, se acababa de recuperar de la reparación de sus costillas, fémur y otros tantos daños internos, lo raro en realidad había sido que hubiera despertado. En unos momentos entraría Sakura y como él ya había cumplido con su deber era libre de irse y seguir con su vida cotidiana pero lo cierto es que no pudo hacerlo, acomodándose sobre el colchón permaneció a su lado dejando que su blanca mano se aferrara a la suya, porque en muy pocos minutos esa chica de la que casi no conocía nada había logrado enternecerlo, seguramente empezaba a volverse viejo.

Cuando Hinata despertó por segunda vez Shikamaru dormía sentado a su lado con la mano aún sujeta a la suya y ella enrojeció soltándolo al instante pensando que probablemente no lo había dejado marcharse con su agarre, por la abierta ventana se podía apreciar que el sol empezaba a languidecer, dentro de poco oscurecería.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Hinata no se tomaba el tiempo para ver una puesta de sol que la observó embelesada sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quizás fueron minutos o tal vez transcurrió una hora pero cuando finalmente reaccionó unos pasos se oían fuera de la habitación e instintivamente ella buscó algo con que defenderse, pero no había nada que le fuera de ayuda escondido entre los pliegues de su bata de hospital así que se giró hacía Shikamaru buscando algún kunai visible que pudiera tomarle prestado.

-Shikamaru, ¿esta ella bien?- Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación con una tabla de apuntes en su diestra pero se quedo completamente de piedra cuando notó a Shikamaru dormido sentado en el borde de la cama y a su paciente apuntándola con un filoso kunai.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de Hinata no la podía situar en ningún espacio de su vida, nunca la joven Hyuuga había logrado hablar en el pasado con esa seguridad.

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien?- sin embargo ella le contestó en tono amable y calido, sabía que la joven debía estar desubicada y nerviosa en esa realidad que no conocía.

-He preguntado ¿Quién eres?- Hinata repitió la pregunta bajando de la cama, su largo cabello negro con destellos azules cayó tras ella llegándole mucho más debajo de la cintura, por un momento Sakura se quedo quieta contemplando la imagen, pensando para si misma que hacía mucho tiempo no veía una mujer más hermosa que ella, pero era un arma de doble filo, bella y letal.

-Hinata, quizás no me recuerdes pero soy Sakura-

-Sakura-san murió cuando teníamos quince años- la joven Hyuuga alzó aún más el kunai pero en sus ojos se pudo leer algo de desazón, ciertamente la bella mujer que tenía frente a sí era muy parecida a Sakura, por lo menos a la Sakura que conservaba difusa en sus recuerdos, eran los mismos ojos verdes grandes y expresivos y el mismo cabello rosa pero la mujer frente a ella poseía además seguridad y control, el cabello ahora recogido en una coleta le daba un aire profesional y se podía apreciar bajo la bata blanca un excelente cuerpo.

-Puede ser que en otra realidad yo la haya pifado a los quince años, pero no en esta- la joven de cabello rosa explicó con calma –Espero que Shikamaru ya te halla explicado la situación-

-Sí, él…- bajando el kunai aún con cierto reparo la joven le echó una mirada de reojo a su compañero aún dormido en el borde de la cama -¿En realidad eres Sakura-san?-

-Con que me llames solo Sakura esta bien- sonriendo condescendiente la joven doctora ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Cuántos…?-

-Tengo veintidós años, igual que tú según creo-

-Ah, sí, creo…- confundida Hinata dejo el kunai nuevamente en el cinturón de su compañero sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que le dirigía la doctora, la otra Hinata no se hubiera permitido hacer algo así ni aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes?- no supo si había hecho la pregunta por pura rutina o para romper la tensión pero lo cierto es que la joven de ojos plateados lanzó un suspiro.

-Como si estuviera en un dulce genjutsu, uno del cual no quisiera despertar-

-Tenías tres costillas rotas y el fémur destrozado-

-Entonces no es un genjutsu- la joven sonrió tímidamente y fue esa sonrisa medio indecisa la que finalmente le dijo a Sakura que ahí, debajo de la mujer de guerra y los cambios físicos se encontraba la Hinata Hyuuga que todos conocían, esa que había sido ahogada por las batallas y la muerte.

-Claro que no lo es- avanzando finalmente hacía ella Sakura le sonrió ampliamente –Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho Shikamaru pero bienvenida a nuestra Konoha-

-Gracias- ni siquiera lo pensó mucho y rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos, ciertamente seguía siendo muy delgada, aún su cuerpo parecía fatigado y todo eso pero se sentía bien, como para jugar con Naruto a ver quien llegaba primero a la montaña.

-Gracias a ti Hinata, tú fuiste quien nos dijo hace siete años lo que iba a pasar- con delicadeza la joven de cabello rosa se separó de su compañera –De no ser por ti yo estaría ahora unos cuantos metros bajo tierra-

-En realidad fue gracias a Shikamaru-kun- girándose hacía su compañero la joven dibujó en su rostro una suave sonrisa –Fue él quien se sacrificó para que yo pudiera hacer el jutsu del tiempo-

-¿Este?- con desdén Sakura señaló al experto en estrategias que seguía durmiendo –La verdad no le veo cara de salvador mundial o algo así-

-Shikamaru-kun siempre ha sido valiente, a-a su manera- al final le salió un torpe tartamudeo al observar a su amigo, se veía tan pacifico, tan calmado sentado sobre el borde del colchón.

-Supongo que sí- finalmente Sakura le dio la razón pasando un mechón de cabello que había escapado de la coleta tras su oreja –Oye Hinata, probablemente pasen por aquí algunas personas antes de que te demos de alta, ¿Estarás bien para recibirlas?-

-Prometo no amenazar nuevamente a nadie con un kunai- la joven parecía genuinamente avergonzada.

-Así me gusta- sonriendo con suficiencia Sakura pasó a escribir algunos apuntes en su libreta –Me resulta extraño que Shikamaru se halla quedado aquí contigo tan tarde, probablemente quiere morir-

-¿Morir?- sin entender Hinata observó fijamente a la doctora.

-Sí, a manos de…- antes de completar la oración la joven entreabrió los labios dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo –Olvídalo, estoy delirando, ya sabes, trabajo de hospital, es agotador-

-Sí que lo es- girando la mirada hacía la ventana Hinata vio como finalmente el sol había languidecido dando paso a la oscuridad, como una ráfaga recordó momentos pasados, Chouji quejándose y ella intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia en donde anteriormente había existido un brazo, en aquellos tiempos no sabía casi nada de medicina, tenía dieciséis años y un pavoroso miedo, pero eso había tenido que cambiar, necesariamente había tenido que madurar y aprender, luchar, ser herido y aprender, siempre lo mismo, eso si quería sobrevivir.

-Te traeré algo de comer- pegando su libreta contra su pecho la joven doctora procedió a salir en silencio.

-Gracias- Hinata le dio una ultima mirada fugaz antes de que la puerta se cerrara, si era sincera su estomago se había acostumbrado a comer tan poco que en esos justos instantes no sentía demasiada hambre, o quizás era que se había acostumbrado a sentir un hambre crónica que ya ni siquiera le molestaba.

Caminando de vuelta a la cama jaló a Shikamaru suavemente por los pies para que terminara acostado decentemente sobre el colchón, su más ferviente deseo era despertarlo en ese justo momento y hablar, platicar largo y tendido sobre lo que habían logrado pero sabía que él no entendería su emoción, después de todo aunque fuera completamente igual lo cierto es que ese hombre frente a ella no era el mismo hombre con quien había peleado hombro con hombro en una guerra que les había quitado siete años de sus vidas.

-Pero aún así…- susurrando calidamente la chica tocó con delicadeza la mejilla del joven que dormía, quería tanto a Shikamaru que verlo vivo era como sentirse renacida, no importaba si no compartía sus recuerdos de miseria y de dolor, no importaba si para él ella era solo una compañera más de la academia, lo que de verdad era valioso era su vida, era verlo respirar pausada y tranquilamente.

-¡Comida a domicilio para la chica más guapa de Konoha!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y ella giró rápidamente la mirada alarmada, la imagen frente a ella fue tan surrealista que dejo que un jadeó escapara de su boca.

-Oye, ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- el muchacho frente a ella frunció el ceño, su cabello castaño y rebelde cayéndole sobre un ojo, la cinta roja en su frente ondeando con el escaso viento del hospital y ropa civil; pantalones rotos por las rodillas y camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-¡Kiba!- nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Hola preciosa- él por respuesta guiñó un ojo aún con el plato de comida humeante en una mano.

-¡Eres tú, eres tú!- abalanzándose sobre él se colgó de su cuello provocando que el joven tuviera que hacer malabares para conseguir que el plato no cayera al suelo.

-Oye Hinata, entonces en realidad no eres la misma ¿Cierto?- con su violencia y poca capacidad de ablandar las noticias características el joven intentó verla en medio de aquel apretado abrazo.

-Supongo que no- pero ella estaba demasiado feliz por verlo y ni siquiera le pasó por la mente sentirse mal por quedarse con el lugar de la otra Hinata.

-Hace siete años- poniéndose serio el joven se separó de ella –Exactamente hace siete años tú te apareciste frente a Kakashi-sensei diciéndole que perderíamos la guerra-

-Así fue-

-Y ahora estas aquí-

-Así parece- sus ojos plateados destilaban emoción -¡Oh Kiba cuanto has crecido!-

-Lo dices como si fueras mi madre- el muchacho desvió la mirada dejando el plato humeante sobre una mesa cercana.

-La ultima vez que te vi tenías dieciséis años y…- repentinamente recordó una escena pasada, ella que era acorralada, la espada dirigiéndose hacía su cuerpo y luego la espalda de Kiba, una vez más la había salvado, una vez más había tenido que protegerla, pero después de esa no habría una segunda oportunidad, los ojos castaños se cerraron por ultima vez sin siquiera exhalar un ultimo suspiro, así fue la patética muerte de un gran héroe.

-No me digas- el joven arqueó ambas cejas –Entonces me esfume a los dieciséis años- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación –Vaya desperdicio de vida, a esa edad aún no experimentaba los placeres de la carne-

-¡Ki-Kiba-kun!- enrojeciendo violentamente la chica abrió graciosamente los ojos y el soltó una estridente carcajada.

-Sabía que estabas ahí, en algún lugar escondida, digo, la Hinata que conozco-

-Kiba-kun no deja de ser Kiba-kun- ella a su vez le devolvió una sonrisa suave y entonces un carraspeó se escuchó tras ellos.

-Hombres perro que no dejan a la gente descansar en paz- levantándose frotándose un ojo Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño.

-Por cierto ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?- Kiba observó a su compañero arqueando ambas cejas.

-Que te importa- pero el Nara desvió la mirada.

-En fin Hinata, come y luego cuéntame todas esas historias que de seguro debes tener sobre la guerra, aquí también hubo guerra ya lo sabes pero no es ni la mitad de lo que seguramente debió haber pasado contigo, ¡Mira que morir a los dieciséis años!- Kiba siguió hablando y ella se dirigió sumisa hacía donde el humeante tazón la esperaba, Shikamaru la observaba pacientemente con sus oscuros ojos negros, al parecer él también tenía curiosidad.

……………**.**

……**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Naruto deja de estarme jodiendo y déjame ir a ver a mi esposa de una buena vez por todas- cruzado de brazos Kakashi parecía más un niño enfurruñado que el capitán ANBU que se suponía que era.

-No soy Naruto soy el Hokage, llámame Hokage, Ho-ka-ge- y el rubio tampoco era el mejor ejemplo de madurez.

-Quizás un hombre como tú no pueda entender lo que se siente que te tengan separado del amor de tu vida pero…-

-Kakashi-sensei- por primera vez en todo ese rato el rubio dejo escapar un hondo suspiro ganando algo de seriedad –Hinata-chan viene de otra realidad, una en donde si no me equivoco tú ni siquiera estabas vivo, si llegas ahora intentando plantarle un beso o decirle de buenas a primeras que están casados…- el rubio elevó ambas palmas de las manos al cielo como para dejar en claro su punto.

-No soy tan insensible como para hacer eso- el de cabello plateado también tomó un aire serio –Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes verla, ¿Por qué ese par de idiotas de Shikamaru y Kiba si pueden verla?-

-Porque Shikamaru era su compañero en el pasado- Naruto se explicó como si estuviera tratando con un niño –Y Kiba era su compañero de equipo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esa historia-

-Sí lo sé- recargándose contra la pared el ANBU cerró los ojos –No tienes porque repetírmelo Naruto-

-Mmm- dándose cuenta de que quizás su comentario había sido demasiado cruel el rubio se rascó la nuca –Además no podremos alargar por mucho tiempo esto, finalmente ella acabara enterándose de todo lo que ha ocurrido por aquí-

-Eso supongo- sin abrir los ojos el de cabello plateado soltó un hondo suspiro, quería estar a su lado, quería tener a Hinata entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo como tantas noches atrás.

-Eh Kakashi-sensei, estas pensando cosas sucias-

-Claro que no- habló con solemnidad mientras sus dedos se entrecruzaban tras su espalda.

-Claro que sí- el rubio entrecerró la mirada –Como Hokage te prohíbo intentar violar a Hinata-chan aunque sea tu esposa-

-No soy tan bruto- el ANBU esta vez si que abrió los ojos.

-Que bien- sonriendo el rubio se giró hacía su escritorio, odiaba el papeleo, ahora entendía los constantes escapes de Tsunade hacía lugares de embriaguez -¡Oye!- como si hasta ese momento el pensamiento se hiciera presente en su cabeza giró hacía su antiguo sensei señalándolo con el dedo –También te prohíbo que la encierres en un genjutsu, que intentes convencerla o que la ahogues con tus artes masculinas-

-Oye…- sintiendo como su ceja temblaba con un tic el ANBU observó a su antiguo alumno como quien ve a un aguerrido contrario -¿Entonces como planeas que recupere a mi esposa?-

-Si Hinata-chan es como la otra entonces se asustara cuando tú le digas que están casados- tomando al vuelo unos pergaminos el joven constató las últimas misiones de sus chunnin, Konohamaru la había vuelto a liar con unos ninjas extranjeros pero al parecer la misión había terminado bien.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- el único ojo visible de Kakashi lucía molesto.

-Tendrá que ser como al principio- dejando nuevamente los pergaminos sobre su escritorio el rubio observó a su antiguo maestro con solemnidad –Tendrá que ser como cuando enamoraste a Hinata-chan la primera vez-

-¿Tienes la más puñetera idea de lo que batalle en ese tiempo?- por primera vez una nota de desolación y terror se leyó en el rostro del ANBU.

-Me lo imagino, bueno, de hecho toda Konoha se pregunta como lo lograste-

-Que se lo sigan preguntando- pasándose una mano por la frente el hombre dejo escapar un pequeño bufido.

-Kakashi-sensei, sé que no debería decirte algo como esto en estos momentos pero…- el rubio pasó saliva –Si dadas las circunstancias Hinata-chan decide divorciarse de ti…-

-Dame tiempo, solo dame un poco de tiempo- observando fijamente al rubio el ANBU apretó un puño –Puedo volver a enamorarla, solo necesito un poco de tiempo-

-Es que no se como…- agachando la mirada el joven Hokage trató de no enfrentar el desesperado ojo de su sensei –No puedo simplemente decir que no puedo darle el divorcio porque se me pega en gana-

-Entonces invéntate una norma- el de cabello plateado se acercó a la ventana –Dile que me tiene que soportar por lo menos un mes porque nuestro contrato nupcial decía algo, no sé, invéntate algo, eres el Hokage ¿No?-

-¡Oii Kakashi-sensei!- el rubio intentó replicar algo pero antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía su sensei ya se había esfumado por la ventana –Vaya aprietos en los que me mete- dando un hondo suspiro el joven se dejo caer sobre su silla cerrando los ojos, iba a necesitar de la inteligencia de Shikamaru y de los consuelos de Sakura para poder planear algo bueno.

………………………

Cuando Hinata terminó de contar el primer año de guerra ya era tan tarde que los del hospital habían sacado a Shikamaru y a Kiba de la habitación y ellos habían vuelto a entrar pasados unos minutos por la ventana.

-¿Entonces los primeros en morir fuimos Sakura, Chouji y yo, cierto?- Kiba contó con sus dedos, estaba sentado en el suelo como un árabe.

-Sí- ella contestó rápidamente, estaba tan encantada de tenerlos vivos a ambos que no podía parar de verlos, recorriendo cada cabello, cada mueca, cada movimiento.

-Que coña, yo fui el ultimo que murió- Shikamaru negó con la cabeza –Ni en otra realidad puedo descansar-

-¿Shino cuando murió?-

-El año pasado, bueno…- por un momento una mueca se dibujó en la cara de la chica que aún no sabía como referirse a lo pasado en su vida –El año pasado de la otra realidad-

-Aquí no ha muerto nadie además de Asuma-sensei- Kiba le dirigió una rápida mirada a Shikamaru –Y Jiraiya-sensei y Tsunade-sama-

-Tsunade-sama también fue de las primeras en morir en mi época- la joven encerró sus dos rodillas en un apretado abrazo hundiendo la barbilla entre ellas.

-Sí, Naruto se puso muy mal cuando paso eso aquí- Shikamaru elevó los ojos al techo.

-Parece que en ninguna época Na-Naruto-kun cambia- el tartamudeo a juego con las mejillas sonrojadas provocó que ambos jóvenes abrieran asustados los ojos para luego verse entre sí sin que ella lo notara, ¡Mierda!, los síntomas eran los mismos y ambos lo habían notado al instante, esa Hinata que tenían enfrente era como la misma Hinata de quince años que seguía firmemente enamorada de Naruto, no podían equivocarse, además las cosas resultaban la mar de obvias, después de todo ella había dicho que en su realidad los únicos sobrevivientes habían sido Naruto, Shikamaru y ella misma, ¿Habrían tenido alguna clase de relación sentimental en su mundo? Y si así era, ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara de su vida sentimental en el presente?

-Hum, ¿Y que paso con Kurenai-sensei?- tratando de olvidar el tema por lo menos por un rato Kiba preguntó rápidamente otra cosa.

-Ella fue oficialmente desaparecida junto a su niño, Shikamaru-kun y yo siempre pensamos que había muerto pero tratábamos de no pensar en ello-

-Diablos- el Nara se rascó la nuca.

-Todos la pifamos porque Akatsuki nos cayó de sorpresa mientras Naruto estaba en otro lado- Kiba negó con la cabeza –Eso habla de cuanto dependemos de ese idiota-

-Mmm- la chica pareció dudar un poco -¿Cómo les fue en esa ocasión?-

-Como ya te había dicho la aldea de la arena mandó muchos ninjas de infiltrados y la alianza entre aldeas estaba lista para responder en cuanto se viera que el ataque era inminente, cuando Madara entró aquí ya lo estaban esperando, además Naruto no espero a que Sasuke lo retara a pelear, él fue a encontrarlo mucho antes de lo que el Uchiha hubiera creído conveniente-

-Ah- la chica soltó un suspiro y cruzando una mirada cómplice ellos convinieron en que aún no era prudente decirle que de hecho Sasuke seguía vivo.

-Y luego de eso se puede decir que estamos en relativa paz- extendiéndose sobre el suelo el Nara cerró los ojos –Ya se sabe lo que es "relativo" en una aldea Ninja-

-Sí, entiendo- la chica sonrió ampliamente y ambos se quedaron fijos en aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, no entendían porque pero cuando ella sonreía era como si algo pesado fuera quitado de sus hombros.

-Bueno, bueno- sacudiendo la cabeza para escapar de aquel extraño momento Kiba se puso de pie, sus tenis con las agujetas desabrochadas le hicieron pensar a Hinata en los pesados botines de guerra que ellos se habían visto obligados a usar –Oye Hinata ¿Cuándo te dan el alta de aquí?-

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que había un par de cosas que le extrañaban –Sakura-san no me dijo nada acerca de eso y yo ya me siento bien-

-Costillas rotas y un fémur deshecho no es para que te pares al otro día- Shikamaru la regañó suavemente.

-No lo había pensado pero, ¿Por qué no ha venido Ottou-san a verme?- la chica frunció un poco el ceño –Tampoco Neji-nisan ni Hanabi-chan, ¿Están en alguna misión?-

-Ah…- ambos jóvenes se vieron alarmados el uno al otro, nadie los había preparado para explicar esa puntiaguda situación.

-Seguramente no querían abrumarte- Shikamaru se salió por la tangente a pesar de la filosa mirada que le dirigió Kiba quien era de la opinión que no debían engañar por más tiempo a su amiga.

-Supongo- la joven Hyuuga que estaba sentada sobre la cama ladeó un poco la cabeza –Aunque lo cierto es que me siento muy bien, realmente es como estar en un sueño-

-Incluso los mejores sueños pueden tener su parte mala- Shikamaru susurró por lo bajo.

-¡Bueno ya!- Kiba volvió a sacudir la cabeza provocando que su cabello castaño se moviera de un lado a otro, realmente los años habían hecho maravillas con él, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño y un rostro la mar de atractivo con sus tatuajes rojos en las mejillas.

-Se empieza a hacer tarde- Shikamaru observó su reloj que apuntaba las once de la noche –Espero que Sakura no monte en cólera cuando nos vea aún aquí-

-No tiene porque vernos- Kiba se cruzó de brazos –En cuanto oigamos que alguien viene nos escapamos por la ventana-

-Problemático- el Nara suspiró –Ya que-

-Oigan muchachos…- la joven estaba por preguntar alguna nueva cosa cuando sus músculos se tensaron y giró la mirada rápidamente hacía la ventana, al ver su reacción los dos muchachos también giraron hacía allá y en el momento en que la cortina ondeó con más fuerza una figura oscura y atlética se posó en el umbral.

-Hum, sabía que Naruto no lo podría contener por mucho tiempo- Kiba habló casi entre dientes sonriendo de medio lado.

-Finalmente lograste escapar del Hokage, ¿No?- Shikamaru arqueó ambas cejas y entonces la figura dio un paso al frente y Hinata aún sentada sobre la cama pudo reconocerlo.

-¡Oh! Es Kakashi-sensei- la manera en la que lo dijo, como algo bueno pero que de cualquier manera no tenía demasiada importancia provocó que ambos jóvenes volvieran a verse incómodos, por dios que incluso había llorado sobre ellos y a Kakashi lo recibía con un simple "¡Oh!"

-Hinata- él ladeó la cabeza amablemente y levantó una mano en señal de saludo como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado con Naruto cuando por la mañana iba a ofrecerle una canasta de verduras para mejorar su alimentación.

-¡Me alegra tanto verlo!- sonriendo ella bajó de la cama desenrollando sus largas piernas, para Kakashi fue como si alguien lo hubiera metido en un genjutsu, esa era su Hinata pero a la vez no era su Hinata, tenía el cabello mucho más largo, el cuerpo más esbelto y una completa seguridad en sus palabras, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, los ojos que veía habían visto pasar decenas de muertes, centenares de sufrimientos, esos ojos plateados reflejaban una miseria sin limites que empezaba a desaparecer bajo la alegría de algo que aún no sabían si era real o una simple trampa del enemigo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- él le habló paternalmente y tanto Kiba como Shikamaru se preguntaron si acaso no se habrían dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Era el mismo hombre tan celoso y amante de su mujer el que ahora le hablaba como si fuera otra pequeña y tierna alumna?

-Me encuentro bien- parándose a un par de pasos de él la joven le sonrió –De verdad le agradezco inmensamente lo que hizo Kakashi-sensei, usted cambió el curso de los acontecimientos, ¡Me devolvió a todas mis personas queridas!- pletorita de felicidad la joven desvió rápidamente la mirada hacía los dos chicos dejando bien en claro quienes eran esas personas queridas que le había mencionado y como consecuencia ambos jóvenes carraspearon, las cosas estaban marchando mal.

-En realidad lo único que hice fue hablar seriamente con Naruto e informarle a la Hokage, nada que otra persona no hubiera hecho- humildemente el ANBU declinó los elogios y luego observó fijamente a la joven quien un poco sacada de lugar por la insistencia de su mirada giró la vista a otro lado.

-De cualquier manera le agradezco ampliamente Kakashi-sensei-

-A ti es a quien todos agradecemos, nos salvaste de la guerra- el hombre metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la chica giró a verlo nuevamente de reojo, si era sincera lo cierto es que estaba muy sorprendida de que en siete años los cambios en él hubieran sido tan mínimos, ya antes había escuchado una vez decir a Naruto que "Kakashi-sensei es inmortal dattebayo" pero no tenía idea de hasta que grado serían ciertas esas palabras, el hombre frente a ella seguía siendo tan atractivo como lo recordaba, pero el pantalón negro y el chaleco ANBU color gris le daban definitivamente un aire de peligro bastante sensual, Hinata pensó con felicidad que seguramente en esa realidad el hombre era todo un casanova que tenía a media población femenina a sus pies, se lo merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido en su tiempo.

-Esto…- recordando algo de improvisto las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron –Na-Naruto-kun es Hokage ahora, ¿Cierto?- como había ocurrido con anterioridad con Kiba y Shikamaru para Kakashi tampoco fue difícil descubrir que los sentimientos de la joven no habían cambiado en su otra realidad, como un golpe descubrió que aquello por lo que tanto había peleado ya no existía más, no había manera de confundir los síntomas, solo por una persona esas mejillas se encendían y esos dedos jugueteaban nerviosos.

"_Dentro de siete años los únicos sobrevivientes seremos Naruto, Shikamaru y yo" _había una frase que ella le había dicho hace siete años que nunca se le había borrado de la mente, esa frase que en aquellos momentos había sonado tan desesperada para él siempre había guardado un sentido oculto, porque si dentro de siete años solo quedaban ellos tres era probable que lazos mas fuertes a los de la amistad se hubieran desarrollado entre alguno de ellos.

No supo en que momento la desesperación, la impotencia y la cólera subieron desde sus entrañas hasta absorber todo su cuerpo, no supo en que momento su lengua cobró vida propia y su único ojo visible la observó fijamente, solo fue consciente de que las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron las siguientes.

-Hinata no te lo quería decir todavía pero estamos casados- después de soltarlo tan quitado de la pena se recargó en la pared más cercana y sonrió, porque si la conocía tan bien como la conocía sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Ah!- Kiba apenas alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y abriendo los brazos recibió el cuerpo de su compañera que se había desmayado de buenas a primeras.

-Por dios- pasándose una mano por la cara Shikamaru soltó un hondo suspiro –No tenías que ser tan directo- pero el ANBU simplemente cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, él era Kakashi Hatake, líder del escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, ya no era el jounnin que iba sin camino por la vida, ahora era diferente y pelearía por lo que quería, fuera quien fuera el oponente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Nuevamente debería estar estudiando pero después de aventarme el maratón de doce capítulos de embriología creo que soñaba con "los embrioncitos" como diría mi doctor.

Antes de que los que leen "Debe ser invierno" me reclamen sepan que voy escribiendo los capítulos a la par pero mi otro fic ya va en la pagina 21 y la cuota de éste apenas va en la pagina once así que por eso salió este primero (en cada actualización la cuota del capitulo aumenta una hoja, otro tonto reto personal).

Espero que Kakashi este siendo de su agrado, personalmente me ha gustado mucho manejarlo aunque me cuesta trabajo poner a Hinata sin tartamudear (quien lo diría).

AGRADEZCO A:

**UchihaHinataChan**

**Tanuki sempai**

**K2008sempai**

**Eiko298**

**Vampirville**

**Minata-Chan**

**Layill**

**Ridesh**

**Nan**

**Rach Black**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Kik_kibou**

**Gaby L**

**Lu Hatake**

**Crazyonechan**

**Ninde Elhenair**

De verdad que ni Kakashi ni yo esperábamos tan buen recibimiento y estamos la mar de felices, agradezco de todo corazón a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. Nos vemos Ciao

PD- Feliz día de las madres a quienes lo sean y a los hijos ¡A celebrar a nuestras mamis!

_10 de Mayo del 2010 Lunes_


	3. Nueva realidad

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 3: Nueva realidad**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Dedicado especialmente a **harukauzaki **por hacerme platica cuando me estoy cayendo de sueño estudiando para mis exámenes, por relajarme y hacerme reír, ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor.

…**.**

Cuando Hinata volvió a despertar se encontraba nuevamente sobre la cama del hospital y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana bañándole las mejillas, por un momento no supo en donde estaba y asustada llevó la mano hacía su cintura en un gesto reflejo de sujetar el kunai que –usualmente- debería estar colgando ahí, aunque lo cierto es que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del aire.

-¿Uh?- enarcó una ceja y luego recordó que no se encontraba en medio de la guerra, que había realizado un jutsu de tiempo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más soportaría su corazón esas emociones tan intensas? O mucho se equivocaba o le iba a costar bastante despertar por la mañana sin creer que todo era un sueño aún.

-¡¿Sueño, idiota?- se gritó a si misma sonrojándose de manera violenta, las escenas anteriores a su desmayo se reprodujeron en su mente, ¿Había dicho Kakashi que estaban casados? No, eso debía ser un error, no podían estar casados, es decir él era… y ella era… y los años que se llevaban…

-¿Puedo pasar?- una voz se escuchó afuera y Hinata apretó el borde de su bata pasando saliva.

-Ha-Hai- siempre se había preguntado porque demonios las batas de los hospitales estaban abiertas por atrás, ¡Era tan incomodo! Se tenía uno que estar cuidando para que la cosa aquella no se abriera y se le viera a uno el trasero.

-Hola Hinata- cualquier pensamiento extraño acerca de batas de hospitales desapareció de su mente y sus labios se abrieron ampliamente.

-Kurenai-sensei…- sin poder controlarlo sus dedos empezaron a temblar suavemente.

-Me dijeron que, bueno, que eras una Hinata del tiempo de la guerra así que supongo que esto podría ser una gran conmoción- con su calma habitual la hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ondulado le sonrió suavemente a su alumna.

-E-es usted- de la impresión tuvo que tallarse un ojo como si temiera que aquello fuera un genjutsu.

-¡Hinata-nechan!- y entonces –y para su enorme sorpresa- un chico de aproximadamente siete años se echó sobre ella rodeándole con los brazos el cuello –¿Por qué estas en el hospital?-

-¿Tú quien…?- Hinata lo observó por el rabillo del ojo respondiendo el abrazo automáticamente aunque con bastante reticencia, ante tal acto los ojos rojizos de Kurenai se ensombrecieron levemente.

-Es mi hijo Hinata… ustedes dos se querían muchísimo-

-¿Su hijo?- increíblemente sorprendida la joven apretó al niño entre sus brazos viéndolo detenidamente, el cabello negro y sedoso, el cuerpo delgaducho, la boca firme y gruesa y –por supuesto- los ojos rojizos de su sensei.

-¡Hinata-neechan!- aunque lo cierto es que parecía demasiado ruidoso para ser hijo de Kurenai y Azuma -¿Por qué estas en el hospital?, aun no me contestas-

-Bueno, yo…- pasándose la mano tras la nuca la joven lo observó detenidamente sin atinar a contestar, solo pensando que definitivamente el niño había sido agraciado de obtener la inmaculada belleza de su madre y ese gesto despreocupado de su padre.

-Kiba-nii dijo que eras una nueva Hinata más guapa- el chico arqueó ambas cejas –Tenía razón-

-¿En serio?- la Hyuuga se inclinó ligeramente hacía él sonriendo –Gracias-

-¿Iremos a jugar? Dijiste que me llevarías al parque-

-¿Lo dije?- la joven se revolvió un poco incomoda, en primer lugar estaba segura de que era la primera vez que ese niño y ella se veían.

-Asuma, por favor, no molestes a Hinata- su madre lo reprendió suavemente.

-¿Le puso el nombre del sensei?- sin dejar de verlo con cierto deje de tristeza Hinata acarició levemente los cabellos del niño.

-Mmm, sí, me pareció adecuado- la jounnin pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja girando la mirada hacía la ventana, hablar con esa nueva Hinata era extraño, definitivamente una situación que en otros tiempos le hubiera parecido bastante irreal.

-Kurenai-sensei, quisiera preguntarle algo- la joven se giró en la cama de tal manera que quedo sentada con los pies apoyados en el suelo y al instante Asuma se tiró sobre ella enrollándose sobre sus muslos como un gato, definitivamente se notaba que la otra Hinata solía mimarlo bastante.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esto…- antiguas manías de su personalidad pasada volvieron a ella sonrojándole tenuemente las mejillas -¿Kakashi-sensei y yo en realidad…?- dejo la frase al aire como si no fuera capaz de completar lo que había planeado decir y entonces Kurenai soltó un suspiro.

-Dime Hinata, ¿En el pasado tú tenías una relación amorosa con alguien?-

-B-bueno, tanto así como amorosa… estábamos en guerra- sus ojos plateados parecieron oscurecerse y al instante Kurenai volvió a hablar suavemente.

-¿Quizás Shikamaru o Naruto…?-

-Nosotros vivimos en completa soledad durante un año, éramos solo nosotros tres, nosotros tres contra Madara, contra Akatsuki, contra el mundo, yo…- su voz se quebró y sonriendo se giró hacía su sensei cerrando los ojos –Yo aún no puedo creer la felicidad de encontrarlos a todos vivos en esta época-

-Podrá ser… podrá ser que de cierta manera hayas ganado una felicidad increíble pero por otro lado puede que hayas perdido muchas cosas-

-Solo he perdido muerte, sangre y dolor, ahora he ganado más, muchísimo más- acariciando los cabellos del niño en su regazo Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

-No sé si deba decirte esto ahora Hinata pero una de las cosas que has ganado es definitivamente a Kakashi-

-¡¿Entonces…?- con violencia ella levantó la mirada hacía donde la mujer la observaba como sopesando sus reacciones.

-Kakashi y tú se casaron hace aproximadamente dos años-

-¡¿Dos años?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y Asuma le estiró suavemente los largos cabellos pensando en que era bastante extraño el que Hinata hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí, tú tenías veinte en aquel entonces-

-Pero, ¿Por qué haría algo así? Es decir, en el pasado, bueno, en realidad nunca, él y yo, y él es un sensei y…- abriendo cada vez más y más los ojos la joven parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Muchas cosas sucedieron con la Hinata de nuestra época, algunas fueron cosas dolorosas, créeme cuando te digo que Kakashi fue un apoyo incondicional para ti cuando las cosas marcharon mal-

-No- la joven contraatacó firmemente y al instante desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas –Fue un apoyo para la otra Hinata, yo no soy esa persona-

-En cierta manera lo eres, él espera que lo seas-

-Ni siquiera lo conozco- retorciendo sus manos la chica giró la mirada a donde Asuma dejaba escapar un amplio bostezo.

-Pero lo conocerás- Kurenai se acercó hasta ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué?, es decir, yo esperaba…- pasando saliva la chica jugueteó con sus dedos.

-Hinata, sé que esto que estas viviendo es darle una vuelta de 180 grados a tu vida pero por favor detente a pensar un poco en Kakashi, sé que puedes hacerlo, siempre fuiste una chica muy comprensible-

-Kakashi-sensei…- cerrando los ojos la joven recordó el día anterior _"Hinata no te lo quería decir todavía pero estamos casados"_ aquello definitivamente no se oía como la voz de un hombre dolido o desesperado, más bien parecía una broma infantil, a su punto de ver las cosas con el cuerpo que se cargaba no sería difícil para Kakashi conseguirse una nueva esposa.

-Hinata…- la suave voz de Kurenai provocó que abriera los ojos –Sé que no parece muy factible pero Kakashi en realidad te quiere-

-Bueno… entenderá que yo no comparta el sentimiento- la joven se revolvió incomoda, no quería terminar viéndose como la malvada del cuento pero, ¿Cómo podían esperar que llegara a un lugar donde no había estado nunca antes y aceptara a un hombre con el que apenas había intercambiado frases de cortesía y una que otra misión?, ¡Y que para empeorar las cosas era un sensei!

-Hinata- con firmeza Kurenai la observó con sus profundos ojos rojizos –Le vas a romper el corazón a Kakashi si no le das una oportunidad y él ya ha sido suficientemente dañado en su vida para que lo sea de nuevo-

-¡Yo…!- sus ojos plateados giraron hacía su sensei como si no lo acabara de creer, ella era la que se encontraba en una realidad extraña y diferente y ahora ¿Kakashi era el que salía dañado?

-Antes de que te exaltes piensa un poco en lo que ha sucedido aquí, aunque eres una nueva Hinata no dejas de ser la Hinata que todos conocimos, con la que compartimos momentos, dentro de ti se encuentra la Hinata que se casó con Kakashi, la Hinata que lo amó y que lo ama-

-Pues deberá estar muy adentro- la joven contestó con molestia.

-Sé que pensar en el pervertido de Kakashi como tu esposo no parece muy halagador, pero en realidad cuando te digo que te ama lo digo muy en serio, al principio me tomó por sorpresa, él de pronto llegó y dijo que se casaba contigo y para todos fue como si nos pusieran el mundo al revés-

-¿Por qué me case con él?- revolviendo los cabellos de Asuma un tenue sonrojo se pintó en las mejillas de la joven –Siempre he confiado en usted Kurenai-sensei, seguramente yo se lo dije-

-Lo hiciste, pero no sé si soy yo la persona correcta para contártelo-

-¿Quién si no?- los ojos plateados de la joven se dirigieron hacía ella y estaban tan cargados de zozobra que a Kurenai no le quedo más que suspirar.

-Como dije antes Hinata, puede que hayas ganado muchas cosas con tu viaje en el tiempo pero definitivamente has perdido muchas más- ambas mujeres se miraron seriamente, en medio de ellas Asuma que empezaba a sentirse aburrido observó el techo, Shikamaru siempre le decía que aquello era relajante pero a él le parecía de lo más soso, definitivamente –y aunque lo quería mucho- él no deseaba ser como el aburrido de Shikamaru, era mucho mejor intentar ser como Kiba, él si que era divertido y ruidoso y todas esas cosas que lo hacían temblar de emoción cuando escuchaba en la puerta el ladrido de Akamaru acompañado del "¿Cómo andas cachorro?" que Kiba siempre solía darle al llegar revolviéndole los cabellos.

-¿Exactamente que perdí?- la joven Hyuuga observó a su sensei sospechándose algo mucho mayor al hecho de haber ganado un esposo –si algo así era posible-.

-Dejaste de ser Hyuuga Hinata mucho antes de convertirte en Hatake Hinata- su sensei habló suavemente pero para ella el impacto moral fue el mismo.

-¿Qué?- la boca se le secó al instante, ¿A que se refería con aquello?, no podía ser verdad, ¿Qué había sucedido con su clan?

-Escucha Hinata, como dije antes esto es difícil de digerir y me gustaría que tomaras las cosas poco a poco y con calma-

-¡Con calma!- sus mejillas enrojecieron, no solía gritar muy a menudo -¿Sucedió algo en la guerra?, ¿Mi clan desapareció?, ¿Dónde están Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan?- asustada por lo que pudiera haber pasado con sus seres queridos hizo el amago de levantarse.

-Ellos están bien Hinata- Kurenai la retuvo con firmeza por un brazo impidiéndole salir y hacer alguna cosa descabellada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno…- la mujer de ojos rojizos volvió a suspirar –Como dije antes no quisiera que te enteraras tan pronto de esto pero como al parecer no tengo opción…- girando la mirada hacía la ventana la mujer tomó fuerza para decir lo que planeaba revelar y Asuma se levantó poniéndose frente a su mamá.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?- con extrañeza el niño giró a ver a Hinata, le parecía que de cierta manera el ambiente era tenso pero no podía dilucidar porque.

-No amor, ¿No te gustaría ir a buscar a Kiba?- la mujer lo observó con cariño –Dile que te mande porque tenía que hablar con Hinata-

-¿De verdad puedo ir con Kiba-nisan?- los ojos rojizos del niño parecieron encenderse ante el permiso, muestra clara de lo mucho que apreciaba al Inuzuka.

-Claro cariño-

-¡Genial!- al instante salió corriendo no sin antes gritar un "¡Saldremos juntos la próxima vez Hinata-nechan!"

-Tu hijo es muy hermoso- la joven observó al niño correr hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-Eso dicen- la mujer sonrió.

-¿Y bien?- retomando la platica perdida la joven giró a ver nuevamente a su sensei.

-Seré directa tomando en cuenta que no creo que pueda suavizar la noticia- nuevamente la mujer desvió la mirada suspirando, usualmente Kurenai no solía hacer cosas como esas, pero bueno, Hinata ya no tenía los recuerdos tan frescos como antaño y con el paso del tiempo la mente empezaba a alterar las ideas que se tenían acerca de cierta persona.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Fuiste expulsada de tu clan Hinata-

-¿Expulsada?- aquello le pareció tan irreal que no pudo evitar pensar que era una broma.

-Fallaste un par de misiones importantes y no pudiste convertirte en jounnin así que tu padre…-

-¡Como podría mi padre…!- parándose con los ojos encendidos la joven caminó por el cuarto con rapidez como si de esa manera pudiera calmarse.

-Fue un momento de tu vida muy triste pero…-

-¡Mi padre no lo haría!- confundida se sujetó los cabellos, no podía ser posible, aún recordaba como si apenas hubiera sucedido el día anterior la muerte de su padre entre sus brazos, el rostro agonizante de Hiashi Hyuuga cuando le susurraba "Hinata hija, siempre te ame, estoy orgulloso de ti", ¿Cómo podía ese mismo hombre que había dicho amarla exiliarla de su propio clan?

-¿Hinata?- preocupada la joven jounnin alargó una mano hacía ella pero entonces los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa reaccionando de un asunto que había dejado pasar.

-¿Dijo que era chunnin?-

-Mmm, sí, eres una chunnin Hinata-

-¿Chunnin?- tal palabra parecía no dar cabida en su cerebro porque sus cejas se arquearon con la sorpresa impresa en ellas, ¿La Hinata de ese presente era una chunnin cuando en su otra realidad se había convertido en líder ANBU al lado de Shikamaru?, eso no podía ser verdad ni podía estar pasando, ella había sido elegida junto con Shikamaru para proteger a Naruto así fuera con sus vidas, ellos, los líderes ANBU que habían jurado proteger al jinchuriki de la hoja, cierto que antes de ella el puesto lo llevaba Neji pero a su muerte lo había sucedido y aunque nunca había podido ser capaz de compararse con su primo… ¡Chunnin por dios!, eso era una ofensa.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No- agitando la cabeza se dirigió hacía la puerta –Lo lamento Kurenai-sensei pero debo salir de aquí-

-Hinata…- pero antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer algo la muchacha ya había salido cerrando la puerta tras ella, por un momento pensó en seguirla, pedirle que se relajara, pero lo cierto es que no pudo, ver a esa Hinata le había sorprendido tanto que aún no lograba salir de su desconcierto, ¿Tanto así podía cambiar la guerra a una persona? No quedaba casi ni rastro de aquella niña tímida y débil, no quedaba de ella más que los ahora bastante espaciados sonrojos.

-Has cambiado…- dejo que el susurro escapara de sus labios pero casi al instante una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, conocer a esta nueva Hinata iba a ser definitivamente una aventura digna de vivir.

Y mientras su sensei seguía en el cuarto que le habían asignado en el hospital ella caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, se encontraba descolocada, confundida y solo con un inmenso deseo de salir de allí, de poner en orden todos sus confusos sentimientos, quería explicaciones pero a la vez le aterraba pensar en las consecuencias.

-Hinata…- y entonces cuando daba vuelta en una esquina su cabeza chocó contra un pecho masculino y unos brazos la tomaron por los hombros para estabilizarla -¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz era seca, impersonal, pero para ella fue como un pedazo de paraíso.

-¡Shino-kun!-

-Deberías estar en tu habitación- él la observó un tanto contrariado, había sabido por medio de Kiba de lo que había ocurrido y en seguida se había dirigido al hospital, debía admitir que se encontraba de cierta manera nervioso, ella no era la compañera que él había tenido por largos siete años, ella era ciertamente una persona diferente.

-Shino-kun, salgamos de aquí- sujetándolo por la mano prácticamente lo arrastró con ella por el pasillo y aquello provocó que el joven parpadeara, definitivamente los patrones de conducta entre su antigua compañera y esta nueva Hinata eran completamente diferentes, la otra Hinata jamás habría tenido esa clase de contacto físico con él por voluntad propia.

-Hinata, me parece que aún no te dan el alta, además andas descalza y traes una bata de hospital- decidió recalcar lo obvio.

-Shino-kun, préstame tu gabardina- algo en el tono en el que ella habló lo hizo soltar un suspiro al tiempo que lentamente se sacaba su gabardina y se la pasaba, ella lo observó atenta todo el tiempo, como en sus recuerdos Shino acababa de morir apenas hace un año la diferencia entre el Shino que veía y el que recordaba no era mucha, las mismas gafas oscuras, el cabello negro algo quemado por el sol, la piel pálida y esa afición a no dejar que nadie viera de su piel más que lo estrictamente necesario, situación que estaba rompiendo al entregarle su gabardina.

-Gracias- ella se colocó la prenda que le quedaba bastante grande –por debajo de las rodillas- y él soltó un nuevo suspiro, se sentía de cierta manera expuesto con el rostro descubierto y dejando ver la ropa que usaba debajo, un pantalón negro y una malla Ninja ajustada.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué quieres dejar de esta manera el hospital?-

-Debo pensar algunas cosas- sus ojos plateados no dejaban de verlo en ningún instante como si temiera que de un momento a otro el joven se difuminara en el aire.

-Bien- entendiendo su deseo el joven se acomodó las gafas oscuras sin dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de encontrarse expuesto -¿A dónde quieres ir?-

…**..**

-¿Qué se fue del hospital?- Kakashi con su único ojo visible bastante molesto observó a su anteriormente discípula.

-Parece que se le han pegado algunas manías de Naruto- Sakura lucía tan contrariada como el mismísimo ANBU, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que la recatada y amable Hinata escapara del hospital como solía hacerlo el rubio cuando tenía que ir a parar por ahí.

-¿A dónde fue?- cerrando los ojos Kakashi intentó relajarse, no tenía caso molestarse con Sakura cuando había sido su esposa la que se había escapado por propia voluntad.

-Mmm, no lo sé en realidad pero algunas enfermeras dijeron que la habían visto salir con Shino-

-Shino…- soltando un enorme suspiro el de cabello plateado se relajó visiblemente, por lo menos Hinata había salido con Shino y no con Kiba o peor aún, con Naruto, no es que creyera que Naruto fuera a intentar algo con Hinata sabiendo que era suya y peor aún, queriendo tanto como quería a Sakura pero hablar de su esposa era otra cosa…

-Kakashi-sensei…- Sakura poniendo ambas manos en su cintura observó a su antiguo maestro fijamente –Hinata necesita espacio, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a molestarla ahora-

-¿Tanto se me nota lo que planeo hacer?- el hombre arqueó una ceja –Se me están secando las habilidades-

-Cuando la cosa trata sobre Hinata siempre eres predecible- la joven doctora suspiró.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- no queriendo recibir más regaños de parte de aquella mota rosa el hombre rascó su barbilla.

-Tú eres quien debería decírmelo- ella arqueó una ceja –Te le escapaste para venir al hospital ayer-

-¿No lo has visto desde ayer?, ¿Qué clase de relación es la suya?-

-No te metas donde no te importa- cruzándose de brazos la chica desvió la mirada molesta, era difícil verse con Naruto por lo exigente que resultaba su trabajo, eso era todo, ella era doctora –una muy importante- y él era Hokage, era normal que dejaran la cuestión de los besos en segundo plano.

-Deberías pensar más en Naruto- poniendo voz de un romántico incomprendido Kakashi jugueteó con una pluma sobre el escritorio.

-Y usted debería pensar más en Hinata Kakashi-sensei- pero ella contraatacó con brios –Mire que decirle de buenas a primeras que estaban casados-

-Ella fue grosera- arqueando una ceja el de cabello plateado se mostró falsamente indignado –Mira que desmayarse cuando le di la feliz noticia-

-Cualquiera se hubiera desmayado por muy bueno que este usted- Sakura lo señaló acusadora con el dedo –Le gana por diez años por si lo ha olvidado-

-Diez años más, diez años menos- él hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué piensa hacer Kakashi-sensei?- pasándose un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja la chica lo observó atentamente.

-No lo sé en realidad- recargando la cadera contra el escritorio soltó un bufido –Solo sé que voy a recuperarla-

-Mi deseo no es desanimarlo Kakashi-sensei pero…-

-Lo sé…- mirándola de reojo algo en el rostro del hombre pareció ensombrecerse –Incluso mejor que tú Sakura- y ella no entendió que aquella frase era dicha a causa del amor que la Hyuuga aún le tenía a Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shino no era una persona que se caracterizara por hablar mucho, tampoco parecía ser muy curioso y definitivamente podía ser clasificado como "serio" por eso para nadie hubiera sido sorpresa ver que a pesar de las miles de cosas que podían estarse contando, de las lagrimas que podían estar derramando o las risas que podrían estar soltando tanto Shino como Hinata se encontraban sentados bajo un enorme árbol, ella aún con la gabardina puesta y las rodillas encogidas contra su cuerpo como una niña pequeña y él con una mano apoyada en el pasto y la otra en su rodilla mirando al horizonte con aire ausente.

Sabía que no debía presionarla y por eso no había hecho el intento de que hablara desde que habían salido del hospital, debía admitir que su compañera se veía un tanto extraña vistiendo su ropa, o quizás era que nunca antes le había prestado ninguna de sus prendas a nadie. ¿Cómo se sentiría llegar de una realidad a otra? Por más que lo intentaba Shino sabía que no sería capaz de recrear el sentimiento desde una perspectiva externa, así que lo mejor sería esperar, solo eso, estar ahí para ella en caso de que lo necesitara.

-Shino-kun…- cuando ella por fin volvió a hablarle el sol empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte -¿Te estoy metiendo en problemas reteniéndote conmigo?- aquella pregunta tenía tanto parecido con algo que la antigua Hinata hubiera dicho que Shino se permitió sonreír suavemente.

-Ciertamente es de camaradas apoyarse en situaciones difíciles-

-Hum…- ella jugueteó un poco pasando los dedos desnudos de sus pies por encima de las frías briznas de pasto.

-Y de cualquier manera pensaba pasar el día a tu lado- lo aclaró reacomodando sus gafas y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Shino-kun-

-No hay de que-

-Shino-kun… sé que probablemente para ti sea normal el verme pero… bueno…- sonrojándose tenuemente la chica se giró hacía él –Es tan raro y a la vez tan maravilloso verte que me he quedado pensando todo este tiempo que a pesar de todas las cosas que suceden en esta época, a pesar de los cambios tan abruptos que ha sufrido mi vida en esta realidad definitivamente no me arrepiento de lo que hice, volvería a realizar el jutsu si fuera necesario-

-Según supe estuvimos en guerra en otra realidad- el joven desvió la mirada hacía el cielo que empezaba a tomar tintes naranjas.

-Todos morían, uno a uno, poco a poco- con la tristeza impresa en sus palabras la joven negó con la cabeza, no era momento de sentimentalismos ni de ponerse a llorar, ¡Shino estaba ahí con ella!, debería estar radiante de felicidad, ¡él estaba vivo!

-Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó en aquel tiempo pero Hinata- lentamente el joven dirigió una mano hacía ella rozándole apenas la mejilla –Eres una persona más fuerte ahora-

-¡Espera!- poniendo una mano sobre la de él le impidió retirar el delicado toque de su mejilla –No me sueltes aún, quiero sentirte un poco más- él no dijo nada, la sorpresa de sus ojos fue eclipsada por el efecto de sus lentes negros, su mano fría de piel pálida continuó haciendo un suave contacto con la piel tibia de su mejilla sonrojada, por un largo momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ella cerró los ojos, por su mente desfilaron las imágenes de la muerte de Shino, la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, las lagrimas derramadas, el sentimiento de perdida, la sensación de que un pedazo de corazón se partía irremediablemente y justo ahora, en ese momento con la mano de Shino contra su piel sentía como si su corazón pudiera rehacerse, como si pudiera regenerarse de las cenizas.

-Hinata- finalmente él rompió el silencio y ella lo soltó dejando que su mano bajara lentamente hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo –Supongo que ya sabrás las cosas que han pasado-

-Estoy casada- sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero sus ojos demostraron algo que Shino supo reconocer como inquietud y cierto miedo.

-También te habrás enterado de lo de tu clan-

-Y soy chunnin- soltando un suspiro la joven se abrazó ambas rodillas y elevó la mirada al cielo donde empezaban a surgir las primeras estrellas.

-Cuando fuiste exiliada no nos dijiste nada, no acudiste a nosotros, fue una noche de tormenta, tú caminaste sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo, pensabas que eras una perdida, algo completamente inservible, en ese momento parecía no importarte mucho vivir o morir, caminaste descalza por la aldea, mojándote y sin rumbo hasta que Kakashi-sensei te encontró-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- escondiendo la mirada bajo su largo cabello negro la chica apretó ligeramente los puños.

-Porque parece que estas asustada, quería que supieras que Kakashi-sensei es una buena persona-

-No estoy enamorada de él, nunca lo estaré- hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas la chica se mordió ligeramente el labio.

-Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad…- él aventuró suavemente y al instante ella giró a verlo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei es tan bueno? Todos intentan convencerme de eso-

-En realidad Kiba no estuvo muy conforme con que te casaras con él y al parecer a tu primo tampoco le gusto el asunto pero él no podía decir nada, todo contacto con tu clan se había roto desde hace mucho-

-¿Y tú Shino-kun?-

-¿Yo?- pedirle su opinión hacía el asunto en particular no era algo que se esperara y por lo mismo tuvo que recargarse en el árbol y pensar atentamente en la respuesta –Supongo que al principio estaba molesto, como camaradas no habías acudido a nosotros cuando te sentiste en problemas, de cierta manera me sentí ofendido y al mismo tiempo sentí que te había fallado-

-T-tú jamás me fallarías Shino-kun- nuevamente la joven buscó el contacto con él poniendo una mano sobre la suya y el joven Aburame pensó que aquello era una diferencia más entre esta nueva Hinata y la que él había conocido, la Hinata anterior no se tomaba esas confianzas, la Hinata anterior no habría buscado por sus propias intenciones un contacto de esa naturaleza con él.

-Kakashi-sensei te acogió en su casa y declaró que sería tu guardián, a Kurenai-sensei no le agradó la idea, dijo que bien podrías estar con ella pero él se mostró firme, para esos instantes ya muchos sospechaban que te quería-

-¿Por qué…?- una expresión de perplejidad se pintó en sus ojos plateados y él se encogió de hombros.

-Naruto siempre afirmó que él se había enamorado de ti cuando habías viajado al pasado para avisarles de la guerra, tal vez así fue-

-E-estuve muy poco tiempo para que algo así ocurriera- enrojeciendo la chica se movió hacía su compañero y recargó la cabeza en su hombro notando como al instante el joven se tensaba, sin embargo no hizo ademán de quitarse, no podía evitarlo, en las noches oscuras, en los momentos en que habían logrado sobrevivir a un nuevo día de guerra y dolor ella solía recargarse sobre el hombro de Naruto o de Shikamaru, entonces si el elegido había sido el Nara le revolvía suavemente el cabello diciendo algo como "Lo logramos por hoy Hina" y si había sido el rubio el elegido usualmente le besaba la nariz o la frente "Lo lograremos Hinata-chan dattebayo".

-Estarás bien…- no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas ante los recuerdos hasta que Shino le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a ser sincero muestras de afecto como la presente no eran comunes en él y esperaba que un momento como aquel no volviera a repetirse porque no creía ser lo suficientemente sensible como para responder apropiadamente pero por el momento se sentía bien, se sentía agradable la presencia de su compañera a su lado como nunca antes la había tenido.

-Shino-kun…- la chica agitó la cabeza removiendo el rastro de lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a desbordarse –Gracias-

-Los camaradas deben apoyarse- finalmente había terminado por oscurecer -¿Le darás una oportunidad a Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Darle?, no… no creo que pueda…- bajando la mirada al suelo la chica se encogió aún más dentro de la gabardina de su compañero –Esto es tan complejo que…-

-Entiendo- retirando su brazo al verla más relajada el joven giró la mirada hacía la copa de un árbol –Me parece que él también entenderá, pero estaría bien que volvieras a tu casa, aunque no le des una oportunidad a él-

-¿Mi casa?-

-Vives con Kakashi-sensei- él lo aclaró y ella enrojeció.

-Quizás él no quiera, es decir, si yo no quiero ser su esposa, bueno… cualquiera estaría molesto creo…- apretando aún más las rodillas contra su pecho la chica suspiró y entonces ambos giraron al frente con rapidez cuando una figura apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Hola muchachos!- su entrada radiante y feliz era completamente igual al usual saludo que solía hacer frente a su equipo cuando eran apenas unos gennin y aquellos le gritaban "¡Llegas tarde!" como siempre solía suceder.

-Kakashi-sensei- Hinata abrió grandes los ojos para después encogerse un poco –Hola…- no se había puesto a pensar que era lo que haría una vez estuviera delante de él pero debía admitir que el resultado era bastante incomodo.

-Venía por ti- sin dejar de sonreír metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Para llevarte a casa-

-Esto…- pasando saliva giró hacía su amigo que se levantó tranquilamente sacudiendo el polvo que había quedado en la parte posterior de su pantalón.

-Es tu decisión Hinata- su compañero habló con su característica voz impersonal –Si no quieres ir puedes quedarte en mi casa o en la de Kiba pero pienso que deberías cerrar un circulo antes de empezar uno nuevo-

-Ah…- finalmente la joven volvió a girar la mirada a donde Kakashi seguía sonriendo con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si las dudas de ella no lo afectaran, como si todo aquello no fuera en sí lo suficientemente grave –Kakashi-sensei esto…-

-No te preocupes, responderé tus dudas, esto será solo ir a casa si es lo que deseas- su voz suave y varonil, el buen humor con el que había soltado lo que pensaba, su único ojo visible que la observaba con cariño fueron suficientes para que finalmente Hinata dejara atrás sus dudas, después de todo, si Shino y Kurenai lo decían aquel hombre no debía ser tan malo y con algo de suerte podrían arreglar todo aquello y diluir su matrimonio en buenos términos.

-Creo que iré con él- giró hacía su amigo dándole a conocer su decisión y él asintió suavemente con la cabeza antes de despedirse e irse.

-Estas descalza- cuando ya del muchacho no quedaba ni la sombra Kakashi le aclaró su estado señalando hacía sus pies.

-Ah…- ella ladeó un poco la cabeza –Me salí del hospital-

-Solo por ti Shino sería capaz de mostrar tanta piel- y aquel comentario –a pesar de no estar muy segura- le pareció cargado con algo parecido a velado recelo.

-Shino-kun es muy amable-

-Lo es- sonriéndole nuevamente se colocó de espaldas a ella provocando su desconcierto –Sube, te cargo-

-N-no es necesario-

-Ya ha oscurecido y no podrás ver si te encuentras algún vidrio, es solo por precaución-

-He pasado por situaciones peores que andar caminando descalza- ella arqueó una ceja.

-Me lo imagino…- y entonces algo en la voz rota de él logró conmoverla como no había pensado que podría suceder y sin pensarlo demasiado se paró de puntillas para poder alcanzar su cuello y él se agachó para que pudiera sostenerse correctamente.

-¿Dónde…?- un tanto incomoda giró la mirada a otro lado mientras él la sostenía pegando sus piernas a sus costados, era extraño que no la sujetara de otro lugar, del trasero por ejemplo que hubiera sido más fácil, en lugar de eso pegaba los antebrazos a sus piernas sujetándola por los lados, muy caballeroso de su parte.

-Tenemos una casa por el lado de las piedras de los Hokage, ¿Estaban esas piedras en tu época? Me supongo que no-

-No, fueron destruidas-

-Aquí aun siguen en pie, apenas esta en construcción la piedra de la cara de Naruto, sinceramente creo que le hicieron la nariz muy ancha y definitivamente los bigotes le quitan cualquier aire de grandeza-

-Me supongo- aquel comentario le causo tanta gracia que se permitió soltar una leve risita.

-Nuestra casa es grande, al principio no te gustaba mucho porque decías que se veía muy sola con solo nosotros dos dentro pero creo que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado un poco a eso, era color gris pero luego la pintamos de rosa, no nos gusto y la pusimos verde, aquello de inspirarnos en Rock Lee y su llama de la juventud fue un error que nos costó caro- sin poder evitarlo la chica volvió a reír, seguramente aquella había sido una mala idea.

-Luego la pintamos celeste- el ANBU siguió hablando –Naruto solía decir que nosotros solo redecorábamos porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer-

-Kakashi-sensei- con voz suave la chica lo interrumpió -¿Qué es exactamente lo que hago yo?-

-Bueno, eres una chunnin, por lo general te encargan misiones y esas cosas-

-Ah…- sin ser consciente apretó un poco más fuerte las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre y éste avanzó un rato más sin decir nada dándose cuenta de su molestia.

-La ultima vez que fuiste a una misión duró dos semanas, en ese tiempo volví a mis viejos hábitos de soltero y sobreviví a base de sopas instantáneas, no sé como podía regañar tanto a Naruto cuando era joven si yo mismo no solía comer tantas verduras, por eso te encargaste de dejarme una canasta llena de frutas, eso es más fácil de comer, solo se pela y listo-

-Hum…- desviando la mirada al cielo la joven se guardó de hacer cualquier comentario, la verdad no sabría que decir, todo lo que Kakashi le contaba parecía retratar a una feliz pareja que se llevaba la mar de bien, viéndolo de una manera externa sonaba bastante cruel deshacer una convivencia como esa, pero… realmente Hinata no lo amaba.

-Mira, ahí esta la casa de Chouji, decidió mudarse solo para madurar, me pregunto si lo habrá logrado, y más allá se encuentra la casa del matrimonio de Sai-

-¿Sai-kun se caso?- sorprendida ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro del sensei pero solo alcanzó a vislumbrar un ojito que se cerraba sonriente.

-¿Sabías que Sai no tiene apellido? Eso fue un problema al momento de registrarse-

-No lo había pensado- la chica parpadeó -¿Entonces?-

-Tomó el apellido de su esposa, no creo que allá habido antes un caso igual, fue muy divertido, Sai Yamanaka-

-¿Se casó con Ino-san?- la chica parpadeó, en su mente imaginó a esos dos juntos, bueno, no lucía tan descabellado.

-Sí, hasta ahora somos los dos únicos matrimonios de los que supongo recuerdas aunque probablemente tengamos uno más-

-¿Quién?- y entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no podía decir "Naruto y Sakura" porque sintió como si aquello fuera jugar sucio.

-Nadie importante en realidad…- su tono esquivo provocó que Hinata arqueara una ceja, años de usar y forzar el Byakugan le habían dado un control fino de la lectura de emociones, sabía que en realidad Kakashi le mentía y algo le decía que esa mentira, o mejor dicho, ese intento de ocultar la verdad era tan grande que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-Aunque no sea importante, ¿Quién se casa?-

-En realidad no creo que se casen pronto, fue un comentario fuera de lugar, ¿Ya viste cuanto lucen las estrellas?- ambos giraron la vista entonces al cielo y Hinata recordó una noche igual hace algún tiempo.

"_¿Ya viste como lucen las estrellas?" _Shikamaru tendido en la sala de controles observaba el cielo gracias al techo derruido que los dejaba parcialmente a la intemperie, Hinata en ese momento había girado la mirada al cielo y Naruto al lado de ellos había murmurado un "_Hace tiempo que no me fijaba en ellas"_ luego los tres habían observado las estrellas por largo rato, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo observando algo que a pesar del tiempo nunca cambiaba, las estrellas en el firmamento.

-Kakashi-sensei…- y entonces algo en su estomago pareció torcerse porque su instinto para reconocer los augurios se había agudizado a lo largo del tiempo -¿Es Naruto?-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Es Naruto el que se casa?-

-Mmm, yo no diría que tiene planes de boda…-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con Sakura, ¿Ya sabías?-

-No-

-Bueno, ellos empezaron a salir hace cerca de un año- el ANBU parecía incomodo con aquella conversación pero finalmente al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía reaccionar negativamente se dijo que probablemente había exagerado sus deducciones al dar por hecho que ella seguía enamorada del rubio –Naruto es un tonto y Sakura no deja de ser violenta pero hacen buena pareja, ella es fuerte y sabe ponerle un alto a sus tonterías y él, bueno, él a estado enamorado de ella desde siempre así que era normal que terminaran juntos a fin de cuentas-

-Sí, muy predecible- ella habló con la suavidad que la caracterizaba y él sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus deducciones habían sido erróneas, que tonto que había sido.

-¡Mira! Allí esta nuestra casa ¿Verdad que es grande? Kiba dijo que nos regalaría uno de los cachorros de Akamaru cuando estuvieran más grandes, ya sabes para que esto no se sienta tan solo- sin ser consciente empezó a hablarle como si ella ya lo hubiera aceptado, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y ella fuera la Hinata de siempre –Espera- poniéndola en el suelo buscó las llaves entre sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta, al instante una luz blanca se encendió iluminando una espaciosa estancia con bonitos sillones color crema.

-Estaba pensando que quizás…- pero entonces no pudo seguir, ella se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre el rostro ocultando sus ojos.

-¿Hinata?- se dirigió hacía ella hasta estar a un paso de distancia.

-Sí, muy predecible…- ella volvió a repetir la frase con la voz quebrada y entonces él la sujetó por la barbilla levantándole el rostro que se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas.

-Hinata…- cualquier pensamiento de su parte se borró al instante de ver aquellos ojos anegados en dolor tan iguales a los que había visto una vez hace cuatro años.

-Muy predecible…- su voz quebrada volvió a escucharse y entonces él la tomó por la cabeza y la pegó a su pecho para después dejarse caer en el sillón y acomodarla sobre él como quien consuela a un niño.

-Tranquila…- sin darse cuenta de que su propia voz estaba cargada de dolor le acarició lentamente los cabellos –Tranquila- y dejo que ella llorara sobre su pecho por otro hombre, dejo que sus lagrimas mojaran su camisa por el amor no correspondido de otro hombre y a pesar de que era su esposa sabía que no podía reprochárselo y verla sufrir de esa manera aunque fuera por el amor de otro le partía el alma, porque Kakashi había creído firmemente el día que se había casado con ella que el destino le había hecho sufrir, le había pateado de un lado a otro y había jugado con él solo para dejarle conocer después ese momento, el momento en que una joven de mejillas sonrojadas se entregaba completamente a él y entonces lo supo, que él había llegado al mundo por el simple y único motivo de estar junto a ella, de ser suyo y hacerla feliz.

-Tranquila…- y sonriéndole con cariño secó con su ruda mano los rastros que habían dejado las lagrimas en sus mejillas –Siempre estaré aquí para ti- y ante esa mirada amable que escondía un profundo dolor Hinata entendió lo que habían querido decirle Kurenai y Shino.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei…- pero era demasiado pronto para intentarlo, su corazón solo podía llorar por la perdida de Naruto, no había espacio para nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Obviamente que justo ahora debería estar estudiando para el examen más horroroso de todos pero no pude evitarlo, ¡Hoy saque 100 en el examen practico! Aunque confundí timo con bazo –todo un caso eso de los tabiques con cordones de Billroth- así que para regalarme a mi misma saque esta continuación, aunque lo cierto es que ya me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Agradezco a:

**Hopesol**

**Tanuki sempai**

**Vampirville**

**Hinata Himura**

**Eiko298**

**K2008 sempai**

**Klan-destino**

**Rach Black**

**Ridesh**

**Harukauzaki**

**Layill**

**Nan**

**Ninde Elhenair**

**Gpe Mccartney**

**Lu Hatake**

**Black-kiari**

**Kik_k**

**NYhi**

**Koni**

**Gaby-L **ey chilerito-chan ya esta esto aquí para que no te quejes, ¿Y que, nos vamos a la playa? "Nos vamos a la playa, oh, oh, oh" ok, no.

**Yuu**

**Juno**

**Crazyonechan **

**Pame18**

**Lilith's angel**

**Aiko uchiha**

Así mismo quiero agradecer a quienes se pasaron a leer mi nuevo fic "Imágenes" y sí, sé que esta raro ¿Pero que quieren? Son los efectos de dos tazas de café a las 2 de la mañana. Esta vez Kakashi ha recibido muchos comentarios lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa.

Creo que quería decir más cosas pero de nuevo mi cabeza esta empezando a embotarse, tres exámenes en un día no son buenos para la salud y menos si se corona con un curso "cúrese usted mismo" por parte de "no sé nada pero quiero sobar cuerpos jóvenes de chicos" en un salón demasiado pequeño, argh, mejor no me acuerdo, Juan-sensei me amarró del cabello a una ventana ¬¬ idiota.

En fin, empiezo a delirar, me voy, cuídense mucho, amor y paz y a ver el mundial.

_7 de Junio del 2010 Lunes _

PD- me acaban de avisar, ¡Gane el concurso de creatividad anatómica! ¡Me amo a mi misma! Ok, no… demasiado ego en una sola persona, mejor me voy a dormir.


	4. Familia

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 4: Familia**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Cuando Hinata despertó esa mañana se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que nuevamente no sabía donde se encontraba —como le había pasado en los últimos días— lentamente se incorporó notando bajo ella el colchón más suave que hubiera tenido la suerte de probar, las sabanas a su alrededor eran de un blanco perfecto y su almohada era la mejor delicia que hubiese experimentado en años.

A pesar de lo calido del lugar se paró apartando las sabanas y descubrió, no sin desconcierto, que llevaba puesta la misma bata de hospital de la víspera, sacudiendo la cabeza la joven colocó los pies descalzos en el frío suelo y recorrió el lugar con ojo inquisitivo como lo había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de la guerra, aquella costumbre le había salvado la vida a ella y a sus compañeros en incontables ocasiones en aquella otra realidad —Naruto nunca había sido muy bueno observando a su alrededor pero la costumbre se le había quedado de Shikamaru—.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- la voz le surgió ronca desde la garganta y solo hasta ese momento recordó con sorpresa que lo ultimo que recordaba era a Kakashi consolándola, ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida mientras le moqueaba el chaleco al ANBU?, definitivamente había ciertas costumbres patéticas que uno no acababa de erradicar.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- un enorme perro con espinas en torno al cuello la observó de manera más bien aburrida y por un momento ella se tensó para después pasar a rodearlo cautelosamente.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

-¡Hola!- el hombre de cabello plateado apareció frente a ella con un sonoro "Puff" y una nube de humo, al instante Hinata puso una mano al frente presta a destruirlo y el Hatake tuvo que dar un veloz paso atrás poniendo su cuello a resguardo.

-¡Lo lamento!- ella bajó rápidamente la guardia sonrojándose al instante.

-No, la culpa es mía- tan despreocupado como siempre Kakashi pasó una mano tras su nuca sonriendo, no parecía que la escena del día anterior lo hubiese afectado y de hecho se veía tan relajado como si le hubieran dado una semana sabática –Olvido que no eres mi pequeña, suave y débil Hinata-

-¿Débil?- la joven alzó un poco más la voz sin ser consciente, había peleado por años para deshacerse de aquel apelativo y el hecho de que Kakashi la siguiera considerando de esa manera le provocó hervir la sangre.

-También pequeña y suave- Kakashi aclaró alzando un dedito al aire como lo haría un niño pequeño y Hinata se preguntó si aquel hombre se tomaría por una vez en la vida las cosas seriamente, de verdad ¿Cómo es que había terminado casada con él?.

-Kakashi-sensei…-

-Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres- él la interrumpió señalándole una puerta grande de madera –Tu ropa esta en el armario del cuarto del que saliste-

-Ah, gracias- confundida y un tanto aturdida ella asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

-Prometo no espiar- a su vez Kakashi alzó una mano solemnemente.

-Hacer esa aclaración no era necesario- entrecerrando un poco los ojos la joven retrocedió un paso –Aunque es bueno saber que no lo hará-

-Si quieres puedo retirar la oferta-

-No gracias Kakashi-sensei- finalmente la joven hizo una corta reverencia y volvió tras sus pasos de vuelta a la habitación, sabía que estaba usando el "sensei" como una manera de alejarse de él, de alargar la distancia que los separaba, ¿Qué sería lo que sentiría Kakashi cada vez que ella lo llamaba de esa manera?, hasta ahora no parecía que tal cosa lo afectara, de hecho ¿Había algo que pudiera afectar a ese hombre?. Pasándose una mano por la frente Hinata soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de que sus gráciles pasos la llevaran frente a un enorme armario de madera, aquello le traía ciertos recuerdos de tiempos mejores en la mansión Hyuuga, acariciando la madera la joven recordó los días de festival en su clan.

"_¿Cuál kimono se ve mejor Hinata-neesan?" _Hanabi siempre había sido mala cuando de vestir femeninamente se trataba, Hanabi… solo de pensar en ella Hinata sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, habían pasado años desde que la había visto por ultima vez, Hanabi tenía dieciséis años en aquel entonces "_Estaré bien nee-san, no te preocupes por mí" _pero dos años habían pasado y Konohamaru y ella jamás habían regresado y todos sabían que jamás lo harían porque a pesar de las esperanzas Hinata estaba segura, su pequeña y adorada hermana había muerto una noche de tormenta, aquel día el dolor de su perdida la había levantado en medio de la noche gritando su nombre y había sido necesario que Shino, Naruto y Shikamaru la sujetaran por horas para que no corriera en pos de su hermana en una batalla que estaba perdida desde el principio.

-Hanabi- con repentinos deseos de llorar Hinata abrió de golpe el armario y el aroma a flores e incienso se metió dentro de sus fosas nasales de una manera arrolladora, frente a ella encontró múltiples vestimentas, en su mayoría hermosos kimonos de primorosos bordados, hacía tanto tiempo que Hinata no vestía algo como eso que se quedo de piedra frente a las múltiples prendas, eran hermosos cierto, despedían elegancia realmente pero aquello no era lo que había usado por largos siete años, ¿Dónde estaban sus uniformes?, ¿Dónde las mascaras ANBU?, ¿Dónde las espadas, los shuriken, las armas?, ¿Tan patética era en esa realidad?, removiendo casi con desesperación la joven pasó de toda aquella primorosa ropa buscando algo que afirmara su condición, su verdadero ser, pero solo encontró desanimo al ubicar un atuendo que creía desaparecido: una pesada chamarra y un pantalón holgado a tres cuartos de largo.

-¿Acaso aquí jamás dejé de tener catorce años?- la joven gruñó por lo bajo y entonces una idea repentina llegó a su mente y giró la vista en redondo, del otro lado del salón otro armario pareció brillar bajo la luz del sol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kakashi tenía una rutina diaria más o menos igual desde hacía dos años, despertaba todos los días buscando inconscientemente el calor de Hinata a su lado y nunca lo encontraba, se despertaba bostezando y se enredaba una sabana en la cintura —o lo que tuviera a la mano— para cubrir su desnudez, así, frotándose los ojos y bostezando caminaba hasta la cocina, ya desde su habitación podía percibir el delicioso aroma del desayuno, ahí siempre encontraba a Hinata atareada con un delantal en torno a la cintura y —usualmente— vestida con una camisa larga que solía ser de él el día anterior.

Después de molestar a su esposa mientras cocinaba, robarle castos besitos y manosearla cada que la oportunidad se presentaba Kakashi desayunaba, se bañaba, se colocaba el uniforme y desde el momento en que la mascara se colocaba sobre su rostro se convertía en un ANBU, Hinata entonces comprendía que había dejado de ser su esposo y se conformaba con hacerle una reverencia mientras rezaba porque el hombre que tanto amaba regresara a salvo.

Las misiones siempre eran arriesgadas e incluso estar de guardia en la aldea no era algo que pudiera tomarse a juego, cuando Kakashi volvía bañado de sangre a casa siempre se cuidaba muy bien de no ser visto por nadie, todo aquello se volvía una serie de jutsus de transportación que finalizaban en la bañera y cuando completamente seco, limpio y sin la mascara cubriendo su rostro Kakashi se encontraba con su esposa en algún pasillo no había fuerza humana que lo detuviera de empotrarla ahí, en cualquier pared, y tomar sus labios, sus muslos, sus senos con total desenfreno, al principio Hinata había acabado desmayada en cada uno de sus fogosos encuentros pero finalmente había acabado comprendiendo la lujuria que acompañaba a su marido, era entonces una criatura de una entrega total, de un amor ardiente, Kakashi le susurraba que la amaba, se lo decía al oído mientras ella intentaba en vano callar sus deliciosos jadeos y sonoros gemidos.

Sí, aquello para Kakashi había sido el paraíso, pero su amada Hinata, su dulce Hinata ya no era la misma, ahora lloraba por el amor de Naruto y a él lo veía como al maestro que en algún tiempo había sido, bueno, no era tan malo que lo llamara "Kakashi-sensei" después de todo pretendía volver a ser su maestro, sí, enseñarle con paciencia los venerados secretos del amor desenfrenado.

Dando un sonoro suspiro Kakashi se concentró en no quemar los huevos —era muy dado a hacerlo cuando se entretenía pensando en algo— también solía ponerle sal en lugar de azúcar al té y otras linduras por el estilo que eran la principal causa de que en casa quien cocinara fuera Hinata. Le había pedido un par de días libres a Naruto para poner su casa y su matrimonio en orden, confiaba ciegamente en el amor de Hinata, sabía que ella volvería a él pero la cuestión era ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en pasar eso?, nunca había sido un hombre que se caracterizara por su gran paciencia.

-Kakashi-sensei…- escuchó la voz amable pero segura de la joven a sus espaldas y giró hacía ella sonriendo.

-Estoy preparando huevos revueltos y…- pero cualquier atisbo de pensamiento por su parte se borró al instante de verla, el largo cabello negro y mojado cayéndole hasta la cintura, la boca redondeada y atrayente, sí, ¡Pero ese uniforme ANBU que portaba no era suyo era de él! Y no tenía idea de que su mujer se viera tan sexy vistiendo su pantalón oscuro a juego con su playera azul que a ella se le entallaba en los senos, cualquier hombre caería preso al instante de aquella imagen.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué no tengo uniformes Ninja en mi armario?-

-Tienes un par de ellos- pasando saliva y carraspeando el hombre intentó aclarar sus ideas.

-De cuando tenía catorce años- ella frunció el ceño.

-Siempre te pones esa ropa- y él parecía ahogarse en su propia saliva –Ya sabes, no te gusta ser muy sugerente-

-¡Oh!- la joven arqueó a extremos insospechados su ceja.

-Bueno- finalmente Kakashi suspiró derrotado –A la otra Hinata no le gustaba ser muy sugerente-

-Yo no soy la otra Hinata- la mirada de la joven se ensombreció y Kakashi supo con certeza que no debía seguir el camino por esos derroteros.

-Te estaba diciendo que estoy en proceso de hacer el desayuno-

-Quemar el desayuno- ella frunció ligeramente la nariz.

-Lo que sea- su único ojo visible pareció medianamente alterado cuando apagó de golpe la flama intentando rescatar los vestigios de algo que parecía tener buen aspecto apenas hace unos momentos.

-No se preocupe mucho Kakashi-sensei- mirando por un lado Hinata se encogió de hombros –Solía comer cosas mil veces peor que esa-

-No me haces sentir mejor por si te interesa- el ANBU preparó dos platos tratando de deshacerse de las partes más quemadas.

-Debido a la vida que me toco me es difícil cuidarme de andar con gentilezas- la joven sujetó un tenedor entre sus dedos.

-La sociedad te condenara- Kakashi la señaló con el dedo índice sentándose frente a ella.

-Mi sociedad eran Naruto-kun y Shikamaru-kun-

-Ya veo porque creciste tan chueca- el de cabello plateado meneó la cabeza como si sintiera gran pesar y ella sintió como su rostro se estiraba para sonreír, hacía tanto tiempo que una sonrisa de sincera diversión no se instalaba en su cara que por unos segundos pensó que iba a soltarse a llorar sin remedio, las emociones tanto tiempo olvidadas en su interior renacían suavemente, como si de pronto volviera a nacer. A pesar del encuentro con sus sentimientos se sintió tonta mostrándose tan vulnerable frente a Kakashi pero él solo se había ocupado en devorar su almuerzo en tiempo record para que ella no fuera capaz de ver su rostro.

-Le va a hacer daño comer tan rápido- no se le ocurrió algo más inteligente que decirle y él simplemente sonrió en respuesta, la tela de su mascara sonriendo con él y su ojo cerrándose animado.

-Es costumbre-

-Ya…- la joven se ocupó en comer muy lentamente el almuerzo, el sabor a quemado era apenas perceptible y en general la comida estaba bastante regular –Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que quisiera aclarar…- sabía que no tenía caso salir con largas en un caso así por lo que fue directo al grano.

-Puedes mencionar cualquier tema- los musculosos brazos del ANBU se acomodaron sobre la mesa –Menos el divorcio-

-Ah…- aquello la tomó tan desprevenida que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse fuertemente –Justamente de eso pensaba hablarle-

-Y yo ya he dicho que es de lo único que no pienso oír hablar-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei sea razonable- la joven entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, sentía como si estuviera tratando con un niño –Yo no lo amo y usted…-

-Y yo te amo locamente- los profundos ojos del hombre se clavaron en ella y por un segundo Hinata sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, su corazón dio un rebote de caballo desbocado y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzar un gemido de sorpresa.

-Usted a quien ama es a la otra Hinata no a mí-

-Tú eres ella-

-No-

-Te conozco de principio a fin, con tus defectos y virtudes, te amo por todo lo que eres, no importa si vienes de otra realidad-

-Usted no me conoce- apartando el plato Hinata desvió la mirada, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos pozos distantes –De eso estoy segura-

-Entonces déjame conocerte- sonaba tan sincero, tan entregado que Hinata pensó por un momento que se trataba de otra persona, ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser tan infantil a un verdadero enamorado?, ¿Cómo podía bromear y sonar tan convencido al segundo siguiente? Si alguien no conocía a alguien en esa relación era ella.

-Kakashi-sensei- finalmente la joven se paró poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, en el ultimo instante clavó la mirada en los ojos masculinos de él –No lo amo, nunca lo he amado y no creo que lo ame algún día, hagamos esto más fácil para los dos-

-Había un lugar al que quería llevarte esta mañana- pero si a Kakashi le habían dolido o no esas palabras no lo demostró ni por asomo –Es acerca de lo que ha pasado con tu vida en esta realidad-

-¿Mi vida?- a pesar del cambio brusco de tema ella no insistió más en el asunto.

-Me contaron que te sentías insegura acerca de la suerte de tu familia-

-¡Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan!- sin poder contenerse la joven soltó un grito ahogado y Kakashi asintió parándose de su sitio.

-Te llevare a la mansión Hyuuga-

-Puedo llegar sola- lo cortó rápidamente, a pesar de que el clan Hyuuga había sido eliminado las ruinas de lo que anteriormente había sido su mansión seguían ahí, sabía el camino de memoria.

-Te acompañare- sin embargo Kakashi no estaba poniendo la oferta a discusión.

-Como guste entonces- finalmente la joven acabó cediendo, no comprendía a ese hombre y no creía que pudiera comprenderlo algún día. Salieron ambos entonces caminando uno al lado del otro, la aldea por la mañana rebullía de actividad, los niños corrían hacía la escuela, los aldeanos abrían sus puestos, los gennin perseguían gatos y los ANBU se paseaban silenciosos por los árboles.

Por todos lados la gente los saludaba, "Kakashi-sensei hasta que deja ver a su florecita", "Siempre que los veo pienso que son tan tiernos", "¡Que lindos se ven ustedes dos!", ninguna de esas personas sabían que ella no era la Hinata de antaño, ellos solo veían al feliz matrimonio Hatake de paseo y eso ponía a la joven bastante incomoda —sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que Kakashi no hacía nada por aclarar la situación—.

-Estamos llegando- ella lo anunció para poner de manifiesto que sabía donde se encontraban los terrenos de su clan y la presencia de Kakashi había sido del todo innecesaria pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando él la tomó de la mano apretándola fuertemente.

-Sí, prepárate- nuevamente todo rastro de chanza se había borrado de su voz y su único ojo visible parecía batallar internamente contra un gran rencor, Hinata intentó zafarse suavemente de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió, a grandes trancos llegó hasta situarse en la entrada principal y al verlos un integrante de la rama secundaria abrió a extremos increíbles los ojos.

-Anuncia que el matrimonio Hatake se encuentra en la puerta- Hinata quiso protestar, ella no era parte de "el matrimonio Hatake" ella era Hinata Hyuuga y no necesitaba ningún guardián, protector o lo que sea que estuviera intentando ser Kakashi.

-Creo que puedo entenderme con mi gente por mi cuenta- la joven finalmente terminó zafándose del agarre del ANBU, sus ojos plateados lo observaron con enfado, por un instante pareció que él estaba por replicar pero finalmente se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás poniéndose a sus espaldas, Hinata estaba por gruñir que lo único que había hecho era pasar de ser compañero a perro guardián cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par y Neji apareció con gran suntuosidad vistiendo un pesado haori.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo aquí?- su cabello castaño brillaba con los rayos del sol y su rostro había adquirido la belleza de un rey griego pero sus ojos tan plateados como los suyos la observaban con indecible aborrecimiento.

-Neji…- ante la violencia de sus palabras la joven no supo como reaccionar, ansiaba lanzarse en los brazos de su primo, acomodar la cabeza en su pecho y esperar a ser consolada como cuando eran niños, mejor aún, sentirse cómoda y completa en sus brazos como cuando la guerra les daba un suspiro para comprender que seguían vivos y juntos, que el clan Hyuuga aún no desaparecía.

-No me has contestado- su hermosa boca se torcía de tal manera que Hinata estuvo tentada de retroceder un paso -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hatake?- pareció escupir las palabras y ella frunció el ceño.

-Soy Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga-

-Dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo- el joven la observó con desdén, como quien observa algo que no merece la pena, Hinata sintió que caería en ese preciso instante, sintió que moriría con el corazón atravesado por una flecha envenenada de ponzoña, ¿Qué había pasado con Neji?, ¿Dónde estaba el amado primo que tantas noches había besado sus cabellos prometiéndole que todo iba a salir bien?, ¿Dónde el hombre que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos plateados intentando infundirle unos ánimos que él poco tenía?.

-Neji-nisan…-

-No uses ese nombre- él la interrumpió con violencia –Tú y yo ya no somos nada, y ahora vete-

-Basta ya- la voz de Kakashi surgió lenta desde su garganta.

-Eres mi superior Kakashi pero aquí no te debo ningún respeto- los ojos de Neji se posaron fríos sobre el capitán ANBU.

-Lo sé- el de cabello plateado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven –Pero ella debía saber…-

-¿A que te refieres?- el joven frunció el ceño y entonces Hanabi apareció tras él, su rostro parecía debatirse entre la aflicción y el orgullo, no pudo decir ni una sola palabra y Hinata tampoco lo logró porque tras ella apareció Hiashi.

-¡Otou-san!- la joven gritó dando un paso al frente pero Kakashi la detuvo con férrea determinación, el apelativo produjo que el rostro de Hiashi se contrajera como en una mueca de repulsión.

-Hace años que dejaste de ser mi hija- su voz rasposa tenía toda la intención de herir -¿Qué quieres ahora frente a mi puerta?-

-Soy tu hija- tan embotada estaba su mente y tan confusa se sentía que simplemente dejo que las palabras salieran –Hinata Hyuuga, tu primogénita, tu…-

-¡Mi nada!- el Byakugan se activó en el rostro de su padre mostrando lo furioso que se encontraba –Fuiste expulsada de este clan por tu debilidad y si tuvieras un poco de dignidad te cuidarías muy bien de no acercarte a nosotros, pero sigues siendo la inútil de siempre-

-¿Inútil?- todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, había peleado toda su vida para dejar de escuchar aquel apelativo, ella ya no era la niña que había sido, ahora era una mujer fuerte, su padre había muerto orgulloso de ella, había muerto diciéndole que la amaba.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con tu marido?- su padre arqueó ambas cejas –Te queda bien esconderte tras las grandezas de Hatake y él parece soportarte siempre que hagas lo que te pide en la cama- al instante el rostro de Neji empalideció de puro odio y ella sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago capaz de sacarle todo el aire.

-Hyuuga-san no le permito que le hable de esa manera a mi esposa, la amo, ella es todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo- Kakashi había puesto ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ella se sentía tan débil, confundida y ofendida que no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

-Si tanto la quieres llévatela de mi vista- Hiashi hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-¿Por qué padre?- pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo ella habló -¿Por qué harías algo como esto?-

-Siempre fuiste una vergüenza-

-¡No es cierto!- con fuerza cerró ambos puños.

-Mírate, tienes veintidós años y sigues siendo un simple chunnin, Hanabi es jounnin y Neji es ANBU- Hiashi desplegó ambos brazos como queriendo abarcar la grandeza de sus otros descendientes –No te necesito para nada, eres solo la mancha del clan que debe ser borrada-

-¿Una mancha?- sus puños estaban de tal manera apretados que Kakashi temió que se sacara sangre -¿La mancha que debe ser borrada?-

-¿Has venido aquí solo a repetir mis palabras?- Hiashi enarcó una ceja, se sostenía en un pesado bastón pero eso solo lo hacía lucir más imponente.

-No puedes simplemente borrarme de tu memoria y decir que he muerto para ti- los ojos plateados de la joven refulgieron de tal manera que Hanabi la observó con espantada curiosidad, no tenía idea que su hermana pudiera lucir de tal manera.

-Un heredero de tu calaña solo trae vergüenzas- Hiashi, para quien la expresión de su primogénita no había pasado en vano, apretó con mayor fuerza su bastón.

-Entonces ponme a prueba- con infinita facilidad la joven se zafó del agarre de Kakashi quien no presentía que aquello fuera a terminar de esa manera y por lo mismo se había quedado completamente estático, su plan original había consistido en demostrarle a Hinata lo sola que se encontraba en esa realidad, quería que se diera cuenta por sus propios ojos que solo se tenían el uno al otro, que su familia le había dado la espalda pero él estaba ahí para ella, siempre, siempre estaría ahí para ella, claro que no imaginaba que Hinata terminara retando a su padre para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

-¿Quieres una prueba?- haciéndole honor a la verdad los ojos de Hiashi se sorprendieron enormemente con la petición de la joven, con curiosidad se preguntó si es que aquel valor había surgido de su convivencia con Kakashi.

-Eso es lo que solicito- enfundada en el traje de ANBU de Kakashi la joven se veía completamente letal y segura de sus capacidades aunque todos en aquel lugar sabían que se trataba de una simple chunnin.

-¿Cuántas veces más quieres que me avergüence de ti?- sin embargo Hiashi salió rápidamente de la impresión, Hinata siempre seguiría siendo la débil persona que él había conocido, aquella falla que había visto crecer frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Solicito un combate contra tu mejor hombre- tan exaltada estaba que no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras –Si lo consideras suficiente volveré a pertenecer al clan-

-Mi mejor hombre- Hiashi arqueó una ceja y al instante Kakashi la sujetó de la mano jalándola hacía él.

-Retira ese desafío Hinata- la orden (pues no podía ser otra cosa) fue dicha en un susurro, pero ella simplemente volvió a zafarse de él –Escucha Hinata, el mejor hombre del clan es Neji y soy testigo de su fuerza, es el mejor ANBU a mi mando y tú…-

-Suélteme- nuevamente la joven se soltó con vigor del agarre del de cabellos plateados –Usted tampoco confía en mi fuerza-

-Hinata…- adelantó una mano hacía ella pero sabía que la joven tenía razón, él no confiaba en su fuerza, siempre la había protegido como al mejor y más guardado de sus tesoros, ¿Pero no era eso normal en un hombre enamorado?, no podía reprochárselo, si a ella le pasaba algo el mundo para él terminaba.

-Hagamos el enfrentamiento padre- nunca antes su voz había estado tan segura y aquello fue más insolencia de la que Hiashi podía soportar.

-Neji- esa palabra fue suficiente para que su sobrino avanzara hasta situarse frente a su prima apenas separado por unos metros de distancia, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se habían enfrentado?, probablemente un poco antes de que fuera desterrada del clan, en aquel entonces Hinata todavía lo quería, podía sentirlo, y él también la quería, no, él la amaba, pero entonces había llegado Kakashi a enturbiar su felicidad, se había quedado con lo que él había marcado como suyo, se había llevado a su prima lejos de él, en las noches de tormenta y acuciado por su recuerdo envenenado Neji saltaba de techo en techo, se situaba junto a la ventana de aquel odiado matrimonio y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos ante cada nuevo grito agónico de amor, aquella era la mejor cura que podía darle a su amor no correspondido, y la odiaba cada vez más cada que sus labios rosas gemían "Kakashi, Kakashi" y la detestaba con un odio cada vez más creciente cuando sus jadeos subían de intensidad.

Pero no, no estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos, ¿Qué del amor al odio hay un solo paso?, eso lo había inventado alguien que definitivamente no sabía amar u odiar, Neji sabía que por mas que lo intentara aquella desgarradora pasión hacía su prima jamás se convertiría en odio por más que quisiera aparentarlo, decirlo era mentirse a si mismo, no era odio, era sed de venganza.

-Neji-nisan- al tenerlo frente a ella Hinata lo reconoció como su adversario con una ligera reverencia.

-Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás- pero él se irguió cuan alto era, sus hermosas facciones no daban en ese momento más que un espectáculo terrible de su despotismo.

-Pienso pelear por lo que es mío Ni-san-

-Renunciaste a esto hace muchos años- él escupió las palabras, sí, todo habría marchado sobre ruedas si se hubieran casado, el clan Hyuuga unificado por las dos ramas, toda una historia de amor consumada, pero no, su tío la había expulsado del clan sin consultárselo, luego ella había caído en las redes de Hatake y lo demás era historia.

-Te equivocas en eso Ni-san- lentamente ambos adquirieron la pose de pelea propia de su clan, los brazos extendidos como aves prestas a volar, los pies inclinados hacía dentro, las rodillas flexionadas, pero no era la misma pose de antes, no era la pose con que habían peleado cuando eran niños, la espalda de ambos estaba completamente recta, los ojos puestos en el contrincante como si esperaran el momento indicado, las pasiones se habían ocultado al instante, Hiashi lo notó enseguida, lo que estaban a punto de presenciar no dependía tanto de la habilidad como de la inteligencia.

-¡Byakugan!- el grito de ambos se unió en un eco de guerra, las venas alrededor de sus ojos resaltaron contra su blanca piel, pero había algo diferente en Neji, no solo en su rostro, las venas resaltaban en sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuello, cualquier parte visible de su cuerpo parecía mantener sus venas a punto de la explosión, ¿Era una variación de la técnica?, dando un paso atrás Hinata analizó a fondo su sistema de chakra, todo su torrente corría a una velocidad vertiginosa, los puntos de chakra estaban abiertos en su máximo esplendor en todo su cuerpo, como lo suponía en su primo no dejaba de ser un genio.

-Sello de apertura- pero ella no se había convertido en la guardiana del Kyuuby por su linda cara –Serpiente, ave, gallo- con rapidez realizó los sellos, sus manos se movieron con una agilidad impredecible, al instante Neji se lanzó sobre ella, su mano preparada para realizar la técnica del puño gentil era rodeada de un chakra azul.

-¡Ahora!- para sorpresa de todos los presentes la joven dirigió su mano contra su propio brazo, luego la pierna derecha, la izquierda, cuando Neji estuvo frente a ella sus ojos refulgieron.

-¡Junken!- nuevamente ambos primos gritaron al mismo tiempo, como si fueran capaces de leerse los pensamientos, ninguno de los dos acertó pero la ráfaga de chakra cortó a Neji en la mejilla dejándole un profuso corte y la onda expansiva del golpe le dejo un moretón a Hinata en el antebrazo.

-¡Ah!- ambos se deslizaron por el suelo y jadearon analizándose fijamente, un ataque de corte contra una fuerza desmedida, Neji no tenía que deducir mucho para darse cuenta que su prima había forzado sus propios puntos de chakra para abrirlos al máximo y como solo había abierto tres a diferencia de él, que había abierto todos de golpe, su cantidad de chakra era mas duradera, claro que aquello tenía sus desventajas.

-Hasta la vista Hatake- el muchacho se movió tan rápido que nadie fue capaz de verlo hasta que ya se encontraba tras Hinata con la mano lista para asestarle un golpe en la nuca, podría matarla en ese instante si quisiera pero no era el caso, no podía ni quería hacerlo, verla sufrir, sí, eso era lo que deseaba.

-¡No!- Kakashi gritó dando un paso al frente, Hiashi sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo por entero, ¿Sería Neji capaz de matar a su propia sangre?

-Nee-san- Hanabi cayó de rodillas, hasta ese momento su vida había transcurrido sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por llevar las riendas, había sido testigo de cómo Hinata era expulsada del clan y ella pasaba a ser la nueva heredera, había asistido sin opinar a diversas reuniones donde se decidía su destino y ahora veía la muerte de su hermana frente a sus ojos a manos de su propio primo.

-Neji- pero justo cuando el joven daba el golpe de gracia la joven se echó al suelo barriéndole la pierna de adelante –Cuando quieras matar a alguien no se lo anuncies- desconcertado el joven saltó para evitar la barrida, ella apoyó una mano en el suelo y elevó una patada en el aire apuntando a su barbilla, el ataque no llegó a su objetivo y la joven se desdobló en el aire para caer dando media vuelta, Neji cayó un par de metros más lejos.

-No esperaba que me odiaras tanto Ni-san- a pesar de todo la voz de la joven no parecía cambiar de matiz y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no murmurar que su deseo jamás había sido asesinarla, algo que al parecer todos creían.

-¿Quién te enseñó a pelear Hatake?-

-No me llames así, soy Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga- había orgullo al pronunciar esas palabras, Hiashi no recordaba que su hija se sintiera orgullosa de llevar su apellido en el pasado, de hecho ahora que la analizaba fríamente, ¿No era aquella mujer distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver?, no era solo el cambio radical en la ropa, también estaba mucho más delgada, mucho más segura de si misma y definitivamente sus ojos no eran los mismos, no, esos ojos que ahora demostraba eran los que tantos años había querido ver en ella y dudaba mucho que aquel cambio tan grande hubiese sido logrado por su convivencia con Kakashi.

-¡Fuiste tú quien renunciaste a ese apellido!- los ojos de Neji la atravesaron enfadados, era evidente que empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Nunca lo hice- a pesar de sentirse claramente furiosa Hinata respiró hondamente, sentía las palabras de Shikamaru repetirse en su mente "No te dejes llevar por tus pasiones en una batalla" nunca había conseguido que Naruto siguiera ese consejo pero por lo menos a ella le había servido.

-¡Junken!- corrieron uno hacía el otro, la inmensa cantidad de chakra que se desprendió de sus cuerpos adquirió los contornos de una centella azul que se dirigiera rauda hacía su destrucción, él adelantó el brazo derecho, ella el izquierdo, la pierna del lado contrario, un choque de rodillas, inclinarse hacía atrás, barrida, Neji empezaba a sangrar de la frente, otro corte en el brazo, la manga blanca de su haori se desprendió por debajo de su codo cayendo en espiral al piso.

-¡Junken!- ella ahogó un tosido que venía con sangre, no le había alcanzado a dar pero de cualquier manera el moretón apareció en su estomago, él podría matarla, si la tocaba la mataría.

-¡Alto!- y entonces ambos se detuvieron, sus rostros alejados apenas unos centímetros, las manos encontrándose en el aire, las piernas casi entrelazadas –Han tenido una cantidad exagerada de oportunidades para matarse el uno al otro- Hiashi frunció el ceño estrellando su bastón en el suelo pero ellos no se movieron ni giraron a verlo, la euforia del combate seguía dentro de sus cuerpos, se observaban el uno al otro sin bajar la guardia, respirando entrecortadamente, chocando sus alientos en el rostro del rival.

-Hinata…- Kakashi que había permanecido todo el tiempo en espera de una oportunidad para intervenir no pudo hacer otra cosa que murmurar tontamente el nombre de su esposa, ¿Había sido esa mujer capaz de hacerle frente al mejor de sus ANBU?

-No pensé que deseara que nos matáramos entre nosotros- finalmente la joven bajó la guardia sin dejar de ver fijamente a Neji, él hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta, cosa que no hubiera hecho en ninguna otra ocasión.

-Exijo una explicación- con propiedad Hiashi apretó su bastón entre sus manos -¿Por qué sigues siendo chunnin teniendo ese nivel?-

-Es lo que yo desearía saber- la joven le dio la espalda a Neji dirigiéndose a su padre –También deseo saber por que me expulsó del clan-

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes?- el hombre habló con burla pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé- por largos minutos se hizo el silencio y entonces un brillo apareció en los ojos del patriarca.

-Han pasado siete años- ni Neji ni Hanabi entendieron aquella frase medio quebrada dicha por el líder Hyuuga.

-Así es- la joven irguió la cabeza y avanzó hacía su padre.

-Entonces era cierto- el hombre soltó su bastón, los ojos completamente abiertos observando a la joven –El jutsu de tiempo tenía consecuencias, dos personas en la misma época, un error de tiempo-

-Soy tu hija- finalmente la joven se colocó frente a él e inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia –Hinata Hyuuga capitán ANBU, protectora del Kyuuby y heredera del extinto clan Hyuuga-

-Hija…- las manos temblorosas del hombre se posaron sobre los brillantes cabellos de la joven.

-No entiendo- Hanabi que seguía a escasos pasos negó con la cabeza -¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-

-Sucede que estamos frente a la verdadera Hinata Hyuuga- la voz de su padre, orgullosa a la vez que quebrada, anunció con firmeza –La joven que soportó siete años de guerra contra Madara y cambió nuestro destino al usar un jutsu de tiempo prohibido para alertar a la aldea hace tantos años-

-¿Ella?- Neji que apenas empezaba a comprender giró a verla con sorpresa, hasta entonces fue consiente de los cambios sufridos en ella, no solo se veía más delgada y atlética, su rostro otrora tan gentil y tímido era ahora una mezcla de valentía y dolor, sus ojos que siempre se habían caracterizado por su bondad parecían mirar de una manera extraña, medio desenfocados, medio dolidos.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- su padre la sujetó por los hombros y finalmente ella se permitió sonreír aliviada, sentía como si pasada una terrible prueba pudiera descansar finalmente al lado de los suyos.

-No estoy muy segura, estuve en el hospital un tiempo y es tan repentino ver a todos…- la joven guardó silencio un instante y sorpresivamente se echó sobre los brazos de su padre al momento siguiente -¡Es tan bueno verlo vivo padre!-

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- con delicadeza el hombre acarició su cabeza, recordó una escena pasada hace muchos años, cuando Hinata era apenas una niña que no entendía de entrenamientos "_Te quiero padre" _se abrazaba a una de sus piernas y sacudía su cabello de un lado a otro como un cachorrito en busca de la aceptación, ahora después de tantos años él por fin era capaz de responder aquella muestra de cariño.

-¡Hanabi-chan!- soltando a su padre la joven corrió hacía su hermana abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, confusa y abochornada la adolescente no pudo contestar el abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de cariño y no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer en semejante situación.

-Y Neji-nisan- soltando a su hermana se giró hacía su primo, él permanecía completamente rígido, sus plateados ojos parecían buscar algo en ella sin acabar de encontrarlo.

-Tú no eres mi prima- finalmente lo que parecía quemar su garganta fue expulsado a través de roncas palabras.

-¿De que hablas Neji?- Hiashi giró a ver a su sobrino con dureza –Es ella, mi hija-

-Esta no es la Hinata que yo he conocido, es otra persona- el joven desvió la mirada, el castaño cabello le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Es decir que prefieres a ese ser débil del que tanto me avergonzaba?- el hombre arqueó ambas cejas, Neji apretó los puños.

-Pudiera ser que fuera débil… pero…- no fue necesario decir más, Hiashi se llevó una mano a la sien irritado, conocía a Neji como conocía a la perfección la palma de su mano, sabía los sentimientos ocultos que siempre había tenido su sobrino por su hija pero aquello no era correcto, ¡Eran primos!, la misma sangre corría por sus venas, de desterrar a Neji que era un genio a desterrar a su primogénita que era mal vista por el consejo en pleno había decidido optar por lo segundo, sabía que ella no estaría sola, Hinata tenía un extraño don para que las personas a su alrededor sintieran deseos de protegerla y cuidarla, claro que en aquel entonces no se le había pasado ni por un segundo por la cabeza que quien terminara haciéndose cargo de ella fuera Hatake Kakashi en persona.

-Neji, la persona que tienes frente a ti es tu prima y mi hija así que te ordenó que la respetes-

-Espere padre- Hinata intervino delicadamente, su mano se alzó como si fuera frágil cosa que no era ni por asomo –Neji-nisan tiene razón, yo no soy la persona que él conoce y es probable que no lo sea nunca- clavando la mirada en su primo la joven dejó caer ambas manos a sus costados –Pero si me lo permites Neji-nisan quiero crear nuevos recuerdos contigo-

-Yo no lo deseo- dando media vuelta el joven se retiró rápidamente de aquel lugar ante el desconcierto de Hinata y la mirada de reprobación de Hiashi, su mente y su cuerpo se habían vuelto un caos en un solo instante, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor al observar a esa otra persona que era Hinata pero al mismo tiempo no lo era?, ¿Por qué había sufrido tanto al comprender que la joven de fuertes sonrojos y débiles tartamudeos no volvería nunca?, sacudiendo la cabeza el joven apretó con fuerza los puños, una Hinata fuerte era lo que su padre había deseado toda la vida pero justo hasta ese instante él lo comprendía, una Hinata fuerte era lo que el patriarca del clan necesitaba pero no él, porque él amaba a esa Hinata dulce y débil que al verlo le sonreía tímidamente.

-Neji-nisan- dolida y sin entender que sucedía Hinata intentó seguir a su primo pero fue detenida por su padre.

-Déjalo solo, ya lo aceptara-

-Pero…-

-Hay tantas cosas que deseo saber y tanto que hay que arreglar- los ojos de Hiashi parecían sonreír, Hanabi sentía que se encontraba sobre la montaña rusa y Kakashi sintió por una vez en la vida que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de madre de una manera por demás horrorosa, frente a él se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga, el hombre que tanto había hecho sufrir a su esposa, quien le había quitado de cuajo cualquier respeto por si misma, quien había aniquilado toda su confianza, quien había escrito en su mente todos aquellos complejos de debilidad.

Ese mismo hombre que tan mal había tratado a su hija era quien ahora la recibía en sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, la Hinata que tenía frente a sus ojos era una mujer fuerte y decidida que para él era de lo más útil así que simplemente la volvía a recibir en su seno sin aclararle lo mucho que había sufrido debido a su causa.

-Padre, soy Hinata Hyuuga-

-Y siempre lo has sido- ¿Cómo podía decir aquello sin la menor vergüenza?, de tanta furia que sentía Kakashi estaba seguro que acabaría por romper algo, había sido Hiashi quien había expulsado a su hija del clan hace cuatro años, había sido ese hombre el causante de que Hinata vagara bajo la lluvia como un alma en pena, él y nadie más que él había sido la causa de que la joven se pasara días echa un ovillo en la cama sin parar de llorar.

-Así que ahora que es lo que siempre deseaste simplemente retiras tus palabras y la recibes como al hijo perdido ¿No?- dando un paso al frente Kakashi interrumpió aquella escena.

-Hatake- Hiashi que parecía notar apenas su presencia se volvió hacía él –Supongo que entiendes la condición en la que te encuentras-

-¿Condición?- arqueando ambas cejas el capitán ANBU miró fijamente a su suegro.

-Mi hija, es decir, esta Hinata que tenemos frente a nosotros no es tu esposa ni lo ha sido nunca-

-¿Qué insinúa?- la sangre hirvió en sus venas.

-Su matrimonio se disolverá y ella volverá con su clan, al lugar al que pertenece-

-¡He vivido por más de cuatro años con ella, yo…!-

-Viviste más de cuatro años con la otra Hinata- Hiashi habló tranquilamente, como quien pretende explicarle algo muy complejo a un niño.

-¡Es la misma persona!-

-Te equivocas-

-Hinata- finalmente el de cabello plateado se dirigió hacía la joven quien tuvo un súbito sobresalto al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel hombre que decían había sido su esposo –Hinata no me puedes dejar solo- su único ojo visible se notaba terriblemente desesperado, sus manos temblaban suavemente.

-Kakashi-sensei, ya en la mañana había querido explicarle que…-

-¡No entiendes!- el Hatake hizo un gesto violento con la mano –Ellos te expulsaron del clan, te trataron como basura, te hicieron sufrir, ¿Cómo puedes regresar con ellos después de todo eso?-

-Es porque yo no sé nada de lo que usted me esta diciendo- la joven lo observó fijamente –Mi padre murió en mis brazos diciendo que me amaba, mi hermana y mi primo se sacrificaron por la causa en medio de la guerra, esos son mis recuerdos, esa es la gente a la que amo-

-¡Pero esa no es la realidad en este lugar!-

-Kakashi-sensei- soltando un suspiro la joven se dirigió hacía el hombre de cabellos plateados y se paró frente a él –Realmente aprecio lo que hizo por mí en esta realidad, entiendo que fue un hombre gentil y bondadoso con la otra Hinata, pero debe entender que yo no soy esa persona, mi único deseo es permanecer con mi familia y…-

-Yo soy tu familia- Kakashi la sujetó del brazo, su pesada mano se cerró como una garra alrededor de su piel y entonces Hinata sintió que se hundía en un pozo oscuro, algo dentro de ella misma la succionaba, su cabeza se volvió un kaleidoscopio de colores y finalmente su esencia quedo flotando frente a un recuerdo.

-_No tengo a nadie- _la Hinata del recuerdo estaba echa un ovillo sobre una cama de blancas sabanas, sus ojos plateados habían enrojecido a fuerza de llorar, sus manos temblaban al mesar sus cabellos –_No tengo a nadie-_

_-Me tienes a mi- _Kakashi parado a su lado le sonrió por debajo de su mascara, se veía un poco más joven, un poco más gallardo y bastante preocupado.

-_Soy solo una molestia Kakashi-sensei- _pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz la Hinata del recuerdo intentó contener por un instante sus cuantiosas lágrimas.

-_Eso no es cierto- _el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició suavemente los cabellos, había tal expresión de ternura en su cara que la Hinata que observaba el recuerdo pensó que su corazón se estremecía –_Porque para la familia nada puede ser una molestia y yo soy tu familia- _la imagen entonces se hizo polvo frente a ella, sintió como si fuera arrojada en sentido contrario de vuelta a la realidad, la oscuridad se mezcló con los colores y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todo había transcurrido tan rápido que nadie había notado el incidente que le había sucedido.

-La familia de Hinata siempre serán los Hyuuga- la voz de su padre retumbó en sus oídos, el patriarca decía algo sobre renovar el titulo de heredera, darle lo que por su nacimiento se merecía, un poco más lejos la luz en los ojos de Hanabi parecía haberse apagado, seguramente en su ausencia la habían nombrado heredera del clan a ella.

-Espere padre- aún un tanto aturdida la joven pasó saliva y cerró los ojos, no comprendía muy bien que había sucedido pero al parecer la otra Hinata que también habitaba en su cuerpo le había mostrado uno de sus valiosos recuerdos al lado de Kakashi.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?- Kakashi frente a ella aún la tenía sujeta del brazo.

-Padre, no tome decisiones apresuradas- volviendo a abrir los ojos la joven giró hacía el líder del clan sintiendo como Kakashi se ponía a sus espaldas sin atreverse a soltarla, quizás por miedo de que se alejara –Acabo de llegar a este lugar y no sé muy bien que es lo que debo hacer, la aldea se preguntara que es lo que ha sucedido si de pronto me separo de mi marido y vuelvo a ocupar el cargo de heredera en el clan-

-¿Qué importa lo que opine la aldea hija?-

-Bien, entonces déjeme decirlo de otra manera- por un instante tuvo la tentación de juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos pero se dijo que aquello definitivamente no causaría buena impresión en ninguno de los presentes –No… no me parece justo con Kakashi-sensei abandonarlo…- un pesado silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, el ANBU sintió como si hubiese renacido, Hanabi levantó la mirada con un rayo de esperanza cruzándole las pupilas y Hiashi empalideció.

-Hinata… él en realidad-

-Es cierto que no fue de mí de quien cuido sino de la otra Hinata- la joven respondió rápidamente antes de perder el valor que la había impulsado a hablar –Pero creo que por lo menos debo darle la oportunidad…-

-No te arrepentirás- Kakashi la sujetó por la mano antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra y realizó una corta reverencia –Hasta la próxima Hiashi-san- y al tiempo que el matrimonio Hatake desaparecía en una nube de humo ambos entendieron que por el bien de Hinata y su propia estabilidad tendrían que soportarse el uno al otro de alguna manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **He tardado una barbaridad en actualizar y a decir verdad no tengo ninguna excusa convincente para disculparme. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, las vacaciones del 2010 quedaran en mi memoria para siempre, con sus risas y sus lágrimas.

Es hora de volver a la escuela y trató de no recordarlo demasiado porque me empiezo a poner nerviosa y tengo cada sueño… En fin, este capitulo era necesario aunque me resultó bastante pesado escribir el final, creo que me atore con las ideas pero espero que haya quedado medianamente entendible. Lamento no agradecer personalmente pero no tengo Internet así que contestaré a todos los reviews cuando este de nuevo en casa, lamento las molestias.

Mil besos por su apoyo y de nuevo mil gracias Ciao

_4 de Agosto del 2010 Miercoles _


	5. Narutokun

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo 5: Naruto-kun**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hinata despertó y se encontró a si misma observando el techo, las sabanas, las almohadas, todo blanco, todo calido y esponjoso, nuevamente tuvo que recordarse con un suspiro, ya no estaba en medio de la guerra, Shikamaru y Naruto no estaban tendidos a su lado, estaba en la casa de Kakashi Hatake, en la que supuestamente era su casa.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dando un resoplido llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, su largo cabello oscuro se tendió a su alrededor, había accedido a darle una oportunidad a Kakashi y ahora no podía echar sus palabras atrás, eso era lo que había aprendido de Naruto, jamás retirar sus palabras así estas jugaran en su contra.

-Necesito hablar con Shikamaru- murmuró al viento destapándose, se había puesto una camisa enorme de Kakashi para dormir, había ciertos privilegios en esa nueva realidad, por ejemplo que su almohada era realmente una almohada y no una piedra, ¡Y claro! La comida estaba en el refrigerador y no esperando que la encontrara entre los arbustos, aunque debía admitir que era divertido ver a Shikamaru persiguiendo lagartijas…

-¡Hinata!- escuchó la voz de Kakashi gritándole y se puso a toda prisa unos pantalones que le quedaban a la mano, no quería ilusionar al hombre presentándose frente a él como si quisiera seducirlo.

-¡Voy!- bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó frente a él tallándose un ojo.

-El almuerzo esta…- con un plato en la mano él la observó y rompió a reír, por un momento Hinata frunció el ceño pero luego se puso roja como la grana ¡Por dios!, tanto tiempo al lado de Naruto y Shikamaru le habían hecho olvidar que las chicas tenían un cabello que por las noches solía alborotarse.

-¡Ah!- como pudo intentó aplastar contra su cráneo los rebeldes mechones que saltaban esponjados.

-Olvídalo- sin que pudiera evitarlo él atrapó su nariz entre sus dedos –Te ves tierna-

-Sí, claro…- su rostro seguía estando rojo así que agachó la mirada y se coló de cualquier manera al comedor.

-Como hoy me levante feliz no he quemado nada- guiñándole su único ojo visible el hombre colocó el plato frente a ella.

-Acerca de eso…- nerviosa la joven apretó sus rodillas bajo la mesa.

-Dijiste ayer que me darías una oportunidad- él recalcó sus propias palabras como si cualquier cosa.

-Sí- ella tuvo que aceptar lo que ya no podía borrar –Pero…-

-Entiendo, es sólo una oportunidad- dejándose caer en su silla el oscuro ojo de Kakashi vagueó un momento observando su arroz –Una muy pequeña- la voz suave y un tanto melancólica la puso en guardia al instante, sin ser consciente se recordó a si misma cuando tenía catorce años y se ocupaba en suspirar por Naruto a sabiendas de que él nunca le prestaría atención, no por lo menos si del plano romántico se estaba hablando.

-Kakashi-sensei…-

-¡Pero pienso aprovecharla!- volviendo a interrumpirla alegre él la señalo con la cuchara –Volverás a ser mi Hinata-chan-

-¡Ah!- al instante ella se revolvió incomoda, hubiera podido susurrar "No lo creo" entre dientes pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, la manía de susurrar de Naruto era una de las cosas que Shikamaru había intentado con todas sus fuerzas erradicar de ella, "Un susurro puede delatarte" aún si cerraba los ojos podía ver con toda claridad al genio Nara amonestándola.

-Hum…- sin demasiado apetito la joven removió la bola de arroz por su plato, tantos años de privaciones le habían vuelto el estomago demasiado pequeño e inapetente.

-Si no comes todo no te volverás una chica fuerte- Kakashi jugueteó con sus palillos.

-Y si usted continua con esa manía tonta que tiene de comerse todo en menos de un segundo para que nadie pueda ver su rostro va a morir algún día con un arroz que se le vaya a la traquea-

-¡Oh!- el hombre giró hacía ella con un rastro de picardía en sus ojos -¿Fue eso una broma?-

-No lo creo Kakashi-sensei- con lentitud la joven se llevó el primer bocado.

-De cualquier manera Sakura siempre puede hacerme una traqueotomía de emergencia-

-No creo que Sakura-chan pueda llegar tan pronto- la joven arqueó una ceja y sin ser consciente sus pensamientos volvieron a visualizar a una guapa y competente doctora con su hermoso y suave cabello rosa recogido en una coleta alta.

-Sakura no dejaría morir a su maestro, ¡Un arroz no la detendría!- el ANBU cerró un puño con decisión y aunque Hinata sentía el impulso de sonreír no lo hizo.

-Kakashi-sensei quisiera hablar con Shikamaru-kun-

-¿El vago?- cambiando rápidamente de semblante Kakashi arqueó ambas cejas –Me parece que debe estar trabajando, es el jefe de inteligencia, vaya criajo más experimentado-

-¿El jefe de inteligencia?- algo parecido al orgullo saltó dentro del pecho de la joven.

-Después de la guerra su padre decidió dejarle el puesto- Kakashi se explicó con vaguedad, había acomodado un codo sobre la mesa y se entretenía en observarla fijamente.

-No haga eso- ella volvió la atención a su comida incomoda.

-¿Hacer que?

-No me vea así-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Usted sabe como- la joven se apresuró a tragar, se sentía asfixiada y él parecía divertido, debía ser horrible vivir con alguien que nunca se podía saber si estaba divertido en serio o no.

-¿Entonces me quitas también el placer de verte?-

-Verme no es ningún placer- sin poder evitarlo sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, era lógico, en su era, en su tiempo, en su guerra no había tiempo para piropeos y los que se hacían eran crudos, propios de camaradas, como la vez que aquel joven de la aldea del sonido le había dicho que le gustaría hacerle el amor antes de morir.

-¡Oh, si que lo es!- Hinata se preguntó seriamente si Kakashi era consciente de la incomodidad que le causaba o si, por el contrario, lo hacía a propósito.

-Me marcho entonces- sin acabar de desayunar la joven se levantó y limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

-Cuídate preciosa- no pudo regresar ni los buenos sentimientos ni el cumplido, para ella Kakashi era una persona extraña que no acababa de comprender, sabía que no era un simple "pervertido" pero también era consciente de que lo que sabía de él fuera de eso era relativamente poco –Voy saliendo- el viento del exterior la golpeó en el rostro, los días empezaban a ponerse frescos.

-¡Hinata, vas en piyama!- escuchó el grito de Kakashi a sus espaldas y enrojeció violentamente, maldita sociedad, en sus tiempos sólo tenía un cambio de ropa y nadie se andaba fijando de lo que llevaban puesto los demás, ¿No había pasado Sai tres semanas usando un gi de samurai y un sombrero de paja?, ¿Y alguien le había dicho algo?, ¿Y no había tenido que usar Tenten un vestido de holanes del que rabiaba a cada instante pero que por lo menos la mantenía cubierta?

-¡Ya lo sé!- en realidad su orgullo hubiera quedado menoscabado si regresaba a ponerse otra cosa, eso y que vería la cara divertida de Kakashi (aunque sería mas certero decir que lo que vería sería el ojo divertido de Kakashi), ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto ver esa expresión en el rostro de él?

Arremangándose la camisa negra de él hasta los codos la joven trató de aplacar una vez más su cabello, si Shikamaru o Naruto la hubieran visto en esas condiciones en su era seguramente le hubieran soltando un piropo por encontrar ropa nueva, ahora quizás pensarían que se había vuelto loca por salir así a la calle.

-¡Hinata-chan!- parpadeando dio media vuelta al no distinguir la voz que la llamaba -¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Ah?- su mente quedo trabada sin que pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo, frente a ella una fresca y realizada Yamanaka Ino le sonreía ampliamente.

-Acabo de volver del país del trueno, me mandaron para una misión y mi Saicito aún no vuelve-

-¿Saicito?- repitió la palabra suavemente sin encontrarle significado.

-¡Mi esposito tonta!- guiñándole un ojo la rubia le soltó un ligero caderazo y tomándola del brazo la obligó a caminar con ella –Y bien, ¿Cómo te ha ido con los niños?-

-¿Niños?- la joven arqueó ambas cejas y la de ojos celestes resopló.

-En serio Hinata, ¿Aún no acabas de despertar verdad?, ¡Los niños de la academia mujer!-

-Oh…- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven comprendió que Ino desconocía su situación actual, para Ino ella seguía siendo la Hinata que había sido antes de irse de misión, para ella al contrario era todo un shock, Ino Yamanaka había muerto en su era intentando proteger a su padre, "Problemática hasta el final" había dicho entre lagrimas Shikamaru mientras su cuerpo se perdía en la profundidad de la tierra.

-Hinata, ¿Pero me estas oyendo?- la estridente voz de la rubia la hizo sacudirse.

-¿Qué?-

-En serio, le diré a Kakashi-sensei que se mida en sus noches de pasión contigo, siempre te regresa completamente ajena a la realidad-

-¡É-é-él no!- horrorizada tartamudeó enrojeciendo pero Ino pasó completamente de aquello.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con el modelito negro que te regale?- los ojos celestes de Ino brillaron con algo que Hinata no pudo definir pero que le parecía vagamente a la expresión que se dibujaba en los ojos de Jiraiya cuando estaba a punto de husmear en un baño de mujeres.

-¿El modelito?- y aunque algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que aquello tenía que ver con las noches…

-¿Le gusto a Kakashi-sensei?- los ojos celestes resplandecieron -¿Rugió en tu oreja?-

-¿Qué?- la boca se le secó y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, Ino soltó una risilla tonta.

-Vamos Hinata, pensé que habías superado un poco todo ese pudor, además ya te dije que a los hombres les encanta, a mi Saicito por ejemplo le gusta que…-

-No- ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo Hinata pasó saliva –No sigas por favor…-

-Que rara que andas hoy- sin darle mayor importancia la rubia siguió jalándola por el brazo -¿Lo hiciste con Kakashi-sensei anoche?, hueles a él-

-¡Ah…!- maldijo internamente el haberse puesto inconscientemente una camisa de él para dormir, maldijo así mismo a su primo Neji que en los tiempos de guerra la había mal acostumbrado dándole siempre su camisa para que se durmiera y no fuera detectada por el olfato de los perros enemigos "Es una chica en donde ser una chica no es muy bueno Hinata-sama" si cerraba los ojos podía incluso ver los labios de su primo moviéndose, con sequedad pero aún así amables para con ella.

-No respondes- los ojos maliciosos de Ino volvieron a atacarla –Entonces si lo hicieron-

-¡No!- contestó tajantemente y la rubia soltó un bufido alejando el flequillo que le impedía la vista de un ojo.

-Que triste, mi Saicito y yo tampoco hemos…-

-¿A dónde vamos Ino-san?- pero Hinata la cortó antes de poder escuchar algo que definitivamente no había pedido en un principio.

-¿Ino-san?- parándose de golpe la rubia giró a ver a Hinata con extrañeza –Has estado rara todo el día, ¿Por qué me llamas así?-

-Lo lamento Ino-chan- entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos fingiendo un nerviosismo que no tenía.

-¡Así esta mejor!- la rubia sonrió ampliamente y Hinata no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y lanzar un suspiro, la gente de Konoha era muy confiada, era muy apacible, demasiado amable, por eso habían perdido la guerra, por eso los habían exterminado como cucarachas, para Ino ella era una impostora pero aún así había logrado ganar su confianza de manera relativamente sencilla.

-¿E-entonces a do-donde vamos Ino-chan?- tartamudeó intentando imitar a la otra Hinata, aquella que nunca había crecido y seguía con las mismas manías del pasado.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso mientras no estuve, ¿Es cierto que fuiste a la mansión Hyuuga?, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?, ¿Neji te sigue despreciando?-

-Yo…- soltándose abruptamente Hinata la observó frunciendo el ceño, en el pasado Ino siempre había sido en extremo comunicativa pero de ahí a meterse en cuestiones que no le concernían…

-Vamos Hinata, sabes que en Konoha las noticias vuelan y no sabes la de nervios que he tenido, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿Cómo diablos dejaste que Kakashi-sensei te llevara?, pudiste haberte lastimado y…-

-Pero nada pasó Ino-chan- recalcó de manera exagerada el chan como una burla a la persona que en realidad no era.

-De cualquier manera…- por un momento la rubia pareció contener el aire, Hinata estaba por excusarse fríamente e irse de ahí cuando algo extraordinario pasó, un sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de la controladora de mentes y abruptamente se echó a sus brazos -¡No quiero que nada malo te pase!, ¿Somos las mejores amigas, no?- la Hyuuga sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, ¿Mejores amigas?, eso ni en sueños, ella jamás había tenido una verdadera amiga, mucho menos una "mejor amiga", además no había manera de que la relación que llevaban Sakura e Ino hubiera cambiado, ¿Cómo diablos podía ir y decirle que había reemplazado a Sakura por ella?, además su personalidad y la de Ino no pegaban ni con chicle.

-Estoy bien Ino-chan- sintiéndose más asfixiada de lo que se había sentido esa mañana con Kakashi Hinata intentó infructuosamente separarse de ella.

-No dejare que tu padre, Neji o quien sea te toque un solo cabello ¿Entendiste?- realmente era divertido viniendo de ella pero la Hyuuga no tuvo otra opción que asentir, ¿Así se habría sentido Naruto cuando le habían dicho que los nuevos guardianes del Kyuubi eran Shikamaru y ella?, ciertamente Naruto era unas cinco veces más fuerte que ellos.

-Gra-gracias Ino-chan- por consideración a ella siguió tartamudeando intentando seguir en su papel.

-Ahora acompáñame y…-

-Lo lamento pero…- zafándose hábilmente la joven de cabello negro ladeó la cabeza –Tengo algo que hacer-

-¡Mou!- la rubia hizo un mohín –Pero promete que vendrás en cuanto acabes-

-Hai- dio media vuelta y echó a correr, ¿Regresar con Ino?, ni loca, el tiempo no la había hecho buena al momento de mantener relaciones amistosas con personas de su mismo genero, uno de los grandes impedimentos había sido la muerte prematura de la mayoría de ellas, las mujeres le eran desconocidas.

-Diablos- masculló como solía hacerlo Naruto cuando se sentía enjaulado, le había dicho a Kakashi que iría a ver a Shikamaru pero interrumpirlo en su trabajo no debía ser nada profesional, además el resto de la aldea no sabía la conexión que ahora los unía y podían expandirse los rumores, ¡¿Por qué diablos había accedido a darle una oportunidad a Kakashi?

Soltando un suspiro la joven dejó que el viento ondeara su camisa y aferrando sus antebrazos emprendió el rumbo sin saber exactamente a donde es que deseaba ir, cada que alzaba la vista encontraba de pie una construcción que debería estar destruida, veía gente que debería estar muerta, escuchaba el ruido que no había vuelto a oír en los últimos dos años, hasta ahora no podía arrepentirse de haber usado el jutsu de tiempo, aunque su vida se hubiera vuelto un caos la vida de los demás había vuelto y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con un paraje donde el pasto se mecía tranquilamente, no tuvo que pensar mucho, había llegado al sitio que siempre visitaba, ya fuera en una realidad o en otra ella siempre tenía alguien por quien derramar lagrimas.

-Tsunade-sama- con melancolía acarició la piedra de los caídos, la enérgica rubia siempre le llamaba la atención "mas fuerza Hinata, no decaigas Hinata" era dura y terca pero todos habían aprendido a quererla de esa forma.

-Jiraiya-sama- de él sólo había conocido su leyenda, sus hazañas y todas las aventuras que parecían cobrar vida en los labios de Naruto, el hombre que había sido como un padre para el rubio.

-Asuma-sensei- y por ultimo el hombre que por un corto espacio de tiempo había hecho a su sensei la mujer más feliz del planeta.

-Me alegro que en esta era las bajas hayan sido tan pocas pero me entristezco profundamente de haberlos perdido- la joven se arrodilló frente a la piedra dejando que el frío pasto lamiera sus muslos –Les alegrara saber que la aldea que tanto pelearon por defender se encuentra a salvo, Naruto-kun es el nuevo Hokage- una nota de orgullo se detecto en su voz –Y Shikamaru-kun es el jefe de inteligencia- no podía sentirse más orgullosa de esos dos –Sé cuanto querían a mis compañeros- la joven juntó ambas manos en un rezo –Por eso sé que sus almas descansan en paz, porque todos sus seres queridos están bien-

-¡Hinata-chan!- acababa de pronunciar las ultimas palabras cuando un grito a sus espaldas le provocó abrir de golpe los ojos y ponerse de pie con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora -¡Hinata-chan!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Naruto-kun…- su cabello ondeó con fuerza a sus espaldas y sintió que todo su cuerpo palpitaba.

-Me escape un ratito de Shizune porque es día de papeleo y…- pero el joven no pudo continuar, Hinata se echó en sus brazos y en aquel momento resultó de lo más lógico apretarla contra él a tal grado que sintió como su delgado cuerpo parecía crujir bajos sus musculosos brazos.

-Naruto-kun…- ella soltó un quejido ahogado que aún así no parecía guardar dolor si no intensa dicha.

-Me alegra que estés bien- sus ojos azules siempre tan chispeantes de vida se dulcificaron unos momentos observando aquella melena oscura que retenía contra su cuerpo.

-¡Estas vivo!- finalmente la soltó y ella lo sujetó por los antebrazos sin dejar de observarlo –Es decir, ya lo sabía pero… ¡pero de verdad!-

-Entiendo, entiendo- y aunque la verdad no entendía mucho lo cierto es que se veía de lo más guay diciendo algo así —o por lo menos así lo sentía—.

-Naruto-kun pero…- soltándolo ella retrocedió, lo había olvidado por un par de segundos pero él ya no era su Naruto-kun, no, ni de una forma ni de la otra, él no era de ella de ninguna manera –No puedes abandonar la oficina de Hokage…- decidió apelar a sus responsabilidades para no soltar en lagrimas como lo había hecho frente a Kakashi.

-¿Qué sería de un digno descendiente de Tsunade-obachan si no me escapara de la oficina?- el rubio hizo un gesto vago con la mano –Habría que agradecer que por lo menos yo no tomo ni apuesto-

-Ah…- en un ultimo desesperado intento por escapar de sus sentimientos hacía él la joven giró hacía un lado –Yo iba…-

-¡Tienes que contarme!- pero toda su resistencia la abandonó cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca y la observó con los ojos rebosantes de emoción –Tienes que decirme como fue la guerra y que fue lo que nos pasó y como le hicimos para sobrevivir ¡Y todo!- la jaló sin que ella pudiera negarse –Shikamaru me dijo que había sido emocionante y para que el vago diga eso quiere decir que realmente era extraordinariamente emocionante-

-Yo no sé si…- no pudo evitarlo, al ver su mano entrelazada con la del rubio sintió que un profundo rubor invadía su rostro y una tenue calidez inundaba su pecho.

-¡No te preocupes por Shizune!- ajeno a los temores que la aquejaban él le restó importancia al asunto –Un Hokage sabe cuando su aldea esta en peligro, firmar papeles no pone la aldea en peligro, dejar de hacerlo tampoco-

-Hum…- Hinata difería un poco de aquella cuestión, aún recordaba cuando por un error de firmado Neji había acabado en la arena y Kankuro en mitad de la hoja, ambos con un paquete que le debían hacer llegar al otro y muy frustrados en un ambiente desconocido.

-Un lugar bonito donde no nos encuentren- pero mientras ella recordaba aquello Naruto caminaba por todos lados susurrando -¡Ah ya sé!- finalmente le dio un jalón que descolocó a la joven y tomándola en brazos dio un potente salto que los catapultó a ambos sobre las cabezas de los Kages grabados en piedra.

-¡Naruto-kun!- chilló aferrandose a él.

-¿Del lugar del que vienes podía hacer eso?- su blanca dentadura pareció brillar al tiempo que la colocaba sobre el suelo nuevamente.

-S-sí- no quería soltarlo pero se obligó a hacerlo –Sí podías-

-Mou- cruzándose de brazos el rubio puso cara de enfado pero se recompuso rápidamente -¿Qué tan guay era?-

-No eras Hokage- ella lo observó de reojo, su rebelde cabello rubio brillando al sol, su piel bronceada y la larga capa que lo reconocía como líder de la aldea –Además las únicas personas frente a las cuales podías parecer guay era frente a mi y Shikamaru-

-¿Pero lo era?- había tanto infantilismo en la pregunta que no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo que su Naruto estaba a su lado.

-Lo eras-

-Bueno, es decir, ahora lo soy más- el joven infló el pecho, momento de vanidad que se le pasó rápidamente con una carcajada –Estoy intentando de ser un poco mas maduro pero no lo he logrado aún a pesar de todo, ¿Era más maduro de donde vienes?-

-No en realidad…- ella bajó el rostro, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando al Naruto que se paraba por las mañanas con unos boxers naranjas descoloridos y un gorro de foca cubriendo sus cabellos y gritaba "¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser Hokage dattebayo!" y aunque ella y Shikamaru le habían recordado miles de veces que en teoría se había vuelto Hokage desde que Tsunade había muerto él lo seguía repitiendo con aquellas ansias de niño, quizás esa era su razón de continuar luchando, quien sabe.

-¿En que piensas?- no pudo evitar dar un bote hacía atrás cuando él pegó su rostro exageradamente cerca al suyo.

-¡Nada!-

-Cuéntame Hinata-chan- la joven apretó los labios, sí, seguía siendo Naruto pero ya no era suyo, por más que quisiera pensar que todo era un error se encontraba ahora mismo enamorado de otra persona, la persona que realmente había amado desde un principio, Sakura…

-¿Por qué no me cuentas tú?- repentinamente cansada la joven se sentó sobre la fría roca –Desde que llegue soy yo quien siempre habla-

-¡Pero no conmigo!- el joven se dejo caer a su lado, por un momento pareció un niño pequeño pero luego cerró los ojos y se echó hacía atrás respirando profundamente –Se siente bien, ¿No Hinata-chan?-

-Hum… sí- no hubo necesidad de explicaciones, ella sabía a lo que se refería, por varios minutos se mantuvieron así, sin decir nada, sólo respirando suavemente y sintiendo como la brisa removía sus cabellos.

-Hinata-chan, hace siete años cuando nos diste aquel mensaje las cosas cambiaron mucho por aquí…- el rubio empezó a hablar lentamente y cubriendo con su cabello su rostro la joven permitió que una tenue sonrisa se pintara en su rostro, no importaba en que realidad estuvieran a Naruto le gustaba muchísimo más hablar acerca de sus hazañas que escuchar las de otros.

-Me imagino…- con delicadeza pasó sus blancos dedos por la tierra.

-Yo estaba aturdido, Kakashi-sensei tuvo una charla muy dura conmigo, realmente perderíamos con Madara, supongo que aquello me trastornó, siempre había pensado que al final conseguiríamos la victoria, que mis palabras resultarían ciertas pero tú eras la prueba irrefutable que aquello sólo habían sido vanas esperanzas…-

-Naruto-kun…- girando a verlo Hinata extendió débilmente la mano como intentando consolarlo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo él lanzó un suspiro abrazando sus rodillas.

-También me volví inseparable de Sakura-chan- al instante los dedos que pugnaban por tocarlo se contrajeron aunque él no fue consciente del hecho –Ella siempre estaba enojada por eso, me mandaba a volar, patadas, puñetazos, golpes al hígado, créeme, lo puedo soportar todo-

-Sakura siempre fue fuerte- lo comentó con sequedad pero él tampoco notó aquello.

-Finalmente tuvo que acostumbrarse a que fuera su sombra, me prometí a mi mismo que no la dejaría morir, de ninguna manera dejaría que su vida corriera peligro- sus ojos azules se perdieron unos instantes en el cielo –Cuidar a Sakura-chan y volverme realmente fuerte, en eso se convirtió mi vida, los demás trabajaban contra corriente, todo se resumía en batalla, en ganar, las alianzas se formaron de la noche a la mañana, era contra Akatsuki contra los que íbamos, no había posibilidad de perder-

-Entiendo- abrazando sus rodillas la joven elevó la mirada al cielo, en su época Akatsuki les había caído de sorpresa, la primera perdida de lamentar había sido Sakura, la muerte de ella había provocado que la mentalidad de Naruto se perdiera desequilibrando la guerra… la vida de una persona, de una sola persona había sido fundamental en el desarrollo de esa guerra, que irónico.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?- Naruto ladeó el rostro, le parecía que los ojos de la joven se habían quedado en algún lugar bastante lejano a él, sinceramente estar con esa nueva Hinata lo descolocaba un poco, estar con la Hinata antigua era fácil, ella era suave, calida, tierna y decía a todo "S-sí Naruto-kun" a ser sincero aquellos tartamudeos le causaban mucha ternura, esta Hinata en cambio no inspiraba ternura de ninguna manera, ella era decidida, fuerte, con unos ojos que parecían remontar la historia de la humanidad; a pesar de que ellos mismos se habían visto envueltos en una guerra Naruto estaba seguro, ninguno de ellos tenían esos ojos.

-Pensaba- ella giró a verlo, parecía un tanto triste.

-Ah…- el rascó su nuca -¿Y como va la cosa con Kakashi-sensei?- decidió cambiar de tema pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al ver como ella suspiraba y volvía la mirada al frente.

-No hay nada que tratar Naruto-kun-

-¡Oh vamos!- el rubio sintió como si su garganta se apretara –Kakashi-sensei no es tan malo-

-Mmm- no había necesidad de verlo para entender que el rubio deseaba que las cosas entre su sensei y ella mejoraran, bueno, después de todo se estaba jugando la felicidad de una de sus personas importantes, porque de algo estaba segura Hinata, en esa era ella no era ni la mitad de importante para el rubio.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura?- su afán de lastimarse a si misma era grande pero enfrentar las cosas de frente y con valor era uno de los aspectos que había aprendido de la guerra.

-Bien- se pasó las manos tras la cabeza y se dejo caer hacía atrás –Es decir, no nos vemos mucho, pero es comprensible, ella es la mejor medico y yo el Hokage, es decir, no es como si llevara una semana sin verla, bueno, tal vez sea más tiempo, pero… digo, cuando la aldea te necesita…-

-Sí, los asuntos del corazón pasan a segundo plano- ella le dio la razón.

-¿Sabes de lo que hablo?- parpadeando el rubio medio se incorporo –Es cierto…- luego pareció meditar unos instantes -¿Había alguien de quien estuvieras enamorada Hinata-chan?-

-Si…- la joven bajó la cabeza susurrando suavemente, permitiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, que extraños vuelcos que daba la vida, justamente tenía que ser él quien preguntara.

-¿Era Shikamaru?- la joven negó con la cabeza -¿Alguno de tus compañeros de equipo?- Hinata volvió a negar, la situación era como para reírse aunque más bien sentía los ojos escociéndole -¿Un apuesto desconocido?-

-No-

-Me doy- los ojos azules se cerraron momentáneamente -¿Quién era entonces el afortunado?-

-No creo que te consideraras muy afortunado por eso Naruto-kun- suavemente ella habló para girar a ver el cielo pintado de morado, llovería seguramente.

-¡¿Ah?- bastaron pocos segundos para que el joven Hokage le diera forma a sus pensamientos, un fuerte sonrojo ganó espacio en sus mejillas -¡Hinata-chan yo…!-

-Era otra era y otro Naruto- sin girar a verlo, intentando que su corazón no latiera tan dolorosamente ella siguió observando a la lejanía.

-Oh, supongo…- nervioso el joven hizo presión con sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, de reojo observó a Hinata, se preguntó como es que se veía tan tranquila, tan segura, estaba convencido de que la otra Hinata se hubiera desmayado en el intento de confesar algo como aquello, ¿Sería por que él no era el hombre que amaba realmente?

-Esto Hinata-chan…- sin embargo él nunca se había caracterizado por guardar silencios, no, Naruto tenía que saber todo, tenía que preguntar, indagar y aunque al final pocas veces comprendía la situación plenamente se hacía una idea muy aproximada.

-¿Qué sucede?- incluso su voz, aunque fuera suave, seguía sonando distante, como si de alguna manera estuvieran lejanos a pesar de estar sentados juntos sobre los rostros de los Kages.

-El otro Naruto… es decir, ¿Yo correspondía tus sentimientos?- por unos momentos la joven se lo pensó, lo cierto es que nunca se lo había cuestionado de manera tan directa, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Creo que sí-

-Ah…- los dedos se apretaron más contra sus rodillas.

-Pero eso solamente ocurrió porque en esa realidad no se encontraba Sakura, de haber sido así estoy segura de que tus sentimientos por ella perdurarían- la joven dejo que las palabras salieran casi por inercia desde sus labios, era cierto, en su época Naruto se desvivía por ella, pero la única razón de todo ese empeño era porque Sakura había muerto y aún a pesar de eso habían pasado dos largos años antes de que el rubio pudiera sonreír como antaño, no, su sonrisa nunca había vuelto a ser la misma después de eso.

-No lo digas así- sin embargo tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del rubio que aún lucía bastante incomodo –Eres una mujer genial Hinata-chan- sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloreadas –Seguramente que te quería mucho por lo que eras y no porque Sakura-chan no estuviera conmigo-

-Esos pensamientos son incoherentes Naruto-kun- el rubio la miró de soslayo, no entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso y le hubiera gustado que Shikamaru le sirviera de traductor como solía hacerlo a veces durante las juntas con la alianza pero se las tendría que apañar solito al parecer.

-Pienso que podría muy bien enamorarme de ti ahora- finalmente soltó lo que su instinto le indicaba.

-Pero no lo harás porque ya tienes a Sakura- ella sólo dejo en claro un hecho.

-Sí- él pasó saliva.

-Porque la amas-

-Sí… lo siento Hinata-chan- lucía realmente acongojado, Hinata no recordaba haber visto nunca antes semejante cara en él.

-De cualquier manera no eras tu el Naruto del que estaba enamorada- lo murmuró despacio intentando convencerse a si misma, aún tenía un orgullo que resguardar, algo dentro de su ser que proteger, un corazón que entregar.

-¡Cierto!- el joven soltó un suspiro aliviado –No lo era- para él era tan fácil olvidarse del problema, pero eso no era algo que le podía echar en cara, se había enamorado de él por esa misma espontaneidad, por la capacidad que tenía de echarse los problemas encima como si no fueran nada.

-¿No crees que estarán extrañando al Hokage en su oficina?- era su manera educada de decirle que se fuera pero siendo Naruto quien era no captó la indirecta.

-¡De verdad odio el papeleo!- su cabello dorado brillaba al viento, Sakura debía ser la mujer mas afortunada sobre la tierra.

-Naruto-kun, esto es parte de ser Hokage, debes aceptar el paquete con todas sus responsabilidades, estoy segura que tu padre también hacía papeleo- la joven lo reconvino.

-¡Pero Hinata-chan!- él saltó como lo haría un niño malcriado.

-Vamos Naruto-kun- giró hacía él y le sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, por un momento el rubio no fue consciente de que la estaba viendo tan fijamente, aquella sonrisa despertaba algo calido en su interior, como si estuviera llena de bondad y aquella bondad alcanzara a tocarlo, Kakashi debía ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

-Esta bien Hina-chan- parándose muy digno el joven se sacudió el pantalón –Sólo porque tú lo dices-

-Adiós Naruto-kun- lo despidió con la mano pero en el ultimo instante el rubio trastabillo, se enredó en si mismo y al final soltó la sonrisa más amplia que Hinata le hubiera visto en años y la beso en la mejilla pegándole un inmenso abrazo que le aflojó todas las fuerzas.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan!- acto seguido desapareció en una voluta de humo y al instante ella escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, genial y mil veces genial, ahí iba el hombre que había amado toda la vida, sintió el ardor en la nariz que precedía las lagrimas pero esta vez mantuvo sus sentimientos a raya, desde que había realizado el jutsu de tiempo se la había pasado llorando por todo, no se reconocía ni a si misma.

-Soy un desastre- haciéndose un puñito contra la piedra la joven dejo que el viento removiera de cualquier manera su cabello de un lado a otro, se suponía que la técnica había salido genial, que había recuperado todo lo que había perdido, que había salvado al mundo Ninja de su destrucción total, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía?, ¡Oh claro!, era porque ella era una extraña en ese mundo, porque nadie la conocía en verdad, porque sus recuerdos para ellos eran meras fantasías, leyendas de un "hubiera" que en realidad no les había ocurrido a ellos.

-Sólo a mi- jadeó contra su pantalón y al instante activó el Byakugan y giró retadora hacía su derecha, sin embargo todo su instinto asesino se evaporó al instante -¿Neji-nisan?-

-Todavía lo amas- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, su primo vestía la clásica ropa Hyuuga, el cabello en una coleta alta y aquel rostro frío y aristocrático que parecía tan carente de sentimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella desatendió lo que él había dicho parándose, los rostros de los kages no era un lugar que uno visitara muy a menudo por diversión y aún así Neji no era de los que hacían cosas por diversión.

-La estaba siguiendo- por lo menos su honestidad —aunque fuera desfachatada— seguía intacta.

-¿Te mando Otou-san?-

-No, vine por mi cuenta-

-¿Podríamos hablar?- apretando sus manos ella intentó sonar lo más calmada posible.

-No me apetece-

-¡Pero Ni-san!- no lo entendía, ¿Qué había sucedido con su primo en esa era?, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho la guerra para separarlos?, en su época se habían vuelto increíblemente unidos, cuidándose el uno al otro, tratándose con el cariño de la familia que en aquellos días tanto se deseaba.

-Usted no es Hinata-sama-

-¡Entiendo que estés enojado!- avanzó hacía él pero el joven retrocedió arqueando una ceja como si el estar cerca de ella le produjera malestar -¡Pero Neji-nisan tu para mi eres…!-

-¡¿Qué?- se sorprendió cuando él avanzó de grandes trancos y la sujetó por los hombros estrujándola, como si la respuesta le fuera vital.

-U-una persona muy importante- de la confusión no pudo evitar un leve tartamudeo como en el pasado.

-¿Importante en que sentido?- ¿Por qué su primo la estaba arrinconando contra la piedra?, ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa manera?, sabía que podía soltarse si se lo propusiera pero estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida como para intentarlo.

-¿Neji-nisan?-

-Suficiente Neji- una voz seca se dejo escuchar tras ambos Hyuugas y al instante Neji soltó a su prima, sus ojos volvieron a ser distantes.

-Tú no me das ordenes Hatake, no estoy bajo tu cargo justo ahora- el castaño habló arqueando una ceja, parecía el mismo Neji frío que Hinata había visto hace pocos minutos.

-Neji, pertenecemos a la misma aldea, no dejemos que algo como esto termine en una disputa- el joven simplemente fulminó con la mirada al de cabello plateado antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Ni-san…- Hinata murmuró al aire, no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que irías a visitar a Shikamaru- volviendo a su tono despreocupado Kakashi se rascó una oreja.

-Me imagine que estaba trabajando- ella respondió en automático, demasiado impactada por todo lo que había pasado como para pensar en algo más.

-Y te encontraste con Naruto, ¿No?-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- de cualquier manera no era como si lo estuviera engañando, él había sido el primero en enterarse de sus sentimientos hacía el rubio.

-Me encontré a Naruto y se veía nervioso, así que me lo imagine-

-Hum…- no le interesaba mucho saber los detalles así que se frotó un brazo mirando hacía el suelo, aún no lograba comprender que sucedía con Neji.

-Ya que no puedes ver en estos momentos a Shikamaru…- cuando se dio cuenta el rostro de Kakashi se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¡Ah!- gritó retrocediendo pero él no se dio por enterado.

-Quisiera mostrarte una cosa que seguro te va a gustar-

-No soy una niña para que me tiente con regalos Kakashi-sensei-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- sonriendo el hombre le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¡Mira, aquí están ustedes en la academia!- se encontraban los dos sentados en la cama con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared, Kakashi con las piernas extendidas y bien abiertas y ella a un lado medio girada hacía él, múltiples álbumes fotográficos se encontraban regados a su alrededor.

-Ves- el líder ANBU le señaló con el dedo diversos rostros sonrientes –Aquí esta Naruto apañando la cámara, Sakura mirándolo de malos modos, Sasuke tan serio y acá atrás estas tú-

-Si que era rara y sombría- Hinata parpadeó viendo aquella pequeña de gran chaqueta celeste que se escondía lo más posible de salir en la foto.

-Tengo más- Kakashi pasó a la siguiente hoja –Mira aquí están en la fiesta de Chouji en la academia cuando cumplió once años- la imagen mostraba a un gordo Akimichi chillando a lagrima viva, Shikamaru tapándose las orejas, Naruto comiéndose un pastel que no era suyo y Hinata en el centro jugueteando con sus dedos.

-No recuerdo esto- la joven parpadeó sorprendida.

-Es porque no te diste cuenta cuando la tome-

-¿Usted la tomo?- intrigada la chica giró a verlo –Pero en ese entonces…-

-Sí, ya sé que no tenía chiquillos bajo mi mando, lo que pasa es que Iruka quería que lo ayudara con eso- el hombre soltó un suspiro que a Hinata se le antojó fingido, sin darse cuenta una sonrisita se coló en su cara.

-Mira- señaló la otra imagen, nuevamente ella estaba en el centro, esta vez sumamente sonrojada, Naruto se había caído frente a ella y las niñas lo pisaban –Ese alumno mío, que mal empezó su vida- la joven sonrió suavemente, Kakashi estaba demasiado concentrado contando las historias de las imágenes como para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba observando, finalmente suspiró y volvió a prestarle atención al de cabello plateado que murmuraba lo difícil que había sido tomarle una foto a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué salgo en todas las fotos?- no lo había notado y al darse cuenta no pudo evitar la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

-Ah- pero para Kakashi contestar parecía de lo más natural –Porque siempre estabas sonrojada, nunca había visto un Hyuuga igual-

-Oh- y a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces se revolvió incomoda y nerviosa.

-Además eras sumamente adorable- el líder ANBU sonrió cerrando su único ojo visible –Mira, aquí te seguí al patio- Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, realmente Kakashi era un acosador de niños en potencia –Me preocupe porque habías huido al ver a tu primo, el tercero me había comentado algo acerca de que no había buenos tratos entre ustedes-

-Ah...- bueno, por lo menos podía relajarse, no era un pedófilo… ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?

-Mira aquí te tome una foto cuando un pajarito voló cerca de ti y tus ojitos se abrieron muy grandes- había infinita ternura en la voz de Kakashi, como si estuviera hablando para si mismo –Esta era la favorita de Iruka pero yo se la quite-

-¿Por qué se la quito?- no entendía porque el Kakashi de aquel entonces le interesaría conservar la imagen de una niñita como ella.

-Oh, por molestarlo- el ANBU río con sorna, Hinata compuso una mueca, mentalidad masculina, ¿Y se seguía diciendo que tenían lógica?

-¡Mira, aquí se graduaron de la academia!-

-Esa foto es triste Kakashi-sensei- la joven sonrió melancólicamente, se veía a Naruto sentado solo en un columpio, un poco más atrás y como fastidiado de todo Sasuke apoyado en un árbol y hasta atrás y fuera de foco, ella un tanto encorvada y con mirada adolorida.

-Todos estaban con sus padres menos ustedes- Kakashi habló lentamente –A ser sincero no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después que tu también salías en esta foto, así que eras tú quien te colabas en mis perfectas imágenes y no que yo te buscara para fotografiarte-

-Claro- ella arqueó una ceja reconociendo su esfuerzo por no deprimirla.

-Y por acá tenemos los exámenes Chunnin, ¿Ves la paliza que te dio Neji?-

-¡¿Po-por que tiene fotos de eso?- el rostro de la joven se volvió completamente rojo.

-Ya sabes, soy un amante de la sangre- por un momento los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron pero al instante siguiente Kakashi perdió su seriedad y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-

-En realidad las había tomado alguien que quería comerciar con los Hyuuga, ya sabes, eso de los ojos, el Hokage las confisco y de una manera u otra terminaron en mi casa-

-De una manera u otra- Hinata arqueó una ceja.

-En fin, aquí esta Naruto, Naruto sonriendo, Naruto siendo pisado en la cabeza por Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto muy golpeado, Naruto sangrando, Naruto echándole un pedo en la cara a Kiba, Naruto cuando volvió de su viaje con Jiraiya, Naruto dormido, ¡Mira!, una de mis favoritas, Naruto pareciendo que de verdad piensa- Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Por qué tiene tantas de Naruto-kun?-

-Hum- el Ninja se rascó la barbilla –Supongo que de alguna manera me gustaba más que Sakura y Sasuke- soltando un bufido el hombre se cruzó de brazos –Aunque nunca se lo pude dejar en muy claro, él siempre creyó que prefería a Sasuke o a Sakura… ¡Al final los tres ingratos me dejaron por irse con un Sannin diferente!-

-Supongo que ese es un golpe duro…- la joven parpadeó.

-See, nunca pude reponerme- el hombre habló con solemnidad aunque la joven pudo notar fácilmente que fingía, no por nada había perfeccionado el ojo blanco.

-¿Por qué Naruto era su favorito?- pensó que hablar del rubio lo incomodaría pero al contrario Kakashi se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerrando el álbum ladeó la cabeza como si recordara momentos placenteros.

-A pesar de haber sufrido tanto no escogía el camino de la oscuridad como Sasuke, era un idiota y todo eso pero tenía bien claras sus metas y planeaba cumplirlas, no sólo eso, lograba cambiar a todos a su alrededor, el Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-

-Lo entiendo- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ¡Entonces ella no era la única que había pensado así de Naruto!, ¡No era la única que se había dejado conquistar por él!, también Kakashi lo había hecho, a su particular manera y definitivamente sin dejar que se notara pero lo había hecho, por alguna razón aquello le hacía sentirse más cercana a él de lo que se había sentido en días anteriores.

-Y aquí estamos en…- Kakashi abrió otro álbum al azar en donde Anko y él agarrados de los hombros berreaban alguna canción en una reunión de jounnin pero antes de que pudiera contar aquella particular historia la joven señaló un grueso álbum blanco.

-¿Y ese?-

-No creo que quieras ver ese- Kakashi arqueó una ceja con indiferencia pero aquello acrecentó su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿De que es?-

-De nuestra boda- su voz fue seca y cortante, tomando el álbum con una mano se dispuso a pararse para dejarlo en su lugar nuevamente en algún rincón de la estantería pero Hinata se lo impidió sujetándolo de su camisa para volver a soltarlo inmediatamente al sentir su ojo oscuro posado sobre su cuerpo como preguntándose el por que de tal acto.

-Hum, ¿Podríamos verlo?-

-No creo que…- titubeando Kakashi mantuvo el álbum en el aire como si de esa manera ella no pudiera alcanzarlo pero finalmente soltó un suspiro –Esta bien, como desees- lentamente bajó el brazo y colocó el álbum sobre sus piernas, Hinata lo observó con aire apremiante, lo cierto es que lo único que la movía era la curiosidad de verse a si misma con un vestido tradicional de novia, ¿Se habría visto bonita?

-Hum… te entregó Shino porque…- pero Hinata no le prestó atención, no creía estarse viendo a si misma del brazo de Shino, ¡Shino con un traje tradicional!, y ella con el quimono nupcial, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas arreboladas.

-¡Oh!- Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir que algo saltaba en su estomago cuando ella se apretó contra él para tener una mejor perspectiva de las fotos.

-Aquí esta hablando Naruto, como Hokage nos dio su bendición, aquí Sakura lo golpeó porque dijo algo vergonzoso para la ocasión- decidió seguir hablando para que ella no notara su turbación por algo tan simple como lo era su cercanía.

-¡Kiba-kun!- su amigo estaba enfurruñado en un rincón, en la imagen siguiente alguien le arrojaba a Hinata a los brazos, luego el castaño sonreía y le susurraba algo en la oreja, en la siguiente foto alguien le regresaba una desmayada Hinata a Kakashi.

-Sí, tarde en lograr que no te desmayaras- el ANBU rascó su nuca y ella río bajito.

-Aquí me cargaron- Kakashi señaló una imagen donde Guy, Lee, Naruto, Kiba y Chouji lo levantaban en brazos para gran descontento del hombre que ponía su clásica cara de hastío –No conformes con eso me…-

-Lo llevaron hasta la alberca y lo lanzaron por los aires- la joven completó la frase y él giró hacía ella abruptamente.

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?- su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-Porque fue gracioso- ella parpadeó echándose atrás.

-¡No!, quiero decir, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ah…- hasta ese momento fue consciente de que aquel recuerdo se encontraba en el fondo de su mente, un recuerdo que la otra Hinata dentro de ella le había pasado –Creo que… es como si…- la joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Kakashi soltó el álbum y entonces una foto olvidada en una esquina provocó que Hinata abriera grandes los ojos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué es que?- confundido él la observó intentando calmarla.

-¡Eso!- pero ella estaba más allá de cualquier calma.

-Hinata no te entiendo, que…-

-¡Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke!- gritando señaló al joven que con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados se mantenía a un lado de la mesa de botanas, EN SU BODA, Sasuke Uchiha había estado en su boda -¡Les dije que lo mataran!-

-Hinata…- sorprendido Kakashi apartó el álbum y giró en la cama hacía ella pero la joven se había erguido furiosa a escasos centímetros de él, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace vivo aún Uchiha Sasuke?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, una disculpa aunque sé que no tengo perdón, admito que la escuela me ocupó demasiado tiempo y puede que tal situación se repita, de antemano mis disculpas.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Ridesh**

**Rach Black**

**Juno 01**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**K2008sempai**

**Lu Hatake**

**Hinata Himura**

**Gpe mc**

**Vampirville **

**Tanuki sempai**

**Hinamel**

**HYUUGA**

**Layill**

**Kik**

**Gaby-L**

**Black-kiari**

**Kairi**

**Ceres Dark**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Hinatauchiha82**

**Rika de Hiwatari**

**Crazyonechan**

**Daina-chan**

**Tsuki-hime**

**Hopesol**

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Hinathita**

Lo sé, lo sé, la mayoría odia a Hiashi y Hinata es una tonta por no notar que sólo la están usando, para quien tiene un padre como Hiashi sabemos que la verdad es diferente, algo así, prometo profundizar en eso.

Esta vez he recibido varios apodos, ¿Mi favorito? Nena, ¿A que suena bien? Haha, un beso, cuídense FELIZ AÑO NUEVO que el 2011 les traiga mucha alegría Ciao

_Lunes 27 de diciembre del 2010 _


	6. Deberías haber muerto

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZÓN**

**Capitulo ****6: Deberías haber muerto**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Hinata se revolvió furiosa, sus brazos estaban tensos, su mente era un caos, ¡Uchiha Sasuke estaba vivo!, quería tomar su cuello y retorcerlo hasta que escuchara tronar cada hueso, quería clavarle tantos kunais en el cuerpo que su sangre tibia corriera por el suelo, ¡Quería torturarlo, maltratarlo, si era posible desfigurarlo!

Kakashi le había intentado explicar que había cambiado, que la aldea lo había aceptado ¡Que no le vinieran con patrañas! Uchiha Sasuke no cambiaba, solo fingía, se acoplaba a lo que mejor le pareciera y no tenía respeto ni lazos con nadie.

-¡Si no lo han matado lo matare yo!- eso era lo ultimo que le había gritado a Kakashi antes de salir del cuarto y azotar la puerta de tal manera que habían temblado las ventanas, por supuesto, su ataque de rabia no había durado mucho, a decir verdad era muy mala manejando los sentimientos negativos y más tardaban en llegar a ella que en esfumarse y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Temblando convulsamente la joven se apoyó en la pared, Uchiha Sasuke poblaba sus pesadillas de manera más bien horrorosa, no sólo había matado a Sakura, también había hundido en la miseria a Naruto y a ella…

_-Me gustan tus ojos Hyuuga- _no, ni siquiera quería recordarlo, sus manos frías sujetando su cara, sus ojos negros goteando sangre examinándola como un objeto puesto a la venta, si en ese momento no hubiera gritado, si Naruto no hubiera llegado, tenía la vaga sensación de arrastrarse por el suelo, el rubio gritaba.

-_¡No le harás daño, no permitiré que le hagas daño, no a ella, no me la quitaras!- _

_-Así que ya has encontrado un sustituto para Sakura, ¿No dobe?-_

_-¡Voy a matarte!- _no recordaba una pelea mas cruenta que aquella, había gritado y chillado, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al pensar que iba a perder a Naruto, lo único importante que le quedaba.

_-Hinata, ven Hinata- _las manos de Shikamaru rodeando su cuerpo, su barbilla colocándose sobre su cabeza _–Todo esta bien- _y luego la oscuridad.

Aquellos recuerdos aún poblaban sus pesadillas, Naruto agonizando, sus ojos azules bailoteando en la nada y ella que lloraba, y el demonio que reía, que no paraba de reír, aún agonizando.

-_¡Itachi, tu eres quien vence Itachi!- _Hinata no lo había entendido en ese entonces y tampoco había hecho gran intento por hacerlo, en ese instante sólo le interesaba Naruto así que Shikamaru y ella lo tomaron en volandas y dejaron al vengador ahí.

-_¡Tu quien vence Itachi!- _a sabiendas de que si lo dejaban lo estaban condenando a una muerte lenta, lo cierto es que eso era lo que los dos esperaban.

Y luego de tanto sufrir, luego de tantas lagrimas y dolor se encontraba con la buena nueva de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba vivito y coleando, porque "se había redimido" ja, Hinata quería burlarse en su cara, burlarse en la cara de toda la aldea, ¿Ellos que sabían del verdadero Sasuke Uchiha?, nada, absolutamente nada.

Abrazándose a si misma se sintió repentinamente débil como si todo el aluvión de sus sentimientos la hubiera finalmente aplastado, aún quería matarlo, sabía que su ira renacería con verlo, ya no era aquella niña que gritaba y lloraba, no, se había convertido en la guardiana del Kyuubi, ya no le temía aunque él fuera más fuerte.

¿Qué hacer?, probablemente Sasuke vivía en la aldea sombríamente, como un parasito, pensando en su venganza, esperando el momento para levantarse en su contra y todos dejarían que sucediera sin sospechar nada, sería como antes, como cuando Itachi había asesinado a toda su familia, pero ella sabía, ella conocía la verdadera oscuridad en el alma de ese hombre.

-Debo matarlo- el pensamiento le vino firme y claro, no había opción, no sólo era que deseaba hacerlo, no sólo era la venganza por la vida de Sakura y las largas noches de pesadillas, no, también era por esa nueva paz, ella no dejaría que esa nueva época se viera afectada por el tumor que era Sasuke, podría parecer benigno pero a final de cuentas se convertiría en cáncer, no había vuelta de hoja.

Matar, sí, en época de guerra eso era fácil, se mataba por sobrevivencia, por ideales, por proteger a los camaradas, ¿Pero como matar a un supuesto aliado en época de paz?, estaba segura de que Shikamaru tendría un plan para algo como aquello pero en esos instantes ella no tenía cabeza para pensar, el asesinato silencioso había sido una característica que la había distinguido en el pasado, pero siempre había dependido de las sombras de Shikamaru, él aprisionaba, ella llegaba suavemente, el Junken podía incluso ser calido cuando proporcionaba la muerte, suave, sin gritos, gentil.

Tampoco que creyera que Sasuke fuera a caer tan fácil en algo como eso, después de todo tenía un nivel de Sannin y dudaba mucho que el cambio de era hubiera bajado mucho sus habilidades, matarlo, ¿Pero como?, no podía dejar de darse vueltas por la habitación jugueteando con un mechón de cabello de manera nerviosa, no le importaba morir siempre y cuando se lo llevara de encuentro.

Podía engañarlo, hacerle creer que era la tonta Hinata de esa era… no, no podría, lo odiaba demasiado como para mantener la actuación mucho tiempo frente a él, ciertamente sólo había odiado a una persona con tal ardor en el mundo y era él, el hombre de ojos negros cual demonios, ni siquiera Madara, no, a él no lo odiaba a él le tenía terror, sabía que era capaz de quitarle al hombre que amaba, al final lo había hecho…

-Matarlo…- sabía que no era tan fácil y si de pura casualidad lo lograba sería enjuiciada, condenada, iría a la cárcel y eso si bien le iba, se volvería una traidora para la aldea… ¿Y si le explicaba a Naruto el riesgo que corría con Sasuke vivo?, lentamente negó con la cabeza, Naruto era la clase de persona que ponía los lazos por encima de la racionalidad, si en esa realidad Sasuke no le había hecho daño a sus personas importantes era poco probable que la escuchara.

Ciertamente nadie la entendería, nadie comprendería sus reclamos, porque para ellos Sasuke Uchiha "había cambiado", una sonrisa irónica se coló en sus labios, él estaba loco, lo había sabido cuando la había tomado del cuello zangoloteándola de un lado a otro.

_-¿Estos son los ojos que quieres Itachi?- _realmente su sonrisa era demente, sus ojos desviados y sangrantes, como la imagen blasfema de un santo llorando ríos carmesí, ella había intentado zafarse débilmente, en aquel entonces aún no era tan fuerte, recordaba haberse ahogado con las palabras.

_-Los ojos del clan que nos vio nacer, ¡Malditos Hyuuga!- _realmente no la veía a ella, no podía comprender a la mujer que sostenía contra un árbol, sólo veía el reflejo de su odio, de su sed de venganza, Hinata sabía que no lo haría razonar, que no la dejaría escapar, que moriría bajo su mano, estaba loco, gritaba, reía, maldecía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, su alma era un amasijo de sentimientos podridos, como un niño caprichoso, como un mar embravecido y sin rumbo.

¿Qué había cambiado?, de ninguna manera, simplemente estaba escondiendo la maldad que desde niño le consumía el alma, la oscuridad que lo había llamado una y otra vez, en una ocasión Sakura había intentado matarlo por amor, porque de esa manera terminaría con su sufrimiento, ahora ella intentaría hacer lo mismo, sólo que no por amor, sí por venganza, sí por proteger lo que en esa realidad le era importante, lo demás no importaba.

-Hinata…- la voz de Kakashi se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, pero ella ya se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, dentro de poco oscurecería y ella tenía que encontrarlo.

-Hinata- el tocó con insistencia y ella abrió la ventana de par en par para luego dejarse caer en la oscuridad y sentir como sus músculos se estiraban al contacto con el suelo, sentía algo de pena por los sentimientos del hombre que dejaba en esa casa, algo de pena por no poder corresponderle, pero era un sentimiento volátil como el viento, se había hecho a la idea de que el amor no había sido hecho para ella y jamás se atravesaría mágicamente en su camino.

Corrió con la gracia de un felino y brincó de un solo salto la cerca de su casa, luego se regañó mentalmente, esa no era su casa, era casa de Kakashi no suya, no llevaba puesta la mejor ropa para matar a alguien, seguía llevando la camisa de Kakashi y unos pantalones viejos, recordó sus mejores momentos, el protector amarrado en el cuello, su traje ANBU pegándose a sus formas y sus ojos fijos en el objetivo, luego un movimiento con sus dedos, los hombre moviéndose a su alrededor según sus indicaciones, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

Realmente matar a Sasuke Uchiha con aquel atuendo —o por lo menos intentar hacerlo— resultaba poco menos que ridículo, parando en seco dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, mujer tenía que ser, vanidad ante todo.

-Bien podría hacerlo vestida de mendigo, primero debo encontrarlo- se amarró rápidamente el cabello en una coleta alta y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, no se veía femenina, tampoco es que importara, esa podría ser su ultima noche con vida, caminó despacio y casi al instante tuvo que trepar a la cima de un árbol ahogando un chasquido, Kakashi la había seguido, su único ojo visible parecía preocupado, severamente preocupado, ¿Ese sentimiento era por ella?, ciertamente no sabía de lo que era capaz, él al igual que los demás no creía en sus capacidades.

-Hinata- su voz apenas fue un murmullo que barrió el aire, empezaba a soplar un viento frío y sintió como lentamente la piel se le helaba, él caminó alrededor, como sintiendo que se encontraba cerca, era imposible que sintiera su chakra, lo había escondido completamente, una técnica de la que sólo eran capaces los ninjas de rastreo.

-Hinata- por un momento pareció tan quebrado que tuvo que ponerse una mano frente a la boca para no delatarse, no entendía a ese hombre, no lo quería entender, le asustaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos, era un hombre apuesto que no tendría el menor problema para encontrar a una mujer que lo quisiera, ¿Por qué no se iba y la dejaba en paz?, por un momento recordó la escena de hace pocas horas, los dos sentados en la cama con los álbumes regados a su alrededor, la risa varonil y fresca de él mezclada con la propia, Kakashi tenía facilidad para hacerla reír.

"_Cuando se case recuerde hacerlo con un hombre que la haga reír Hinata-sama" _se maldijo internamente, ese no era un recuerdo de la otra Hinata, era un recuerdo suyo, Neji le había dado un aventoncito en el hombro cuando ella lloraba por la tristeza de Naruto, a su manera Neji le había dicho que encontrara a otro hombre, uno que no le causara lagrimas, bueno, el único hombre que la había hecho reír en la vida, Kiba, había muerto antes de siquiera planteárselo.

-Hinata- finalmente Kakashi se alejó caminando despacio, había perdido el rastro y se hallaba consciente del hecho, ella se ocupó en dejar que el viento revoloteara sus largos cabellos hasta estar segura de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, tenía que ser esa noche, debía encontrar a Sasuke esa noche y matarlo, si no lo pensaría demasiado, Kakashi intentaría oponerse, Naruto también.

De un salto llegó nuevamente al suelo, su mano se apretó lentamente, realmente Konoha era grande pero el único lugar donde se le ocurría que podía estar era en la zona Uchiha, lentamente se deslizó por las sombras, matar en una aldea de ninjas, asesinar en una aldea de ninjas, ¿No lo habían hecho antes que ella Itachi, Gaara y Orochimaru?, ¿Por qué ella sería menos?, había sido nombrada guardián del Kyuubi, en una época de guerra había sido la única sobreviviente, entonces, ¿Por qué no tener el poder suficiente para matarlo?

Conforme se acercaba empezó a normalizar su respiración, a volver más lentos sus pasos, sólo Sasuke en su mente, asesinar, matar, acabar su existencia, cada instante sufrido a sus manos, la manera en la que casi había matado a Naruto.

_-¡Tu eres el que gana hermano!- _y la manera absurda en la que se había aferrado al recuerdo de su hermano para cumplir sus planes, para arrasar con todo. Lentamente entró a la zona Uchiha pero notó con desencanto que seguramente su pensamiento había sido equivocado, el lugar estaba sombrío, abandonado, los abrojos crecían sin control, estaba sucio, los perros habían hecho del dojo su lugar de sueño.

-Diablos- entrecerró la mirada y envuelta en su desencanto caminó bajó la luz de una pálida luna hasta el centro de aquel lugar, las ventanas estaban rotas, los tejados porosos, polvo, tierra y muerte, la zona Uchiha estaba tan devastada como la recordaba y aún peor.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?- apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta con los ojos enormemente abiertos, no lo había oído, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia.

-Uchiha- su apellido salió como una exhalación de sus labios, Sasuke frunció el ceño, generalmente ella lo llamaba Sasuke-san.

-¿No deberías estar con el pervertido de Kakashi, ahora?- arqueó una ceja sin acercarse a ella -¿Pasó algo?- Hinata no podía salir de su estupor, era él pero a la vez no era él, tenía los oscuros ojos hundidos, su cabello negro había crecido considerablemente y lucía opaco y casi ceniciento, no se había rasurado en días y una barba descuidada le daba un aire de adultez amarga que jamás se hubiera imaginado en él.

-Estas vivo- sin embargo apretó su puño derecho clavándose las uñas en la palma, intentando salir del estupor que le había causado su apariencia, su camisa desfajada, los pantalones flojos, aquel estado entre el descuido y el abandono.

-¿Qué?- a ser sincero Sasuke no la entendió, no es que le diera especial atención entender a las mujeres pero realmente aquella situación lo estaba sobrepasando, por regla general nadie se acercaba a la zona Uchiha, a excepción del estupido de Naruto que cada mes sin falta llegaba chillando algo que sonaba como "Noche de ramen" Sasuke se había rendido al fin de tener que explicarle que odiaba al ramen y en la misma categoría de odio bien podía entrar él.

-Vengo a matarte- por un momento pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero ella parecía mortalmente real, sus ojos blancos lo observaban fijo y sin pasiones, sus pálidos dedos se acomodaron en la posición de batalla propia de su clan, él parpadeó, lo tenía prohibido, eso era lo que Naruto había dicho, que por salvar su vida le habían pedido que no volviera a ejercer como Ninja, que no volviera a pelear, ¿Pero esa regla debía removerse si la esposa de su maestro llegaba hasta él dispuesta a asesinarlo, cierto?, aún tenía en el cerebro los rescoldos del alcohol, pero podía razonar tan claramente que le parecía que no había tomado nada.

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo, no que creyera que aquel ser suave y débil fuera a hacerle daño, sin embargo había creído que alguien como ella era ajena al odio que los demás le profesaban, había creído el día de su boda con Kakashi que cuando ella le había dicho "Humm, e-espero que le-le vaya bien Sasuke-san" lo había dicho sinceramente, pero parecía que no, bueno, las mujeres eran definitivamente un enredo en donde él no quería situarse.

-Porque no hay otra salida para alguien como tú- los ojos del vengador se abrieron cuando ella le habló a sus espaldas, ¿Tanto había tomado?, ¿Cómo es que no la había visto moverse?, se puso en guardia al instante, sólo hasta tenerla a esa distancia se dio cuenta, no era la misma, por lo menos no la que recordaba, estaba mucho más delgada, su rostro parecía el de una persona que había sufrido y sus ojos no demostraban nada, los ojos de un asesino, uno que había cumplido su trabajo cientos de veces.

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes matarme?- gruñó la frase aunque estaba más sorprendido por su osadía que enfadado, no importaba que tan segura estuviera de sus cualidades, nadie se acercaba a la guarida del demonio Uchiha, no por lo menos si se quería continuar con vida, ¿Acaso había enloquecido?.

-Puedo hacerlo- ella habló entre dientes, lanzó un golpe directo que el joven esquivó con facilidad -¡Junken!- y sin embargo el contraataque le rozó el hombro provocándole abrir grandes los ojos, realmente ella lo había tocado.

-¿Esto es un mandato de la aldea?- sin poder retenerse apretó los puños -¿Acaso Naruto por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy y te manda a eliminarme?-

-Naruto-kun no tiene nada que ver en esto- adelantó una mano y flexionó las rodillas, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta ondeó al viento.

-Los consejeros entonces- la mirada de Sasuke se había estrechado, se veía mortalmente peligroso.

-Ni siquiera sé quienes son los consejeros en este momento- ella habló entre siseos, por unos segundos ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos.

-Realmente deseas matarme- finalmente le dio la razón irguiéndose cuan alto era.

-Por fin has entendido- sinceramente a Sasuke no le caía nada bien que una mujer intentara matarlo, en primera porque no las consideraba rivales y en segunda porque matar mujeres no era algo que le dejara buen sabor de boca.

-Retírate- la observó con desden, no es que apreciara su vida pero debía admitir que no le interesaba en absoluto quebrar la vida de Kakashi, porque todos en Konoha lo sabían, que para el ANBU la felicidad se encontraba en su esposa.

-No me voy a retirar- su pie derecho se adelantó con el sigilo de una serpiente, sus ojos blancos fijos en él.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no peleo, si me provocas te matare- su voz fría rompió la quietud de la noche.

-Perfecto entonces- se lanzó hacía delante con la mano derecha extendida, él dio un quiebre de su cadera y preparó el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Junken!- sus brazos se encontraron en el aire, ambos apretaron los dientes, realmente había sido un golpe aturdidor, ese combate no se andaba con rodeos, de un salto Sasuke se separó suficiente de ella, era un peleador cuerpo a cuerpo así que siempre que se encontrara a distancia podía intentar no matarla, haciendo especial énfasis en "intentar", lo cierto es que no parecía que ella estuviera muy dispuesta a poner a resguardo su vida.

-Tsk-

-No puedes escapar de mí- Hinata le habló a su derecha, las pupilas de él se dilataron apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de dar un giro en el aire y quedar a resguardo de la patada que ella había dirigido a su estomago.

-Nadie escapa de una persona tan débil- realmente empezaba a cabrearse, le había prometido a Naruto no pelear pero entonces llegaba esa persona e intentaba matarlo, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, bien, no iba a dejar que lo mataran por las buenas, podría ser que su vida fuera patética pero seguía siendo suya, era lo único que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué me evades?- ella lo observó fijamente, el Sasuke de antes ya hubiera intentado despedazarla, ya hubiera sacado su espada, pero el hombre que tenía frente a si no parecía que fuera a atacar, de hecho ni siquiera parecía ir armado, ahogando un gruñido la joven llevó sus manos a su pantalón y al instante cuatro kunais se dirigieron contra él, la velocidad de Sasuke al evadirlos fue asombrosa, pero sólo había hecho eso, nada de contraataque, nada de arrasar contra ella, sólo poner su cuerpo a resguardo, ¡No podía ser que se hubiera equivocado con él!, él era Uchiha Sasuke, la maldad personificada.

Arrancó nuevamente contra él, la cara inexpresiva del joven empezaba a volverse una de fastidio, ¿Cuánto le faltaría para sacar al demonio que en realidad era?, ¿Cuándo por fin atacaría a matar?, sus largos dedos se cargaron de chakra, no era una acumulación normal, era una cantidad de chakra exuberante, lo había aprendido de Naruto, controlar el chakra de la naturaleza, aunque ella sólo podía concentrarlo en sus manos y por escaso tiempo, dos leones azules se formaron en sus brazos, al instante Sasuke se colocó en guardia, sus oscuros ojos se volvieron rojizos en cuestión de segundos.

¿Genjutsu?, ciertamente no valía de mucho contra los ojos Hyuuga entrenados en guerra, podía ver figuras a su alrededor pero aquello carecía de sentido, podía ver a su padre humillándola, a la aldea dándole la espalda, eso nunca había pasado ni pasaría, con rapidez encontró el chakra de Sasuke y cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

-¡Maldición!- pero él detuvo su ataque sujetándola por el antebrazo, el contacto con su chakra azul provocó que se quemara las manos, ella abrió sorprendida los ojos, nadie había podido detener esa técnica antes, los leones de chakra quemaban, chamuscaban la piel, se podía evadirlo pero no detenerlo.

-Tsk- el joven chasqueó la lengua, en su rostro frustración –Eres una molestia- intentó patearla con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago pero ella saltó antes de que la tocara, sólo que esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar sin daños, sentía la piel de las manos escocerle, con rapidez dirigió un brazo hacía ella y la sujetó de la camisa.

-Suelta- pero tuvo que liberarla cuando una daga estuvo a punto de rebanar sus dedos, de haber tenido su espada ya hubiera terminado con ella con un ataque eléctrico, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo y el genjutsu parecía no hacerle efecto, no el que había intentado por lo menos.

Realizó rápidamente los sellos necesarios, su pecho se infló casi al doble y lanzó un ataque de fuego pero ella contraatacó con agua, lo que faltaba un Ninja agua contra su elemento de fuego, a su alrededor se formó una considerable nube de vapor y apretó los dientes, jugar nunca le había gustado. De dos trancos se introdujo en aquella neblina que entre los dos habían formado y reaccionó perfectamente a tiempo para detener la patada que iba dirigida a su cara, con saña apretó en su mano el pequeño pie de ella hasta escucharlo crujir, sin embargo la joven no se quejó, ni un solo gemido escapó de su boca.

Lo siguiente que tuvo que hacer Sasuke fue frenar la patada dirigida a su espalda, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la sujetaba por ambas piernas y el resultado fue instantáneo, la joven lo sujetó por el pecho y le plantó el peor cabezazo que hubiera recibido en su vida, aturdido se fue al suelo con ella encima pero aún sin ubicarse bien rodó en la tierra y la puso bajó él inmovilizando sus muñecas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- siseó con rabia y el cuerpo delgado de ella se movió bajo él cambiando posiciones.

-Por todo lo que hiciste mereces morir-

-Acate sus estupidas reglas- entre forcejeos rodaron por el lodo que se había formado, patadas, golpes y reclamos escupidos de un lado a otro.

-Me han encerrado en este lugar, lo único que hago es sobrevivir en mi mierda, ¿Por qué diablos quieres matarme?, ¿No es peor esta vida?- Hinata alzó la cabeza pero él la paro golpeando fuertemente contra su frente primero –Ah no, no me vas a volver a remover el cerebro- sin embargo el efecto fue colateral y ambos sintieron como si los hubiera atropellado un camión al tiempo que hilos de sangre escurrían por su cara, aquella resistencia no se la esperaba en una mujer y menos una mujer como esa que a simple vista parecía tan frágil, no, eso era lo que les había hecho creer Kakashi, el ANBU siempre hablaba de ella como si fuera una tímida mariposita.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó golpeándola tan fuerte en el estomago que la joven se dobló en dos y se hizo un puñito en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire, sin embargo cuando él intentaba levantarse le atinó un golpe Junken en la pierna llevándolo de nuevo al lodo.

-No me ven-vencerás- jadeó con los ojos vidriosos y él arqueó una ceja sintiendo el lodo en su barbilla.

-Esto es patético- la pierna que ella había golpeado le dolía de una manera inhumana pero ahora quien llevaba la ventaja era él –No dejare que me mates y parece que tu tampoco tienes muchos deseos de morir- la miró fijamente, ahí en el suelo, entre el lodo y la noche.

-Yo debo hacerlo- ella le contestó la mirada pero él simplemente lanzó un bufido y colocó las rodillas en el suelo para medio incorporarse al tiempo que le ponía una mano en la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en el lodo, ella ahogó un gemido.

-Déjalo ya, no puedes- había verdadera amargura en su voz, como si de alguna manera le irritara que ella no pudiera alcanzar su cometido, pasados unos segundos la jaló de mala manera del cabello para desenterrar su cara de aquel amasijo y se puso de pie jalándola de la mano tras él.

-¡Ah!- Hinata lo observó furiosa, no sólo la había humillado, ahora se mantenía quieto, mirando a la lejanía, sin importarle su presencia, pero justo cuando estaba por reunir nuevamente chakra y golpearlo él habló.

-Tu nivel de pelea es demasiado alto para ser Chunnin-

-Es porque no soy Chunnin- gruñó aunque algo en su ser saltó, él —no que le agradara demasiado— la había reconocido cuando los demás no lo habían hecho.

-¿Eres un Ninja espía dentro de la aldea o algo así?- la observó de reojo.

-Soy… fui capitán ANBU-

-Pensé que el capitán ANBU era Kakashi- ciertamente su nivel igualaba a un ANBU y de no ser porque él no le había dado la oportunidad creía que su pelea se hubiera puesto realmente sangrienta, sin embargo Hinata tenía la debilidad que caracterizaba a todos en Konoha, les era imposible pelear con todas sus fuerzas si el rival no estaba en igualdad de condiciones, por eso aquella confusa demostración de pelea en lodo que dicho de paso esperaba no volver a recordar.

-Fui capitán en…- apretó los dientes de golpe, ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Sasuke en primer lugar?

-Olvídalo- pero al parecer él pensó lo mismo y medio se encogió de hombros, si antes de la pelea se veía mal ahora se veía mucho peor, mojado, enlodado, con sangre por su rostro y arrastrando una pierna -¿Qué miras?- aunque la arrogancia no era algo que pudiera retirar de sí tan fácilmente.

-Eres un asco- lo soltó tal como lo pensaba pero él no dio muestras de ofenderse.

-Tú tampoco eres un ejemplo de belleza- y ciertamente no lo era, la coleta deshecha, el cabello desarreglado y sucio, la ropa mojada, el rostro enlodado y sangriento, el labio reventado -¿Ya sabe Naruto que intentaste matarme?-

-No-

-¿Entonces no se lo digo, cierto?-

-Voy a conseguirlo tarde que temprano así que eso carece de interés- sabía que su declaración perdía fuerza en sus lamentables condiciones pero él se cruzó de brazos como si la propuesta fuera bastante en serio.

-Esta bien- miró al cielo y dio media vuelta alejándose sin decir nada, Hinata se regañó mentalmente por ser aún lo demasiado amable como para no atacarlo por la espalda, Naruto la hubiera elogiado y Shikamaru hubiera dicho que era una tonta, bufando se dispuso a seguirlo, atravesaron el largo patio y entraron por un oscuro pasillo.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- después de mucho él dejó escapar la pregunta al aire.

-Porque deseo matarte-

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?- había algo extraño en la pregunta, Hinata podía sentirlo.

-De preferencia-

-De preferencia- él repitió la frase como cavilando, luego giró a verla -¿Por qué hoy?-

-Así ya no podrán detenerme-

-Ah…- sus ojos oscuros se perdieron unos momentos en algún tormentoso recuerdo y luego la observó fijo –Pero no podrás hacerlo, ¿Cierto?- ella apretó los dientes, no era que no pudiera, sabía que si forzaba a su cuerpo al máximo, si su alma era exprimida hasta su ultima gota entonces podría matarlo, se sabía capaz, pero… por alguna razón aquella imagen solitaria de Sasuke le causaba más pena que odio.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-Lo han intentado antes, tampoco pudieron, no hoy- el joven se adentró en el cuarto dejándola en la oscuridad, sabía que había algo de él que aún no lograba comprender, como en aquel instante donde agonizando le había dado la victoria a su hermano, pero Sasuke había estado velado siempre para ella, entenderlo nunca había sido algo que buscara comprender.

-¿Vas a seguirme por toda mi casa?- Sasuke ni siquiera giró a verla cuando entró tras él, se había agachado sobre el grifo del agua quitándose el lodo del cabello y el rostro.

-Necesito lavarme- ella contestó con sequedad, él se retiró del grifo y ella dejo que el agua fría helara su piel enrojecida y magullada.

-¿Kakashi sabe que…?-

-Nadie sabe- ella lo cortó antes de que siguiera, realmente no entendía que pasaba con ella, era simplemente que matarlo empezaba a carecer de valor, no cuando él parecía llamar a la muerte con la mirada.

-¿Desde cuando quieres matarme?- Sasuke se pasó una toalla por el cabello, ella observó el cielo por la ventana.

-Desde que mataste a Sakura-

-Yo no mate a Sakura- el joven frunció el ceño.

-En mi realidad si lo hacías-

-No te entiendo-

-No es necesario que entiendas- ciertamente empezaba a sentirse cansada y no sólo era por sus adoloridos músculos, él la observó largo rato, aquella era la mujer mas rara que hubiera conocido y eso que creía tener suficiente con Sakura y Karin para toda la vida.

-¿Regresaras con Kakashi?-

-No- acomodó una mano en el fregadero y miró hacía él como si lo retara a contradecirla –Me quedare aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero- parecía decidida pero Sasuke se dio cuenta al instante, tenía un brazo dislocado, no lo había notado antes, bueno, estaban a mano, él tenía un tobillo inservible.

-Duerme donde puedas- se dio la vuelta y se alejó cojeando –Puede que se te suban las ratas- ella sonrió de medio lado con algo parecido al sarcasmo.

-Siempre lo hacen-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se despertó y giró tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, no podía ser posible que lo despertaran a esas horas de la noche.

-¡Sasuke!- y se suponía que era un demonio prohibido…

-¡Sasuke!- ¿Qué caso tenía ser un marginado si la gente siempre lo molestaba cuando lo único que quería era descansar?

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi?- finalmente se paró y aún en calcetines abrió el shoji de su cuarto, al instante el hombre de cabello plateado lo tomó del cuello de su camisa alzándolo, su único ojo visible rojo y encolerizado.

-¡¿Dónde esta?, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Nada que ella no me haya hecho a mí- al instante el joven soltó un bufido, Kakashi era dado a malinterpretar cualquier cosa que pudiera malinterpretarse, se lo decía ese débil temblor en sus brazos –Tu tonta esposa no me interesa sexualmente en lo más mínimo-

-Te mataría si así fuera- Oh sí, ahí estaba el hombre más celoso de la aldea.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Entrégamela- de un solo movimiento el joven se zafo del agarre del mayor y lo observó con ojos opacos.

-No es como si la tuviera escondida bajo mi futón-

-Deja de jugar Sasuke- el ANBU siseó.

-Si tu esposa se escapa de casa no es mi problema- el joven empezaba a agriarse y cuando eso pasaba no era buena señal.

-Escucha Sasuke- finalmente el de cabello plateado pareció relajarse aunque fuera un poco –Sabes que ella es lo más…-

-Lo sé, tu estupida razón de existencia- el joven arqueó una ceja y hasta entonces pudo ver Kakashi las vendas alrededor de su frente y en torno a su pie –Cortesía de tu esposita- el Uchiha entrecerró la mirada, le hubiera ofendido que aquellas heridas se las hubiera producido una mujer pero debía admitir que el encuentro con ella en especifico había sido interesante, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo en inactivo.

-¿Dónde esta?- como si tratara con algún niño desobediente Kakashi meneó la cabeza.

-Por ahí, no sé donde- el joven se encogió de hombros y dando media vuelta regresó renqueando a su futón –No debe estar muy lejos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Dijo que me mataría- y sin más se volvió a tapar con las sabanas, Kakashi se llevó dos dedos a la frente intentando serenarse, ¿Por qué sería que debía tratar con todo eso él solo?, no solamente Hinata había escapado en medio de la noche y lo había tenido buscándola por todos lados, también Neji había estado merodeando como si le hubiera perdido la pista y Sasuke no parecía demasiado interesado en darle información.

Metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón el hombre caminó lentamente, como si tuviera pereza, lo cierto es que no tenía la más minima idea de donde se encontraba Hinata y la zona Uchiha era extensa, dando un suspiro creo dos clones de sombra que aparecieron con la misma postura desgarbada de él.

-Buscar a la novia fugitiva- los tres suspiraron y partieron en direcciones diferentes, el primero oteó la zona norte, había perros durmiendo en el dojo —de verdad que Sasuke necesitaba compañía—, notó la hierba demasiado alta, la basura acumulada, las ventanas rotas, meneó la cabeza, Sasuke ya no era un niño, no lo escuchaba a él ni a nadie, no cambiaría su manera de vivir simplemente porque él le dijera que estaba mal.

-¿Hinata?- el segundo Kakashi se hizo visor con la mano y avanzó por diversos salones vacíos -¿Hinaataa?- había unas cuantas ratas y demasiadas tablas rotas, la pintura estaba descuidada, en el patio las huellas de una pelea, sin embargo no estaba preocupado, Sasuke no debía haberle hecho mucho daño.

-¿Hinata?- el Kakashi real rodeó una pared que se balanceaba peligrosamente y preparó los pulmones para gritar el nombre de su esposa esta vez en voz alta so pena que Sasuke despertara de mal humor pero aquello no fue necesario.

-¡Hina!- corrió hacía ella y la tomó suavemente entre brazos, la joven tenía el labio inflamado y rojo, el hombro vendado, moretones en todo su cuerpo y una fuerte contusión en el pie, estaba por apretarla contra su cuerpo cuando sintió el filo de un kunai bajo su cuello, oh sí, diferentes reacciones con diferentes Hinatas, por momentos lo olvidaba.

-Bájame-

-Soy yo Hinata- intentó hablar lo más sereno posible.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- al instante bajó la mano con la afilada arma y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-¿Mala pelea con Sasuke?- la joven giró el rostro, no iba a contestar aquello –Volvamos a casa- aún con ella en brazos el hombre echó a andar, en algún otro momento Hinata le hubiera pedido amablemente que la bajara, que no iba a volver, que aquella no era su casa, que era la de él pero nunca la suya, pero justo en ese instante, en medio de la noche, con todo el cuerpo aterido, con hematomas por todos lados, con el pie y el hombro herido le pareció que aquel cuerpo masculino era demasiado cómodo como para desperdiciarlo. El hombre caminó por mucho tiempo con ella en brazos, lentamente, bajo la luz de la luna como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino, por un momento Hinata pensó que era por llevarla en brazos pero rápidamente deshecho la idea, nadie pelearía por el dudoso honor de cargarla.

-Kakashi-sensei- finalmente se decidió a hablarle -¿Por qué Uchiha vive en esta zona?-

-¿Uchiha?- el ANBU arqueó una ceja observándola con diversión pero ella le devolvió la mirada airada, ¿Ni siquiera podía hablar con desprecio en esa nueva realidad?, al ver su reacción Kakashi carraspeó.

-Sasuke decidió dejar de pelear en un momento de la pelea con Naruto, ese hecho favoreció que pudiéramos derrotar a Madara pues aunque no apoyó nuestra causa dejo de pelear al lado del bando contrario, ese hecho le valió el poder quedarse en la aldea, sin embargo la condición era que dejara de ser un Ninja-

-Jamás hubiera aceptado algo como eso- la joven arqueó una ceja.

-Lo acepto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya no tenía nada más por lo que luchar, por lo menos eso es lo que creo- el ojo de Kakashi observó a la distancia.

_-Déjalo ya, no puedes-_recordó las palabras de Sasuke, la amargura que parecía llenar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué cree eso?- por un instante fugaz Kakashi giró a verla, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca pude entenderlo a la perfección, pensaba que nos parecíamos, que habíamos tenido ciertas cosas en común e intente llevarlo por el buen camino cuando era niño, pero falle, lo hice estrepitosamente-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pienso que fue cuando Naruto intentó verdaderamente acabar con él, ciertamente tenía un horror inmenso pensando que acabaría con Sakura, se lo gritó en la cara y Sasuke dijo que nunca haría algo tan bajo, que hacerle eso a Sakura no tenía caso ni merecía la pena, luego ambos se enzarzaron en un combate feroz, hubo un momento entonces en que una energía surgió de Naruto e Itachi apareció frente a ellos, nadie supo que fue lo que dijo pero después de eso Sasuke perdió el deseo de pelear y se hizo a un lado-

-¿Itachi Uchiha?-

-El mismo-

-¿No debería haber estado muerto en aquel entonces?-

-No era en sí un cuerpo real, aunque según lo que dijo después Naruto parecía ser él en esencia-

-Mmm- la joven meditó un momento, sus ojos parecieron perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Todavía piensas en matar a Sasuke?-

-Lo prometí-

-Hay promesas que no deberían cumplirse- Hinata sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el hombre y giró la cabeza, era cierto, Sasuke había sido el alumno de Kakashi, era normal que sintiera cariño por él.

-Por ahora…- su voz surgió lenta, el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos –Por ahora no me atrae matarle…-

-Ya- y sin embargo el cuerpo del ANBU se relajó visiblemente, Hinata podía sentir como si en sus brazos pudiera flotar –Estamos llegando- la bajó suavemente al suelo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la entrada, Hinata sintió una sensación extraña, algo que hacía años que no sentía, su cuerpo reaccionó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, sentía como si estuviera regresando al hogar.

-¿Entramos?- Kakashi giró a verla curioso al notar que se había quedado de piedra en la entrada.

-Oh, sí- sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, debía recordarlo, era la casa de Kakashi, Ka-ka-shi.

-¿Te llevo a tu cuarto?-

-Puedo sola, gracias Kakashi-sensei- el hombre no insistió y sujetándose de los barandales la chica subió a brinquitos la escalera, la cama la recibió con sus blancas sabanas, con sus mullidas almohadas y ella se dejo hundir en aquello sin siquiera ponerse la piyama, por primera vez desde que lo recordaba sus sueños no habían tenido nada que ver con la guerra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura despertó esa mañana y estiró ambos brazos para pasar luego a mirar el reloj de su escritorio _5:30 A.M _ soltó un hondo suspiro, demasiado temprano para cualquier mortal pero no para la doctora Sakura.

Alborotándose el cabello camino al baño para despertarse un poco más soltó un bostezo tan grande que se le vino a la cabeza una vaga imagen de Naruto cuando estaba aburrido, ¿Qué estaría haciendo su novio?, hacía más de una semana que no lo veía, eso claro no quería decir que no pensara en él, ella siempre pensaba en él —cuando no había vidas que salvar, enfermedades que curar y papeleo que hacer—, bien, casi no pensaba en él, pero estaba segura de que él tampoco podía pensar mucho en ella y estaba bien, con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido que había cosas que debían hacerse primero, prioridades por encima del amor.

Mecánicamente pasó el jabón por su piel, sus pensamientos se perdieron pensando en Hinata, ¿Cómo estaría pasándola?, ¿Sería muy difícil?, suponía que sí, venir de otra realidad no era cualquier cosa.

-Pobre de ella- musitó en voz baja y pasó a secarse y vestirse, a pesar del baño había cansancio en su rostro, había salido del hospital demasiado tarde debido a un caso de envenenamiento, Ino se había quedado de guardia, la rubia estaba demasiado feliz y espontánea desde que se había casado con Sai, ciertamente Sakura no la entendía, su ex compañero de equipo no era alguien que se caracterizara por su buen humor y sí por su falta de sentido común.

-Ino siempre ha estado loca- se encogió de hombros contentándose con esa explicación y recogió su cabello aún mojado en una coleta alta, dos rosados mechones le cayeron por las mejillas dándole un aspecto calido, estaba segura de que a Naruto le hubiera gustado como se veía "Te ves preciosa dattebayo", extrañaba sus tonterías y golpearlo, extrañaba cuando él decía "Me dolió Sakura-chan" aunque no fuera cierto, quería verlo…

Pero no podía, no con esas obligaciones que la agobiaban, quizás el fin de semana, tendría el día libre el fin de semana, quizás podría preparar algo de comida y sorprenderlo en su oficina, se contentaría con verlo aunque él estuviera ocupado haciendo como que leía reportes o firmando sin comprender hasta que Shizune le gritara que pusiera atención.

Caminando a paso lento se dirigió al hospital, en su camino se topó con Tenten y Lee que salían de misión y la saludaron levantando sus manos con energía, la pareja Jounnin dinámica los llamaban y ciertamente el apodo les quedaba a las mil maravillas, hasta el momento no habían fallado ninguna misión que les encomendaran.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado cuando los dos desaparecieron en la lejanía, hacían buena pareja aunque ninguno de los dos pareciera notarlo, había gente que era así, como ella cuando Naruto empezó a seguirla a sol y a sombra, por más que se esforzara en decirle que la dejara en paz y que era un pesado lo cierto es que se sentía halagada y al final había sido lo suficientemente madura para entender y aceptar su amor.

Si veía en perspectiva sentía que había sido una niña de lo más inmadura, siempre correteando tras Sasuke sin ver la verdadera grandeza de Naruto, amando a alguien que no la amaba, sin notar los esfuerzos de alguien que la amaba con una intensidad tan grande que soportaba uno tras otro sus desaires; gracias al cielo al crecer eso había cambiado.

-¡Sa-ku-raaa!- apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta Ino le salió al paso con una sonrisota en la cara -¿Adivina quien esta aquí?-

-¿Quién?- el bostezo le quitaba todo rastro de curiosidad.

-Adivina-

-No tengo ganas de…-

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- la rubia lo gritó con emoción.

-¿Por qué esta Sasuke aquí?- al instante sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron –él tiene prohibido pelear-

-Lo trajo Kakashi-sensei y sinceramente no se veía de muy buen humor así que te lo hemos dejado a ti frentona- la rubia le pegó con sus dedos en la frente a su amiga y meneó la mano divertida para después alejarse con gran menear de caderas –Yo me voy con mi Saicito-

-Cerda- Sakura entrecerró la mirada pero ya Ino se había ido, siempre era lo mismo con ella, era una buena doctora pero demasiado inconsciente para su gusto, si no le gustaba alguien no lo curaba, si se acercaba su hora de salida esperaba a que llegara el siguiente y en ocasiones se compenetraba tanto con el enfermo que se ponía a llorar, Sakura la había regañado en infinidad de ocasiones.

_-Estoy aquí porque quiero, no tengo necesidad- _Ino se la había sacado con esa haciéndola rabiar, su amistad siempre había sido competitiva pero ahora le parecía que Ino le restregaba su felicidad y amor en las narices, a su punto de ver las cosas llegaría el día que la rubia se diera de golpe con el suelo, no que lo esperara ni que lo deseara pero…

-Basta- la joven torció la boca y avanzó hasta llegar al archivero y tomó el primer expediente.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Avanzó al pasillo mientras leía, al parecer no era nada grave, un tobillo lastimado, aún con la mirada en el expediente abrió la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas colgando, su apariencia tan descuidada como lo recordaba de la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-¿Peleaste con Kakashi?- arqueó una ceja.

-Se dice buenos días primero Sa-ku-ra- el joven contestó apático y ella se dirigió hacía él de manera mecánica poniendo sus manos sobre su tobillo lastimado.

-¿Con quien peleaste?-

-No te incumbe-

-Le incumbe a Naruto, te dijo que no pelearas-

-Tú lo has dicho, es asunto de Naruto-

-Si es asunto de Naruto también es mío-

-Oh claro- el joven levantó ambas cejas –El amor ciego y profundo-

-Deja de intentar menospreciar lo que tenemos Sasuke- la joven terminó rápidamente y se levantó mirándolo fijamente, él le devolvió una mirada vacía.

-Me voy-

-Le diré de esto a Naruto- no hizo el intento por detenerlo.

-Haz lo que quieras- y él salió por la ventana, cuando la brisa le dio en la cara se acercó a la ventana y la cerró sin intentar buscar a su compañero de equipo dando vuelta en la esquina para dirigirse a la zona Uchiha, desde que la guerra había terminado su trato había sido así, Sakura aún no le había perdonado ni le perdonaría que hubiera estado a punto de matar a Naruto, sin embargo aún le quedaba suficiente amor por él para aceptar la propuesta del rubio para dejarlo en la aldea siempre y cuando dejara de ser Ninja, Sasuke no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, todas las demás aldeas lo buscaban como un asesino rango S, en Konoha gozaba de protección, así es como había terminado quedándose con ellos.

-Me pregunto si hubiera preferido morir…- la joven se encogió de hombros y tomando la carpeta de las cirugías de aquel día se retiró a programar todo en el pizarrón, sería un largo día.

Sasuke por su parte cruzó rápidamente la aldea, aún no daban las siete de la mañana así que pocos aldeanos estaban de pie, maldecía a Kakashi y se maldecía a si mismo por estar tan profundamente dormido como para no haber notado cuando el mayor había llegado usando clones de sombra para apresarlo, si no hubiera tomado tanto sake la noche anterior aquello no habría pasado, si no hubiera tomado tanto ni siquiera hubiera dejado que ese golpe Junken llegara a impactarle y su tobillo no hubiera requerido ser curado.

Al dar la vuelta por la academia pudo notar el viejo columpio donde solía sentarse Naruto moviéndose débilmente por la brisa, siempre se había preguntado quien diablos había puesto un solitario columpio bajo ese árbol.

Sacudiendo la cabeza metió ambas manos en su suéter y siguió adelante, hacía años que no usaba otra ropa que no fuera la de civil, ver su antigua ropa le causaba nauseas, notar el olor de Orochimaru colándose por su piel. Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho había sido quemar todo aquello, quemar los recuerdos y los momentos, quemar todo como si con eso pudiera quemar su propia vida, por momentos había deseado estar también él en medio del fuego, para siempre, paz para siempre.

Después de mucho caminar llegó a su destino y saltó una cerca caída, al instante de caer dentro de la zona Uchiha se irguió completamente sin girarse.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Dije que iba a matarte-

-¿Sigues con eso?- preguntó irritado –Ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes-

-Puedo hacerlo-

-Inténtalo entonces- giró hacía ella con los ojos encendidos de rojo pero al verla volvió a poner los ojos en un profundo negro, ella lucía un pantalón azul a media pantorrilla y una blusa blanca, la coleta alta y tenis deportivos a juego con una cachucha, parecía más como si fuera a dar una vuelta por el parque que a tener una pelea a muerte.

-Es lo que voy a hacer- ella le contestó con sencillez, a diferencia del día anterior parecía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo es que Kakashi te deja venir a arriesgar la vida?-

-Kakashi-sensei fue llamado por Naruto, tiene una misión-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- él repitió parpadeando muy a su pesar, ¿No se suponía que debería llamarlo simplemente Kakashi a esas alturas de su matrimonio?

-A-así que no sabe- finalmente se le escapó un leve tartamudeo y enrojeció al agacharse y levantar unas cuantas tablas.

-Te escapas de él- el joven actuó automáticamente y se agachó para ayudarla, segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo caer todas las tablas al piso.

-¿Uchiha?-

-¿Quieres robarte la madera de mi casa?- no supo si aquello era una broma o se lo estaba reclamando.

-Quiero matarlo-

-Pues tienes una manera muy extraña de hacerlo- ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, luego de unos minutos él volvió a ayudarla, al principio ambos se mandaban miradas recelosas, como esperando que de un momento a otro uno de los dos hiciera un movimiento ofensivo pero con el pasar de los minutos parecieron relegar a segundo plano esa preocupación, recogieron tablas, acomodaron la cerca, limpiaron de arbustos aquella parte de la casa y finalmente se tiraron sobre la polveada duela del dojo, allí olía horrible pero Hinata estaba demasiado cansada como para tomarlo demasiado en cuenta, Sasuke tenía los brazos extendidos y la mirada puesta en el techo, parecía meditar tranquilo.

Pasaron largos minutos así, luego ella se puso de pie y yendo por una escoba empezó a barrer el lugar, Sasuke tomó otra escoba y empezó a bajar las telarañas del techo, sin hablar, sin verse uno al otro, cada uno concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, el sol estaba en su apogeo cuando Sasuke fue a bañarse, cuando regresó Hinata terminaba de limpiar y se pasaba un brazo por la sudorosa frente.

-Ya casi-

-¿Vamos a pelear aquí cuando terminemos?- Sasuke la miró fijamente, se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, se veía mucho más decente que en la mañana.

-Si quieres- ella se encogió de hombros, él tronó los huesos de su cuello y miró afuera, ahora que lo pensaba bien podría cambiar los cristales rotos del lado sur, después de todo Naruto era el mayor idiota de todos al compartir dinero.

Mientras él se sentaba en la duela dándole la espalda Hinata lo observó atentamente, se había equivocado y aunque le pesara debía reconocerlo, él no era el Sasuke que ella odiaba, pero eso no quería decir que no debería estar muerto.

El Sasuke frente a ella debería haber muerto, debería estar muerto, ella se encargaría de matarlo, lo había prometido.

Mataría a ese Sasuke, obtendría uno nuevo, uno diferente.

_-Nunca pude entenderlo a la perfección, pensaba que nos parecíamos, que habíamos tenido ciertas cosas en común e intente llevarlo por el buen camino cuando era niño, pero falle, lo hice estrepitosamente- _y entonces el esfuerzo de Kakashi no sería en vano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **He vuelto a la facultad con nuevos proyectos y nuevas ideas, he conocido a gente nueva y creo que estoy aprendiendo, poco a poco voy avanzando.

Mi padre me ha regalado una guitarra, no tengo idea de cómo pero espero poder tocar algo con ella, algún día.

En cuanto al capitulo, se me ha metido una idea extraña en la cabeza, a ver que les parece, el de hoy fue el adelanto, un beso Ciao

Agradecimientos a:

**Rach Black**

**Ceres Dark**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Kik**

**Ridesh**

**Hinathita**

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

**Gaby-L **–hahaha como me reí con el autoreview-

**Neko-Stranger****. 0.c.S.0**

**La Dama Azul de Konoha**

**Sairiko**

**Vampirville**

**Lu Hatake**

**Black-Kiari**

**K2008 sempai**

**Ale**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Layill **

**Hopesol**

**Kaoru-sakura**

Gracias por los ánimos y al parecer la foto de Naruto donde parece que de verdad piensa es la foto del año haha, un beso Ciao

_16 de Enero del 2011 Domingo_


	7. El día de un hombre

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 7: El día de un hombre**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

…**.**

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y siguió avanzando tan lentamente como se lo permitían sus piernas, no tenía ganas de cumplir la misión, de hecho se lo había dicho a Naruto pero el rubio había dicho algo que había sonado como "No puedo darle esta misión a otro hombre" a ser sincero le parecía más factible pensar que el rubio estaba llevando a cabo algún plan en su ausencia, la misión no era tan importante en realidad.

-Tiempo sin verte Tora-san- una voz sensual le habló en el oído provocando que soltara un suspiro.

-También es un gusto Neko-san- lo cierto es que Anko no le desagradaba y de hecho le parecía bastante graciosa la manera descarada y sensual de ser que tenía, pero últimamente se había distanciado mucho de ella debido a que Hinata solía ponerse triste cuando le contaba sus desgracias y aventuras juntos.

-_Ah… Anko-san es una mujer muy hermosa, ¿Verdad?-_ no eran celos porque ella nunca había podido ser una persona celosa, era como si se sintiera derrotada, como si no confiara en su propia belleza, como si se sintiera poca cosa.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con tu mujercita?- la joven ANBU tenía esa manía de hablar de las esposas como de seres inferiores, atarse a un hombre no iba con ella y no entendía porque las demás féminas hacían tal cosa con su vida.

-Supongo que algo sabrás- Kakashi siguió caminando lentamente, era una misión que solo los comprendía a él y a la joven, bueno, pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberle tocado una misión en conjunto con Neji y entonces sí no habrían necesitado de algún enemigo para terminar muertos.

-Escuche que no es tu misma princesita de siempre- el cabello de la mujer atado en una coleta se sacudió con su risita –Que quizás abra los ojos y te pida el divorcio-

-La gente dice muchas cosas- Kakashi también sonrió ampliamente, Anko lo conocía, sabía ver una sonrisa real, una de compromiso, una falsa, Kakashi tenía muchas sonrisas y ella podía descubrirlas toda, había una en especial que le producía arquear ambas cejas, era la que había dado por llamar "Sonrisa Hinata", nadie más podía lograr una sonrisa así en Kakashi, la tela que cubría su boca se estiraba mucho y alrededor de su ojo visible se creaban arruguitas, era extraño pero en esos momentos Kakashi dejaba de ser Kakashi y se convertía en otra persona, era como si se volviera un simple muchachito, uno muy feliz.

-Espero que tu princesita no te deje- Anko sacudió una mano en el aire –Porque darte sexo de consuelo no es algo que me apetezca-

-Si no mal recuerdo nunca necesite de esa clase de consuelo de tu parte- el ANBU se detuvo unos segundos, inspeccionó los alrededores y siguió caminando, supuestamente una patrulla había visto intrusos pero era la hora que aún no encontraban nada.

-Claro, un caballero no tiene memoria- la mujer se encogió de hombros buscando señas de alguna arma en los árboles -¿Debo recordarte aquel horroroso cumpleaños de Gay?-

-Ese no vale- el de cabello plateado se puso a ras del suelo para observar unas huellas –Tú estabas tan desesperada como yo-

-No fui yo quien te hizo un chupetón en el cuello que duró mas de dos semanas-

-Por si no te acuerdas me arañaste la espalda desde los hombros hasta la cintura- el hombre se levantó tronando una ramita entre los dedos –Son mis peores cicatrices de guerra-

-Claro- la mujer colocó una mano en su cintura –Desde que te casaste no he vuelto a tener una noche tan salvaje con nadie-

-Lo lamento, creo en la fidelidad y esas cosas-

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- Anko soltó una larga carcajada –Que la mosquita muerta lograra…- al instante una pesada mirada de Kakashi sobre su ser le provocó suspirar con cansancio –Oh vamos, le digo así de cariño- el hombre bufó -¿Quién te ayuda a comprarle ropa interior sexy?, no lo haría si no me cayera bien, vamos-

-Sólo por eso- Kakashi se puso ambas manos en la cadera –Creo que ya encontré algo-

-Sí, se dirigen al norte- Anko habló seriamente olvidando las chanzas pasadas –Son como seis-

-¿Los vamos a seguir?- era una pregunta retórica así que ella no se molesto en contestar y él no repitió la cuestión, avanzaron despacio, con los musculos tensos, con la mirada cubriendo la mayor cantidad de visión posible, Kakashi unos pasos adelante, Anko lo observó de reojo sin dejar de estar atenta a cualquier rastro enemigo, lo cierto es que en cualquier otra ocasión quien avanzaría adelante sería ella y no, no era por cuestión de rangos o algo parecido, la cuestión era que el único ojo visible de Kakashi no le dejaba una visión tan buena como la que daban un par de valiosas orbes como las suyas.

Claro que con la mascara ANBU aquello cambiaba, sus dos ojos estaban descubiertos y atisbando a su alrededor, Anko se preguntaba si sería cansado mantener el Sharingan siempre activado, seguramente sí, por esa razón Kakashi no podía usar aquel ojo con libertad, aquel ojo maldito que no obstante se había convertido en una bendición en su rostro.

-Avanzaremos desde la izquierda, cubriré el flanco superior y tú…- Kakashi hizo un gesto rápido con la mano indicándole que avanzara, ella arqueó ambas cejas y se movió sigilosa tras él, sabía que era una de las cosas que Hinata Hatake, por muy esposa que fuera de Kakashi, no podía hacer, si bien era cierto que era la joven de ojos plateados quien disfrutaba de ese cuerpo, de esa fogosidad y esa pasión ella y solo ella era la única que podía gozar de la confianza de Kakashi en batalla, solo a ella le confiaba la espalda.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, ambos shinobis avanzaron lentamente como si en lugar de personas fueran sombras, ni un solo suspiro era levantado por sus pies, ni un solo susurro escapaba de sus ropas al desplazarse.

Anko levantó un dedo, Kakashi asintió suavemente con la cabeza, el siguiente movimiento fue violento, ambos aparecieron en medio del claro y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar los motivos de tal intromisión ambos ANBU habían dejado fuera de combate a un contrincante de una manera bastante sangrienta dejando a cuatro estoicos ninjas en el claro.

-¿Qué hacen merodeando por Konoha?- la voz de Kakashi, fuerte y varonil tras la mascara, no provocó ninguna reacción en aquellos ninjas envueltos en pesadas capas que simplemente se limitaron a observar.

-Los llevaremos frente al Hokage- Anko adelantó un kunai, su voz era una mezcla de amenaza y orgullo, era un mal momento para pensar eso pero Kakashi imaginó que si le dieran la oportunidad la joven era completamente capaz de echarse al Hokage al plato.

-¿El nuevo rayo amarillo de Konoha?- el Ninja que permanecía mas rezagado habló con un tono nasal que el líder ANBU no pudo asociar con ningún acento de aldeas vecinas.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Kakashi contestó con firmeza, su mano extendida en caso de ser necesario pasar a la acción.

-Una aldea debería tener ninjas inteligentes como líderes- el Ninja más cercano extendió ambos brazos a sus lados –Que Uzumaki sea fuerte no quiere decir que tenga la cabeza para llevar una aldea adelante-

-Es por eso que tenemos nuestro líder en las sombras- Anko gruñó muy a su pesar, Kakashi apenas giró a verla como ordenándole que se callara y bajo la mascara ella alzó una ceja, vamos, todo el mundo sabía que de no ser por los consejos de Shikamaru la aldea hacía tiempo que se hubiera ido a pique.

-Algo así hemos oído- nuevamente el Ninja de hasta delante tomó la palabra, parecía ser el líder –Que Konoha necesita de dos Kages-

-Los asuntos de Konoha son de Konoha- Kakashi masculló entre dientes, aún no lograba reconocer a los indeseables.

-Los asuntos de Konoha le interesan a más de uno Ninja copia- al instante que tales palabras fueron pronunciadas Kakashi echó mano de sus kunais y los arrojó con precisión hacía delante, su enemigo no obstante esquivó fácilmente el proyectil.

-No los tomes a la ligera- Anko se colocó en posición de batalla, que hubieran reconocido a Kakashi no era un buen augurio, no cuando aún no mostraba sus técnicas.

-Y por supuesto la discípula de Orochimaru- ante tal mención la mujer se encabritó de tal modo que Kakashi tuvo que retenerla extendiendo un brazo frente a ella, no era normal que perdiera de aquella manera los estribos.

-Repetiré la pregunta, ¿Qué pretenden?-

-Por ahora no gran cosa- el Ninja de enfrente se disipó en una bola de humo pero antes de que los demás pudieran hacer lo mismo Kakashi y Anko intercambiaron significativas miradas y en un tiempo record sujetaron al más cercano impidiéndole escapar.

-Hay alguien muy malo en Konoha a quien le gustara conocerte- la chica sonrió malignamente, Kakashi pudo imaginarse sus ojos sombríos tras la mascara, las largas pestañas curvándose malignas.

-Se han llevado los cuerpos- el Ninja copia recalcó lo obvio, el rehén no parecía por otro lado muy interesado en zafarse de su situación.

-Esto no me da buena espina- Anko masculló obligando al prisionero a caminar, múltiples capas de tela lo cubrían por entero de una manera incluso más absurda que la del clan Aburame.

-Mantente alerta- Kakashi observó a su alrededor, el sonido de cada hoja, el crujir de cada rama, pero no se sentía al enemigo por ningún lado, por supuesto era en momentos como ese que debía aceptar la necesidad del Byakugan de Neji, no que fuera a admitirlo públicamente…

-Avanza- Anko maniató de mala manera al prisionero que no dejaba escapar un solo murmullo, Kakashi lo giró a ver de reojo sabedor de que no podía confiarse en la presente situación, estar siempre alerta, tensión continua, esas eran las reglas de un shinobi.

La mujer parecía continuar molesta, si había algo que la afectaba profundamente eso era su pasado y en la aldea todos lo sabían, Kakashi supuso —y con razón— que aquel prisionero no se le escaparía así tuviera que arrancarle la piel con las uñas. Sin embargo él no podía relajarse por tal hecho, los pensamientos acerca de su esposa y su matrimonio tuvieron que ser relegados a segundo plano mientras avanzaba observando cada cosa que el rehén pudiera usar, seguía sin saber a que aldea pertenecía y aunque aquello no le gustaba nada entendía que no tenía otra opción más que llevarlo a la aldea.

Los ojos pequeños y oscuros del sujeto miraban hacía delante, no había soltado un solo suspiro a pesar de la ruda manera en que lo guiaba Anko, quizás aquello no fuera nada para él, quizás formaba parte de su plan el ser capturado, sea como fuere Ibiki no iba a tener piedad de él de ninguna manera.

Entraron a la aldea después de atravesar los húmedos campos, no habían dado dos pasos dentro cuando dos ANBU se les unían cerrando el campo de protección, Kakashi reconoció al instante el castaño cabello de Neji cayendo libre por su espalda, como todo Ninja de Konoha el Hyuuga era más fiel a las misiones de su aldea que a su propio corazón y así, aunque tuviera oportunidad de ver a Hinata en su ausencia, cumplía primeramente con su deber como ANBU.

Era tarde cuando llegaron al área que ningún civil se aventuraba a trasponer, el centro de interrogación y tortura, Inoichi se encontraba recargado en una baranda, se veía más viejo de lo que Kakashi recordaba, el controlador de mentes se había llevado un desagradable fiasco cuando se había enterado de que su amada princesita no se casaría con uno de los hijos de sus camaradas sino con un ANBU de raíz que ni siquiera formaba parte de los nueve novatos de los que todos estaban tan orgullosos.

-Le traemos trabajo a Ibiki- Anko soltó mordaz.

-Entendido- Inoichi apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, sus ojos celestes los enfocaron un instante y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse e indicarles el camino a la celda indicada.

Los cuatro ANBU siguieron avanzando en perfecta sincronía hasta que el cautivo estuvo sentado, amarrado y protegido con toda clase de jutsus para evitar su escape, cuando ya no eran necesarios los cuatro enmascarados se difuminaron y volvieron a aparecer en las afueras de la aldea.

-Le toca al líder entregar el informe- Anko se deslindó al instante de sus obligaciones y antes de que Kakashi pensara siquiera en reclamar volvió a desvanecerse.

-Subordinados…- el de cabello plateado gruñó, el cuarto ANBU también desapareció pero Neji continuó ahí, debido a la mascara Kakashi no podía precisar que era lo que escondían sus plateados ojos.

-¿Hokage-sama mando decir algo?-

-Es contigo con quien quiero hablar Kakashi- el muchacho se quitó la máscara, el largo cabello castaño cayó en torno a sus mejillas, el líder ANBU recordó momentos pasados, cuando ese cabello no era tan largo, cuando esos brazos no eran tan musculosos, cuando esos ojos lo había visto con algo parecido a infantil admiración.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es sobre Hinata-

-En algún momento de tu vida la llamaste Hinata-sama- Kakashi pareció recordar viejos momentos.

-En algún momento de mi vida la odie, en algún momento de mi vida la ame, en algún momento me rompió el corazón, ¡Esa mujer ha sido la causante de todos mis sentimientos desde que tengo uso de razón!- pero el tono de Neji fue apasionado, sus ojos brillando con algo que Kakashi no había visto nunca antes, era la furia de una pasión que jamás había podido consumarse -¡Y tú lo sabías, siempre lo supiste!- los puños del Hyuuga se cerraron de tal manera que las venas de sus brazos fueron patentes.

-Y tu también Neji…- lentamente el hombre se quito la máscara, su ojo oscuro y su ojo rojo convergieron sobre el castaño –Que no tenías oportunidad con ella-

-¡La hubiera tenido!- la pasión de Neji explotó como un torrente –La hubiera tenido si no te hubieras entrometido, ese día bajo la tormenta, si tu no te hubieras cruzado en su camino-

-El hubiera no existe- la mirada de Kakashi fue sombría –Ella es mía ahora-

-¿Pero lo es realmente?- los ojos plateados de Neji se le antojaron diabólicos, la manera en que aquella mirada expresaba arrogancia era realmente imponente.

-Si crees que por todo lo que ha pasado…-

-Oh, no lo creo, es la verdad- el joven genio parecía disfrutar con sus palabras, tanto más porque eran ciertas –Ella no es tu tierna Hinata, ni es la tuya ni la mía-

-Hemos perdido los dos en ese caso- la voz de Kakashi fue fría –No entiendo que buscas-

-No Kakashi, no, quien ha perdido eres tú-

-Por lo menos lo que he perdido no es la razón-

-La Hinata que ahora tienes no es tu esposa, no es la mujer que yo tanto ame, no, ella es una extraña, una intrusa y tú aún así te empeñas en ganar sus afectos-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- el líder ANBU apretó un puño de tal manera que su nudillo se remarcó contra la tela de su guante.

-Es algo que me ha estado consumiendo- los ojos tempestuosos del joven parecieron calmarse, su mirada se perdió en un sombrío pensamiento –El Byakugan puede ver el interior de las personas, la magia que los demás mortales no pueden notar es para nosotros nuestro día a día, así, yo más que nadie me enamore del interior de Hinata-sama, yo más que nadie ame su tierna alma, su calido ser, sus tímidas sonrisas, sus constantes sonrojos…-

-Basta- Kakashi se revolvió incomodo, no quería recordarlo, aquellos días al lado de su mujer, sus caricias, la frescura de su alma.

-No, me escucharas Kakashi, me escucharas porque eres el único que puede hacerlo- de una sola zancada el castaño tomó a su superior por el brazo impidiéndole la huida.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en esto?- la voz del mayor sonó cansada.

-¿Quién más que tú conoce mi ardiente pasión?, ¿Quién más que tú ha sondeado la profundidad de mis sentimientos?- la presión en su brazo se intensificó, realmente algo andaba mal con Neji, su rostro estaba demasiado alterado para su usual frialdad.

-Conozco tus afectos, sí- la voz de Kakashi fue firme –Y sabes que los repruebo… lo hago a pesar de entenderlos-

-¡Pero los entiendes!- una sarcástica sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del joven –Y eso es porque los has vivido, el deseo, la necesidad, el amor, ese amor que quema-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Neji?- con lentitud se zafó del agarre que el joven le infligía –No voy a renunciar a ella por mucho que te entienda-

-Y es ahí donde diferimos- el estado agitado del joven empezaba a desaparecer, sus plateados ojos a oscurecerse –Porque no es ella la persona que amo, ni tampoco es la persona que tú amas por mucho que quieras aferrarte a esa idea-

-¿Me estas dando un consejo?- de no ser por lo apretado de la situación Kakashi pensaba que hubiera sido muy capaz de reír.

-Te estoy diciendo que como un hombre cegado por la misma pasión me doy cuenta de que estas siendo irracional-

-Explícate- el líder ANBU exigió cortante.

-Ella no volverá…- en ese punto de la conversación la voz de Neji se estranguló –Será quizás una mezcla de lo que fue y lo que había sido, pero la persona que nosotros amamos no volverá-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- los puños del hombre se apretaron.

-Es tu férrea determinación de recuperar lo perdido lo que me ha impulsado a hablarte, en cualquier otra ocasión te dejaría perderte, en otro tiempo me hubiera regodeado en tu miseria, me hubiera reído de tus desgracias, pero no ahora-

-¿Por qué no ahora?-

-Porque ya estas pasando por mi mismo infierno- la voz del joven fue simple y sin inflexiones y Kakashi supo que hablaba con sinceridad, no era realmente un mal muchacho pero como miembro del clan Hyuuga solía sentir, amar y odiar de la misma manera avasalladora con que les inculcaban esconder los sentimientos y mantenerlos bajo la sombra.

-¿Es una tregua entonces?-

-No- Neji parecía completamente ajeno a esa idea –Tú y yo jamás podremos tener una amistad, no después de que me la quitaras-

-Explica entonces que quieres- para ese punto la paciencia de Kakashi empezaba a agrietarse.

-La he seguido- el rostro imperturbable del muchacho regresó a él como si aquella explosión de pasiones anterior jamás hubiera sucedido –Y me he convencido de que no es la Hinata que yo amaba, me he convencido por completo y aunque por momentos he querido sacudirla hasta rabiar, sacudir esos largos cabellos ébano y esa piel de porcelana para que me regresara lo que me había quitado fui capaz de darme cuenta de algo primordial-

-¿Él que?- molestarse o no porque hubiera seguido a su esposa no tenía caso en esos momentos así que preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

-Ella no es mi Hinata, sin embargo si que tiene el carácter para ser Hinata-sama-

-Creo que no te entiendo- la voz dubitativa de Kakashi provocó que el muchacho alzara una ceja.

-La Hinata de la que me enamore era ese ser débil, un tanto triste pero amable y bueno, esta Hinata no es débil y podría enterrarme un kunai en el estomago si cree que con eso esta haciendo lo correcto, ella es la heredera que me encargaron proteger, la líder del clan Hyuuga-

-Ella es una Hatake ahora- con alarma Kakashi le recordó su posición.

-Poco me importa a que clan sirva- los ojos de Neji se mostraron despreciativos –Ser o no su guardián dependerá de ella-

-Pero si no es a ella a quien amas- perplejo Kakashi apenas pudo murmurar.

-Ciertamente no lo es, ni lo será nunca, tú también deberías entenderlo- sin más el joven metió ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón y se marchó abruptamente, Kakashi no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para detenerlo, no tanto por el estado de incertidumbre en el que lo había dejado como por la idea de que a su particular forma Neji quería que abriera los ojos a un asunto en particular.

-Maldición- apenas pudo volver a ponerse la mascara y formar los sellos necesarios para aparecer frente a la torre Hokage, iba demasiado confuso como para notar lo que después fue bastante evidente.

-¿Hokage-sama?- Naruto estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, sus indolentes mechones rubios se agitaban al viento –Hokage-sama- carraspeó para ser oído, Naruto giró lentamente hacía él como si hacerlo le causara sufrimiento.

-Oh, hola Kakashi-sensei-

-De nada sirve que lleve la máscara si insistes en llamarme por mi nombre- frunciendo el ceño el hombre dejo su rostro al descubierto.

-¿Cómo fue la misión?- el rubio preguntó aparentemente con la mente puesta en otra cosa.

-Trajimos un prisionero- "y Neji me hizo victima de su cruel monologo", hubiera podido agregar, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí.

-Tengo un problema- el joven Hokage levantó sus ojos azules hacía él completamente indiferente a cualquier cosa que su subordinado pudiera haberle dicho.

-¿Y es?- no tenía mucha curiosidad pero consideraba su deber escuchar a su alumno.

-Sakura-chan- el rubio sujetó sus cabellos, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que mi actual relación con mi esposa- Kakashi negó con una mano al aire intentando tomar a broma su propia situación.

-Es porque me ha dicho que no soporta a Sasuke- el joven se dejo caer sobre su silla y cerró los ojos.

-¿A Sasuke?- un escalofrío lo recorrió, al parecer el Uchiha tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, debía ser una de dos, o lo amabas o lo odiabas.

-Me ha dicho que ha roto mis reglas, se ha salido del hospital solo para decírmelo- el joven soltó un suspiro –Ellos dos son mis personas más importantes, digo…- el joven enrojeció violentamente –También usted e Iruka-sensei y Hinata-chan y…-

-Entiendo, entiendo- quitándole presión al asunto el ANBU se recargó contra la pared.

-Yo no sé que mas hacer, amo a Sakura pero Sasuke es como mi hermano y mientras ella es una persona importante y respetada en la aldea Sasuke es casi un proscrito, un demonio que habita lejos de cualquier atisbo de luz, ¿De que lado se supone que debo ponerme?-

-¿Por qué dice que ha roto las reglas?-

-Dice que llegó golpeado al hospital-

-Quizás andaba por ahí y se cayó-

-Fue una pelea, Sakura lo dijo- por un momento los ojos azules del joven se alzaron intrigados –Aunque no comprendo quien podría darle pelea a Sasuke-

-Fue mi esposa- Kakashi soltó las palabras lentamente dando un suspiro –Me disculpo en su nombre-

-¿Hinata-chan?- el rubio parpadeó –Imposible-

-Ni tanto, así como la ves de linda lo cierto es que es….-

-No- el rubio lo interrumpió negando con una mano –No lo digo por eso, es que desde la mañana que Hinata-chan esta en la mansión Uchiha y según lo que vi no era precisamente pelear lo que estaban haciendo, iba a ofrecerle a Sasuke comer ramen pero cuando vi que… ¿Kakashi-sensei a donde va?- pero antes de que las palabras del rubio se hubieran apagado el hombre ya había salido de la oficina.

¿Cómo era que Hinata era tan imprudente?, sabía que de buenas a primeras Sasuke no tenía intención de matarla, no tanto por ella como por lo que pasaría con él si lo intentaba, pero debía admitir que esa nueva Hinata era bastante insistente cuando se lo proponía.

¿No había dicho que no tenía intención de matar a Sasuke por el momento?, tenía ganas de sacudirla de la misma manera en la que lo había insinuado Neji, de verdad que su mujer era todo un caso, sin embargo no desistiría, no retiraría sus palabras, haría que Hinata lo reconociera, de preferencia salvando la vida de su sombrío alumno en el proceso.

Empezaba a caer el ocaso cuando llegó corriendo a la zona Uchiha, imaginó de todo, sangre, cosas rotas, las huellas de una pelea, a los dos combatientes moribundos, lo cierto es que su mente para crear escenas devastadoras era de lo mejorcito que había, después de todo no por nada debía crear conflictos al usar el Sharingan.

-¡Hinata!, ¡Sasuke!- gritó al tiempo que corría y estuvo a punto de caer de mala manera al piso cuando dos cabezas se asomaron con apatía desde el dojo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- la chica enrojeció.

-Kakashi- Sasuke por su parte apenas le sostuvo unos momentos la mirada para pasar a dejar salir un largo bostezo.

-Sa-su-ke- pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera respirar de nuevo el hombre de cabellos plateados ya tenía al ultimo Uchiha por las solapas de su camisa —una camisa blanca, pulcra y que le quedaba demasiado bien— ese maldito moreno no podía mentirle, ¡Intentaba seducir a su esposa!, no importaba que fuera descalzo, que la barba le diera un aspecto de abandono y que sus ojos fueran los apáticos de siempre, ¡El mundo entero sabía que los genes Uchiha llevaban marcada seducción implícita!.

-¿Ahora que?- el joven arqueó una ceja, no parecía preocuparle ni molestarle demasiado que su maestro lo mantuviera en esa posición.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tu eres el que esta en mi casa Kakashi, que haces tú-

-Demonio- el ojo oscuro del ANBU pareció lanzar chispas, Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada.

-Tu aliento caliente en mi rostro me desagrada Kakashi-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- Hinata se acercó lentamente por un costado y parpadeó antes de balancearse lentamente en sus pies -¿Qué esta haciendo?-

-Acabando con este caza nova- la chica quiso buscar algún rastro de broma en sus palabras pero no encontró ninguno y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo fui quien vino-

-Ah bueno- al instante el hombre soltó a Sasuke sonriendo, el más joven se fue de sentón al suelo pero ni aún así la expresión de su rostro cambió.

-De verdad Kakashi-sensei…- Hinata lo miró de reojo y tendió una mano al Uchiha quien se levantó rápidamente sin mediar una sola palabra.

-Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Eso debería ser lo que hubieras preguntado al principio antes de dejar que tu mente Icha Icha hiciera los honores- el Uchiha habló con sequedad.

-Solo le estaba ayudando a acomodar un poco el lugar- la jovencita pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, se notaba un tanto incomoda, Kakashi se preguntó con inquietud si sería por su presencia.

-No es que la idea me agrade pero… ¿No estaban ustedes a punto de matarse ayer?-

-Aquí la bipolar es ella- Sasuke señaló con el pulgar hacía la jovencita quien enrojeció violentamente.

-Sí, algo así he descubierto- Kakashi sonrió ampliamente, su mascara curvándose con la sonrisa.

-Yo no soy bipolar- Hinata farfulló.

-Íbamos a pelear- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y giró a ver el horizonte esperando el regaño de Kakashi, la reprimenda hablándole de lo que había afirmado, de lo que había prometido de no ejercer como Ninja, de todo lo que Naruto había tenido que pasar para que no lo mataran y lo aceptaran, de los problemas en los que metería a todos si se supiera que entrenaba, se había visualizado para aquel panorama, por eso cuando Kakashi habló no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se entreabrieran con sorpresa.

-Adelante entonces-

-¿De verdad Kakashi-sensei?- Hinata sonaba alborozada, Sasuke podría haber manifestado la misma emoción de haber sido un hombre más abierto, sin embargo no lo era, era un Uchiha.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por esto Kakashi?- sin descruzar los brazos el joven habló sin dejar de ver el horizonte –Deberías conocer las cláusulas que me permiten estar en Konoha-

-Las conozco- con calma el ANBU se dejo caer en el suelo del tatami, su rostro se había puesto serio –Pero pienso que podrías ayudarle a Hinata-

-¿Ayudarle?- el Uchiha arqueó ambas cejas, la joven también giró hacía su esposo sin comprender.

-Es porque ella no parece muy contenta de ser Chunnin- el hombre soltó con simpleza, Sasuke asintió dejando escapar algo que sonaba como "Ah" y Hinata por su parte lo observó, no como lo había hecho hasta ese momento viendo lo que era él en la superficie, esta vez si que intentó mirar más adentro, ver lo que era realmente aquel hombre que había podido ver dentro de sus frustraciones, pero Kakashi ya había apoyado la cabeza en la madera de la pared y parecía dormitar, ambos muchachos no tuvieron de otra que empezar su enfrentamiento sin réferi, todo el combate se mantuvo así y aunque tanto Hinata como Sasuke pensaban que en realidad los estaba observando les quedaron serias dudas cuando empezó a roncar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Nos vamos entonces Uchiha- cansada, sudada y con un Kakashi bastante dormido a cuestas la joven alzó su sonrojado rostro hacía cierto moreno que la observaba con una ceja bien arqueada, ¿Qué acaso nunca había visto a una chica cargar con un hombre?, cierto que los pies de Kakashi arrastraban y su barbilla estaba recargada de manera poco ortodoxa sobre su barbilla pero…

-Te acompaño- finalmente las palabras se le escaparon solas y tuvo que gruñir contra si mismo cuando tomó un brazo de su maestro y se lo pasó por los hombros, ¿De verdad estaba dormido?, no creía que Kakashi hubiese caído dormido de manera tan pesada en el pasado, ¿Sería que su misión lo había cansado demasiado?

-Gracias- Hinata susurró agradecida, el otro brazo del ANBU apoyado en sus propios hombros.

-¿Segura que tu esposo no tomó sake?- caminando lentamente Sasuke soltó con irritación, se encontraba demasiado cansado por el enfrentamiento, sobre todo cuando había pasado cerca de dos años sin entrenar en lo más mínimo, de verdad que estaba oxidado.

-No que yo sepa- Hinata se puso roja al instante –Según sé sólo fue a una misión-

-Podrías explicarme- pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se decidiera a hablar -¿Por qué Kakashi y tú no se tratan como antes?-

-¿Cómo antes?- ella murmuró viéndolo apenas de reojo.

-Esas cosas ridículas, los besos y eso…- el joven gruñó, en última instancia había pensado que no era de su incumbencia pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-E-es porque…- la joven titubeó –Bueno…-

-¿Se han peleado?-

-No, no es eso-

-¿Entonces?- la chica se mordió el labio inferior sin saber si era buena idea contarle la verdad a Sasuke, de reojo observó el rostro de Kakashi dormitando, rozando apenas su hombro, la luz de la luna golpeaba contra su protector dándole a todo su rostro un aire etéreo.

-Yo… en realidad no soy la persona que se caso con Kakashi-sensei-

-Explícate- al instante Sasuke le lanzó una filosa mirada que no obstante provocó que la joven sonriera internamente, aquella mirada le decía que si se metía con Kakashi se estaba metiendo con él.

-Soy la Hinata que les avisó hace siete años que entraríamos en guerra, la que uso el jutsu de tiempo, supongo que algo te han contado-

-Ah- el joven volvió a mirar al frente –Me contó Naruto-

-Bueno, esta no es mi realidad- siguieron avanzando penosamente unos metros más, Kakashi parecía poner especial empeño en ponerse cada paso más pesado para que avanzaran lo menos posible, pero algo como aquello no era posible, ¿Cierto?

-En… en esa realidad ¿Te hacía algo para que me odiaras tanto?-

-Sí- no giró a verlo porque supo que aquella antigua ira se reflejaría en sus pupilas plateadas.

-¿Por matar a Sakura?-

-No solo por eso-

-¿Maté a alguien más?- a pesar de intentar sonar tan frío como siempre Hinata sintió algo en sus palabras, ansiedad, curiosidad, arrepentimiento, no sabría decirlo, pero estaba ahí, palpable como él mismo, como el aliento calido de Kakashi rozándole la oreja.

-Intentaste matar a Naruto-kun, casi lo lograste-

-Ah…- aquello no había cambiado demasiado en esa realidad, de hecho era la razón por la que Sakura no lo había perdonado aún a pesar de que el rubio ya lo había dejado en el pasado, definitivamente las mujeres eran las más rencorosas.

-También intentaste quitarme los ojos- la joven lo observó de reojo él se sobresaltó, primera muestra de verdadera emoción que veía en su rostro.

-¿Qué?, ¿Para que querría yo…?- sus ojos volvieron a adquirir la oscuridad habitual –Olvídalo-

-Olvídalo tú también- la joven dejo escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones –Según sé en esta realidad no tengo razones para odiarte-

-Tal parece- el joven arqueó una ceja, el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, de vez en cuando Sasuke murmuraba que para verse tan flaco Kakashi pesaba demasiado, ella le daba la razón sin poner en palabras sus pensamientos, cuando bordeaban la piedra de los caídos giró a mirarlo, fue un impulso, Kakashi lucía inocente, como si fuera un niño que dormía, el cabello plateado le caía sobre el rostro ocultándole su ojo, su mano apoyada de manera indolente en su hombro se balanceaba de un lado a otro y la joven la atrapó para que dejara de hacerlo, el tacto del hombre era calido, tibio como los rayos del sol.

-Ya casi llegamos- Sasuke masculló, su rostro era un verdadero poema y Hinata hubiese reído de no ser porque no quería que despertara su esposo, esposo, realmente Kakashi era suyo, no, ciertamente era de la otra Hinata, no suyo, no realmente…

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sasuke tuvo que hacerse cargo por completo del hombre mientras la chica buscaba la llave y abría la puerta, a la joven se le hizo mortalmente hilarante ver como Sasuke subía tambaleante las escaleras con el cuerpo de Kakashi a cuestas, segundos después un sonido hueco y finalmente el joven que bajaba mascullando algo sobre maestros zorros.

-¿Sucede algo Uchiha?-

-Nada Hatake- el joven arqueó una ceja, parecía divertido a la par que molesto y Hinata no daba con la razón.

-Hum…- la chica quiso decir algo para despedirse pero él se adelantó.

-¿Volverás a ayudarme mañana?-

-Hum, sí-

-Entiendo- metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón al tiempo que pasaba por el umbral para sumirse en la oscuridad externa.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-

-Lo mismo Hatake- se fue caminando como lo haría un civil y aquello por alguna razón llenó a la joven de melancolía, como si ver a quien había sido llamado el peor demonio como un simple civil fuera de alguna manera un insulto a su memoria.

-En fin- alzando ambas manos la joven se estiró y soltó un bostezo, el entrenamiento con Sasuke había sido de lo mejor, había podido usar movimientos que apenas había inventado hace poco y algunos que no había usado en algún tiempo y lo mejor era que el joven no se reprimía, seguramente había estado esperando pelear con alguien con tantas ansías como ella.

-Mañana le contare a Shikamaru-kun…- dejo la frase al aire al recordarse que Shikamaru no era su mismo Shikamaru pero negando con la cabeza decidió no pensar en eso, Sasuke no había resultado quien creía y Naruto tampoco, con algo de suerte el Nara también era una versión mejorada de lo que había sido.

Con paso calmo se encaminó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de leche, tenía un sueño tremendo pero debía darse otro baño si es que quería dormir, frotándose los ojos subió la escalera y recordó que Sasuke había dejado a Kakashi en su habitación, bueno, hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero era probable que el ANBU se hubiera pasado los días anteriores durmiendo en el sillón porque los otros cuartos estaban de tal manera atestados de armas Ninja que era probable que alguien activara una bomba si no pisaba con cuidado.

-Supongo que hoy intercambiamos lugares- susurró despacio pensando que era un trato justo y terminó de subir, planeaba entrar al cuarto, buscar algo cómodo para dormir y salir inmediatamente para darse una ducha pero definitivamente hacer algo como eso hubiera sido una injuria a la belleza masculina que estaba tendida sobre la cama.

"Mi Dios" tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar escapar un murmullo, la mano le quedo floja sobre la perilla de la puerta, Kakashi dormía tendido en la cama, los brazos extendidos, las piernas abiertas, la luna haciendo brillar su plateado cabello, la recta nariz bajo la tela azul, los músculos resaltando sobre las sabanas blancas, ¿Era justo que alguien se viera tan bien mientras dormía?, Hinata tenía la impresión que Shikamaru siempre parecía un pequeño niño que se hacía bolita en algún rincón dándose calor a si mismo y era una suerte cuando Naruto no abría la boca a extremos increíbles y babeaba todo a su alrededor.

Por largos minutos no pudo moverse hechizada por aquella imagen pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía enrojeció de golpe como si alguien fuera capaz de verla y tomando de cualquier manera una camisa larga salió huyendo de aquella habitación, se desvistió y entró al agua sintiendo que su rostro por entero estaba hirviendo, casi podía sentir que hilos de humo se desprendían del agua para perderse en el techo.

-Soy una tonta- chilló apretándose bajo el agua, era obvio que se sintiera así, ella era una chiquilla, una niña que siempre había vivido en torno a otros niños, eso es lo que eran Shikamaru y Naruto, hombrecitos que crecían junto a ella, pero Kakashi no era un niño, ¡Era un hombre!, uno hecho y derecho, uno que se imponía con su presencia.

Guapo era una palabra muy pobre para describirlo, soltando un enorme suspiro la joven se hundió en el agua, la costumbre de enrojecer como tomate estaba volviendo a ella de una manera alarmante, cuando los dedos empezaban a arrugársele cual pasitas decidió salir de su ducha y después de secarse se puso la enorme camisa y bajó descalza hasta la sala, ahí prendió una luz y se puso a leer un libro hasta que el cabello se le secara.

Se encontraba sentada a manera de los árabes sobre el sillón cuando la temperatura en el recibidor empezó a descender y en acto reflejo se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Frío?- giró a observar el reloj de la sala, las manecillas apenas estaban por apuntar las once de la noche, buscó algo con que taparse pero no encontró nada, que desgracia que se hubiera puesto solo esa camisa para dormir, soltando un enorme suspiro se atrincheró lo más que pudo en el sillón y siguió leyendo, sin embargo cada vez hacía más frío, intentó hacerse bolita y dormir, por unos momentos lo consiguió pero luego el frío la despertó como si lamiera su piel, ¡Si Shikamaru o Naruto estuvieran con ella ya la hubieran abrazado!

-_¿Frío Hinata-chan?- _se imaginaba a Naruto pegando la mejilla con la suya, la zorruna sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Algún día conseguiremos cobijas- _y a Shikamaru sonrojado pero aún así con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Pero no están aquí- lo soltó suavemente pero al instante una vocecita risueña hizo eco dentro de su mente "¿Pero tienes a un hombre mucho mejor allá arriba, no?" al instante de que aquel pensamiento se cernió sobre su cerebro enrojeció de manera violeta encogiéndose sobre si misma.

Frustración sexual hubiera mugido Shikamaru poniendo cara teatral, ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, las mejillas le quemaban y sin embargo entre más lo pensaba más seductora le parecía la idea, había dormido muchas veces con Shikamaru y Naruto, ¿Cierto?, había dormido con el cuerpo unido al de ellos, a veces incluso con algún beso en la oscuridad, entonces… si Kakashi era su esposo…

La idea le parecía atractiva tanto como espeluznante, si hacía algo como eso le daría falsas esperanzas a Kakashi, ¡Debía pensar más en él que en su comodidad!, vamos, entendía que el hombre estaba como un tren y le causaba emociones, entendía que le atraía pero no por eso iba a hacerle creer alguna otra cosa, ¡Kakashi era una trampa de la que debía escapar!

Entre temblores meditaba los pros y los contras, una noche tranquila, tibia y feliz al lado de aquel atractivo hombre o una noche fría, incomoda y terrorífica en aquel vacío sillón, la cosa parecía clara pero había que tomar en cuenta que dormir con él dejaba una puerta abierta.

Si dormía con Kakashi le daría esperanzas, unas que no quería alentar.

Rodó por el sillón, murmuro incoherencias y dejo que chocara diente contra diente cuando al fin tomó su decisión, subiría esas escaleras, entraría a esa habitación y… ¡Tomaría unas cobijas y saldría corriendo!, bien, era cobarde y lo que fuera, ¿Qué esperaban?, debía evitar caer en la tentación que representaba aquel hombre.

Con calma subió y abrió muy lentamente la puerta, Kakashi tenía la desfachatez de seguir en la perfecta posición en que lo había dejado, ¿Acaso ese hombre no se movía por la noche?

Su primera intención había sido entrar sin verlo, tomar unas cobijas y salir lo más rápido posible pero en el instante en que observó aquel cabello plateado ondeando con suavidad no pudo evitar acercarse a cerrar la ventana, claro que al hacerlo se acercaba demasiado a él.

-Hum…- estaba parada a tan escasa distancia que si movía la mano rozaría sus dedos, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que lo hiciera, lentamente tocó aquellos dedos masculinos, rudos, callosos, unos dedos que hablaban de batallas.

Definitivamente vivir con aquellos dos le había hecho mal, demasiado imprudente como Naruto y demasiado curiosa como Shikamaru, sin ser siquiera consciente subió lentamente a la cama apoyándose con las rodillas y las manos, se situó por encima de él observando la paz que parecía desprenderse de su rostro, ¿Cómo sería por debajo de esa máscara?, recordaba una vez que Naruto había mencionado que el equipo 7 creía que era excesivamente atractivo porque en Ichiraku lo habían visto y tanto el viejo como Ayame habían juntado las manos al tiempo que ponían ojos de corazoncito, por supuesto el rubio era dado a exagerar pero…

Lentamente extendió su mano y rozó apenas el contorno de su rostro, al instante enrojeció pero no retiró el contacto, Kakashi suspiró entre sueños, como si sentirla cerca le produjera bienestar, por aquel pensamiento Hinata sonrió, su largo cabello cayó por los brazos del hombre, cosa que al parecer le causó cosquillas porque sonrió de una manera que a Hinata le pareció de lo más tierna.

No supo en que momento ocurrió, tampoco es como si lo hubiera pensado mucho, se acostó frente a él y lo observó atentamente por largos segundos: el filo de su nariz, los labios dibujándose bajo la tela, los musculosos brazos… cuando sus parpados se cerraban contemplándolo le pareció que él sonreía, no hubiera podido decirlo con seguridad pero le pareció que su sonrisa se extendía mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata despertó por instinto, se paró de golpe de la cama y de dos pasos llegó hasta la ventana y abriéndola de par en par asomó la cabeza afuera, dejó que el viento de la noche ondeara sus oscuros cabellos mientras intentaba despejarse, habría jurado que había una presencia espiando parada en las tejas, una mirada tan fuerte que la había despertado al instante.

-No veo nada…- susurró por lo bajo.

-Yo tampoco-

-¡Ah!- pegó un grito muy impropio de quien había sido un líder ANBU, Kakashi tras ella parpadeó, también había sacado la cabeza por la ventana y su plateado cabello se revolvía con el oscuro de ella.

-Oh, ¿Te asuste?-

-¡Claro que lo hizo!-

-Gomen, gomen- el hombre se disculpó sonriendo al tiempo que ponía una mano frente a sí como rezando por no despertar su ira, cosa que en el caso de Hinata jamás podría ser algún golpe pero mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿También usted sintió eso?-

-¿El intruso?- el hombre ladeó la cabeza, sabía demasiado bien quien era el que los espiaba.

-Entonces sí lo sintió- la chica parpadeó -¿Quién era?-

-No lo sé- pero él se hizo el desentendido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hum…- la joven sacó un poco más la cabeza pero quien sea que fuera el que espiaba no había dejado ni rastro.

-Ahh- Kakashi soltó un largo bostezo y se frotó su único ojo visible.

-Siento despertarlo- la joven finalmente giró hacía él, Kakashi parecía demasiado adormilado para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Oh, no fue nada-

-¿Se cansó mucho en su misión?-

-Algo- el hombre volvió a frotarse un ojo.

-Vuelva a dormir- poniendo una mano sobre el marco de la ventana la joven le señaló con la cabeza la cama, obediente el líder ANBU se dirigió a la cama, se encogió sobre una orilla y empezó a temblar como hoja al viento, al instante Hinata cerró la ventana pero él no dejo de temblar.

-Hoy hace frío- la chica arqueó ambas cejas y se dirigió al armario de donde sacó una gruesa cobija, luego trepó en la cama para poder tapar a Kakashi, fue cosa sencilla para él enredar una de sus piernas con las suyas y hacerla caer a su lado, logrado su cometido se abrazó a ella como un pulpo.

-¡Es un tramposo Kakashi-sensei!- Hinata enrojeció brutalmente con aquellos brazos rodeando su cintura y aquella mejilla pegada a la suya, lastima que la tela no le dejara sentir su piel.

-Soy un hombre débil, ¿Qué querías?- sonaba tan desfachatado que Hinata no pudo evitar la violenta carcajada.

-Es de lo peor-

-Algo así me han dicho-

-No va a pasar nada hoy, ¿Entendió?-

-Sólo quiero que durmamos juntitos- él se explicó como lo haría un niño pequeño –Porque mis brazos te extrañaban-

-Es un chantajista- sin embargo se relajó en sus brazos, su cuerpo se acopló al instante al de él.

-Tengo mis trucos- su voz no era sensual, mucho menos incitante, era como si fuera un niño que al fin alcanza la alegría proporcionada por un dulce.

-Por esta vez le ha funcionado- dando un suspiro la joven enterró la pequeña nariz en su pecho, aún llevaba el uniforme ANBU, su olor masculino se metía bajo su piel endulzando sus sentidos, pudo imaginarse a sí misma siendo aquella otra Hinata, pudo imaginarse con su cuerpo desnudo unido al de ese hombre, pudo imaginar aquella otra vida, lentamente aquellos torneados brazos rodearon su espalda, la masculina barbilla se apoyó en su coronilla y se sintió pequeña, tanto que necesitaba ser protegida, pero también sintió que él era capaz de hacerlo, que Kakashi podía.

Cuando finalmente la respiración de la joven se volvió acompasada Kakashi sonrió tan ampliamente que pensó que tronaría su máscara, todo había valido la pena, dejarla pelear con Sasuke, hacerse el dormido, dejar que hablaran, pedirle a Sasuke que le diera su punto de vista de que tan bien se veía desde el marco de la puerta —el Uchiha le había lanzado un kunai que no le había dado por poco, quizás no estuviera tan oxidado como todos pensaban— y finalmente había funcionado el no moverse ni un ápice la primera vez que ella se había acercado, su corazón había latido tan fuerte en esos instantes que había pensado que ella alcanzaría a oírlo, pero no había pasado y había tenido que esperar con la paciencia de un santo cuando su largo cabello ébano había caído sobre él, la sonrisa no había sido premeditada, se le había escapado pero al parecer había sido bueno porque Hinata había sonreído con él.

Luego Neji, eso definitivamente no había entrado en sus planes, lo había visto con sus plateados ojos fijos en la ventana, el cabello castaño ondeando al aire, pero por primera vez no observaba con aquella rabia, con aquel amor que lo consumía, miraba hacía dentro con curiosidad, como preguntándose, como pensando, claro que esta vez Hinata lo había notado, la manera en que había saltado de la cama lo había asustado tanto a él como al espectador nocturno.

Neji se había difuminado en la noche y él la había seguido más por costumbre que porque estuviera en su plan, ¿Cómo entonces había terminado con ella en los brazos?, no estaba seguro, lo importante era que se sentía maravilloso, tan sublime como lo recordaba, no, mejor.

¿Qué había dicho Neji esa tarde?, que Hinata no era su Hinata sino Hinata-sama, ahora creía entender un poco aquello, la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos no era su esposa, no completamente por lo menos, era una nueva mujer, una que debía volver a enamorar, volver a ganar, volver a entender y sería un placer hacerlo, ahora comprendía..

-Hinata- susurró contra su cabello y ella sonrió bajo las cobijas, Kakashi se preguntaba que estaría soñando, le gustaría llenar sus sueños pero sabía que para aquello aún faltaba bastante, por ahora tenía que contentarse con que no estuviera soñando con Naruto.

-¿Qué sueñas pequeña?- para verla mejor bajó su mascara y enfocó con sus dos ojos aquel rostro durmiente, recordaba la primera vez que Hinata lo había visto sin su máscara, había sido un accidente, él intentaba afeitarse, ella le llevaba unas toallas, por un descuido había dejado la puerta abierta.

_-Kakashi-sensei su…- _dejar que la gente viera su rostro era jugar sucio, lo había sabido desde niño, todas y cada una de las mujeres que lo veían —y los hombres para su desgracia— caían rendidos por él.

-_Hinata…- _recordaba haber girado con los ojos muy abiertos hacía ella.

-_Uh…- _y ella había enrojecido de tal manera que había sido un milagro que no se desmayara -_¡Lo lamento!- _nunca antes alguien se había disculpado por verlo.

_-No, no es un secreto o algo así- _y a pesar de todo siguió mirándola fijamente sin subir nuevamente su máscara, sin acabar de creer que aún no cayera rendida a sus pies al observarlo.

-_Bueno, las toallas- _la chica dejó su paquete y salió casi corriendo, Kakashi no pudo evitar su desilusión, en aquel entonces aún no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por ella pero era un golpe al ego que no hubiera siquiera soltado un suspiro como el resto de las personas.

Viendo que era inmune a él decidió no ponerse más la máscara frente a ella, sería un alivio si por lo menos en su casa podía dejar que su piel respirara un poco así que salió del baño sin volver a subir la tela azul y bajó a desayunar.

Los primeros minutos comió lentamente —privilegio que pocas veces se tomaba— pero dejo los palillos al aire cuando repentinamente ella soltó un murmullo ahogado.

-_Por favor Kakashi-sensei póngase la máscara de nuevo- _parecía tener fiebre porque respiraba rápidamente y estaba terriblemente roja.

-_¿Disculpa?-_

_-Por favor…- _ella desvió la mirada, jugueteaba con sus dedos, se balanceaba peligrosamente como si de un momento a otro fuera a caer.

-_¿Por qué?- _en aquel entonces había pensado que se había enfermado por lo que se había dirigido presuroso hacía ella para tomarle la temperatura pero ella había manoteado alejándose de él.

_-¡E-es porque, porque…!, ¡Quiero besarlo!- _y aquel había sido el inicio del fin, si lo recordaba Kakashi aún podía sonreír como había sonreído aquella vez ante la zozobra de la jovencita, su voz tambaleante, los ojos envueltos en lagrimas por la vergüenza, encogida sobre si misma y asustada de sus propios sentimientos.

Se preguntaba si la Hinata que tenía entre sus brazos reaccionaría de alguna manera parecida, suponía que no, como lo había dicho Neji ella sería capaz de enterrarle un kunai en el estomago si creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la pelea con Sasuke se lo había demostrado mejor que cualquier cosa.

Aunque despacio sabía que estaban avanzando, tenerla entre sus brazos era un avance, uno grande, dejarla pelear con Sasuke —aunque había tenido sus dudas— también era algo que ella necesitaba, debía entregarle su confianza, creer en ella, confiar en su nivel de pelea, lo primero sería apoyarla para presentar los exámenes jounnin, luego… bueno, no es que se fuera a sentir muy cómodo con eso pero Hinata tenía el potencial para ser un ANBU, iba a ser horrible pensar en las misiones que podrían entregarle —y rezaba de antemano que ninguna fuera al lado de Neji…. O de Naruto, o Shikamaru, mejor con ningún hombre… aunque Anko tampoco era de confiar…—.

-Esto va a ser difícil, ¿No es cierto muñequita?- abrazándola con cariño dejó que su tibia mejilla rozara contra la suya, Hinata suspiró entre sueños, quería abrazarla, hacerlo para siempre, caminar a su lado.

-Me conformo con esto por ahora- y sus ojos también se cerraron, lento, tan lento que pudo ver como ella sonreía frente a él y se preguntó si es que ella también había tenido un plan oculto, si es que ella tampoco estaba dormida y entonces pensó, no que fuera a ser cierto realmente, pero imaginó que su esposa, esa nueva esposa, se parecía más a él de lo que pensaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La tercera edición de fanfiction Chronicles ya esta al aire, la dirección en mi perfil, en esta ocasión Narutomanía, porque sólo entre nosotros nos entendemos.

Agradezco a:

**Hinatauchiha82**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Sairiko**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Ceres Dark**

**Hopesol**

**Gpe mccartney**

**Isiiiwhis**

**Emy Hyuuga**

**Black-kiari**

**Ratka**

**Hyuuga**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Ridesh**

**Rach Black**

**Layill**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Pau Cullen**

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

**Lu Hatake**

**Tanuki sempai**

**K2008sempai**

**CarlitaMalfoy**

**Ale**

**Gaby-L**

**Kik**

Son un amor mil gracias, me voy a dormir porque son las once de la noche y mi aniki me presiona, mal aniki, mal aniki, besos Ciao

_5 de Febrero del 2011 Sábado _


	8. Verdaderos sentimientos

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 8: Verdaderos sentimientos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

…**..**

Naruto nunca había sido especialmente bueno para levantarse temprano pero eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, ser Hokage hacía que esas ocasiones se repitieran con más frecuencia de lo que le hubiera gustado pero a fin de cuentas ese era el camino que había elegido y ahora no podía echarse para atrás, después de todo ser Hokage había sido su sueño desde que recordaba tener la suficiente razón para saber que significaba tal puesto.

—Buenos días Ibiki. —Claro que volverse Hokage no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana que siguiera llamando a los demás sin honoríficos ni distinciones de ningún tipo.

—Buenos días Hokage-sama. —Aunque los demás estuvieran empeñados en tratarlo de manera diferente, lo cierto es que no había logrado comprender del todo la melancolía de Gaara hasta que había asumido el titulo de líder de la aldea, el pelirrojo le había comentado en una ocasión que ser Kage tenía dos caras, "todos te aman pero siempre están muy lejos", en primera instancia el rubio no había entendido porque para él las cosas solían ser simples y pensaba que con el amor venía el acercamiento y todo lo demás, habían tenido que pasar varios meses para que por fin lo comprendiera, que al tener ese puesto era tratado con deferencia, una que ciertamente no le agradaba, no tomando en cuenta su personalidad.

—¿Y bien, que sucede? —dejó que su larga capa ondeara con el aire frío de la mañana, Konoha siempre amanecía con ese tipo de clima y a esas horas la luna seguía brillando en el cielo.

—Es el prisionero que trajo el equipo de Kakashi, —Ibiki habló con sequedad—, no conseguimos sacar ninguna información de él, alguien lo ha bloqueado de una manera realmente sorprendente y al parecer la única manera de terminar con ese sello es escuchándolo a usted Hokage-sama.

—¿A mi? —parpadeando Naruto se señaló a si mismo no muy convencido.

—Así es.

—¿De que aldea es?

—No lo sabemos.

—¿Él ha pedido hablar conmigo?

—Sí.

—Que raro. —El joven líder frunció ligeramente las cejas, las muecas infantiles habían quedado atrás —en su mayoría y cuando estaba frente a gente importante por lo menos—.

—¿Hokage-sama?

—Bien, vamos a hablarle. —Soltó con humor removiendo suavemente sus cabellos dorados que últimamente habían crecido más de la cuenta asemejándose más al estilo que había tenido su padre, si Jiraiya pudiera verlo seguramente ya habría sonreído. Tratando de evitar un bostezo el joven siguió a Ibiki por los oscuros pasillos del centro de interrogación y tortura, a ser sincero no le gustaba ese lugar y mucho menos pensar en lo que hacían ahí, él era y siempre había sido franco con sus intenciones a pesar de ser un ninja, por eso a pesar de respetar el trabajo que se ejercía en aquel lugar no podía tragarlo del todo, Sakura había balbuceado que era demasiado blando pero sus ojos verdes también habían lucido un tanto indecisos en aquel momento.

—¿Hokage-sama?

—Lo siento. —El joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen de Sakura observándolo con algo parecido a la comprensión y la tristeza.

—Éste es el prisionero.

—¿Esa bola de ropa? —Bien, sólo era para asegurarse.

—Así es señor.

—Entiendo. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien y con amplios pasos se acercó al prisionero—. Dijeron que querías hablarme. —El hombre, que no podía mover su cuerpo, apenas y giró los ojos hacía el joven, eran unos ojos oscuros, pequeños y apáticos por completo.

—No es muy participativo. —Ibiki apuntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oye, —el rubio se acercó agachándose hasta estar a la altura del sujeto—, ¿querías hablar conmigo, no?

—El rayo amarillo. —El hombre murmuró despacio, sus agrietados labios apenas moviéndose lentamente.

—Ese era mi padre en realidad… —El rubio se rascó la nuca.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti, —el hombre siguió hablando sin prestar atención a la interrupción—, de alguien que no ha olvidado su venganza.

—¿Venganza? —Los azules ojos del joven se oscurecieron.

—Sigue vivo y sabe cuales son tus debilidades, tus personas importantes, sabe como destruirte, porque te conoce demasiado bien Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡¿Quién diablos? —El rubio se abalanzó sobre el prisionero pero para gran sorpresa de él y de Ibiki el hombre se disolvió en el aire volviéndose sólo un puñado de tierra.

—¿Un clon?

—No parece exactamente uno. —El rubio siseó—. ¿Nadie comprobó que fuera verdaderamente un humano?

—Lo lamento Hokage-sama. —Ibiki carraspeó, en su larga experiencia jamás había tenido que comprobar que un prisionero fuera un humano realmente, por lo general los clones no soportaban la manipulación, aunque ahora comprendía porque no habían podido entrar a su mente.

—Investiguen que demonios era esa cosa. —El rubio dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a paso rápido, se le ocurrían un par de situaciones que definitivamente no le vendrían bien a los tiempos de paz que estaba gozando la aldea—. Maldición. —No pudo evitar gruñir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata despertó lentamente, había soñado nuevamente con el día en el que Shikamaru le había regalado una flor "_Es pequeña y blanca como tú" _sonaba tan despreocupado como de costumbre pero había algo extraño en sus ojos aquel día.

—Shikamaru-kun… —susurró despacio y a su lado se escuchó un carraspeo.

—Es de mala educación soñar con un hombre cuando estas durmiendo con otro.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—¿Pasaste linda noche?

—¿Podría quitar su mano de ahí? —El hombre soltó un suspiro y retiró la mano de la cintura de la joven soltando un suspiro, bien decían que nada era perfecto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Quisiera ver a Shikamaru-kun y le dije a Uchiha que también hoy entrenaría con él.

—Entonces será mejor que te levantes. —El hombre la destapo envolviéndose a su vez con las mantas.

—¡Oiga!

—Mientras Naruto no me llame no pienso pararme.

—¿No es eso desobligado de su parte? —Hinata arqueó una ceja, lo cierto es que quería entrar a su juego y pelear por las cobijas o morir, pero entendía que esa actitud no era ni adulta ni correcta tomando en cuenta su precaria situación.

—Naruto conoce mis pequeñas debilidades.

—Naruto-kun es demasiado blando con usted.

—Todos lo son. —Sin agregar más el hombre dio media vuelta haciéndose un rollo con las sabanas.

—¿No va a trabajar hoy?

—No creo, si Naruto no me llama te veo en lo de Sasuke en la tarde.

—Hum… —Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando, cierto que no llevaba mucho de conocerlo —lo que se dice realmente conocerlo— pero le parecía extraño que la dejara ir a ver a un chico sola—. Bien, me voy yendo entonces.

—Y Hinata… —El taco que se había vuelto Kakashi apenas alcanzó a farfullar—. Cuídate.

—Lo veo en casa de Uchiha. —Ella a su vez contestó torpemente y bajó de un salto de la cama, tenía que comprar ropa normal si no quería seguirle robando ropa ninja al hombre, que dicho sea de paso no le quedaba a su medida.

—Soy un tonto… —En cuanto supo que la chica se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos Kakashi susurró despacio, su único ojo visible apagado, despegarse de ella de esa manera era la única táctica que se le ocurría para no aferrarse a su cintura y susurrarle al oído que jamás de los jamases la dejaría escapar.

"_La Hinata de la que me enamore era ese ser débil, un tanto triste pero amable y bueno, esta Hinata no es débil y podría enterrarme un kunai en el estomago si cree que con eso esta haciendo lo correcto, ella es la heredera que me encargaron proteger, la líder del clan Hyuuga"._

Las palabras de Neji volvieron a él y lanzó otro enorme suspiro, sí, no podía seguir engañándose a si mismo, lo sabía, que Neji tenía razón, que su amada esposa no volvería, la persona que había abrazado toda la noche no era su esposa aunque tuviera su mismo cuerpo, aunque oliera de la misma manera, aunque le causara la misma calidez a su cuerpo.

—¡Oh Hinata! —exclamó con la voz quebrada, ¿Era cierto entonces todo lo que le había dicho Neji?, por Dios, ni siquiera había que preguntarlo, era obvio, que él estaba enamorado de un fantasma, que era él quien se aferraba a algo que ya estaba perdido—. Pero, aún así… —Extendió ambas manos y clavó la mirada en el techo, él no era la clase de hombre que se daba por vencido, la felicidad le había resultado demasiado cara para dejarla de lado.

Aunque esa no fuera su antigua Hinata él quería pelear por ella, por los restos de su esposa que quedaran, por esa calidez que se apretaba contra su pecho, por esos sonrojos dulces y esos ojos limpios.

—Yo necesito… —Con amargura sonrió de medio lado, si en esos momentos el único nombre que venía a su cabeza era el de Iruka las cosas debían estar definitivamente mal con él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata salió de su casa con unos pantalones grises holgados y una playera sin mangas con gorrito, aquello debió de haberle pertenecido a Kakashi en una edad muy temprana porque le quedaba justo a la medida, aunque ciertamente le daban un aire bastante poco maduro.

Suspirando la joven metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, había pasado la primera noche verdaderamente agradable desde que había llegado a aquella realidad y también, por primera vez, no se había levantado pensando que continuaba en medio de la guerra, aunque claro, la voz de Kakashi tras ella había tenido mucho que ver al respecto, ¿Sería ese hombre siempre tan infantil?, seguro que no, en batalla era conocido como el ninja copia, una razón de temer para todas las naciones, ¿Cómo sería ver a Kakashi en acción?

—Ahora que lo pienso… —La joven paró en seco y entrecerró un poco los ojos a la usanza de Naruto—. Me salí de la casa sin tener una idea de donde encontrar a Shikamaru-kun. —Últimamente hacía las cosas sin ponerse a pensar demasiado, las ventajas de encontrarse en épocas de paz se suponía. Iba a echar a andar cuando un viento a sus espaldas le provocó quedarse completamente tiesa, momentos después sus rápidas pupilas visualizaban la silueta tras ella.

—Quisiera que habláramos. —Era una orden aunque las palabras habían sido escogidas especialmente para parecer diplomáticas.

—La ultima vez me pareció que no querías saber nada de mí Neji-nisan —Sin embargo giró rápidamente hacía él, hablar con alguien como Neji cuando él no quería hacerlo era peor que una misión A, debía aprovechar que fuera él quien lo propusiera.

—No aquí. —El joven echó a andar y Hinata lo siguió sin hacer ninguna pregunta, por largos minutos sólo fue eso, su espalda ancha y su cabello castaño cayendo como en el pasado, tal y como ella lo recordaba, intentó encontrar más diferencias entre el Neji que caminaba frente a ella y el Neji que había sido su apoyo incondicional en la guerra pero físicamente la diferencia era nula.

—Aquí esta bien. —Finalmente el joven giró hacía ella.

—¿Por qué me odias? —Directo al grano la joven enderezó los hombros viéndolo fijamente a los ojos—. No sé si la Hinata de esta era te hizo algo pero ella no soy yo, por eso te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy digna del clan y de…

—Eso no es necesario. —Neji se recargó en un árbol, se veía tan imponente en ese lugar como si la naturaleza confabulara para realzar sus naturales virtudes—. Yo sé que tú no eres la Hinata de antes, lo sé mejor que nadie.

—¿Entonces? —La joven parpadeó—, si lo sabes, ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera?

—Si lo ves desde mi punto de vista es fácil creer que eres una impostora.

—Eso es injusto, —Hinata apretó los puños—, de no ser por mí esta realidad ni siquiera existiría, deberías darme la oportunidad siquiera de demostrarte que…

—¿Demostrarme que? —él arqueó una ceja de la manera más arrogante que jamás hubiera visto en otra persona que no fuera Madara.

—¡No sé cómo era la otra Hinata pero yo he peleado mucho, yo he sufrido mucho!, no me dejare vencer por otra, esa es la clase de persona que forjó en mí la guerra y si tengo que pelear contra el fantasma de mi otro yo entonces…

—Ahora te diré algo. —Con delicadeza Neji se sentó en el pasto interrumpiéndola, una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, sus ojos claros fijos en ella—. La razón por la que Kakashi y yo no podemos ser buenos camaradas es porque yo estaba enamorado de su esposa.

—¿Disculpa? —Con horror sintió como una oleada de sangre subía a su rostro, seguramente la otra Hinata estaba saliendo a flote porque por un momento le pareció que se desmayaría.

—Yo estaba enamorado de Hinata, estaba tan enamorado que me hervía la sangre, la amaba tanto que me dolían los huesos, se me confundían los pensamientos, me envolvía el odio, ¿Por qué ella no era mía?, yo había tenido todo para que me perteneciera, había sido escrito, que sería mía, todo el clan lo sabía, pero entonces Hiashi-sama hizo su movimiento, él la apartó de mí, él avanzó en contra de todo el clan para separar a su hija de mi lado.

—¿Otou-san? —Aturdida se dejo caer de rodillas frente a él.

—Al principio no pude entenderlo, pensaba al igual que todos que había desterrado a Hinata por su debilidad, por esa bondad que la hacían parecer tan endeble, pero luego me di cuenta, él no lo había hecho por eso, Hiashi-sama había tenido un propósito, uno muy claro, —los ojos del joven se oscurecieron, como si con sólo recordarlo la sangre volviera a hervir en sus venas—, Hiashi-sama me hubiera entregado a su hija sin pensarlo dos veces, pero él sabía que éste momento llegaría y también sabía cual sería mi reacción.

—Si tú y yo nos hubiéramos casado… —Hinata pasó saliva—, entonces justo ahora estarías intentando recuperar a la Hinata de antes sin importar las consecuencias, habrías intentado matarme para conseguirlo.

—Aunque no hubiera sacado nada de ello. —Los ojos del joven se volvieron distantes, cómo si reflexionara en su propia ignorancia humana—. Debido a que tengo la mente un poco más clara lo he comprendido, no así Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —Algo parecido a un viento helado sopló dentro de ella, calándole los huesos.

—Él sigue con la esperanza de recuperar a su esposa, quiere pegar los trozos que cree que eres tú para conseguirlo.

—Eso no servirá de nada, —la boca de la joven se volvió una línea oscura—, no tengo intención de convertirme en esa persona.

—De lo cual sinceramente me alegro. —Una sonrisa sombría apareció en el rostro de su primo y ella lo observó fijamente.

—¿Es por que quieres causarle dolor a Kakashi-sensei?

—No del todo. —Él a su vez le regresó la misma intensidad de la mirada—. Cuando yo aún no amaba a la antigua Hinata con ese fuego que me abrasaba las venas mi deseo primordial era proteger a la rama principal, mi orgullo de Hyuuga que descubrí en aquellos exámenes Chunnin me lo demandaba.

—¿Cómo fue que se torció ese deseo?

—Justo ahora no importa, —el joven cerró un momento los ojos, Hinata entendió que seguía siendo la misma persona reservada de siempre por mucho que le hubiera revelado en esos momentos—, cuando me di cuenta de que la antigua Hinata no regresaría me dedique a seguirla, sé que lo notó.

—Así que eras tú, —las perfectas cejas de la joven se juntaron—, en la casa de Uchiha y ayer por la noche.

—En el pasado la otra Hinata jamás lo notó, —acotó con sequedad—, ella era demasiado amable y despistada para ser un buen Ninja.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de una persona así Neji-nisan? —la joven negó suavemente con la cabeza—, no pega contigo.

—En realidad sentía que Hinata se complementaba conmigo, —la chica se removió preguntándose si era normal hablar con alguien de ella misma cómo si se tratara de otra persona, bueno, fuera como fuese era raro—, ella era tan suave y dócil que me parecía que podía detener mi natural arrojo, mi sequedad era contrarrestada con sus sonrisas, mi inexpresión con sus sonrojos, la quería porque era todo lo que yo no era y de haber sido mía la hubiera protegido por siempre.

—Pero ella escogió a Kakashi-sensei. —murmuró lentamente—. Me pregunto por qué lo habrá hecho.

—Esa es una incógnita. —Neji se recargó en el árbol, ahí frente a ella se veía más relajado, más cercano, un poquito más como si fueran los primos de antaño.

—¿Nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos?

—No tenía caso, además me encontraba en una misión cuando ocurrió la boda, cuando regrese era demasiado tarde, corrí cómo una bestia furiosa hasta su casa, estaba decidido a llevarme a Hinata así tuviera que pasar por encima de Kakashi, pero al llegar a la ventana de esa habitación… —los puños del joven se apretaron, sus ojos volvieron a arder en algo parecido a la rabia—, sus gritos, esos que jamás había dejado escapar, perdiendo su inocencia, chillando, pidiendo por más…

—¡Basta! —Hinata gritó, su cara completamente roja, sus manos al frente como queriendo parar con ellas las palabras del joven.

—Veo que te incomoda. —El joven arqueó una ceja, aunque la chica frente a él pareciera aventar humo por la cabeza ciertamente la imagen era muy diferente a la que tenía de la antigua Hinata, quizás había sido la forma que había tenido al ordenarle que parara.

—¿A quien no le va a incomodar? —bufó aún tragándose el rubor.

—Se supone que eres su esposa.

—Se supone has dicho.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Con que?

—Con mis antiguos sentimientos no, obviamente. —El genio Hyuuga arqueó ambas cejas.

—Quisiera demostrarte que soy lo suficiente para que me vuelvas a ver como tu prima, no, para que me veas esta vez como tu prima, no como una damisela que necesita que la rescaten.

—Me lo has demostrado ya lo suficiente. —susurró él girando la mirada hacía la izquierda, deliberadamente apartando su mirada de ella—. Estoy aquí, hablando contigo, porque te reconozco como Hinata-sama, mi protegida, la descendiente del clan Hyuuga que mi padre me encargó proteger.

—No te defraudare. —Lentamente Hinata se puso de pie y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Te quedaras con Kakashi?

—Por el momento. —Distraída acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Neji suspiró y avanzó un paso hacía ella para después agacharse un poco de tal manera que sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Pasa algo? —inconscientemente la joven dio un paso atrás ante su cercanía.

—Es porque la otra Hinata esta dentro de ti, debajo de todo lo que eres tú.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿Sabes por que nunca pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos?

—Dijiste que porque era muy tarde.

—No lo hice porque el sentimiento más fuerte de Hinata era el amor que la unía con Kakashi, nadie jamás habría podido romper ese vinculo, ella concentró todo el amor que no había podido ofrecer en toda su vida y lo volcó sobre él, le dio su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón en un solo paquete.

—Vivir para un hombre en realidad me parece un tanto patético. —Y sabía que lo decía precisamente porque se sentía patética, sí, realmente patética de haber amado tanto a Naruto, de seguir amándolo en realidad.

—El deseo más profundo de Hinata era el amor por Kakashi y como ella sigue viviendo allá dentro. —El joven clavó un dedo en medio de los pechos de la joven y luego retiró rápidamente la mano murmurando un "eso es demasiado grande".

—Cómo ella sigue viviendo aquí dentro… —Hinata dejó las palabras al aire como incitándolo a continuar al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre uno de sus senos, Neji desvió la mirada.

—Yo que usted tendría cuidado de que aquel inmenso amor me doblegue, aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo al respecto, Hinata tenía mucha voluntad cuando algo era realmente importante para ella así que si lo desea usted terminara amando también a Kakashi y… ¡Quiere dejar de estarse acariciando frente a mi!

—No hasta que dejes de llamarme como si fueras mi súbdito. —Soltando el agarre sobre su propio seno la joven dejó caer con fuerza su pie sobre el suelo.

—Dije que de hoy en adelante usted sería para mí Hinata-sama. —Irritado se removió los cabellos de la frente—. Su persona y sentimientos han dejado de ejercer un interés romántico para mí.

—Y me alegro. —Cruzándose de brazos la joven desvió la mirada—. De verdad me alegro que me veas así Neji-nisan.

—¿A dónde iba cuando la detuve? —Sin comentar nada acerca de lo que le acababa de decir el joven la observó de reojo.

—En realidad, ahora que caigo iba a ver si encontraba a Shikamaru-kun.

—Hoy es su día de descanso así que debe estar en su apartamento.

—¿No vive con su clan? —Sorprendida ella abrió grandes los ojos.

—Sí, pero en sus días libres se va al departamento, como es tan vago le gusta estar donde no le molesten, además tiene vista a las nubes.

—Ya comprendo. —Y una sutil sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Shikamaru bostezó por enésima vez, un día libre con tantos pendientes en la cabeza definitivamente no debía llamarse día libre, era más bien llevarse el trabajo a casa, después de todo uno no podía evitar pensar aunque lo quisiera… bueno, quizás Naruto si que pudiera.

Con pereza se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta la nevera, todo en el apartamento estaba tan perfectamente acomodado como lo había dejado la semana anterior, el libro que le había dado su padre aún apoyado en la mesa y el dibujo que le había hecho el pequeño Asuma pegado con una chinche en la pared.

"_Es de Shikamaru-niisan viendo las nubes" _eso le había dicho al dárselo y sinceramente aquella piña echada al pasto viendo nubes con forma de borreguito tenía mucho de parecido con él así que no veía porque quejarse, los niños después de todo siempre eran muy interesantes.

—Toc, toc. —Los golpes en su puerta le provocaron rodar los ojos, el no era el Hokage para que dijeran que no tenía tiempo para días libres, él era la sombra del Hokage así que le hubiera gustado que respetaran sus tiempo libre aunque aquello siempre había sido un sueño que no se había cumplido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Abrió la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

—Shikamaru-kun —Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya manera de recibirme. —La joven infló un poco las mejillas aprovechando la confusión de él para observarlo a su antojo, se notaba que acababa de levantarse, el cabello mas desarreglado de lo usual, camisa de resaque que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos, un short largo y calcetines.

—Es sólo que no esperaba a nadie. —Automáticamente el joven se hizo a un lado y Hinata ingresó sintiendo que algo brincaba alegre dentro de ella, estar ahí era conocer mucho mejor a quien había sido en otro lugar su mejor amigo.

—¿Te estoy incomodando?

—En lo absoluto, —recordando sus artes de anfitrión perdidas carraspeó un poco—, ¿Te ofrezco algo?

—No, gracias. —La joven inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar, serio, formal, ordenado, tal y como lo era él, sin ninguna pista a la vista de alguna relación sentimental.

—¿Querías preguntarme algo o…?

—En realidad sólo quería hablar un poco, si tienes tiempo claro.

—Es mi día libre. —Encogiéndose de hombros se dejo caer en el sillón y ella se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca tomando en cuenta quien era ella y quien era él y que nunca antes habían estado en una situación así antes, eso por lo menos desde el lado de él, pues Hinata por su parte sentía que había demasiada distancia entre los dos, demasiadas cosas en el aire, ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado decirle en esos momentos!, si tan solo fuera el Shikamaru que ella recordaba…

—Estoy viviendo con Kakashi-sensei. —Decidió empezar de cualquier manera la platica.

—Algo así le oí decir a Naruto. —Él habló con simpleza y ella sintió que por un instante le faltaba el aire.

—Ah… Naruto-kun…

—De verdad que puede ser tonto cuando se lo propone pero él espera que tú y Kakashi se lleven bien, se comprendan y vuelvan a ser el matrimonio de siempre. —Shikamaru habló neutralmente—. Él nunca ha sido la clase de persona que comprenda los sentimientos de los demás hacía él mismo.

—No importa. —Hinata susurró suavemente—. De cualquier manera yo no tenía oportunidad en un mundo donde Sakura-san existe.

—Pienso que simplemente no era tu destino estar con Naruto. —El joven se encogió de hombros, su consejo era seco y sin inflexiones, Hinata sonrió suavemente, aunque estuviera en otra época y en otro lugar Shikamaru no dejaba de ser Shikamaru.

—Últimamente yo también empiezo a pensarlo… —La joven presionó ligeramente los dedos de sus manos una contra la otra, él giró a verla de reojo y parpadeó.

—¿Siempre has hecho eso?

—¿Hacer que? —Confundida la joven giró a verlo.

—Ese movimiento con tus dedos.

—No. —exclamó sin comprender del todo—. No que yo recuerde.

—Entonces es cierto. —Cómo si estuviera admirando alguna especie de acertijo el joven susurró al tiempo que sus ojos oscuros adquirían el brillo característico de una idea bullendo en su interior—. La otra Hinata empieza a volverse presente.

—¿Ella hacía eso?

—Siempre, supongo que los nervios eran parte esencial de ella.

—No suena muy agradable.

—Realmente creo que sólo Kakashi-sensei comprendía esas manías. —El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Kakashi-sensei… —repitió lo dicho por el Nara, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

—Supongo que no puedo decirte nada acerca de sí se amaban mucho o no, en el tiempo post guerra mis propios demonios no me dejaban una vida demasiado equilibrada para que me percatara de los demás.

—No, en realidad no venía a que me aclararas eso. —Aunque se sintió un tanto desilusionada de cualquier manera—. Es porque aunque tú no lo sepas eras mi mejor amigo Shikamaru-kun.

—Supongo que Naruto entraba en otra definición. —El joven sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos—. Igual y no tenías mucho de donde escoger.

—¡Fuimos amigos desde antes! —La joven aclaró y luego tomó el dobladillo de su playera y lo dobló hacía dentro, sus ojos fijos en la tela del sillón bajo ella—. Todo empezó cuando nos nombraron protectores del Kyuubi, justo después de que asesinaran a Neji-niisan.

—¿Mataron a Neji? —Shikamaru arqueó ambas cejas—, en ese caso no me hubiera gustado formar parte de esa guerra.

—Me alegro que no haya sido así. —Hinata giró a verlo de reojo, estar cerca de él era tan relajante como cuando en medio de la noche, cuando la batalla les daba un respiro, ella reptaba hasta él y se acomodaba a un prudente metro de distancia, "Hinata… el calor no vuela a través del aire" y entonces la abrazaba, con un gesto que no decía mucho, con aquel rostro insensible, con aquellos ojos oscuros que siempre parecían estar planeando estrategias muy lejos de ella, pero con aquel cuerpo calido, con aquel corazón latiendo contra su espalda tum-tum-tum y sabía que aunque su mente no dejara de trabajar en realidad su alma estaba ahí, con ella.

—A veces me da la impresión de que estas viendo a otro lado. —Shikamaru acotó despacio.

—Tú eres siempre el que esta pensando en otra cosa Shikamaru-kun.

—Supongo que eso es un "touche" —El joven sonrió de medio lado, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza contra el respaldar del sillón de tal manera que en su cuello su varonil manzana de Adán quedaba más que visible.

—_¡Corran, corran, corran! —_Hinata parpadeó sin acabar de creer que ese simple movimiento por parte del Nara le trajera recuerdos tan dolorosos a la mente.

—_Konoha va a caer, nuestra aldea. _—Recordaba a Ino de rodillas, los celestes ojos anegados en lágrimas, el enemigo cercándolos, la pelea que declinaba y luego alguien que tomaba a Shikamaru por el cabello y le echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

—_Así que hemos atrapado a un Nara…_

—¡Ah! —Y cuando menos se lo pensó ya se había echado sobre los brazos del joven quien en acto reflejo volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y parpadeó sin saber que pasaba al tiempo que intentaba hacer algo de provecho con las manos.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿Te duele algo?

—No quiero. —Hinata cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza—. No quiero perderte de nuevo, de ninguna manera.

—Me parece que habíamos dejado en claro en nuestra charla anterior que yo seguía vivo. —El joven acotó de buen humor, pero ella estaba demasiado alterada como para que la broma surtiera efecto.

—La última vez te deje morir. —Con algo parecido a la fiebre se aferró a la playera del muchacho, sus blancos dedos clavándose sobre la tela—. No lo permitiré, no de nuevo.

—Hinata, no estamos en guerra. —Ahogando un suspiro el joven la sujetó por ambas muñecas en un intento de apartarla de él.

—¡Tu no comprendes! —Y entonces estalló—. Si tuvieras sólo una cosa a la que aferrarte, si todo se hubiera acabado y sólo tuvieras a un par de personas, ¿No intentarías proteger con tu vida lo que tan celosamente guardas?, ¡Y aun así sacrificaste tu vida por mí!, ¿No lo has pensado?, ¿Qué pasó con el Shikamaru que deje en aquel lugar?, ¿Murió?, ¿Esta aún agonizando?, ¿Dónde fue a parar?

—Se sabe muy poco de los viajes en el tiempo. —Sujetándola de las muñecas con la suficiente fuerza para separarla unos cuantos centímetros de él el joven la observó fijamente a los ojos—. Podría realizar mil teorías acerca del lugar en donde se encuentra ahora mismo el Shikamaru del que me hablas, pero sólo serían teorías.

—Aún así… —La joven finalmente dejó caer sus brazos exánimes—. ¿No crees que es una crueldad de mi parte no buscar a mi mejor amigo?

—¿Desde cuando has estado pensando estas cosas? —Poniéndose de pie el joven se pasó una mano por la cabeza desordenándose el cabello—. No tiene caso que lo pienses, las personas que conociste no regresarán, no volverás a encontrarlas, tú misma no eres quien eras, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir caminando hacía delante.

—Pero…

—Y así aprenderás, seguirás creciendo, —sin darle tiempo el joven la interrumpió—, y lo que sea que mi personalidad de aquel entonces haya querido hacer estará cumplido, porque estoy seguro que era esta paz lo que hubiera deseado.

—Hablas igual que él. —Bajando la cabeza Hinata apretó una mano contra la otra, sus ojos dándole una visión borrosa de las cosas a causa de importunas lágrimas.

—Es porque soy él. —Shikamaru aclaró encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—Creo que empiezo a entenderlo… —Ella elevó ligeramente la mirada, una frágil sonrisa pintándose en su rostro y entonces Shikamaru pensó que aquella sonrisa era la mas hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iruka se sonó por quinceava vez en esa mañana la nariz y echó la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo que le iba a estallar, era ridículo que un simple resfriado dejara fuera de combate a un ninja, pero él siempre había tenido un sistema respiratorio más bien débil.

Pasando saliva con dolor se paró de cualquier manera de la cama volviéndose a frotar su enrojecida nariz, no le gustaba faltar a dar clases en la academia pero esta vez había sido absolutamente necesario, además si Naruto volvía a pasarse por ahí (solía sentarse en el columpio de siempre mientras los niños corrían a él gritando "Hokage-sama, Hokage,sama"), seguramente lo amonestaría de mala manera.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, el niño gamberro de la academia convertido en el Hokage de la aldea, la persona que todos respetaban y a la que debían tanto. Sonriendo apenas el maestro se dirigió cansadamente a la cocina, o al menos esa era su intención, porque a medio camino una sombra se coló por la ventana, aunque lejos de asustarse aquello sólo le provoco suspirar.

—Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí Kakashi.

—¡Hey Iruka! —El enmascarado levantó una mano al tiempo que sonreía como saludo.

—¿Sucede algo? —El castaño probó que su voz no sonara tan nasal pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Estas enfermo. —No era una pregunta así que Iruka no hizo el intento de contestar, sin mediar más palabra Kakashi lo sujetó por el brazo y jaló de él hacía la cocina al tiempo que comentaba acerca de la falta de vida social de algunas personas, habían discutido tantas veces lo mismo —eso que Iruka trataba de privacidad y que Kakashi traducía como soledad— que el maestro desistió de todo intento de disuadirlo de su idea.

—Soy bueno haciendo té. —Finalmente Kakashi lo sentó de cualquier manera en una silla y empezó a trajinar en la cocina, Iruka lo dejo hacer, simplemente se colocó las manos sobre las sienes, el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, como un ligero pitidito que de vez en vez le recordaba que su cerebro podía tronar.

—¿No te ha mandado de misión Naruto?

—Si me hubiera mandado de misión no estaría aquí, de hecho fui a buscarte primero en la academia pero había una rubiecita muy atractiva que me mando para acá.

—Debió ser Shiho-san. —Iruka murmuró sin muchas ganas.

—Vengo a que me arregles la vida y tengo que ser yo quien te cuide, ya cásate. —Iruka suspiró, era por demás, Kakashi no tenía la menor consideración con su vida privada, no todos tenían la suerte de él para encontrar a alguien para amar con la intensidad con la que Hinata y él se amaban, aunque bueno, según había sabido aquello había cambiado…

—Supongo que es por Hinata-chan…

—¡Oh mi Hinata-chan! —Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron e Iruka dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él, el ANBU era sumamente posesivo con aquella mujer.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tomate el té primero. —El de cabello plateado le extendió una taza con la verde infusión, Iruka pasó de decirle que estaba demasiado caliente como para que pudiera tragarlo.

—¿Y bien?

—Supongo que sabrás que la Hinata que ésta conmigo viene de otra realidad y por lo tanto no es la misma que todos conocíamos.

—Algo así le oí a Naruto…

—Ese Naruto le esta contando a todo el mundo. —Kakashi gruñó, Iruka simplemente alzó las cejas como pidiendo paciencia—. El caso es que estoy confundido. —Suspirando el ANBU se dejo caer en la silla de enfrente y automáticamente Iruka se echó hacía atrás separando un poco más la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Confundido acerca de ella?

—Sé que no es mi Hinata, sé que ella no siente nada hacía mí, bueno, últimamente quizás un poco, pero la cuestión es que quiero recuperar a mi esposa.

—Pero ella no lo es.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio? —El único ojo visible del hombre se entrecerró—. Ya pareces Neji.

—¿Neji?

—Olvídalo, la cosa es que de verdad deseo estar con ella, tener a mi esposa de vuelta, creía que había entendido que no era la misma persona, pero parece que no es así, extraño sus sonrojos y esa sensación de protección que despertaba en mí, la Hinata que tengo ahora… bueno, ella es diferente y no estoy muy seguro de que vaya a cambiar.

—Pedirle que cambie sería egoísta de tu parte. —Los amables ojos del maestro no lucían su habitual expresión a causa del enrojecimiento.

—Lo mismo dijo Neji, —bufó exasperado—, ¿no me puedes decir otra cosa?

—Este es mi particular punto de vista, pero me parece que debes hacerte a la idea que tu esposa no va a regresar, es de alguna manera como si hubiera muerto. —Al instante un escalofrío recorrió a Kakashi por entero—. Sin embargo tienes una oportunidad, no es tu esposa, es cómo una reencarnación, algo así, y tal vez con el paso del tiempo esa otra persona pueda ayudarte a sanar las heridas que dejo la primera.

—¿Heridas? —Kakashi parpadeó sin comprender.

—Estas en duelo sin muerto Kakashi…- tanteando por rollo Iruka arrastró las palabras—. De hecho estas en el periodo de negación.

—Es que mi esposa no ha muerto.

—Si lo ha hecho, no volverá y lo sabes. —En realidad Iruka no hubiera querido sonar tan crudo pero su poca capacidad para formar palabras coherentes con semejante moquera hacía el resultado perfecto para obtener a un deprimido ANBU.

—Yo jure… le prometí que nunca la perdería, que no dejaría que nadie la dañara. —La voz normalmente masculina y divertida del hombre se convirtió apenas en un susurro.

—Sin embargo ella sabía que esto pasaría, no volverá, es cierto, pero si eres lo suficientemente fuerte sabrás encontrar algo mejor.

—Nada es mejor que ella. —Su voz quebrada.

—Si no mal recuerdo le prometiste a ella que no te darías por vencido. —Sonándose Iruka lo amonestó con la mirada—. Le dijiste que conquistarías a la nueva Hinata y conseguirías revivir sus preciosos recuerdos.

—No sé si pueda. —Suspirando Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Entonces que sientes por esta nueva Hinata, puedes decírmelo?

—¿Por ella? —Kakashi parpadeó levantando la mirada—. Es realmente una fierecilla, ¿Puedes creer que le dio pelea a Sasuke? —Su voz fue lentamente animándose—. Me grita y me regaña si se siente presionada, se pone mi ropa, tiene la capacidad de sentir presencias incluso dormida, estoy seguro de que sería un ANBU si se lo propusiera y… —Calló de golpe al notar la sonrisa de Iruka, una que a pesar del resfriado lucía ligeramente burlona—. ¿Qué? —Soltó arqueando una ceja.

—Ella te gusta, te gusta mucho.

—Bueno… —Kakashi se pasó una mano tras la nuca incomodo—. Es sólo que ella es diferente a la de antes así que…

—Tu problema es que quieres que ella sea la de antes y no lo es, en realidad tú no la amas a ella sino a la de antes y eso no esta realmente mal.

—Pues a mí me parece lo contrario.

—Piénsalo de esta manera. —El maestro se sonó la nariz una vez más ante el desencanto de Kakashi que se retiró prudentemente de la fuente de gérmenes—. Tu esposa ha muerto pero te dio una nueva oportunidad, tienes que empezar de nuevo, enamorarte de nuevo, amar de nuevo, paso a paso, no es sólo que tengas que enamorar a esta nueva Hinata, es que te enamores tú, no de nuevo sino por primera vez, ¿Entiendes?

—¿Les das esta clase de lecciones a los chicos? —Kakashi carraspeó incomodo—. Ahora entiendo por qué todos ellos se dejan golpear por las chicas. —Iruka simplemente negó con la cabeza, Kakashi era imposible, pero por el brillo que ahora tenían sus ojos parecía que aquella charla no había sido del todo en vano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura sujetó su bolso bajo el brazo y lanzó un hondo suspiro, tenía parte de la mañana libre y pensaba aprovecharla yendo a ver a Naruto, la ultima vez que se habían visto no había sido el mejor de los encuentros, ella había ido a denunciar a Sasuke y él, como siempre que se trataba del Uchiha, había intentado dar mil explicaciones difusas para encubrir al otrora vengador.

No podía estar molesta mucho tiempo con Naruto por aquello, sabía que el rubio era así, así había sido siempre y no cambiaría, ¿Ingenuidad?, probablemente, pero era exactamente eso lo que la había cautivado en primer lugar, ¿En que momento había sido?, no estaba muy segura pero intuía que el rubio había empezado a gustarle de verdad cuando en el hospital y lleno de vendas sus ojos azules se habían iluminado para decirle que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, "es una promesa" había dicho y la había cumplido a pesar de que ella ya no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Sí, Naruto era la clase de persona que se aferraba a sus palabras, que se encadenaba a ellas y eso era tanto una virtud como un defecto, Sakura temía que en alguna de esas promesas que hacía terminara yéndosele la vida, pero ya había desistido de hacerlo pensar las cosas con calma así que había terminado tomando su propia decisión, ella protegería a Naruto, con sus habilidades medicas, con su amor, con todo, ella se aseguraría que él siempre regresara a casa.

Justo estaba pensando todo eso cuando se cruzó frente a ella la última persona que le hubiera gustado ver.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Se dice buenos días primero. —Sakura frenó algunas frases venenosas que se acumulaban en la punta de su lengua y en lugar de esos sus ojos verdes como dardos envenenados se clavaron en su ex compañero de equipo sin saber que aquello divertía en gran manera a Sasuke.

—Creía que no salías de tu amada zona Uchiha. —Finalmente la joven habló con sequedad.

—Si no salgo no veo quien me lleve de comer Sa-ku-ra. —Odiaba que hiciera eso, detestaba que mencionara así su nombre, como si entre ellos aún hubiera algo.

—Mal por ti. —gruñó presta a separarse de él, pero él no se veía por la misma idea y se dedicó a caminar a su lado—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó exasperada.

—Que rápido pierdes la paciencia para ser medico Sakura.

—Sabes que eres el único que logra ese efecto.

—¿Y eso por que? —El Uchiha levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que habías pasado de acosarme, que entendías que al único que amo es a Naruto.

—Oh claro, Naruto, el héroe de Konoha. —Él pareció mofarse.

—Las razones por las que lo amo no son tan simples como esa. —La joven de cabello rosa apretó los puños.

—Oh claro que no, quizás se deba a que tiene prestigio y es la persona más importante de Konoha, quizás sea por sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules, quizás porque ha dejado de ser feo y decir tonterías, ¿Oh no es por eso Sa-ku-ra?

—La época en la que me atraían esas cosas quedo atrás. —La joven declaró con fuerza, sus ojos verdes fijos en el camino frente a ella—. No sé que buscas intentando torturarme pero…

—Te busco a ti Sakura. —El joven le susurró en la oreja, ella sintió estremecerse pero se rehizo al instante.

—No le he dicho nada de esto a Naruto por el gran cariño que te tiene pero…

—No mientas Sakura. —La voz varonil de Sasuke la golpeó haciendo que su calido aliento corriera libre por su cuello—. No le has dicho nada porque aunque te sientas culpable no deseas que esto acabe.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Los ojos verdes centellearon con fuerza—. Vuelves a acercarte a mí y se lo diré a Naruto. —Apretando los dientes la joven se alejó mascullando y él simplemente metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—No se lo diras Sakura. —Sus ojos negros se oscurecieron—. Nunca se lo dirás. —Y de alguna manera aquello también lo exasperaba a él.

—¿Uchiha? —Apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio a Hinata parada a escasos metros de él.

—¿Hatake? —Definitivamente se había sorprendido, no todos los días se perdía una chica y se ganaba otra al instante.

—¿Viniste de compras? —La joven lo observó y él giró la mirada a otro lado.

—¿Desde cuando nos tuteamos?

—No sé. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te ayudo?

—No necesito a una chica que cargue mis compras. —Hinata iba a rebatir algo pero decidió dejarlo pasar, Sasuke se veía un poquito mejor que en días anteriores, sus ojos aún estaban hundidos y las ojeras seguían ahí, pero se había puesto ropa limpia y como plus no estaba arrugada, así mismo su cabello no lucía tan desaliñado.

—¿Vas a tu casa?

—Si a eso se le puede llamar así.

—Pienso que la estamos dejando bastante mejor. —La joven se encogió de hombros y echó a andar a su lado, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, sin necesidad de palabras sabía que ella lo seguía por razones muy diferentes a las románticas y él tampoco la veía de esa manera, lo cierto es que Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de creer en el amor en el momento en que su hermano había acabado con su familia, había tenido algunos deslices, era cierto, pero aquello jamás podría ser considerado amor.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Como un pensamiento tardío Sasuke giró hacía ella de reojo.

—Después de ser ninja es lo mejor que sé hacer.

—Entonces supongo que será un buen resultado. —En los ojos del Uchiha se pintó algo parecido a un recuerdo, Hinata no quiso preguntar pero sin ser consciente el joven estaba recordando la última vez que había comido con toda su familia, los sonrojos en su infantil rostro, la seriedad de su padre e Itachi y las sonrisas de su madre.

—¿Sueles comer solo?

—A veces el idiota de Naruto trae ramen.

—En la guerra siempre comía con Shikamaru-kun y Naruto-kun, aunque aquello no era del todo comida…

—Espero que no estés planeando cocinar lagartijas o algo por el estilo. —El de ojos negros volvió a verla de reojo.

—Quedaban buenas. —Una melancólica sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de la joven y sonriendo también Sasuke volvió la vista al frente, se lo imaginaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era bastante tarde cuando Kakashi salió de casa de Iruka, pensar, dormitar y cuidar de un enfermo había logrado que se despejara un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer frente a la situación que estaba viviendo.

Lentamente caminó hacía la mansión Uchiha, el viento soplaba a pesar del sol y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, apretujándose, hablando, riendo, él se coló en medio de ellos, después de todo no vestía ropa ANBU, era un simple pantalón de mezclilla viejo y una playera, una ventaja de pertenecer al escuadrón elite de Konoha era que después no se tenía que vestir con el uniforme reglamentario que reconocía como Jounnin.

—Kurenai nunca lo usa de todas maneras. —Dejo escapar las palabras al aire encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que giraba a la derecha y se encaminaba a la zona que para todo el mundo parecía seguir estando prohibida, la zona Uchiha. Curiosamente cuando llegó el portón delantero estaba abierto, al fondo se podía ver el campo limpio, los árboles mecidos suavemente por la brisa, fue una imagen tan relajante que por un momento le asaltó el deseo de tenderse bajo la sombra de un árbol y dormir, pero sabía que aquello no era lo que se suponía debía hacer así que siguió caminando; el olor a comida lo guió hasta entrar al comedor de la que anteriormente había sido la casa de Sasuke.

—Estaba por pintar. —Sasuke con una playera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, brocha en mano y aquellos ojos oscuros lo giró a ver con apatía.

—¿Pintar? — Kakashi repitió intentando no sonar tan sorprendido, lo cierto es que desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea no había tenido la menor intención de arreglar un poco el lugar y era extraño verlo puesto manos a la obra.

—Era la idea. —El joven dejó la brocha en la mesa más cercana y sólo Kakashi que lo conocía lo suficiente pudo notar que se había cohibido, no así Hinata que en esos momentos llegaba con una charola de comida.

—Kakashi-sensei, llegó justo a tiempo. —La joven sonrió ampliamente y giró a donde el Uchiha—. ¿Por qué no dejas lo de pintar para luego?

—Supongo… —El joven se sacó la enorme playera por la cabeza y botó la brocha en cualquier lugar, Hinata dejo los bollos sobre la mesa y los tres se ocuparon en comer en silencio, de hecho, había demasiado silencio y aquello empezaba a ser incomodo, Kakashi intentó decir algo pero la apatía de Sasuke le mataba las ganas, mordiendo sin ganas uno de los panecillos giró la mirada hacía un estante y automáticamente arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tienes sake aquí Sasuke?

—Ya no soy más un niño Kakashi. —El joven arqueó su oscura ceja, Kakashi hizo un movimiento con la boca que mimetizó a la perfección una "o", Hinata apenas pudo ahogar una risita.

—¿Y tu tomas Hinata-chan?

—A veces… —La joven hizo un gesto vago con la mano, decir "a veces" quien sabe si podía calificarse como mentira, lo cierto es que tomaban cada vez que se encontraban una botella así que la regularidad de aquello era bastante poco medible, aún recordaba la primera vez que había despertado sintiendo que la cabeza le martilleaba, había sido un poco después de la muerte de Tenten, Neji había llegado meciéndose de un lado a otro, la botella en mano y su usual modo frío por los suelos.

—_¡Beba Hinata-sama! —_No había sido precisamente una orden pero ella había empinado la botella mientras su primo reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, entre escenas difusas recordaba ardor en la garganta, ojos lagrimosos, Neji aferrado a ella y los dos cayendo, suponía —y seguramente tal pensamiento era acertado— que entre ambos se habían terminado la botella. Al despertar Neji la aplastaba con su cuerpo, estaban hundidos entre un montón de escombros y la cabeza le martilleaba de tal manera que incluso la luz del sol la lastimaba, al apartar a su primo de encima se dio cuenta con asombro que al emborracharse habían caído en un agujero, aquella distracción imperdonable había sido sin saberlo su salvación, una bomba había caído durante la noche, de haber estado en sus puestos de guardia habrían muerto como sus compañeros.

—_Ne-Neji… —_Aunque por alguna razón continuar con vida no se sentía precisamente bien.

—¿Hinata-chan? —reaccionó cuando Kakashi parpadeó a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a jugar baraja, el que pierda se toma diez segundos de sake.

—¿Un ANBU puede desperdiciar así un día en el que puede que lo manden llamar? —Sasuke masculló cruzándose de brazos.

—Que aguafiestas eres Sa-su-ke-kuuun. —Kakashi respondió mientras barajaba las cartas en sus hábiles manos.

—Juguemos. —Con la voz un tanto perdida Hinata sujetó la botella por el pico y la abrazó ligeramente a su pecho, por alguna razón la escena de Neji y ella saliendo del agujero asombrados por la catástrofe a su alrededor se repetía en su mente, como si Kakashi pudiera caer de alguna manera en la misma situación.

—¿Qué jugamos? —Kakashi preguntó feliz.

—No he dicho que vaya a jugar. —gruñó Sasuke pero no pudo resistirse más cuando cinco cartas le cayeron en las manos.

—¿Saben jugar cinquito? —El ANBU sonrió—, es muy fácil, si alguien tiene un cinco lo pone y luego se van añadiendo las cartas que van arriba o abajo, seis, cuatro y lo que sigue, tiene que ser del mismo dibujo.

—Pierde quien se quede con más cartas supongo. —Hinata se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas, Kakashi suspiró algo que sonó como "estoy enamorado" y Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—¡Dije del mismo dibujo!

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

—¡Esa cosa es un joker!

—¡¿Qué?, ¡Joder que si no me explican las reglas!

—¡Toma!, ¡Diez segundos!, ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!

—¡Este sake esta caliente!

—¿Y si jugamos a "Con quien"?

—¿Y ese como es?

—Les doy nueve cartas y gana quien tenga diez al final, se forman tercias, escaleras, ya saben.

—¡Ahí va!

—¿No puedo agarrar una tarjeta sin bajar algo?

—¡Que tienes que bajar tus cartas!

—¿Quién diablos tiene el rey de corazones?

—¡No veas mis cartas!

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—Hatake…

—¡Loteria Eureka!

—Que estamos jugando baraja… joder…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru suspiró y se echó sobre el sillón presto a terminar con el libro que había estado leyendo todo el día "El mártir del Golgota", no comprendía muy bien las ideas religiosas de otros pueblos, no comprendía la grandeza de un Dios y el hecho de que alguien superior guiara las vidas de los demás, no creía en que el futuro y el destino estaban predestinados y no era posible cambiar, no, no comprendía aquello, pero no podía evitar sentir calidez en su corazón al descubrir la grandeza de un hombre que por el bien de la humanidad había entregado su vida entera al peor de los tormentos.

De alguna manera aquel libro representaba lo que Asuma había querido dejar grabado en él "Proteger al rey", proteger al rey, ¿Quién era el rey?, en aquel momento no lo había entendido, pero aquel libro terminaba de confirmárselo, el rey era la paz, los niños, las risas, su forma de vida.

En algunos pasajes del libro sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas, no que se lo fuera a decir a los demás, pero por lo menos podía reconocerlo para si mismo, en el momento en el que el mártir y su madre se hallaban en medio del calvario, la voz quebrada de ella, el dolor de él y entonces Shikamaru pudo entender un poco más a su madre —y a las mujeres en general—.

Su viva mente se preguntó que hubiera hecho él en un caso así, ser el elegido, el mártir que iría a su muerte sin exhalar una queja por el bien de la humanidad, ¿Sería capaz de una grandeza así?, negando suavemente con la cabeza sonrió casi con timidez, no, él jamás podría, era demasiado vago para llevar a cabo esos papeles dignos de los héroes, morir como un cordero era algo que le quedaba mejor a alguien como Naruto, la clase de persona que ponía su vida en el filo sin dudar por el bien de los demás.

—Toc, toc. —Los ruidos en su puerta le obligaron a dejar el libro, faltaban un par de hojas solamente, lo terminaría luego.

—¿Si?

—Nara Shikamaru, el Hokage te requiere a las afueras de la aldea por el lado Norte, es urgente.

—Identifícate.

—Yamanaka Sai.

—Con que eres tú. —De manera vaga el joven se rascó la nuca y dejó salir un suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba la voz tras la mascara era la misma de siempre —Una que no entendía como es que amaba tanto Ino—, lo que lo había desconcertado un momento había sido que sentía su chakra un tanto diferente, pero bueno, cualquiera tendría el chakra bastante alterado si se le molestaba en su día libre.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. —Shikamaru bostezó y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si, en el camino siguió meditando sobre el libro, había en él un hechizo que lo había sobresaltado, se trataba de un hombre que había sido condenado por Dios para caminar eternamente sin oportunidad de morir hasta el fin de los tiempos, "El judio errante" fue llamado y por alguna razón tal cosa le recordó a cierto Akatsuki de cabello blanco que seguía lanzando blasfemias en el fondo de un pozo custodiado por venados.

—¿Ah? —Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían salido de la aldea así que agitó un poco la cabeza para despejarse, fue sólo un momento, pero sin venir a cuento recordó la imagen que se había formado en su mente, el mártir esperando bajo la luz de la luna a que sus enemigos lo apresaran, esperando paciente, sabedor de su cruel destino y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, como un rayo pasaron ante sus ojos los rubios cabellos de su Hokage que seguramente hubiera cambiado gustoso su lugar con él, porque él si que tenía el valor, la fuerza y el amor para sacrificarse por los demás, tuvo una imagen fugaz de las lágrimas desconsoladas de Ino cuando se enterara y como punto final pensó en el libro que se había quedado apoyado en el sillón, el libro del que aún no sabía el final, ¿Podría el mártir librarse de su cruel destino?, los ojos del enemigo frente a él le decían que las probabilidades eran peligrosamente cercanas a cero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la demora, me atasque entre la escuela, una repentina falta de inspiración y muchas películas infantiles. Gracias al cielo llegaron las vacaciones y el fin de la semana cultural me trajo la inspiración que hacía falta.

De verdad les recomiendo el libro "El mártir del Golgota", fuera de religiones y creencias es un libro realmente hermoso, quizás pecando de sentimentalista, pero definitivamente te hace replantearte las cosas.

Agradezco a:

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Kaala Black**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**CarlitaMalfoy**

**Rhyannon Eltanin**

**Hinamel**

**Hopesol**

**Lu Hatake**

**Sairiko**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Black-kiari**

**Jan di-chan**

**Ceres Dark**

**Hinata Himura**

**Rach Black**

**Hyuuga**

**Gaby-L**

**Ridesh**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**LuKuran**

**Layill**

**Gpe Mc Cartney**

**NARUYCHI AIICHI**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Vampirville**

**PauCullen**

**Clarisce**

**Lalalalau**

**Hally**

**Abril uchiha**

**Lexkai**

**Admirador anonimo**

**Lorss**

**Chiiiachan**

**Kik **

De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, a si mismo me he sorprendido con un review que he recibido en el que _Clarisce, _comenta que ha hecho una imagen para este fic, la dirección es: http: / . com / messages / # / d396ont, sólo que necesitan tener cuenta en devianart, de cualquier manera a ver si un día de estos la subo a face por si quieren agregarme. Un beso, felices fiestas Ciao

_Lunes 18 de Abril del 2011_


	9. Salvar al peón

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 9: Salvar al peón**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sasuke abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, sentía que la cabeza le zumbaba de una manera peculiar, era realmente peor que aquella vez en la que Suigetsu y él se habían enredado en una competencia de "quien aguanta más sake", Juugo los había tenido que arrastrar a la guarida y Karin había arqueado una ceja al tiempo que las gafas resbalaban por su nariz.

—¿Uh? —Parpadeó sin saber bien a bien donde se encontraba, pero fue solo un momento, al instante siguiente una vena ya estaba palpitando de manera preocupante en su sien, ¿qué diablos hacía Kakashi con la cabeza recargada en su estomago? y esa Hinata no se quedaba atrás, la muchacha se había acurrucado sobre su brazo que ahora le dolía horrores.

—No soy una almohada. —El antiguo vengador gruñó aventando a ambos durmientes de mala manera.

—¿Mmm? —Kakashi intentó desperezarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba al punto de sake en el que ya no recordaba lo que había hecho.

—¡Auu! —La cabeza de Hinata azotó contra el suelo y tuvo que morderse el labio para no chillar más de la cuenta—. ¡Uchiha!

—¿Podrías callarte Hatake? —el joven se llevó una mano a la frente—, tengo una cruda de mierda.

—Yo no estoy hablando. —Kakashi aclaró.

—Me refería a tu esposa. —El Uchiha gruñó, nunca había entendido esas tontas bromas de parte de su maestro y no estaba para que lo fastidiaran esa mañana.

—Oh. —El ANBU se dejo caer hacía atrás, los brazos extendidos, las piernas enfundadas en el viejo pantalón de mezclilla, el cabello alborotado, Hinata lo observó de reojo, la manera en que los rayos de sol hacían resplandecer sus hebras plateadas, fue sólo un par de segundos antes de que Sasuke le metiera un codazo en las costillas y susurrara algo como que se dejara los momentos melosos para cuando estuviera a solas con su esposo y no en su casa, gracias, ante esto la muchacha se puso roja cual grana y antes de que Kakashi supiera que estaba pasando aquellos ya estaban peleando.

—¿No es muy temprano para que entrenen?

—Esto no es entrenamiento. —Sasuke gruñó, la cabeza seguía punzándole.

—Hare café. —Kakashi los dejo por la paz y se dirigió a la cocina, el pantalón de mezclilla cayéndole flojo por las caderas.

—En realidad te gusta Kakashi. —Sasuke la observó de reojo, Hinata volvió a enrojecer pero después intentó conservar intacta su dignidad.

—Es un hombre atractivo, ¿qué quieres?

—Que te lo crea otro, yo soy un hombre atractivo y no me parece que te atraiga mucho.

—Y ha hablado el ego Uchiha.

—Sólo lo mejor.

—¡Ja! —Aunque al final la joven tuvo que ponerse una mano contra la boca para ahogar una risita genuina que fastidió aun más a Sasuke.

—Por si no lo recuerdas niña rara de la academia yo era Sasuke-guay de todos los ninjas.

—"Era" tu lo has dicho.

—Parece que necesitas lentes.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Kakashi gritó desde la cocina—. No le hagas caso a Sasuke, como no pudo tenerte esta celoso.

—¡Ni quien quiera a tu esposa! —El muchacho saltó, Hinata estaba por decir que aquello había sido grosero de su parte cuando un repentino ruido provoco que los tres se pusieran en guardia.

—¿Esperabas visitas? —La chica giró hacía Sasuke, su mano poniéndose tensa en acto reflejo.

—¿Es una broma cierto? —El Uchiha gruñó pegándose a la pared con la vista puesta en donde había escuchado al intruso.

—Y yo que ya tenía el café. —Kakashi suspiró una última broma antes de llevar una mano a su cintura, aunque al momento lo recordó, que andaba de civil y no llevaba armas consigo.

—¿Quién anda? —Sasuke se asomó cautamente, al instante una grácil figura de largo cabello castaño se colocó frente a él, era una jovencita de aspecto atlético y ojos plateados como los de Hinata.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —Bajando toda guardia Hinata caminó hacía su hermana quien se revolvió incomoda.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —La adolescente pasó la mirada de manera inquieta ya a Kakashi ya a Hinata, Sasuke no hizo nada por evitar que ella viera su gesto de fastidio, lo sabía, que era el apestado de la aldea, pero si esos idiotas querían ir a verlo no veía porque los demás fueran a opinar al respecto.

—Solo visitábamos a Uchiha-san. —Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi parpadearon ante el "san" pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

—Desde ayer que Hokage-sama los esta buscando. —La joven giró a ver a Kakashi—. Hay una misión urgente para usted Kakashi-sempai.

—Naruto encuentra el peor momento para llamarme siempre. —El ANBU soltó un suspiro—. Vamos allá entonces.

—Entendido. —Hanabi dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Hinata la detuvo por el brazo.

—Oye Hanabi-chan yo quería hablar contigo porque…

—Ottou-san estará feliz de que vuelvas y te conviertas en la heredera de los Hyuuga. —La jovencita replicó rápidamente, sus músculos tensos, la necesidad de salir de ahí patente.

—Eso, eso no es lo que yo…

—Lo siento Hinata-nesan, necesito hacer un par de cosas aún. —Como si escapara la joven castaña salió del lugar zafándose hábilmente del agarre que su hermana sostenía sobre ella.

—¿Quién era? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, la barbilla levantada.

—Mi hermana.

—Pues no se parecen demasiado. —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

—Hinata-chan, debo ir a ver que quiere Naruto. —Kakashi resopló, se sujetó la cabeza como para alejar la tenue migraña y luego agitó una mano en el aire. —Cha nee. —Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Me pregunto que pasó. —Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, luego ambos se encogieron de hombros, volvieron dentro y cada cual tomó una de las tazas que Kakashi había dejado para ellos.

—¿Por qué tu hermana no quiere hablar contigo?

—No estoy muy segura. —Los ojos de Hinata se empañaron por breves segundos—. Esta realidad es difícil de entender, pero al parecer mi hermana era la futura dirigente del clan hasta que yo llegue.

—Oye, yo también me molestaría si una fulana llegara a quitarme el liderazgo de mi clan.

—Por favor, tu clan tiene una sola persona.

—Pues entonces odiaría rendirle cuentas a alguien más.

—Eres imposible. —La joven tomó un largo sorbo, el líquido caliente corriendo por su lengua, llenándola de sensaciones.

—Kakashi hace buen café.

—Si. —Ella asintió distraída, se sentía inquieta y no ayudaba mucho que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke parecieran mirar a la nada un tanto desenfocados—. ¿En que piensas? —Tratando de escapar del silencio fijó sus ojos en él.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —No recordaba haber visto esa expresión antes en Sasuke, como si estuviera ligeramente preocupado y a la vez fastidiado.

—¿Un presentimiento acerca de que?

—Solo es una sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

—Hum. —Deseó no haberle preguntado pues su estado de ánimo se volvió tan sombrío como el de él—. ¿Crees que algo va a pasar con Kakashi-sensei?

—Yo no dije nada de él. —El joven arqueó ambas cejas y ella enrojeció desviando la mirada, sin necesidad de palabras el Uchiha era capaz de hacer patente su preocupación por el hombre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Intentó a toda prisa cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

—Deberías volver a limpiar tu casa, por descuidar tu matrimonio Kakashi va a acabar pidiéndote el divorcio y no quiero ver que vengas a mi llorando.

—No puedo creer que seas tan ingrato de no ver lo que hago por ti. —La chica se quejó pero en realidad se encontraba demasiado inquieta para lograr que sus palabras tuvieran la justa cantidad de reproche.

—Esto ya se ve mucho mejor así que déjame en paz. —Sasuke señaló con un gesto vago la estancia pero su declaración perdió fuerza cuando ambos comprobaron la cantidad de botellas regadas alrededor.

—Hagamos un trato. —Hinata se agachó recogiendo la primera botella—. Te ayudare a limpiar y luego tu me acompañaras a hacer un par de cosas.

—Por si no lo has notado no soy muy bien recibido en la aldea. —Sasuke gruñó empezando a limpiar él también.

—Pues eso habrá de cambiar entonces.

—Tonterías. —Pero se alegró de que ella no pudiera ver la tenue sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kakashi se enfundó el uniforme ANBU y llegó a la torre Hokage sin muchos ánimos, Neji ya se encontraba ahí, su largo cabello castaño ondeando al viento al haberse situado junto a la ventana, Anko en la otra esquina golpeaba con el pie en el suelo y le lanzó una turbia mirada que él pudo reconocer incluso debajo de la mascara de felino que ella llevaba.

—Hasta que te apareces.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sin ganas de pelear con su compañera se dirigió a Naruto, el rubio se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, sus ojos normalmente tan chispeantes se habían vuelto dos rendijas oscuras y supo al instante que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes cuatro. —La voz del joven era tan seca que a Kakashi le costó trabajo relacionarla con la de su gamberro estudiante de antes.

—¿Para nosotros cuatro? —Neji arqueó una ceja, como preguntando en silencio si su Hokage era tan malo para las matemáticas como parecía serlo.

—Yo iré con ustedes. —Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Sakura hizo su aparición, el chaleco jounnin perfectamente ceñido y el cabello rosa sujetó en un moño alto, los ojos verdes tan fijos y serios como los de Naruto.

—¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata todo esto? —Anko colocó una mano en su cintura, no todos los días se mandaba a lo mejor de la aldea en un mismo equipo.

—Nara Shikamaru ha sido secuestrado. —Naruto colocó sus manos de tal manera que su barbilla descansó entre ellas, a Kakashi tal imagen le hizo pensar en Gaara del desierto, por un momento sólo pudo pensar en eso, como si de esa manera su cerebro se negara a comprender que realmente el hombre a quien llamaban "el Hokage en las sombras" les hubiera sido sustraído.

—Ayer fui a ver a un prisionero que tenía Ibiki. —Naruto observó a todos fijamente, sus ojos azules particularmente molestos—. El hombre dijo que había alguien que quería vengarse de mí y luego desapareció en el aire, hasta ahora el equipo de investigación no sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió pero mi idea es que esto me suena a marioneta.

—¿Kabuto? —Neji preguntó con lentitud, se había retirado de la ventana y estaba tan atento como los demás, sabían que si Kabuto había regresado las cosas se volvían graves, cuando se había desatado la guerra no habían sido capaces de vencerlo y él le había tomado tal tirria a Naruto que parecía que se mantenía en pie solo por el deseo de matarlo. Bueno, en realidad nadie podía reprochárselo, el rubio no sólo había logrado pasar a Sasuke a su bando sino que había acabado con Madara y destruido todos sus planes.

—Tengo la idea de que es Kabuto quien esta tras esto. —Naruto susurró con frialdad.

—Me preguntaba porque aún no había hecho ningún movimiento. —Anko colocó ambas manos en su cadera y bajó un poco la barbilla, como si meditara sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación.

—Kakashi, serás el líder de la misión. —El rubio habló rápidamente—. Por ahora la misión imperante es recuperar a Shikamaru, son un escuadrón de búsqueda y rescate, no me interesa iniciar una nueva guerra.

—¿Alguna idea del lugar en donde se encuentra? —Kakashi dio un paso al frente empezando a analizar rápidamente los mejores sitios de búsqueda.

—Tenemos una idea un tanto vaga. —La voz de Sakura se dejo oír—. Se vio a Shikamaru salir por la puerta sur en compañía de Sai.

—¿Sai nos traicionó? —Neji se cruzó de brazos, nunca le había agradado demasiado aquel tipo.

—En realidad sería justo decir que sólo era el cuerpo de Sai. —La voz de Naruto se transformó en un velado rugido.

—¿Quiere decir que…? —Anko dejo las palabras al aire, los ojos de Sakura se empañaron.

—Lo más probable es que justo ahora Sai sea una marioneta. —La joven medico habló lentamente, todos se sintieron incómodos, era lógico que para Naruto y Sakura aquello fuera más doloroso que para los demás, después de todo Sai se había convertido en su compañero de equipo y con el paso del tiempo también en un amigo.

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? —Kakashi decidió abocarse en el profesionalismo, si dejaban que las emociones los invadieran no podrían pensar adecuadamente.

—En realidad fue un golpe de suerte. —Naruto exhaló un fuerte suspiro—. Shino iba entrando a la aldea por aquel lado y uno de sus insectos le comunicó que el chakra de Sai estaba alterado, para asegurarse los siguió de lejos y comprobó que Shikamaru había caído en una trampa, luego de eso se comunicó a la aldea para pedir refuerzos, sin embargo he decidido enviarlos a ustedes.

—Esta misión es peligrosa. —Neji sentenció enviándole una significativa mirada a Sakura, no tanto porque no fuera ANBU sino por el hecho de que era la novia del Hokage.

—Sé los riesgos que esto conlleva. —Naruto probó de mostrarse firme aunque sus manos tuvieron que apretarse para no mostrar su indecisión.

—Es necesario un ninja medico en el grupo. —Sakura sentenció con su tono más profesional, había sido ella, después de todo, quien le había insistido a Naruto para que cambiara el lugar de Shino por ella.

—Por esos motivos, —Naruto se levantó, sus ojos azules relampaguearon—, la misión de búsqueda y rescate de Shikamaru Nara da inicio ahora, les deseo buena suerte. —Sin más cuatro volutas de humo desaparecieron frente a él y cansado el rubio se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su silla, enviar a Sakura a un lugar tan peligroso era una decisión de la que se estaba arrepintiendo desde antes de emitir su acuerdo, aquel era un día terrible para él, no sólo se había enterado de la muerte de uno de sus mas cercanos amigos sino que estaba arriesgando a su novia y para colmo su mano derecha en la aldea estaba en manos del enemigo.

"_Sigue vivo y sabe cuales son tus debilidades, tus personas importantes, sabe como destruirte, porque te conoc__e demasiado bien Uzumaki Naruto" _sin embargo las palabras que le había dicho aquel prisionero seguían en su mente, por eso sabía que no podía dejar la aldea para ir a arreglar ese asunto personalmente, era consciente de que Kabuto conocía el aprecio que le tenía a Shikamaru, aquello olía a trampa y era justo lo que el discípulo de Orochimaru estaba esperando, que dejara la aldea y se lanzara tontamente en las fauces del lobo.

Tenía que ser paciente aunque a cada instante sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, sus manos estaban húmedas y frías, poner a sus personas importantes en el filo por salvar su aldea estaba resultando increíblemente difícil, pero sabía que era su deber, como Hokage debía aceptar esos sacrificios.

—Sakura, —gimió con la voz quebrada y cerró los ojos—, Shikamaru, vuelvan a salvo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sasuke finalmente terminó de bañarse y salió con el cabello húmedo y un rictus de incomodidad en la boca Hinata simplemente lo observó sin mediar palabra, era obvio que él no quería acompañarla y sin embargo iba a hacerlo. Siempre había creído que un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke hacía sólo lo que quería hacer y nada más, parecía que se había equivocado en eso, bueno, definitivamente se había equivocado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke.

—¿A dónde planeas ir? —El Uchiha preguntó sin muchas ganas secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre.

—¿Qué pintó yo ahí?

—Dijiste que me acompañarías.

—Lo cierto es que tú simplemente lo diste por hecho. —El joven respiró hondamente.

—Te hace falta salir.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. —Con pesadez el joven empezó a colocarse unos tenis que parecía habían tenido días mejores, a pesar de haberlo visto tantas veces Hinata aún no podía hacerse a la idea de verlo vestido de civil, en la otra realidad él había sido un enemigo, un cruento oponente que le había hecho conocer lo que era el odio en realidad, pero aún así todos habían sabido reconocerlo como un ninja del más alto nivel, por más que lo detestaran admitían su entrega, su fuerza y capacidades, verlo ahora reducido a un simple civil era un poco menos que patético.

—Voy a decirle a mi padre que voy a rechazar su ofrecimiento de ser la líder del clan. —Hinata habló suavemente, como meditándolo aún.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Kakashi?

—No.

—¿Entonces piensas permanecer como la esposa de Kakashi?

—No… —sus ojos se desenfocaron un momento y sus labios se apretaron—, bueno, no sé.

—A mí me parece que lo quieres. —Sasuke pareció escupir las palabras, ella giró a verlo de reojo sabedora de que no era de los que andaban con sentimentalismos.

—Me gusta, que es diferente.

—A veces uno se engaña con esa idea. —A Hinata le pareció que aquellas palabras ocultaban algo pero no quiso preguntarle para no enfadarlo, Sasuke era completamente capaz de dejarla tirada si se enfurruñaba.

—También le diré que he hecho las paces con Neji.

—Haz lo que quieras. —El joven finalmente terminó de ponerse el calzado y se puso de pie, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra holgada que hacía más patente su estado de delgadez, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros que a juego con la barba le daba un aspecto bohemio y de descuidado encanto.

Hinata pensó para si misma que por lo menos las ojeras y los ojos hundidos habían desaparecido.

—¿Y ahora que? —El joven soltó con fastidio cuando notó que ella lo observaba.

—Nada. —Hinata giró la vista a otro lado, ella también iba de civil, se había puesto un pantalón y una playera que de tan holgada había acabado haciéndole un nudo a la altura de la cintura para que no le arrastrara hasta las rodillas, ese día más que nunca detestaba la costumbre de los Uchiha de ponerle a toda su ropa el símbolo de su clan, ahora a saber lo que pensaría la gente con ella llevando semejante abanico en la espalda.

—Es media tarde, ¿segura que quieres andar por ahí conmigo? —Sasuke volvió a repetir la misma pregunta en tono agrio y ella volvió a contestarle en malos términos que le importaba un comino lo que la gente pensara, cosa que no era del todo cierta, por alguna razón empezaba a preocuparle que la gente creyera que le era infiel a Kakashi o algo así.

—Bueno, vamos pues. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y echó a andar, ella se apresuró a emparejarlo, ambos parecían irritados por tal hecho, cuando iban a mitad de la aldea Hinata empezó a reconocer al Uchiha por ser capaz de aguantar eso, la gente que los veía pasar abría grandes los ojos y murmuraba cosas al tiempo que se apartaba de su camino, no faltaban los valientes que le gritaban algo mostrando los puños, ni tampoco las jóvenes con mala memoria que suspiraban desde lejos por la imagen del vengador.

Definitivamente debía ser una vida asfixiante y por lo mismo Hinata reconoció que ella también se hubiera refugiado en la zona Uchiha de tener semejante oportunidad, por otro lado el escrutinio del que también ella estaba siendo presa la ponía mal, pero no dejaría que aquello se le notara, le había asegurado a Sasuke que no le importaba y ahora se atendría a sus palabras, por supuesto el hecho de que llevara una playera con el símbolo Uchiha no ayudaba en nada y los comentarios malintencionados empezaron a sonar a su paso, lo único que la consolaba era que Kakashi no creería aquello.

—La mansión Hyuuga. —Sasuke exclamó cuando estuvieron frente a los portones que llevaban a las tierras del clan.

—Sí. —Hinata observó las puertas tomando valor.

—Yo te espero aquí. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en un pilar—. Sí necesitas ayuda me llamas. —Sabedora de que en realidad el joven se quitaba discretamente de la escena familiar le dio las gracias delicadamente y entró preguntándose si al salir él seguiría en el mismo lugar.

Sasuke la vio entrar y acto seguido cerró los ojos recargándose aún más en el pilar, seguía pensando que la gente de Konoha era una hipócrita y le molestaba en extremo salir cuando todos los ojos se posaban en él, ya de una manera o de otra, sin embargo ese día había descubierto que no le molestaba tanto como se suponía, quizás porque estaba demasiado divertido escuchando los nuevos chismes que se formaban entre él y la esposa de Kakashi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Abrió automáticamente los ojos ante la voz y se encontró con la joven castaña de la mañana.

—Tu hermana me ha traído a rastras por si te interesa. —Escupió de la manera más fría pero Hanabi no pareció notar sus despectivos modos.

—¿Hinata-neesan esta aquí? —Al instante su rostro se volvió uno de preocupación y ansiedad, Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin saber si sentir disgusto, desprecio o ambas cosas por ella.

—Ella no viene a quitarte el puesto princesa. —Al instante Hanabi volvió a girar hacía él, sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe y Sasuke no supo si aquello fue por haberla llamado princesa o por lo que había dicho antes.

—¿Ah no? —Sin embargo la joven pareció reponerse aunque fuera un poco.

—No. —Sasuke giró la mirada dando por concluida una conversación que según su particular punto de vista ni siquiera debía de haber empezado, pero ella juntó ambas manos y buscó su rostro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Y a mí que me preguntas. —Soltó con fastidio.

—Ella debería aceptar, ser el líder de un clan es un honor y le daría mucho prestigio, además Ottou-san estaría inmensamente orgulloso de ella y…

—¿Y tu que? —Cansado de escucharla cuando no se lo había pedido en ningún momento Sasuke arqueó una ceja—, ¿no te quedarías entonces sin nada?

—Pero… —Hanabi retrocedió un paso, parecía estar llena de confusión—, ella es la legendaria heroína que nos salvó a todos hace siete años.

—Ya veo, —con sequedad Sasuke argumentó—, entonces te sientes poca cosa frente a ella.

—¿Es que no puedes entenderme? —Sin anteponer rangos o respeto Hanabi continuó como si no fuera el vengador de la aldea con quien estaba hablando—, todos estos años Ottou-san la ha estado esperando, siempre hablaba de su hija de la guerra aunque para los demás fuera algo así como un cuento de fantasmas, en su imaginación ella era la hija ideal y perfecta y aunque yo estaba a su lado y era real no podía competir con aquel fantasma que en su imaginación tomaba proporciones descomunales.

—Uno debe competir contra uno mismo solamente. —Cerrando los ojos Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, en sus ojos la vaga escena de él siendo muy pequeño intentando superar de alguna manera a Itachi.

—Competir contra mi misma no me va a ganar los afectos de mi padre. —La joven estrelló un pie contra el suelo, Sasuke tuvo la vaga idea de que ellos dos eran muy parecidos, siempre queriendo hacer sentir orgullo a sus progenitores, siempre queriendo ser fuertes, el mejor, el sobresaliente, aunque el hermano mayor acabara con sus esperanzas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Con el paso del tiempo uno se da cuenta de que el universo no gira alrededor de tu padre. —Abrió los ojos y enfrentó sin contemplaciones a los ojos plateados que lo observaban—. Es más, se mueren sin siquiera dirigirte una ultima palabra.

—Ah… —Hanabi retrocedió y hasta ese momento fue consciente de la persona a la que le estaba hablando, de la historia que ese hombre en sí encerraba—, lo siento.

—Pasó hace demasiados años para que me duela a estas alturas. —Él habló con sequedad, ella titubeó un instante y luego fue a sentarse a su lado, rozando la tela de su pantalón, él quiso decirle que le molestaba su compañía y que se fuera, pero luego pensó que aquella jovencita podía ser una versión en pequeño de su hermana mayor y de ser así sólo conseguiría que se le pegara más como si de una lapa se tratara, a fin de cuentas creía que ya estaba empezando a conocer como eran en realidad los Hyuuga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

Hinata se hizo anunciar y permaneció de pie junto a los jardines preguntándose cómo y de que manera iba a anunciarle su decisión a su padre, de hecho la medida que había tomado había sido tan precipitada que ni siquiera intentaba ponerse a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, simplemente le había parecido que no podía hacerle semejante cosa a Hanabi, además, si aceptaba el clan también tenía que rechazar a Kakashi, ¿cierto?, al instante negó con la cabeza sintiéndose acalorada, ¿de cuando a la fecha le importaba separarse o no de Kakashi?

—¡Hija! —Su padre salió a recibirla y ella no encontró problema en aceptar su abrazo, él no mencionó nada acerca de su inapropiada vestimenta y ella pensó que aquello claramente cambiaría si volvía a ser parte del clan, la vida relajada que había llevado se acabaría en el preciso instante en que aceptara ser nuevamente un Hyuuga.

—Padre, supongo que sabe a lo que vine.

—Entonces vas a rechazar mi ofrecimiento, ¿no? —El hombre parecía relajado y ella no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—¿O me equivoco?

—No, —apretó lentamente sus puños—, no se equivoca.

—Me lo imagine. —En un acto sin precedentes el hombre se sentó con gesto relajado en uno de los escalones de piedra y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Si me permite preguntarle, ¿por qué pensaba algo como eso?

—Me han contado varias personas que te estás volviendo muy cercana con Kakashi.

—¡Oh! —Y no había nada inteligente que pudiera murmurar en esa ocasión.

—Neji me dijo simple y llanamente que perdiera las esperanzas y Hanabi me ha dicho que esta mañana los ha encontrado en casa de Uchiha, ¿tienen tratos con el vengador?

—Es el ex alumno de Kakashi. —Hinata contestó categórica.

—Bueno, los Hyuuga no somos exactamente la clase de clan que pueda juzgarlo. —A Hinata le pareció que en tiempos pasados su padre no hubiera sido capaz de decir algo como aquello pero decidió callárselo—. Supongo que tu esposo no me creerá, —Hiashi continúo—, pero cuando te expulse del clan hace cuatro años sólo buscaba protegerte.

—¿De Neji-niisan acaso?

—¿Es que te ha dicho algo? —Hiashi lucía molesto y ella sonrió suavemente.

—Lo más esencial en realidad, además él también sospechaba que era por este particular evento por el que no permitiste que se casara con aquella Hinata.

—¿En serio? —Había cierto tono perplejo en la voz del patriarca.

—Bueno padre, Neji-niisan es un hombre muy inteligente después de todo.

—Debí suponerlo. —El hombre cerró por unos momentos los ojos, tiempo que le sirvió a Hinata para darse cuenta cabal de que su padre acababa de aceptar su relación con Kakashi, de hecho, daba por descontado que seguiría con el líder ANBU, no supo porque pero aquello la alegró al tiempo que la avergonzó, ¿cómo podía su padre dar por sentado algo que ella aún meditaba?

—Ottou-san, Hanabi-chan será una buena líder.

—Lo será. —Hiashi abrió lentamente los ojos—. Pero es muy joven y comete muchos errores.

—No seas tan estricto con ella Ottou-san, ella solo busca complacerte.

—Pues tiene unas maneras muy extrañas de hacerlo. —En el rostro de Hiashi surgió algo parecido a un tic que Hinata observó con asombro—. El otro día golpeó de tal manera a ese tal Konohamaru que tuve que ir al hospital a hacerme cargo de los gastos médicos.

—Bueno, —Hinata río nerviosamente—, alguna buena razón tuvo que haber tenido.

—El muchacho le pidió una cita. —Hiashi gruñó—. Casi me alegre de que en tus tiempos tu reaccionaras desmayándote, la verdad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru levantó pesadamente la cabeza y trató de enfocar los objetos que tenía a su alrededor, le habían amarrado la manos contra la pared y colgaba a unos dos metros del suelo, sus pies estaban atados con cadenas y su rostro era un amasijo de golpes, el cabello le caía suelto, desaliñado y sucio por un hombro y tenía la leve sospecha de que se había quebrado una pierna.

Abrió la boca acuciado por la sed y sólo pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, intentó desesperadamente recordar su situación pero sólo pudo pensar en los ojos sin vida de Sai cuando se había quitado la mascara de ANBU.

¿Dónde estaría?, ni siquiera se había mantenido consciente el tiempo suficiente para poder ver la dirección en la que se dirigían, trató de mover sus dedos pero era imposible, de seguir así no sólo moriría sino que se le gangrenarían los miembros por falta de circulación.

—Agua… —murmuró quedamente a sabiendas de que se encontraba solo y nadie oiría su queja, no iba a suplicarle a sus captores, de hecho le hubiera gustado morir sin más, así es como morían los peones y él se vanagloriaba de ser un peón, no una pieza elemental como el rey o la reina, sólo un simple peón a las ordenes del rey.

Si moría las cosas se solucionarían, sería alguien más que moría en medio de batallas por el poder de la aldea, pero la cosa era diferente si continuaba vivo, porque todos sabían que Naruto era perfectamente capaz de arriesgar el todo por el todo por un simple peón y aunque aquello en el juego de ajedrez resultara ridículo Naruto no era de los que planeaban estrategias sino de los que jugaban con el corazón.

—No hagas tonterías Naruto… —gimió tenuemente antes de volver a perder el sentido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Trabajar en equipo con Neji nunca había resultado tan fácil y Kakashi no podía evitar pensar que había gato encerrado en todo eso, Hinata no le había dicho nada al respecto pero le parecía que el joven Hyuuga se encontraba visiblemente más relajado a su lado, como si hiciera a un lado viejas rencillas.

¿Sería que por fin había aceptado que Hinata no lo quería?, bueno, Neji no era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente, quizás era que había perdido el interés.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Sakura murmuró mirándolo de reojo—. Parece distraído.

—Lo siento. —El hombre se disculpó y siguió avanzando concentrándose esta vez plenamente en la misión, Neji iba al frente revisando todo con su Byakugan, Anko vigilaba la retaguardia, dentro de poco oscurecería con lo que Shikamaru alcanzaría las 24 horas preso.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Hay un rastro muy tenue. —Cansado Neji desactivó su Byakugan y se tapó el ojo derecho con una mano, estaba realizando un trabajo agotador—. Creo que estamos avanzando a una guarida y este rastro la verdad no me gusta nada.

—Huele a trampa por todos lados. —Anko expresó de malas pulgas, no estaba contenta en lo absoluto con esa misión, sobre todo porque sospechaba que había sido su incapacidad en la misión anterior la que había metido a Konoha en semejante aprieto.

—No podemos hacer nada de cualquier manera. —Kakashi habló lentamente—. La misión es de infiltrado, búsqueda y rescate.

—Me pregunto que pretende Kabuto. —Con su seriedad habitual Neji volvió a activar el Byakugan y siguió el rastro, Sakura un poco más atrás tropezó con una rama y ahogó un quejido que le arreboló las mejillas, siempre le pasaban cosas vergonzosas en misiones importantes, eso había sido desde que era una niña, pero bueno, eso no importaba, le había pedido a Naruto que la dejara salir en esa misión porque quería probar sus capacidades, no sólo como medico sino como un componente importante en la seguridad de la aldea, Shikamaru era una pieza importante para el funcionamiento de Konoha y ella se encargaría de llevarlo de vuelta con Naruto.

Sabía que el rubio hubiera aceptado gustoso ir en su rescate pero aquello era justo lo que Kabuto esperaba, si creía que sin Shikamaru los demás dejarían que Naruto siguiera sus primitivos instintos estaba muy equivocado, el rubio la tenía a ella, a los consejeros y al resto de la aldea para recordarle sus deberes y refrenarlo.

Últimamente peleaban más de la cuenta y Naruto estaba empezando a cansarse de eso "ya no somos niños Sakura-chan" le había murmurado quedamente cuando ella lo había amenazado con el puño y en aquel instante se había sentido tan tonta que le hubiera gustado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, ¿desde cuando Naruto había cambiado tanto?, aunque tuviera madurez seguía con sus patrones habituales de lágrimas falsas y lloriqueos a la "por favor Sakura-chan", sin embargo algo parecía estar cambiando dentro de él y ella al parecer no acertaba a comportarse a la altura de la situación, alejarse era lo más recomendable, por lo menos desde su punto de vista y aunque había tenido que rogarle y después chantajearlo la había dejado ir más atormentado que convencido.

Pero bueno, que fuera su novia no quería decir que dejara de ser una kunoici, ¡y era de lo mejor que había!, no podía dejar que Naruto la hiciera a un lado en su afán de protegerla.

—Escuchen. —La voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Es obvio que esto no pinta bien, entonces nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Neji que se ha desgastado por el uso del Byakugan y Sakura se quedaran en la retaguardia, Anko y yo avanzaremos.

—No creo que sea buena idea irrumpir por la puerta de enfrente Kakashi. —Neji puntualizó al ver la manera en que el líder observaba al horizonte, en la retorcida y aparentemente derruida estructura que se alzaba frente a ellos.

—Debe de haber una entrada subterránea. —Kakashi bajó una rodilla al suelo e inspeccionó a su alrededor.

—Dentro debe haber cientos de personas. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. Por desgracia el chakra de todos es el mismo.

—Marionetas. —Anko escupió con desprecio, aunque todos se asombraron de ver hasta donde había alcanzado a llegar el nivel de chakra de Kabuto.

—Entraremos después de rodear por entero la estructura, ustedes quédense aquí y comuniquen cualquier imprevisto por la radio.

—Entendido. —Acto seguido Anko y Kakashi avanzaron en silencio alrededor del edificio protegidos por las sombras de los árboles, no era el mejor escenario a decir verdad y Kakashi dudaba de poder rescatar a Shikamaru si antes no se desataba una pelea aunque aquello fuera en contra de las órdenes que le había dado Naruto.

—Podríamos entrar por ahí. —Anko señaló una apertura Kakashi giró a verla con escepticismo.

—¿De verdad crees que dejarían algo así por descuido? —Anko enrojeció ante su propia ingenuidad.

—De cualquier manera acabaremos peleando. —musitó de cualquier manera para sacarse de encima el bochornoso momento.

—Espero que eso sea más tarde que temprano. —Kakashi siguió su lento andar, ella lo siguió un par de pasos atrás, independientemente de la misión Kakashi lucía tenso y huidizo para con ella.

—Mira eso. —Dejando de lado sus pensamientos la mujer señaló a un hombre que se dirigía desde el bosque cercano a una trampilla, parecía inquieto y nervioso, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca abría la puerta y descendía para perderse en la oscuridad.

—A mi punto de vista parece demasiado actuado. —Kakashi musitó.

—Para ti todo es una trampa.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Que lo sigamos. —La mujer pronunció con energía y él dudó aún otro par de segundos—. Vamos Kakashi, de otro modo jamás lograremos entrar en este desastre.

—De acuerdo. —Y aunque no sentía que fuera una buena idea ni por asomo decidió oír el consejo de la ANBU. Ambos entraron después de intercambiar miradas de reconocimiento, la trampilla llevaba a unas escaleras húmedas y viejas que aseguraban buenos rechinidos de usarlas, como consecuencia Kakashi tuvo que saltar para evitar todos los escalones y se giró levantando las manos para dejarle claro a Anko sin palabras que él la atraparía, fue apenas un momento y al instante siguiente ya contenía la estrecha cintura de la ANBU entre sus manos, el flequillo oscuro de Anko hizo contacto con la piel de su frente y fue consciente de que de no llevar puestas las mascaras la idea de besarla habría sido muy sugerente.

Al parecer Anko estaba de acuerdo con aquello porque le pasó la mano por encima del brazo de una manera que le hizo recordar una loche desenfrenada con ella en el pasado, soltando un suspiro la colocó en el suelo y giró la mirada pegándose a la pared, como diciéndole que aquel no era el momento para pensar escenas del pasado, Anko ahogó un bufido, si acaso iba a morir esa noche le hubiera gustado gozar, aunque sea una vez más a Kakashi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Decir que Sasuke estaba fastidiado sería quedarse corto, no sólo había tenido que ir a con los Hyuuga, Hinata también lo había obligado a soportar al infantil de Kiba e incluso a Kurenai y su hijo, estaba a punto de decirle de la peor manera posible que se regresaba a su cueva Uchiha para enclaustrarse otro año completo cuando Ino apareció frente a ellos, tan perpleja como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Hola Ino-chan. —Hinata a quien tampoco le apetecía mucho hablar con ella hizo un gesto vago con la mano y jaló a Sasuke por la playera como para obligarlo a avanzar, por alguna razón Sasuke se quedo clavado en su lugar, como si fuera su particular manera de vengarse de todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

—Hinata… —Ino avanzó de tres largos pasos hasta posarse frente a ellos y luego abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y la volvió a cerrar.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos. —Hinata probó de mover nuevamente a Sasuke pero éste parecía demasiado entretenido con la mirada fija en Ino.

—¡Hinata! —Y finalmente la rubia explotó—. ¿Por qué vas con Sasuke-kun?

—¿Qué? —En primera instancia no supo si ella era otra de las personas que le guardaban rencor, si seguía enamorada de él o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

—¡¿Cómo que, qué? —Pero lo que era Ino se veía consumida por unas enormes llamas—. ¿Qué hay de Kakashi?, ¿le estas poniendo los cuernos?

—¿Disculpa? —Se sonrojó escandalosamente y Sasuke no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos componiendo una sonrisita autosuficiente en su rostro.

—¡Toda la aldea lo anda diciendo! —Ino explotó—. Yo no lo creía, pero ahora, ¿cómo es que traes puesta una playera con el símbolo de su clan?, ¿dónde esta Kakashi?

—Kakashi esta en una misión. —Sasuke aclaró con sequedad al notar que Hinata estaba demasiado ofendida y asombrada para responder.

—¡Y tú Sasuke-kun! —Volviendo al ataque la rubia giró sus encolerizados ojos hacía el Uchiha—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a quien fue tu maestro?

—Lazos como ese no me interesan. —El Uchiha aclaró secamente y Hinata giró a verlo furiosa, era como si estuviera aceptando la situación indirectamente.

—Hinata, debes pensar con la cabeza. —Moderando un poco su voz la rubia sujetó a la joven por los hombros—. Tú en realidad no quieres a Sasuke, a Kakashi es a quien…

—Basta Ino. —Hinata se soltó del tenue agarre, las palabras atorándose en su boca, buscando decir de una manera diplomática que se fuera a freír espárragos.

—Mira, sé que el amor que le tengo a mi Saicito es imposible de igualar, pero estoy segura de que tu quieres a Kakashi casi igual y…

—¿Dónde esta Sai? —Sasuke interrumpió a la muchacha de improvisto haciendo que ambas jóvenes giraran a verlo.

—¿Sai? —Ino parpadeó—, pues se fue a una misión hace como un mes, supuestamente tenía que regresar en estos días pero no ha vuelto, ¿por qué?

—Tenemos que irnos. —Sasuke sujetó a Hinata de la muñeca y la jaló con tanta fuerza que la joven tuvo que ahogar un quejido, Ino siguió farfullando acerca del daño provocado a Kakashi, Hinata apenas pudo comprender que había algo más importante que sus supuestas infidelidades con el antiguo vengador.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He visto a Sai ayer.

—¿En donde?

—Aquí en la aldea, cuando volvía de hacer las compras, antes de encontrarme a Sakura.

—Entonces Sai es el que no quiere volver a su casa. —Hinata estuvo a punto de reírse pero la mirada oscura de Sasuke le dijo que era mejor guardar silencio.

—Tenía el chakra alterado, debemos encontrar a Naruto.

—Pero es tarde. —Hinata giró a ver el cielo, las estrellas habían empezado a salir—. No creo que siga en la torre Hokage.

—Vamos a su departamento entonces. —Nuevamente Sasuke volvió a jalarla, ella se hubiera quejado de no ser porque se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para volver a ver al rubio, ¿sería que su corazón lo seguía amando?, suponía que sí, de una u otra manera seguramente lo seguía queriendo.

—Ese dobe. —Sasuke aporreó la puerta pero no hubo contestación, luego se coló por la ventana pero salió murmurando indignado que el lugar se encontraba vacío.

—Quizás se haya ido a pasear por ahí. —Hinata acotó suavemente, por alguna razón los malos presentimientos de la mañana volvían a ella y Sasuke lucía igual de inquieto.

—A donde… —Sasuke mordió ligeramente su pulgar.

—¡Los rostros de los Hokage! —Hinata saltó—. Él siempre iba ahí. —Y aunque lo cierto era que estaba recordando al otro Naruto (y en aquella época más bien eran los escombros de lo que una vez habían sido los rostros de los Hokage) Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar con ella casi volando tras él arrastrada por su mano.

Naruto efectivamente se encontraba ahí, parado junto a la figura de su padre, la mano recargada en la fría piedra y la capa ondeando al viento tras él.

—¡Naruto! —Sasuke y Hinata gritaron al mismo tiempo y él giró hacía ellos visiblemente asombrado.

—Hinata, Sasuke, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Y sin embargo su voz fue lenta, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

—Dime una cosa. —Sasuke avanzó hacía él, Hinata se quedo unos pasos atrás preguntándose por qué si estaba frente a Naruto en lo único que pensaba era en que Kakashi podía estar en peligro.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —Naruto volvió a girar la vista al horizonte aunque era claro que los estaba escuchando.

—¿Dónde esta Sai?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Su tono de voz era calmado y aquello puso en alerta a Hinata, Naruto no era así, Naruto ya estaría riendo o algo por el estilo en esos instantes si las cosas no fueran graves.

—Ayer lo vi en la aldea y no parecía él mismo.

—Ya veo.

—¡Naruto! —Sasuke lo sujetó por las solapas de su capa, por un momento Hinata sintió terror, no entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan acelerado ni tampoco porque Naruto se mostraba tan apático, de hecho sólo podía pensar que estaba sucediendo algo horrible y que eso tenía que ver con Kakashi.

—No te preocupes Sasuke. —Finalmente Naruto sonrió suavemente, casi ausente—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se clavaron en él por agonizantes segundos y después surgieron lentas las palabras—. ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

—Ah… —los ojos del rubio también se oscurecieron—, con que era eso… —Hinata fue consciente de que ella estaba quedando fuera de la conversación, que lo que sea que se estaban confesando esos dos estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

—No puedo sentir su chakra desde esta mañana.

—Así que sueles sentir específicamente su chakra… —La voz de Naruto era un susurro, como si de alguna manera ya hubiera estado preparado para eso.

—Vamos, —Sasuke apretó los dientes—, debiste haberlo sospechado.

—Perdóname por pensar bien de ti.

—Le dije a ella que te lo dijera. —Al instante pareció que Naruto perdía fuerzas.

—Perdóname entonces por tampoco sospechar de ella. —Parecía que algo irremediablemente se había quebrado dentro de él y entonces Hinata comprendió que el amor de Sakura se encontraba en juego entre esos dos, de haber sido otro el momento y el lugar quizás se hubiera alegrado de tener una oportunidad con Naruto, pero en aquel instante lo único que se le ocurrió fue avanzar hacía ellos y separarlos de un certero empujón.

—Ya basta. —sentenció mirándolos ceñuda—. Naruto-kun, ¿a dónde mandaste a Kakashi? —Naruto finalmente pareció reparar en ella.

—Forma parte de la misión con Anko, Neji y Sakura.

—¿Qué pasó? —Hinata continuó su interrogatorio antes de que él reaccionara y se negara a darle más información.

—Es una maldita venganza. —Dejándose caer en el suelo Naruto dejo escapar un pequeño bufido, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frente a él aún de pie y Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Es Kabuto, cierto? —Sasuke gruñó.

—Debí haberle puesto más empeño en matarlo en aquel entonces. —Hinata no supo si era un comentario para si mismo o para ellos pero colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Es… —Naruto titubeó y giró a verlos a ambos, Hinata maldijo a Sasuke por sacar a Sakura a colación en un momento tan delicado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a preguntar amable y tranquilamente, intentando convencerlo de que lo mejor era decírselo.

—Se llevaron a Shikamaru. —Con gesto fatalista apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, el cuerpo de Hinata se tensó al instante pero él no lo notó—. Fue mi culpa, había llegado un prisionero extraño por la mañana que desapareció en el aire pero no fui lo suficientemente estricto con la seguridad y cómo Shikamaru tenía el día libre no creí necesario informarle y ahora…

—¿Kabuto tiene a Shikamaru? —Hinata se puso de pie, sus ojos bien abiertos.

—La misión es de búsqueda y rescate, pero… —Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pelear contra Kabuto significaba pelear con cuantos muertos quisiera revivir el discípulo de Orochimaru.

—Los mandaste a la muerte. —Sasuke siseó.

—¡¿Y que querías que hiciera? —El rubio volvió a hundir la cabeza entre las rodillas—. No estoy al cien por ciento seguro de que sea cosa de Kabuto, no puedo movilizar escuadrones y ejércitos y mucho menos pedir ayuda a las otras aldeas por una mera corazonada.

—¡Podrías haber ido tú! —Sasuke explotó—. ¡¿Por qué mandar a Sakura?

—Yo no quería. —La voz del rubio fue apenas un susurro—. Pero es mi pago por ser Hokage, para proteger la gente que…

—¡Me vale un comino la gente de esta aldea! —Sasuke bramó—. Mis personas importantes son cinco, Sakura, Kakashi, tú, Hinata y yo mismo, ¡me importa un bledo lo que le pase a los demás! —A pesar de las circunstancias en las que había hecho tal declaración tanto Hinata como Naruto giraron a verlo sorprendidos de encontrarse entre sus personas importantes, la primera porque realmente no entendía como había ganado ese lugar en tan poco tiempo y el segundo porque a pesar de todo creía que Sasuke no había superado el odio por él.

Pero antes de que los muchachos se enredaran en alguna charla filosófica o cosa parecida Hinata volvió a pensar en Kakashi, volvió a verlo peleando sin cuartel, enfrentándose a un monstruo aún peor que Orochimaru.

—Naruto-kun. —Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera abrir la boca ella se adelantó con una idea quemándole la lengua—. Deja que Sasuke y yo nos unamos a ese equipo.

—¿Qué? —Confundido Naruto se levantó completamente y observó ya a uno ya al otro.

—Parece una buena idea. —Sasuke relajó los hombros.

—Están locos. —El rubio por su parte balbuceó—. Hinata es una chunnin y tú tienes prohibido pelear, estaría poniéndolos en riesgo a ambos y….

—¡Mi nivel de pelea rebasa al de un chunnin por mucho! —La joven explotó cansada de que la retacharan en la misma categoría que había tenido a los catorce años.

—Nadie se tiene que enterar de que ayude en esta misión. —Sasuke por su parte se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé. —Naruto titubeó observándolos, le parecía que cada vez ponía más y más gente en peligro por su incapacidad de sopesar una situación y tomar decisiones, era su culpa por cargar tantas responsabilidades por el estilo en Shikamaru.

—No lo pienses más tiempo. —Sasuke lo apremió—. Sólo recuerda que Sakura podría estar en peligro.

—Esta bien. —Luciendo algo enfermo el joven Hokage dio su aprobación aunque parecía que quería hacer exactamente lo contrario.

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, —sintiéndose mal por él Hinata lo sujetó por una mano dándole un leve apretón—, volveremos todos, no te preocupes.

—Sasuke, —el rubio le sonrió al tiempo que le hablaba al Uchiha—, no quiero que te metas en una batalla contra Kabuto, simplemente regresen todos.

—No te aseguro nada, —el Uchiha lo miró de reojo—, pero lo intentare.

—De acuerdo, —tomando aire el rubio recuperó su compostura y aquella seguridad que lo caracterizaba—, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Hinata, su misión imperiosa es servir de refuerzo al escuadrón 1 y traer de regreso a Shikamaru Nara, pueden partir.

—¡Hai! —Ambos contestaron al tiempo y por alguna razón una sonrisa enorme se pintó en el rostro de Hinata al notar que le agradaba que la llamaran así, Hatake, cómo si con eso pudiera conectarse de una manera más crucial con Kakashi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala, malísima idea seguir a Kakashi y Anko cuando después de ocho horas y a punto de que amaneciera seguían sin contestar la radio.

—¡Junken! —De lo único que se alegraba era de las capacidades de Neji, debía ser sincera en ese punto consigo misma, era una excelente medico ninja, es más, la mejor que existía, pero sus técnicas carecían de precisión aunque fueran increíblemente demoledoras, Neji en cambio hacía complicados planes en un segundo y los ponía en practica al momento siguiente.

—Debemos seguir avanzando. —La joven abrió un nuevo boquete en la pared sabedora de que estaban haciendo un estruendo capaz de alertar a cualquiera, hacía mucho tiempo que la misión se había ido al carajo, las marionetas estaban saliendo de todas partes y aunque por el momento habían tenido que tratar con gente de bajo rango en cualquier momento podría caerles encima un Akatsuki, o algo peor, una persona de su propia aldea.

—¡Por aquí! —Neji la sujetó de la mano y le hizo dar vueltas en tantos corredores que perdió el rumbo, pero bueno, era él quien tenía el Byakugan y no ella así que confiaría en su orientación.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Se permitió preguntar cuando todos los enemigos habían quedado atrás y permanecían en una especie de sala de entrenamiento.

—No tengo idea pero no logro encontrar el chakra de Anko o Kakashi. —La máscara de ANBU hace mucho que le había sido rasgada en dos y ahora el muchacho caminaba lentamente con una pequeña herida en la frente que Sakura no había podido curar por las prisas del momento.

—Ven, estas sangrando.

—No es nada.

—De cualquier manera… —Neji se acercó, Sakura preparó el chakra medico y en ese momento un centenar de ratas provocaron que ambos saltaran separándose.

—Están hechas de tinta. —Neji murmuró poniéndose en posición de defensa, Sakura en cambio sintió que le era dado a tomar un trago amargo.

—¿Sai? —El joven apareció entre las sombras y los escombros, su sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro, como si en él nada hubiera cambiado.

—Hola ojos feos, hola feita. —De hecho parecía que nada había cambiado.

—¿Estas siendo controlado? —Neji lo observó fijamente sin quitar su pose ofensiva.

—Por desgracia he sido asesinado. —Él a su vez preparó su lienzo con un suspiro, el pincel voló sobre el papel y muy a su pesar Sakura se puso en guardia cuando un enorme halcón surgió del papel y Sai montó en él para desde el cielo enfrentarlos a un dragón de tres cabezas.

—Sai… —La joven sintió una pena increíble cuando los ojos oscuros del joven le regresaron una mirada que nunca había tenido en vida, mitad amor, mitad tristeza.

—Tenemos que vencerlo Sakura. —Neji la sacó de sus cavilaciones obligándola a participar activamente en la pelea, no sólo era que destruir a un demonio de tinta era complicado, con el paso de los años Sai se había especializado en volver la tinta corrosiva y aquello era un grave problema para peleadores a corta distancia como lo eran ambos.

—¡Corre! —No pudieron hacer otra cosa cuando la lluvia de tinta cayó sobre ellos, una de las pesadas gotas cayó sobre el hombro de la joven produciéndole un aullido de dolor y la posterior quemadura que le deshizo las ropas.

—No parece que desee matarnos. —Cuando estuvieron a salvo bajo una madera caída Neji lo observó por una rendija.

—Según creo hay algunos sentimientos que no pueden ser borrados mediante la técnica de Kabuto. —Curándose el hombro con los dientes apretados Sakura masculló por lo bajo, lo cierto es que no quería pelear contra Sai.

—Tengo una idea. —Neji mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, Sakura lo observó atenta mientras Sai sobrevolaba por encima de ellos.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Es lógico que Sai no desee matarte, fuiste su compañera de equipo y uno de sus primeros amigos de verdad, quizás no tenga tantos problemas en atacarme a mí que no era muy cercano a él.

—¿Entonces?

—Saldré y lo enfrentaré con la técnica de 128 golpes de los Hyuuga, es una técnica que no dura mucho tiempo, pero en esos instantes es imposible que me golpee la tinta, en esos momentos de distracción debes atacar su punto débil.

—¿Su punto débil? —Sakura abrió grandes los ojos sin saber a que se refería.

—Suerte Sakura-san.

—¡Neji, espera! —Pero era demasiado tarde y ya el joven había corrido nuevamente al centro de la sala, como se esperaba Sai se dirigió hacía allí y pronto una lluvia de tinta y monstruos cayó en picada sobre el joven Hyuuga que activó su técnica en el momento justo para que no alcanzara a lastimarlo.

—Maldición. —Sakura cerró los ojos, ciertamente no sabía cual era el punto débil de Sai y tampoco estaba cien por ciento segura de que no la atacara, Neji seguía con la técnica, una que como él le había asegurado no duraba mucho tiempo.

—¡Maldición! —pensó que podían ser sus últimos segundos con vida y sólo pudo pensar en los ojos azules de Naruto chispeando alegres y su franca sonrisa al tiempo que extendía una mano hacía ella "Sakura-chan"

—¡SAI! —Y entonces salió de su escondite gritando, sin intentar protegerse, con los ojos verdes anegados en lagrimas, los brazos a los costados completamente rígidos, el joven giró a verla con aquella mirada desenfocada—. ¡Sai!, aunque al principio no haya sido capaz de entenderte, aunque me molestara tu horrible costumbre de poner apodos y de decir las palabras sin pizca de consideración, ¡a pesar de todo eso al final te convertiste en un amigo, uno verdadero y muy querido!

—Sakura. —El joven giró hacía ella, su pincel listo para dibujar alguna otra creación—. Me alegra que me hayas dicho eso, pero ahora no puedo controlarme, deberías intentar escapar en lo que me tardó en realizar los dibujos.

—¡No Sai! —Y entonces la imagen de Naruto volvió a ella con mayor fuerza y supo que lo quería más de lo que le demostraba—. ¡Piensa en Ino! —Y aquello dejo a Sai quieto con el pincel en el aire—. Aunque hayan pasado tantas cosas yo la sigo queriendo y aunque ella lo niegue sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y… —Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron cuando volvió a girar hacía el muchacho—. ¡Y que demonios quieres que le diga cuando vuelva a verla!, ¿qué mate a su esposo?, ¿cómo voy a volver a verla a la cara si peleo contigo? —Sin más la joven se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, Neji había dejado de girar y cansado la observaba esperando el momento en que tuviera que correr hacía ella y salvarla de alguno de los ataques de Sai, sin embargo el joven se mantuvo inmóvil, el halcón moviendo lentamente las alas de arriba abajo.

—Sé que Ino casi te obligó a casarte. —Sakura sonrió tristemente—. Sé que puede ser una mandona, una empalagosa, una superficial, pero en realidad ella te ama. —Lentamente el halcón empezó a descender, Neji se puso pesadamente en guardia, por si había que proteger a Sakura o por si había que darle el golpe final a Sai cuando estuviera distraído, después de todo a él no le ataban sentimientos.

—Naruto también te consideraba su amigo, te considera, cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado se puso a llorar, aunque le prometí que no le diría a nadie porque un Hokage no llora. —Sakura se limpió lo más rápido que pudo las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro.

—Yo también lo considero un amigo. —La voz sin tintes de emoción de Sai le provocó sonreír como jamás lo habría hecho en el pasado.

—Sai, no peleemos por favor. —Sakura se levantó lentamente—. Por la amistad que compartimos, no nos separemos de esta manera.

—Hay algo… —El joven avanzó lentamente, parecía que le costaba un gran esfuerzo mover el cuerpo a su voluntad—. Algo acerca de Ino.

—¿Ino? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Nunca pude comprender cuando hablaba y hablaba sin parar ni porque quería que dijera cosas extrañas cuando estábamos con gente importante, tampoco aprendí nunca a evitar sus enojos ni sus golpes.

—Con Ino es así. —Sakura le sonrió lentamente, Neji estaba unos pasos atrás, listo para atacar a juzgar por sus ojos.

—Tampoco comprendí cuando dijo que ya no quería ser tu amiga más porque en ese momento estaba llorando.

—¿Lo hacía? —Sakura abrió grandes los ojos.

—Siempre decía una cosa aunque su cara dijera otra. —Sai pareció meditar en eso un momento.

—Las mujeres son terribles. —Neji acotó como compadeciéndose de un compañero en desgracia, su mano bajando lentamente el ataque ofensivo.

—No somos eso, —Sakura mugió—, solo somos complicadas.

—De cualquier manera creo que nunca pude entenderla pero…

—No te preocupes. —Sakura le sonrió tranquilamente—. Estoy segura de que nadie ha acabado de conocer a Ino por completo.

—Pero de cualquier manera, —Sai continuó como si no hubiera oído del todo a Sakura—, en realidad creo que comprendí perfectamente una cosa. —Sus ojos se iluminaron y Sakura se preguntó con extrañeza si una marioneta podía hacer semejante cosa—. ¡Yo en verdad la ame!

—Sai… —La voz inevitablemente se le quebró.

—Amaba su piel dorada, sus labios suaves, su cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes y la manera en la que me ponía apodos ridículos. —Neji le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sus ojos plateados tan llenos de melancolía como los suyos.

—Seguro ella lo sabe.

—Aún así quisiera que se lo dijeran, que la amaba, que siempre la amare, pero que espero que encuentre a alguien, —sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse un momento, como si meditara en otra cosa y luego habló casi alegremente—, díganle que pienso que **él **es el indicado para suplirme.

—¿Él? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Ella entenderá. —Acto seguido Sai sonrió, su cuerpo empezó a volverse una luz en el aire ante el desconcierto de Neji—. Te amo Ino, gracias.

—Sai. —Pero el mundo se había vuelto a sumergir en penumbras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me he tardado tanto en actualizar que mi Imotou-chan opina que querrán matarme, me apego a su bondad para opinar lo contrario, este fic perfila para su ocaso y como siempre que ocurre algo por el estilo la inspiración se me pierde, últimamente me he puesto a escribir inicios y resúmenes de mi próxima creación, ¿será que sigue un NejiHina, KibaHina quizás, ShinoHina?, en el paroxismo de la locura hemos emparejado a la pequeña con Minato y hemos estallado en carcajadas.

La escuela jamás había estado tan intensa como en este año, perdí relaciones, gane otras más pero los exámenes que duraron más de un mes amenazaron con hacer que perdiera mi cordura, enflaque bastante y ahora soy un triste corderito sin lana (depresión). Eso sí, apenas empezando las vacaciones nos hemos puesto a ver "El castillo vagabundo" y lo ame tanto que me puse a leer el libro y lo ame tanto que me puse a escribir un fic jajaja, por lo cual solo puedo decir, ¡vean la película!, les va a encantar.

Agradecimientos a:

**LuKuran**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Hinamel**

**Hopesol**

**UchihaHinataChan**

**Vampirville**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Hyuuga**

**Rach Black**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Rika de Hiwatari**

**Lorss**

**Lu Hatake**

**Bella Uchija**

**Layill**

**Gaby-L**

**Ceres Dark**

**Chiiiachan**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Clarisce**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Nabiki Z**

**Admirador annimo **(no sé si esto fue una falla de dedo o si sí es "annimo" a saber)

**Ro0w´z**

**KaoruB**

**Lalalalau**

**Maribelteka**

Gracias por todo, a los que se dieron cuenta de lo que de verdad le pasaba a Shikamaru y a los que no, creo que ahora sí ya esta todo claro, en cuanto a los personajes, les seré sincera, lo cierto es que Sakura es un personaje que me desagrada, realmente no le tengo cariño y más que nada me desagrada el NaruSaku, ahora, si tanto me molesta, ¿por qué empareje a estos dos en este fic?, precisamente para agarrarle amor a la pareja, lo mismo me pasó cuando hice el SasuHina en "Debe ser invierno" esa pareja se me hacía tan irreal que me daba risa, así que decidí trabajarla y terminó gustándome, así que ya ven, soy una persona abierta a nuevas ideas, por ahora Sakura empieza a ser más tragable para mi persona, si hasta le estoy tomando cariño a la motita rosa.

En fin un beso, gracias por todo Ciao

_23 de Junio del 2011 Jueves_


	10. Todos para uno y uno para todos

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 10: Todos para uno y uno para todos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Ino soltó un bufido y luego movió su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no Kurenai-sensei, Chouji de verdad es un vago, el otro día lo vi y se lo dije clarito.

—Eres muy estricta con tus compañeros. —Kurenai la miró de reojo con una sonrisa, era común que los jóvenes del equipo de Asuma pasaran a visitarla, Shikamaru por lo general hacía la visita mucho más seguido que sus propios discípulos.

—No lo soy, —Ino aclaró, ambas manos sobre su cintura—, es solo que Asuma-sensei me pidió que cuidara de ellos adecuadamente.

—Ya veo.

—Los hombres son un desastre sin una mujer que les jale las orejas de vez en cuando.

—¿Oíste eso Asuma-kun? —Los rojos ojos de la mujer giraron a donde su pequeño contuvo el aire en sus pulmones como debatiéndose entre la idea de gritar a todo pulmón lo que pensaba o conservar su vida, aún no se le olvidaba la ultima vez que había echo enojar a la joven rubia, las mejillas aún le dolían de tanto que se las había estirado.

—Algún día te enamoraras Asuma-kun. —Ino alzó un dedo como si le explicara algo muy complejo—. Cuando eso pase te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

—¿Enamorarme? —El pequeño enrojeció ocultándose tras su madre—. Kiba-niisan dice que enamorarse es muy doloroso, que mejor no lo intente.

—¡Kiba dice eso porque es un tonto que se enamoro de la persona que no debía! —Ino contestó categórica—. Además, diga lo que diga lo cierto es que uno no intenta enamorarse, solo se enamora y ya.

—¿Es cierto mamá? —susurrando el niño parpadeó aún con la frente pegada a la espalda de su madre.

—Créeme amor, es cierto. —Kurenai sonrió dulcemente—. En caso contrario no me hubiera enamorado nunca de tu padre.

—¡Mamá!

—Pues enamorarme de mi Saicito fue tan fácil que… —Ino calló de pronto, sus hermosos ojos celestes se abrieron aterrorizados e instintivamente se llevo una mano al pecho estrujándose la ropa como si quisiera detener el latir errático de su corazón.

—Ino, ¿qué…?

—¡Sai! —la joven interrumpió a Kurenai con un grito—, ¡Sai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo contigo?

—Bueno, no es como si yo lo hubiera pedido, la verdad.

—Por tu culpa perdí un brazo en el pasado.

—¿Aún me guardas rencor por eso?

—¡Kakashi! —Anko gritó, la mascara de ANBU deshecha en el suelo, su pecho subiendo y bajando por el cansancio—, ¿podrías dejar de charlar amenamente con Deidara y matarlo de una buena vez?

—Será ignorante esa mujer, —el rubio arqueó una ceja despectiva—, yo ya estoy muerto, feh.

—¿Qué dijiste muñeca rubia? —Al instante los ojos de Anko se encendieron de una manera maligna y Kakashi retrocedió resoplando, se habían pasado toda la noche luchando y él ya no era un colegial para aguantar tan fresco como una lechuga, la misión hacía bastante que se había ido al caño, habían hecho tal escándalo que seguramente todo el lugar sabía que había infiltrados y sin embargo como líder de la misión no podía simplemente abortarla, ¡era Shikamaru Nara de quien estaban hablando!, lo llevaría de regreso a Konoha así tuvieran que recogerlo a él con pala.

—Pero si eres el juguete de Orochimaru. —Deidara pareció reconocerla de pronto, Sasori un poco más lejos no parecía tener el menor ánimo de luchar y sentado entre las sombras del salón veía todo en silencio.

—Atrévete a repetir eso. —Anko gruñó, sus dientes apretados.

—Cálmate Anko. —Kakashi le ordenó con propiedad.

—Sí, cálmate, no es bueno pelear molesto. —Deidara meneó la cabeza.

—¿No te molesta ser usado para pelear incluso después de muerto? —intentando ganar tiempo Kakashi se dirigió hacía el rubio quien se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad la muerte es muy aburrida, como estar en la nada y ya.

—La calma que nunca logre ganar en vida, —la serena voz de Sasori se escuchó al fondo—, la gane al morir.

—Sasori-sempai… —Deidara dejo caer la cabeza con fatalidad, el pelirrojo siempre rebatía sus opiniones así se tratara de algo como la muerte.

—No es mi interés ser usado para una batalla de la que ni siquiera conozco los pormenores, —colocando una mano bajo su barbilla el pelirrojo se dirigió hacía los dos ANBU—, pero estoy siendo controlado para responder en automático, si me atacan los atacare.

—Entonces si no lo hacemos…

—Probablemente también lo haga, pero no estoy seguro, mejor no se confíen.

—Valiente ayuda. —Anko masculló.

—Dejémonos de patrañas. —Deidara levantó una mano, al instante una lengua empezó a devorar arcilla, Kakashi se puso en posición de defensa, su único ojo visible fijo en el enemigo, Anko a su lado jadeó unas tres veces más antes de recuperar por completo su respiración normal, a esas alturas se suponía que Neji y Sakura debían de haber entrado ya a la guarida en su búsqueda, ¿estarían bien?

—¡Les mostrare lo que es arte! —Una solitaria araña surgió de la mano del rubio deslizándose por su brazo para después desprenderse y caer al piso moviendo de manera insegura sus patitas.

—Oh. —Sasori hizo con la boca una perfecta "o" pero su rostro no parecía haber tomado una expresión de sorpresa.

—Jo, pero camina. —El rubio parpadeó y le lanzó un pequeño aventoncito a la araña quien trastabillo y volvió a retroceder como si estuviera intimidada.

—¿De que sirve una creación tan grande si no planea atacar? —En la frente de Kakashi surgió una gota de sudor.

—Es tímida. —Deidara se defendió.

—Esto es ridículo. —Los ojos de Anko se achicaron al tiempo que dos líneas moradas surgían bajo ellos.

—Vamos pequeña. —El rubio le dio una suave patada a su creación quien remoloneó sin decidirse a atacar.

—Lo lamento, pero viendo la situación. —Una bola de chakra azul empezó a formarse en la mano de Kakashi, Anko se cruzo de brazos y entonces…

—Aunque quien no puede ver más allá de lo evidente, —Deidara susurró, el fleco rubio cubriéndole los ojos—, no es digno de ser un buen rival.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi giró bruscamente hacía atrás pero fue demasiado tarde diminutas arañas se lanzaron al tiempo sobre sus piernas y de ahí a que explotaran fue solo un suspiro.

—¡Kakashi! —Anko giró hacía su compañero y al instante la araña que no había querido atacar se lanzó sobre ella rodeando con sus gruesas patas sus brazos, rodeándola en un abrazo mortal.

-KA-BOOM. —Deidara articuló lentamente, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sombrío, Anko dio un grito aterrador cuando aquel artefacto explotó en su pecho, luego sus ojos se desenfocaron y su cuerpo exánime cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

—A-Anko… —Kakashi no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo, una de sus rodillas cayó al suelo y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un aullido de dolor, el pantalón se le había desgarrado desde arriba de las rodillas y sus piernas estaban sangrantes y débiles.

—No sabía que ahora usaras trucos como ese. —Sasori murmuró, ningún sentimiento en su voz.

—Es extraño, —Deidara se rascó al descuido la nuca—, no era un truco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sakura-san… —Neji frunció un poco el ceño por tercera ocasión cuando Sakura lo obligó a sentarse frente a ella para curarle el brazo—. Si seguimos deteniéndonos cada vez que me sale un poco de sangre…

—Digas lo que digas, —la joven utilizó rápidamente su chakra para curarlo—, la razón por la que formo parte de este equipo es por mis habilidades medicas, mi misión fuera de lo que pueda decir Kakashi-sensei como líder de equipo es mantenerlos a ustedes en condiciones para pelear.

—Los ninjas médicos son tan obstinados.

—Los Hyuuga lo son más. —Los ojos verdes de la chica chispearon para volver momentos después a su color habitual—, mira que enfrentarte de esa manera a Orochimaru.

—Me gustaría decir que di la batalla de mi vida pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo estaba particularmente deplorable, no fue difícil, supongo que para que Kabuto lo haya usado es porque la poca humanidad que le quedaba ha desaparecido.

—¿Eh?

—Es porque para el pequeño Kabuto Orochimaru era su todo.

—Uno de los Sannin. —Sakura guardó silencio un momento, sí, Kabuto más que Sasuke había sido el verdadero discípulo de Orochimaru tal como Naruto lo había sido de Jiraiya y ella de Tsunade.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es decidir nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—¿El siguiente?

—Como Hyuuga mi papel en esta misión es de búsqueda más que ofensiva, en ese caso podría seguir buscando a Kakashi ya sea como refuerzo o para seguir ordenes o buscar por mi propia cuenta a Shikamaru Nara.

—¿Pero es que los ANBU son tan individualistas? —Sakura arqueó una ceja molesta.

—Por supuesto, —pero Neji contestó con franqueza—, de otra manera no podríamos ser un grupo de elite.

—Si Naruto los oyera… —La joven meneó reprobadoramente la cabeza, pero al segundo siguiente Neji ya la había tomado por la muñeca para jalarla hacía él, ambos rodaron por el suelo en el momento justo pues al instante siguiente el anterior Kazekage irrumpía con una lluvia de arena en el lugar que momentos antes ocupaban.

—¿Es ese el padre de Gaara? —Sakura pasó saliva asombrada, aún con el cuerpo de Neji sobre ella—. Es tan parecido.

—Eso no es exactamente un alivio. —Neji se quito de encima de ella de un rápido movimiento.

—¿Son ninjas de Konoha, cierto? —El pelirrojo los observó a ambos con aquellos ojos vacíos que compartían todas las marionetas.

—¿Usted es el antiguo Kasekage, cierto?, el padre de Gaara.

—Así que conocen a mi hijo. —Empezó a caminar hacía ellos provocando que ambos retrocedieran—. A pesar de lo mal padre que fui se volvió un gran hombre.

—Si se volvió un gran hombre fue porque encontró en su camino al actual Hokage de Konoha. —La joven aclaró sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

—¿El hijo del rayo amarillo, cierto?

—¿Usted lo sabía? —Neji preguntó sorprendido.

—Es curioso, —en la mano derecha del hombre empezó a formarse una esfera de arena—, como si la vida se repitiera generación tras generación, en el pasado el rayo amarillo dominaba Konoha y el pelirrojo gobernaba Suna.

—Y ahora Naruto y Gaara… —Sakura murmuró suavemente.

—Pero en aquel entonces no podíamos ser amigos, no mientras el rayo dorado no reconociera nuestros métodos, no mientras yo buscara elevar la aldea de la arena en base a su crueldad, ambos fuimos malos padres, ambos abandonamos a la miseria a nuestros hijos.

—¡El cuarto no…! —Sakura estaba por replicar, pero Neji la cortó por lo seco.

—Los padres cumplen con traernos a la vida, se les debe respetar por eso, lo que hacemos con nuestra vida después depende de nosotros.

—Un muchacho con sabiduría. —La esfera de arena ya había crecido en su mano hasta volverse tan grande como el rasengan que hacía Naruto en su estado de sabio—. Esos ojos me hablan de un Hyuuga, ¿que hace alguien de la familia secundaria en una misión como esta?

—¿Cómo sabe…?

—Sus ojos son valiosos, se hicieron planes que nunca se llevaron a la práctica, averiguamos que las únicas personas que nos darían unos ojos que pudieran servirnos eran las dos niñas de la familia principal, pero eran demasiado pequeñas para que los ojos sirvieran en todo su esplendor, había que dejarlas crecer un poco más.

—Ahora que Gaara esta en el poder ese plan nunca se llevara a cabo. —Sakura intercambió una rápida mirada con Neji y volvió a encarar al hombre con fuerza.

—Me pregunto cuales son los planes de mi hijo.

—Es un buen hombre.

—No lo dudo. —Los ojos marchitos del Kasekage parecieron cobrar de pronto una vida aterradora—. De cualquier manera una ninja medico y un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria no serán perdidas demasiado fuertes para Konoha, espero entiendan.

—Cualquier perdida es fuerte para Konoha. —Sakura apretó los puños.

—Sayonara. —La esfera de arena fue lanzada, en el aire una espantosa cara surgió de ella como si gritara su dolor y al instante el siniestro espectáculo se transformó en una horda de estalactitas de arena que avanzaron veloces hacía ellos formando una nube de polvo y sangre.

—Que curioso pensamiento, —El kasekage miró fijamente donde solo quedaban escombros y una nube que no lo dejaba ver—, el de que todos tienen igual importancia.

—La tenemos, —la tambaleante voz de Sakura se dejo oír para extrañeza del pelirrojo—, su hijo también tiene el mismo pensamiento, ¡él ama a Suna y a su gente! —La nube de polvo desapareció, Sakura yacía sentada en el suelo, la respiración irregular, con una mano cubría la herida de su hombro que sangraba profusamente, su rostro con una fina línea de sangre que bajaba desde su frente hasta perderse por su barbilla, Neji estaba atrás, por las marcas en el suelo había intentado cubrirse con la técnica de los 64 golpes pero al final la arena había sido demasiada para él, una de las certeras dagas de arena le había dado de lleno en el estomago y respiraba a duras penas mientras el piso a su alrededor se manchaba de carmín.

—Ninjas de Konoha, —el pelirrojo volvió a reunir arena, esta vez en ambas manos—, los matare para que su sufrimiento termine.

—Usted… —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron más de la cuenta—, ¿será que en realidad es más parecido a su hijo de lo que aparenta?

—¡Junken! —Neji atravesó con su mano el estomago del kasekage al tiempo que el clon que yacía en el suelo desaparecía.

—Ninjas de Konoha… —Sangre empezó a manar de los labios del pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos lentamente—. Me alegra que mi Kasekage se encontrara ese día con su Hokage. —Y sin más desapareció en el aire en finas hojas que se llevo el viento.

—¿Acaso no esta técnica logra volver a la normalidad a las marionetas aunque hayan recibido un daño mortal? —Sakura parpadeó.

—En este caso el alma del antiguo Kasekage no planeaba volver. —Neji resopló apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

—Él sabía que no eras el verdadero, por eso hizo dos esferas de arena usando ambas manos, para que pudieras atacarlo de lleno por la espalda sin que pudiera defenderse.

—Pues le agradezco la amabilidad. —El joven jadeó—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —Los ojos de Sakura se dulcificaron al tiempo que empezaba a reunir chakra para curar su hombro dañado.

—He tomado una decisión.

—¿Eh?

—Kakashi es el líder, lo buscaremos a él primero.

—Sí. —Y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto observó el amanecer desde la ventana, los ojos azules fijos en la distancia y por primera vez fue consciente de la eterna soledad que lo rodeaba, de lo difícil de llevar la vida de todos en las manos y bien, por fin había podido entender a Sasuke, por fin había podido entender a Sakura, no era que Sasuke amara a Sakura, no, porque a su amigo el corazón se le había secado por completo cuando se había enterado de la verdad acerca de Itachi, Sakura en cambio si lo amaba, pero no era el amor que tanto había proclamado cuando era niña, ella amaba a Sasuke de otra manera y porque ella lo amaba había intentado matarlo en una ocasión, pero Naruto estaba seguro, él en esa situación no habría intentado matarla a ella, aunque Sakura se hundiera en la oscuridad mil y mil veces más él jamás habría intentado acabar con su vida y si Sakura amara a Sasuke como hombre tampoco lo hubiera intentado.

—¿Me amas a mi, cierto Sakura-chan? —Una tenue sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y cerró los ojos, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello rosa, quería verla sonreír, quería que sus ojos verdes chispearan para él, pero más que nada quería que volviera, que regresara viva a su lado—. Regresa a mí por favor.

—¿Qué regrese a ti? —La puerta de su despacho se abrió bruscamente y ante sus ojos apareció Yamanaka Ino, los ojos celestes como si hubiera enloquecido, el rubio cabello revuelto, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad como si hubiera echo un gran esfuerzo para llegar ahí.

—I-Ino…

—Quieres que Sakura regrese a ti, ¿cierto? —De grandes trancos la rubia llegó hasta posarse delante de él estrellando ambas manos en su escritorio— ¡¿Y mi Sai que?, ¡Yo también quiero que vuelva, que regrese a mí!

—Ino, yo…

—¡Tú lo mandaste a morir Naruto! —Violentas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. ¡No tienes que mentirme, no tienes que darme excusas!, ¡Sé que esta muerto!, ¡Esta muerto!

—Perdóname… —Y recordó un momento hace muchos años, cuando él era joven y le había reclamado a Tsunade el haber mandado a Jiraiya a la misión donde había perdido la vida, ¡que tonto había sido!, ¡que inconsciente!, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que quien más sufría con aquella muerte era la propia Tsunade?, ¿acaso no había querido ver que lo trataba con tanta frialdad y dureza para no mostrar sus desgajadas emociones?

—¡Nunca voy a perdonarte! —Los celestes ojos de Ino centellearon, su cuerpo se agitó.

—Entiendo. —Tomando aire se recargó en su silla viéndola fijamente, transformando su rostro en piedra.

—Cuando éramos niños, —cerrando los ojos la joven dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas—, sabes que yo te detestaba y por otro lado creía amar a Sasuke, ¡pero no era así! Y Sai me hizo darme cuenta, ¡él fue quien me enseñó lo que era de verdad el amor!, ¡tu mandaste a morir a mi amor! y ahora… —Su cuerpo entero se estremeció para después deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, ambas manos apoyadas en el piso—. Ahora no me queda nada. —Se escuchó el ruido de la madera cuando Naruto echó la silla hacía atrás, sus pasos firmes, el ondear de su capa y segundos después era abrazada por esos musculosos brazos, ese cabello rubio que en su infancia le había parecido tan revoltoso brillaba ahora como el sol, la fuerza, la virilidad, el poder de ese hombre la envolvía consolándola, aunque debía odiarlo, aunque quería odiarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz ahogada por las lágrimas se perdió en algún punto de la camisa del rubio—. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

—Hay ocasiones donde no podemos cambiar el rumbo del destino. —Naruto susurró suavemente.

—Yo lo amaba tanto, —entre sollozos se aferró a la capa de su Hokage, siendo consciente de que no era correcto, de que no era lo normal, pero Naruto desde el principio no había sido un líder normal y para ella no era solamente el hombre lejano a seguir, era el revoltoso de la academia, el chico a quien podía gritar cuando eran pequeños, el rubio que había crecido ante sus ojos—. Naruto… —Y mojó con sus lágrimas la camisa del Hokage y estrujó con sus manos su capa y chilló de dolor en su pecho, pero él no dijo nada, el contuvo su dolor, el soportó su sufrimiento y cuando rendida cerró los ojos y dejo su conciencia perderse recargada en su hombro él acarició tiernamente sus cabellos y sentándose la cargó para que durmiera sobre sus piernas y supo que acababa de conocer el verdadero dolor y también se dio cuenta de que de ese día en adelante tendría que lidiar con eso.

—Ino, —susurró lentamente en su oreja—, Sai te cuidara, hasta que puedas encontrar de nuevo la felicidad él lo hará, estoy seguro. —Y depositó un lento beso en su mejilla acurrucándola más contra él.

—_¿Sabes una cosa Ino-chan?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Pienso que te pareces mucho a Hokage-sama._

—_¿A Naruto?, ¿de casualidad enloqueciste?_

—_Es que ambos son rubios y tienen los ojos azules y gritan de cualquier cosa y…_

—_Sai, —la joven le jaló ambas mejillas viéndolo de fea manera e ignorando sus quejidos de dolor—, no digas tonterías._

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata gritó sin dejar de correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, de sus ojos saliendo lágrimas de desesperación pura— ¡¿Que diablos es eso de Amaterasu?

—¡Las llamas inextinguibles! —Sasuke corría a su lado, su rostro completamente serio, su cabello negro y largo ondeando al viento rebelde… y unas extrañas rayas moradas bajo sus ojos.

—¡Extinguidos vamos a quedar nosotros si no las apagas!, ¿Qué no se supone que puedes revertir las llamas?

—Las cree poniendo toda mi fuerza en que no terminaran. —Las marionetas que les salían al paso eran evadidas por ellos y luego calcinadas por las llamas.

—¿Pero es que eres estupido?

—Estupida serás tú.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a una chica?

—Estamos en la era shinobi, ¿no?, ¿qué pasó con eso de la igualdad de sexos?.

—¡Ahh! —La joven corrió más rápido aún, Sasuke la adelantó de dos trancos.

—¡Espera! —Sus ojos desorbitados— ¡Si me dejas será como si me hubieras asesinado y Kakashi-sensei te…!

—¡Pues corre! —Tomándola de la mano la jaló tras él, absortos en su loca carrera de pronto Hinata notó a una figura con una larga yukata blanca cruzada de brazos esperándolos a unos metros.

—¿Hizashi-san?

—"Era" Hizashi-san. —Sasuke ni siquiera le concedió una mirada, pasaron a su lado como una estela y al segundo siguiente el hombre era consumido por las llamas, Hinata apenas alcanzó a entrecerrar la mirada, de verdad, ¿por qué se había vuelto amiga de ese hombre?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Tenemos que llegar con Kakashi y planear una nueva estrategia. —Sakura se pegó a la pared intentando normalizar su respiración, Neji hizo lo propio del otro lado.

—Naruto dijo que esta misión era de búsqueda y rescate y que no planeaba iniciar una nueva guerra, pero creo que en las presentes circunstancias no tenemos muchas opciones.

—Pero en cualquier momento…

—¡Por ahí! —Neji señaló un pasillo y ambos corrieron hombro con hombro, aquello fue una serie de vueltas y despistes para no enfrentarse a las marionetas que culminaron en un enorme salón vacío y oscuro.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Puedo ver a Kakashi-sensei del otro lado de este muro. —Desactivando el Byakugan Neji se talló un ojo—. Pero esta muy débil y Anko-san parece moribunda.

—¡En ese caso yo…!

—¿Podrías pensar las cosas con calma ninja medico?

—¿Qué sugieres? —Sakura se tragó unas venenosas palabras para girar a verlo, bien decía Naruto que Neji era un pesado de elite.

—Los contrincantes son Deidara y Sasori.

—¿Sasori? —Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pelear con el controlador de marionetas era un recuerdo que no quería volver a vivir, mucho menos sin Chiyo-san guiándola.

—No sólo eso, siento la presencia de Tsunade-sama acercándose.

—¿Tsunade-shishou? —Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho, sus ojos volviéndose un pozo de ira al instante, ¿cómo se atrevía Kabuto a traer a su maestra de vuelta al mundo de los vivos?

—Es porque Kabuto esta seguro de que Naruto ha venido con nosotros, —Neji se inclinó concentrándose—, Naruto me contó antes de que ustedes llegaran que el prisionero que habían atrapado le había dicho algo acerca de que conocía a sus personas importantes y sus puntos débiles.

—¡Esto era una trampa para Naruto! —La joven apretó con fuerza su puño—. Porque sabían lo mucho que Naruto quería a Tsunade-shishou.

—También por eso nos encontramos con Sai. —El joven Hyuuga alzó la cabeza, sus ojos decididos—. En adelante es probable que nos encontremos con las personas importantes para Naruto, las que podrían desequilibrarlo en una pelea.

—En ese caso espero no encontrarnos con Nagato… —Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dos líneas— ni con Jiraiya-san de preferencia.

—Viendo la situación deberíamos intentar un ataque sorpresa contra Deidara, si conseguimos deshacernos de él podríamos tener una oportunidad contra Sasori antes de que Tsunade-sama logre llegar.

—Tengo una idea. —Y un brillo en los ojos verdes de la chica le anunció a Neji que la cosa iba en serio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kakashi había tenido la sensación muchas veces en su vida de que estaba caminando en la línea, una vez incluso había muerto de verdad y lo habían revivido, la cuestión es que ahora no había ningún Nagato que lo regresara a la vida, ahora solo había un Deidara que estaba jugando con él como un gato que no se decide a darle el zarpazo final al ratón.

—Pensé que el ninja copia me entretendría más. —El rubio se encogió de hombros, tres figuras de arcilla se balanceaban a sus costados conectados a él mediante gruesos cables blancos del mismo material.

—Lamento no ser tan divertido como esperabas. —Kakashi se incorporó lentamente, tenía las piernas echas un desastre y cuando había intentado genjutsu Sasori había liberado a su compañero, aunque pudiera hacer un chidori no tenía las fuerzas ni la velocidad para correr e impactarlo en su objetivo, estaba a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué no veo por aquí a tu molesto discípulo?

—¿Naruto?

—El otro no lo esperaba, aunque matar a la persona que finalmente acabo con mi vida… —Los ojos de Deidara se oscurecieron más aún—. Si tu le importaras por lo menos mínimamente sería divertido acabar con tu vida, pero seguramente no significas nada para Sasuke.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Kakashi adelantó un puño, el cabello cayéndole sobre un ojo, en el otro el Sharingan girando con velocidad—. De cualquier manera no tengo intención de morir.

—Bueno, morir o vivir depende de las ganas que se tenga para cualquiera de los dos lados.

—¿Cuestión de actitud?

—Yo por ejemplo decidí mi muerte por mi propia voluntad.

—¿Entonces si justo ahora decido vivir?

—Mi arte te lo impediría, probablemente.

—Habrá que verse. —Kakashi mordió su pulgar, momentos después una docena de perros aparecían frente a ellos, el ANBU se sujetó al más grande, los pequeños se lanzaron contra las creaciones de Deidara.

—No sabía que te escudaras en tus perritos ninja copia.

—No son perritos y tampoco me estoy escudando en ellos. —Kakashi no sonrió, lucía cansado.

—Feh, entonces… —El rubio no pudo continuar el piso se abrió bajo sus pies, el perro en el que se sostenía Kakashi saltó para que el ninja no cayera en el cráter que se había formado.

—¡Junken! —Sintió un profundo dolor en el hombro, luego en ambas manos.

—¡¿Pero que? —Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la tierra volvió a moverse y quedo preso en el suelo con solo la cabeza al descubierto— ¡Que demoni…! —No pudo terminar su frase porque unas manos nada amables le envolvieron la boca con cinta dándole varias vueltas a su cabeza.

—Así esta mejor. —Neji apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas y respiró profundamente—. Si lo matamos volvería a la vida por lo que hay que inmovilizar su cuerpo. —La cabeza de Deidara giró sus ojos enfurecidos hacía Neji y a juzgar por el movimiento que intentaba hacer al hablar no estaba dirigiéndole exactamente sus buenos deseos al joven.

—¡Anko-san! —Sakura se dirigió veloz hacía la ANBU que yacía inconsciente, Kakashi se aferró al pelaje de su perro y renqueó hasta llegar al lado de Neji.

—De esta manera no lograremos encontrar a Shikamaru. —El poseedor del Sharingan jadeó—. Kabuto sabe que estamos aquí.

—Pero no podemos ir por ahí enfrentándonos a todas las marionetas que nos mande, jamás acabaríamos.

—Entonces debemos obligarlo a terminar la técnica, encerrarlo en genjutsu.

—El único que usa genjutsu aquí eres tú y no te ves en las mejores condiciones. —Neji respondió categórico.

—No tenemos otra opción. —El hombre apretó los labios.

—Anko-san se encuentra muy mal. —Sakura susurró, el sudor ocasionado por el esfuerzo deslizándose por su frente—. No podré reestablecerla del todo.

—Lo mejor sería regresar a la aldea. —Neji colocó ambas manos en su cadera repasando a gran velocidad todas las opciones—. Tenemos un miembro caído y las condiciones nos son adversas, cuando llevemos el reporte Hokage-sama se enterara de que es Kabuto quien se esconde tras esto y podrá movilizar la fuerza militar de la aldea a su antojo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Kakashi clavó la mirada en el suelo, no quería abandonar a Shikamaru pero un escuadrón de cuatro personas no era suficiente para acabar con el hombre que había sido capaz de paralizar por si solo a toda una armada shinobi.

—¿Regresamos entonces? —Preocupada por Anko Sakura alzó la vista, pero al instante sus ojos se congelaron y ambos hombres giraron en redondo.

—Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, me gustaría decirles que me alegra verlos.

—Tsunade-sama.

—Tsunade-shishou. —Los ojos de la joven de cabello rosa se anegaron en dolor.

—No es mi intención ser usada por Kabuto, pero no tengo elección. —La mujer crujió su puño—. Lo mejor sería que estén muy atentos, Sakura conoces mis trucos, Neji no te me acerques con el Junken a menos que estés seguro de que mi fuerza ha disminuido un poco, Kakashi… —La mujer arqueó una ceja— ¿Por qué tienes las piernas destrozadas?, Sakura, ¿no te enseñe que tu deber como medico era…?, ¡siempre estar pendiente de tu equipo! —Al instante la mujer saltó y de un certero golpe abrió el suelo bajo sus pies, Neji y Sakura saltaron al tiempo alejando a Anko de la destrucción, pero Kakashi no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo y terminó rodando y estrellándose en la pared como una bola de algodón.

—¡No te distraigas Kakashi! —Tsunade regañó al hombre de mala manera al tiempo que se dirigía hacía él con una patada que el ANBU pudo esquivar por muy poco.

—Se han olvidado de mí. —Justo cuando Sakura y Neji planeaban entrar a ayudar a su líder unos hilos se clavaron en sus cuerpos haciéndolos aullar de dolor—. Técnica del marionetista.

—Sasori… —La joven de cabello rosa cerró un ojo con dolor.

—Le advertí al ninja copia que podría atacarlos en cualquier instante. —Con su calma habitual el pelirrojo movió sus hilos y con enfado Neji se dio cuenta de que aquel chakra podía manipularlo a su antojo.

—Muchachos… —Desde el suelo Kakashi giró a ver al resto de su equipo, Anko inconsciente, Sakura y Neji empezando a tomar una posición ofensiva para pelear entre sí y él siendo atacado por uno de los legendarios Sannin.

—Piensa Kakashi. —Tsunade le lanzó un puñetazo en pleno rostro que nuevamente él pudo esquivar.

—Lo mejor en este caso sería retirarnos o pedir refuerzos, pero no puedo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. —El ANBU bufó, luego apretó su puño—. Lo siento Tsunade-sama. —Acto seguido el sharingan giró con velocidad en su ojo, todo alrededor se volvió un cielo despejado, una noche fresca, las estrellas tintineando.

—_Tsunade. —_Dan sonrió ampliamente, su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento.

—_Tsunade. —_Y su pecho empezó a llenarse de sangre, de sus labios a escurrir el vital líquido.

—_Tsunade. _—Y empezó a morirse entre sus brazos, sangre, sangre y más sangre, no paraba, empezaba a llenar el salón, a subir por las paredes, a hundirla, a tragarla.

—¡Ahhh! —Y entonces Tsunade gritó y aunque quiso recordar que su miedo por aquello estaba olvidado no pudo, quiso recordar a Naruto y la fuerza en él que la había obligado a continuar adelante pero lo único que apareció en su mente fue la imagen de un niño rubio muerto, sangre saliendo de sus orejas, de su boca, de sus ojos, sangre y mas sangre.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó aún más fuerte y con un esfuerzo descomunal se liberó del genjutsu, sus manos temblando, la ira y el miedo acumulándose dentro de ella.

—Tsunade-sama… —Kakashi adelantó una mano hacía ella al verla en ese estado, pero solo fue cosa de un segundo antes de que la mujer lo sujetara por el cuello de su playera y lo alzara en el aire, sus ojos enloquecidos, apretando, asfixiándolo.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, pero ya el chakra se estaba acumulando en su puño lista para golpear a Neji, él por su parte tomaba la posición clásica de los Hyuuga.

—Es una lastima que ustedes mueran aquí. —Sasori habló despacio, sus dedos moviéndose lentamente—. Sobre todo tú, —giró hacía Sakura con sus ojos vacíos de sentimiento—, la persona que logró matarme en el pasado.

—Sasori… —Sakura giró a verlo, el siguiente movimiento provocaría que tanto ella como Neji corrieran a matarse entre ellos, si por lo menos pudiera liberarse de…

—Lo lamento, —y entonces una espada cortó los hilos para gran desconcierto de todos—, ¡pero si matas a esta mujer su futuro esposo no me lo perdonara nunca!

—Sasuke… —Sakura cayó de sentón al suelo, Neji colocó una rodilla en el piso al verse libre, ambos observaron al Uchiha como si fuera una aparición.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Sasori lo observó con atención—. Eres muy parecido a Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura abrió la boca como si ni ella misma supiera bien a bien que decir, Sasuke la tomó de una mano y la levantó de mala manera del suelo sin dejar de ver a Sasori.

—Naruto me dejo venir.

—¡Pero la aldea! —La joven se atropelló con las palabras—. ¡Se suponía que no podías volver a pelear!

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

—Entendido. —Neji que era más practico para esas cosas se puso hombro con hombro con el antiguo vengador, Sakura supo que no obtendría mas información en esos momentos y giró hacía atrás, a donde hace apenas unos segundos Kakashi era a punto de morir asfixiado y ahora…

—¡Ni se le ocurra…! —Hinata estaba de pie frente a Tsunade, Kakashi había caído al suelo y se debatía tosiendo, intentando recuperar aire, la joven sujetaba la muñeca de la antigua Hokage con ferrea determinación—. ¡Ni se le ocurra tocar a mi esposo Tsunade-sama!

—Hinata. —Tsunade la observó apenas, algo estaba mal en la mente de aquella mujer y la joven Hyuuga no estaba muy segura de la razón, cuando había visto a la rubia ahorcando a Kakashi de aquella manera no lo había dudado ni un instante en ir a rescatarlo, pero ahora, estando ahí frente a ella, conteniendo su descomunal fuerza, sentía que aquella mujer no era ni por asomo la que ella había conocido.

—Tsunade-sama…

—No puedo contenerme Hinata. —La rubia arrojó una patada en su dirección, Hinata la esquivo pero el aire que liberó el movimiento a su paso logró cortarle la piel del brazo—. ¡Aléjate de mí si quieres mantener tu vida!

—No puedo. —La joven se colocó en posición de batalla.

—No eres rival para mí.

—Sé que usted es un Sannin Tsunade-sama. —La chica movió lentamente un pie por el suelo hasta lograr la posición clásica de los Hyuuga para la ofensiva—. Pero no voy a dejar que me quite algo importante.

—Tsunade-sama… —Kakashi habló lentamente por detrás del hombro de Hinata, fue solo un instante, pero al momento siguiente los ojos de Hinata se abrieron asustados cuando la sangre saltó manchando su hombro, cayendo al piso delante de ella y luego el brazo de Kakashi apoyado en su hombro derecho, su muñeca con un kunai clavado de tal manera que la sangre goteaba en lentas gotas hasta el suelo.

—Sangre… —Tsunade retrocedió un paso, luego otro más, sus hermosos ojos caramelo se habían convertido en dos pozos de locura y miedo—. Sangre.

—Ahora Hinata. —Kakashi le susurró en la oreja, Hinata asintió de una cabezada, sin ponerse a pensar demasiado en lo que aquella mujer había significado para ella en el pasado la pateó con fuerza en el estomago y una vez en el suelo se apresuró a realizar los sellos correspondientes.

—Técnica de sellado de arte oscuro. —Unas sombras se deslizaron por el suelo y engulleron a Tsunade, se formó una cárcel, las paredes de la misma burbujeaban, como si estuvieran vivas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kakashi jadeó medio encogido sobre si mismo, el kunai aún en su muñeca.

—Es una técnica que aprendimos Shikamaru y yo, sólo se puede llevar a cabo cuando la marioneta esta muy debilitada y en realidad no la matas sino que la encierras, me gustaría que el alma de Tsunade-sama fuera liberada. —Con paso rápido la chica se acercó a Kakashi y le sujetó la mano herida con delicadeza.

—No es nada. —Kakashi sonrió.

—¡No digas que no es nada! —Los ojos de la joven chispearon y él abrió los suyos con sorpresa—. Estuviste a punto de morir.

—Hinata…

—¡No me preocupes así de nuevo! —Lo observó con rudeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta cabal de lo mucho que quería abrazarlo, de que la otra Hinata dentro de ella le gritaba que dejara las lágrimas de felicidad correr al ver que seguía vivo, pero ella no era la otra Hinata y sabía que abrazarlo con lo maltrecho que estaba no iba a resultar en algo positivo.

—Ah, lo siento. —El ANBU se rascó la nuca con su mano libre, se veía pálido por la perdida de sangre, el cansancio y el desvelo.

—¡Sakura-san! —Hinata giró hacía la de cabello rosa, la joven también se veía cansada, sucia y un poco golpeada pero no era nada en comparación de Kakashi—. ¿Podrías curar a Kakashi-sensei?, estoy segura de que Sasuke y Neji-nisan pueden solos.

—Ah… —La joven titubeó un momento pero luego emprendió la carrera hacía Kakashi, lo evaluó rápidamente y procedió a tratar la herida de su mano y de sus piernas—. Lo mejor sería que se quedara descansando Kakashi-sensei.

—Claro, —el hombre soltó con sorna—, ustedes pueden seguir por ahí sin el líder, no hay problema.

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces? —Sakura giró la mirada a donde Neji y Sasuke parecían trabajar en completa sincronía para acorralar a Sasori, no por nada venían de los mejores clanes de Konoha.

—Tenemos que rescatar a Shikamaru-kun. —Hinata apretó ambos puños y con solo ver su mirada Kakashi supo que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Bien. —El ANBU movió la mano que Sakura le había curado, aún le dolía, sus piernas seguían un tanto inestables, pero cumpliría la misión, el dúo maravilla había llegado de refuerzo y no era solamente salvar a Shikamaru de lo que se trataba, le demostraría a Hinata que confiaba en ella, que confiaba en su fuerza—. Hinata, busca a Shikamaru por favor.

—Entendido. —La joven activó el Byakugan, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se saltaron, sus ojos tomaron la apariencia de perderse en laberintos profundos—. Lo encontré, —su voz era profesional pero Kakashi sabía que no había algo bien en eso—, no esta muy lejos pero esta muy débil y…

—¿Y? —Sakura empezó a curar sus propias heridas debatiéndose entre observar a Hinata o seguir la asombrosa pelea de Neji y Sasuke.

—Hay alguien increíblemente fuerte custodiando la entrada.

—¿Qué tan increíble?

—Mucho.

—¡Neji, Sasuke! —Kakashi se paró cuan alto era y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. Vamos a adelantarnos, derroten a Sasori y alcáncenos.

—Entendido. —Neji contestó al tiempo que daba una vuelta en el aire, Sasuke se deslizó por el suelo a su lado y apareció frente a Sasori con una bola de fuego que el pelirrojo tuvo que evitar quemando a una de sus valiosas marionetas en su lugar.

—Ellos estarán bien. —Hinata echó a correr con Sakura y Kakashi tras ella.

—De hecho temo más por nosotros. —Sakura soltó un suspiro y siguió corriendo, no quería pensar en esos momentos en su maestra echa un ovillo en una esquina del jutsu que había creado Hinata, tampoco en lo que habría pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto para que el rubio lo hubiera dejado ir a esa misión, ¿sería que Sasuke le había dicho algo a Naruto?

—¡Por aquí! —Hinata los guió por otro pasillo—. Ya casi. —Pisadas en un túnel oscuro, solo el ruido de sus respiraciones jadeantes, los pensamientos de los tres diluyéndose con la adrenalina del momento y entonces fue claro que habían llegado a su meta, porque justo ahí enfrente estaba la prueba final que Kabuto había dejado dispuesta para Naruto, una prueba que sin planearlo también afectaba fuertemente al único hombre del trío.

—¿Sensei?

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza, escuchaba tenues ruidos afuera, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que su pierna le había dolido tanto que su cuerpo había terminado por bloquear el dolor, no tenía chakra suficiente ni siquiera para que su sombra se extendiera más de treinta centímetros.

Iba a morir, el pensamiento era particularmente desagradable porque de todas las maneras en las que pensó que moriría algún día jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que terminaría muriendo de hambre y sed en una celda.

El arduo entrenamiento al que se había sometido como ninja de Konoha lo seguía manteniendo consciente pero eso pronto se terminaría, al principio los brazos le hormigueaban por falta de circulación, pero ahora ni siquiera los sentía, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar, como si sus músculos estuvieran demasiado cansados para subir y bajar una vez más y entonces todo se reducía a eso.

Respira Shikamaru Nara, respira.

Y el pensamiento de que se estaba dando ánimos a si mismo era tan patético que incluso podía reír, le hubiera gustado morir de otra manera, pero ya las esperanzas se le estaban acabando, él nunca había sido la clase de persona heroica que se salva a si misma en situaciones desesperadas, a lo largo de toda su vida siempre había alguien que iba en su auxilio, Asuma, Temari, Kakashi, Naruto, siempre había alguien que llegaba en el momento justo, en el instante indicado para salvar su vida del filo de la muerte.

¿Llegaría alguien esta vez?, si Naruto era inteligente lo dejaría morir, pero Naruto no era de los que se jactaban de esa clase de inteligencia, sus decisiones provenían directamente de su corazón, entonces la pregunta era, ¿llegarían a tiempo?, si se estaban arriesgando por él por lo menos quería permanecer vivo para retribuirles los esfuerzos.

—Pjj. —Lanzó la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca al suelo, luego intentó nuevamente enfocar a su alrededor, todo estaba mortalmente oscuro, no había oportunidad para sus sombras en ese lugar, intentó cerrar los ojos pero entonces sólo pudo pensar en los ojos sin vida de Sai, ¿dónde estaría Ino en esos momentos?, ¿formaría parte del escuadrón que venía a buscarlo?, ¿sabría que para llegar a él habían usado a su esposo?, Ino era completamente capaz de abofetearlo mientras chillaba que por su culpa habían matado a Sai, no era que fuera cruel, era que ella era así, sus sentimientos se volvían explosiones, amaba y odiaba con igual arrojadora intensidad.

—Ino… —Abrió los ojos y pudo ver sus pies balanceándose en el aire, quería creer que superaría esa prueba, que algún día todo eso solo sería un cuento de horror para sus nietos, pero era realista, si la ayuda no llegaba pronto… ¿cómo se habría sentido Sai al morir?, ¿habría tenido tiempo para pensar en tantas cosas o habría muerto rápidamente?, ¿habría alcanzado a acordarse de Ino en sus últimos momentos?, ¿habría pensado en su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes y aquella manera de sonreír cuando estaba contenta?

—Deje que mataran a tu esposo Ino. —susurró lentamente a sabiendas de que de ningún modo ella podría enterarse de sus palabras—. Y fui tan tonto de dejarme caer en la trampa después, siempre fui un zopenco, ¿cierto? —Una triste sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, había tantas cosas que decir, tantas que hacer…

—Yo… —Y el mundo siguió siendo oscuridad a su alrededor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha Hyuuga.

—Escucha tú Uchiha. —Ambos se vieron fijamente, Sasori frente a ellos se sostenía el hombro lastimado con una mano, sus ojos insensibles fijos en ellos.

—Primero yo, luego tú y al ultimo yo.

—No, primero yo, luego tú y al último yo.

—¿Por qué los Hyuuga son tan testarudos?

—¿De casualidad no te mordiste la lengua?

—Es obvio que no puedes exigirte dos ataques de tal magnitud en…

—¿Olvidas que la rama Uchiha surgió de los Hyuuga?

—Mira chico rama secundaria…

—Mira señor único Uchiha del mundo…

—Sombra de madera… —En un murmullo Sasori elevó su brazo sano, el piso del salón empezando a moverse con él.

—¿Ah? —Sasuke giró hacía el Akatsuki visiblemente molesto.

—Bien. —Neji se cruzó de brazos, volteó a ver a Sasuke de reojo, Sasuke también giró a verlo de reojo a él y entonces ambos se pararon lado a lado y con los brazos cruzados miraron al frente, donde el jutsu de Sasori empezaba a cobrar efecto.

—¡Primero yo, luego tú y al ultimo los dos! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo y luego asintieron con la cabeza como si por fin estuvieran de acuerdo, Sasori no quiso explicarles que con esa frase lo que habían dicho en realidad era que los dos harían el primer ataque, se quedarían esperando un segundo asalto que jamás llegaría y culminarían juntos con un ultimo jutsu, de verdad, ¿por qué los jóvenes de los grandes clanes tenían que ser tan egocéntricos?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sensei…

—¿El cuarto Hokage?

—Minato-sama. —El hombre les sonrió a los tres, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su cabello dorado brillaba al sol y con la capa de Hokage era tan parecido a Naruto que Sakura tuvo que sostener el latir de su corazón para recordar que no era él en realidad.

—Kakashi, has crecido mucho.

—Sensei… —El ANBU habló despacio, no esperaba verlo, mucho menos enfrentarse con él.

—Tú debes ser Sakura-chan. —Aún sonriendo se dirigió a Sakura quien se sonrojó un poco—. Naruto-kun esta muy enamorado de ti.

—Y yo de él.

—Acuérdate de recordárselo, —el rubio se alborotó el cabello—, a veces ese hijo mío tiene sus dudas.

—En cuanto lo vea lo hare.

—Y tú debes ser… —Minato se lo pensó un poco, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron—. Seguro eres la niñita de los Hyuuga, el Tercero quería que te comprometiera con Naruto para que los Namikaze ascendiéramos en poder en la aldea.

—Hinata es ahora mi esposa sensei. —Kakashi dio un paso adelante, Minato giró a verlo sorprendido.

—¿Tu esposa?, ¿qué paso con…?, creí que tú y Rin-chan…

—Es una larga historia. —Kakashi apretó fuerte ambos puños, Hinata giró a verlo dándose cuenta con sorpresa que saber de una antigua mujer en la vida de Kakashi le causaba dolor en el estomago.

—Kakashi, —Minato recuperó la compostura—, quisiera platicar largo y tendido contigo, darte las gracias por guiar a mi hijo, pero no puedo, voy a atacarlos, a ti, mi mejor alumno, te corresponde detenerme.

—Sensei. —Kakashi retrocedió un paso sus ojos envueltos en tristeza y entonces Hinata se puso frente a él, su espalda completamente recta, el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, los ojos decididos.

—Minato-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, soy la primogénita de los Hyuuga, la primera persona que amo a Naruto, —Sakura sintió un malestar crecer dentro de ella por esas palabras pero Kakashi sintió que se quebraba—, Shikamaru Nara, el hombre al que venimos a rescatar es mi mejor amigo, usted es el padre del hombre que fue mi ejemplo a seguir, por eso quiero ser yo quien pelee en su contra, pero más que nada, —sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y adelantó su mano en la posición del Junken—, pero más que nada es porque quiero proteger a su alumno, porque quiero con mi poder cuidar la vida de Kakashi que le pido que no cargue la responsabilidad en él porque… ¡porque es mi esposo!

—Hinata… —Sakura giró a verla sorprendida.

—Por eso Minato-san…

—Hinata. —Kakashi sujetó un mechón de cabello de la chica entre sus dedos y deslizó lentamente su mano enredándose entre las finas hebras—. Te lo agradezco Hinata, pero si vas a pelear contra mi maestro prefiero que lo hagamos juntos, porque, ¿sabes?, tú eres mi esposa. —De espaldas a él la joven sintió que su corazón temblaba, de amor, de ternura, de todo por él.

—Kakashi, —Minato ladeó la cabeza, sus azules ojos brillando, tan diferente al resto de las marionetas, como si aún pudiera ser él mismo a pesar de todo—, te conseguiste a una excelente esposa.

—Yo no pinto mucho aquí, —Sakura se colocó al lado de Hinata, su puño chocando contra su mano abierta—, pero soy parte de esta misión.

—Todos para uno y uno para todos. —Hinata exclamó con fuerza, recordando momentos pasados, recordando a cierto rubio gritando alzando el puño y Shikamaru y ella siguiendo su gesto con una sonrisa mitad complicidad mitad diversión.

—Sensei, vamos a lograr que vuelva a donde pertenece, no se preocupe.

—Me alegro, Kakashi. —Al instante siguiente Minato desapareció frente a sus ojos y apareció tras ellos, el kunai listo para el ataque.

—Su técnica del rayo, —pero sorpresivamente Kakashi apareció tras él—, nunca pude copiarlo del todo.

—Pero por el momento va bien.

—¡Ah! —Sakura golpeó el suelo, Minato saltó, Kakashi también, Hinata lanzó tres shurikens que el rubio esquivó en el aire.

—Tendría que ser el padre de Naruto-kun. —La joven Hyuuga sonrió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Bueno, si que nos ha costado. —Neji sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas tras él soltó un hondo suspiro, a su lado Sasuke abrazó su rodilla inclinándose hacía adelante, intentando recuperar el aire.

—No puedo creer que en el pasado Sakura y una vieja hayan podido vencer solas a Sasori. —El Uchiha finalmente recuperó su respiración normal.

—Las mujeres son escalofriantes. —Neji negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora que?

—Tsunade-sama sigue encerrada en el jutsu de Hinata-sama.

—¿Y?

—Podríamos intentar liberarla de la técnica de Kabuto o podríamos alcanzar a Kakashi y los demás.

—Alcanzar a Kakashi. —Sasuke se levantó pesadamente y luego levantó los ojos al cielo—. Ahora que me acuerdo, olvide decirles algo.

—¿Ah?

—No podemos salir por donde entramos.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Las llamas del Amaterasu se están comiendo la entrada principal, de hecho este es un viaje contra el tiempo antes de que nos alcancen.

—¿Quieres decir que además de que no podemos regresar estamos en contra del tiempo para acabar contra todas las marionetas y buscar una salida trasera?

—No dije que era una buena noticia.

—¿No se suponía que el Amaterasu desaparecía cuando lo que estaba en el rango de visión de la persona que lo usaba se quemaba?

—Esta es una variación, por supuesto, una que en la práctica ha resultado mal. —Neji soltó un bufido, a pesar de que era por completo su culpa Sasuke se veía tan ajeno al problema que daban ganas de matarlo.

—Entonces habrá que llevarnos a Anko-san. —Neji giró a ver a la ANBU, aunque Sakura le había dado los primeros auxilios se veía a leguas que el peligro no había terminado—. ¿Qué sucederá con Tsunade-sama?

—No soy la clase de personas que llega con palabras al alma de los demás, yo no puedo liberarla. —Sasuke le mandó una mirada oblicua a la mujer que yacía en el fondo de la jaula que Hinata había creado.

—Por desgracia tampoco lo soy, —Neji se echó al hombro a Anko y le dirigió una ultima mirada a su antigua líder—, ¿que pasara si las llamas de Amaterasu la alcanzan?

—Probablemente reviva como marioneta o quizás regrese a la muerte.

—Nos vamos Tsunade-sama, —Neji le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza—, trate de volver a donde pertenece. —El Hyuuga empezó a avanzar, Sasuke también lo hizo, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta giró hacía ella y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Adiós. —Luego ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Esos niños, —Tsunade cerró los ojos, por alguna razón pensó en Naruto sonriendo y le dieron ganas de llorar—, han crecido. —Y con una sonrisa se difuminó en el aire.

—¿Por donde Hyuuga?

—Un momento. —Neji activo el Byakugan y al instante se quedo helado.

—¿Qué?

—Las llamas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tus estupidas llamas ya están llegando aquí!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, si Sakura en algún momento mágico de su existencia había pensado que pelear con Minato no sería tan increíblemente difícil siendo tres contra uno se había equivocado, por supuesto, Kakashi y ella estaban más que lastimados por lo que casi todo el peso de la pelea caía en Hinata, ¡y que demostración de pelea!, definitivamente tenía el nivel de un ANBU, cuando peleaba su rostro cambiaba, como si se transformara en una persona diferente, era como si la técnica de los Hyuuga hubiera pasado a una nueva faceta en sus manos.

¿Cómo hubiera sido pelear al lado de una mujer como ella en la guerra de esa otra realidad? y si ella era la guardiana del Kyuubi entonces, ¿cómo serían de poderosas las personas por encima de ella?

—Ah, ah, ah. —Hinata se deslizó por el suelo jadeando, el brazo derecho deshecho, el pie lastimado, el labio reventado.

—Lo lamento Hinata-chan. —Minato se disculpo, también él lucía cansado, pero no lo suficiente para encerrarlo en el jutsu de represión.

—¡Minato-sensei! —Kakashi le lanzó un shuriken que él esquivo limpiamente— No permitiré que siga lastimando a mi esposa.

—Kakashi, la persona que me controla esta molesta porque mi hijo no se encuentra aquí, pero tiene un fuerte deseo porque me deshaga de la persona que se encuentra frente a mí.

—¿De Hinata? —Kakashi parpadeó.

—Así que si la amas, defiéndela con todo lo que tengas.

—Sí. —Al segundo siguiente Kakashi ya estaba frente a la chica, ella frunció el ceño.

—Kakashi no necesito un escudo.

—Seguramente Kabuto te guarda rencor por ser quien nos aviso que perderíamos la guerra, fue gracias a ti que nosotros ganamos. —El ANBU empuño un kunai, sus ojos fijos en su maestro que preparaba en su mano izquierda el rasengan—. Déjame enfrentar a mi maestro.

—¡Kakashi!

—¡Chidori! —Ambos ataques colisionaron al centro, una enorme explosión mando entre chillidos y golpes a Sakura y a Hinata contra la pared.

—¿Minato-san? —Hinata entreabrió los ojos— ¿Kakashi? —El ninja copia se levantó lentamente, tambaleándose, pero Minato también lo hizo.

—Corre Kakashi. —Los ojos de Minato se habían oscurecido, en su mano preparaba un nuevo rasengan—. Corre. —Pero Kakashi no tenía fuerzas para correr.

—¡Ah! —Hinata intentó gritar pero el dolor le raspó la garganta, estaba por obligarse a ponerse de pie cuando dos figuras aparecieron de la nada, uno con una playera negra rota en diferentes puntos, pantalón de mezclilla con la pierna izquierda echa jirones, el cabello negro y considerablemente largo ondeando al viento como el de un león oscuro, la descuidada barba a juego con los ojos fijos dándole un aspecto de fiereza, a su lado el otro hombre parecía su contrario, el cabello castaño cayendo hasta la cintura, el traje ANBU visiblemente aporreado pero aún con su orgullo intacto, los ojos plateados y decididos y aquel rostro de dios griego fijo en el enemigo, por un momento nadie pareció respirar, luego ambos giraron a verse entre ellos, como si batallaran una guerra interna, una chispa bailando dentro de sus ojos.

—¡Esta bien! —Finalmente Neji soltó con fastidio—. Primero tú.

—Luego tú. —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Y al final los dos! —Ambos gritaron poniéndose en guardia, Sakura y Hinata que no entendieron el numerito se giraron a ver extrañadas, pero luego la de cabello oscuro reacciono.

—¡Vamos por Shikamaru-kun en lo que ellos pelean!

—Si. —Sakura corrió al tiempo que se curaba un brazo y esquivaba al lado de Hinata los ataques de los hombres.

—Sakura-san… —Hinata miró la enorme puerta de hierro que obstruía el paso.

—Déjamelo a mi. —La joven de cabello rosa reunió todo el chakra que tenía en su puño y luego sus ojos verdes se encendieron—. ¡Shanaroo! —Y con el grito de guerra de su infancia echó abajo la puerta.

—¡Shikamaru-kun! —Hinata entró a trompicones en la profunda oscuridad, pronto vio que sería imposible de aquella forma y activando el Byakugan localizó a su compañero—. ¡Shikamaru-kun!

—¿Hinata? —El joven susurró tan lento y bajo que Hinata casi no lo escucho.

—Te soltare enseguida. —En cuanto liberó sus brazos él cayó sobre ella cual mantequilla, estaba tan débil que a Sakura le dio la impresión de que se quebraría en cualquier instante.

—Toma esta pastilla de soldado. —Sakura se la puso en la boca obligándolo a tragar—. Te ayudara a resistir.

—Shikamaru-kun, —Hinata susurró en su oreja—, venimos a rescatarte, venimos todos así que no mueras.

—¿Na-Naruto? —El joven susurró lentamente.

—Le obligamos a quedarse en Konoha, —Sakura relajó los hombros—, hubiera querido venir él mismo por ti.

—Me alegro, —finalmente el joven cerró los ojos y se dejo perder en la oscuridad—, me alegro de que así haya sido.

—Se ha desmayado. —Hinata se pasó uno de los brazos de su amigo por los hombros y Sakura hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Debemos salir de aquí.

—No creo que Kabuto nos la ponga fácil.

—Ni yo. —La joven heredera empezó a renquear hacía afuera, pero todavía no llegaba a la puerta cuando ya Neji la había cargado en brazos echándose a Shikamaru a la espalda.

—¡¿Qué? —Enrojeciendo violentamente la joven trató de bajar de los brazos de su primo.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura gritó cuando el Uchiha la sujetó por la mano y echó a correr como si le persiguiera el mismo diablo, en la espalda del joven Anko viajaba inconsciente.

—Nos persigue Amaterasu. —Kakashi explicó de manera rápida mientras se esforzaba en seguir el paso de los demás en su deplorable estado.

—¡Yo puedo…!

—Usted tiene un pie herido Hinata-sama, no puede correr por si misma.

—¡Neji-nisan!

—Dije que seguiría sirviendo a Hinata-sama y es lo que estoy haciendo, por lo menos mientras su endeble esposo se recupera.

—Le estas diciendo endeble a tu jefe. —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de correr.

—Las llamas están destruyendo a todas las marionetas a su paso. —Sasuke habló rápidamente—. Pero cuando una marioneta se deshace puede volver a su estado original sin ningún problema.

—¿Qué paso con Minato-san? —Encogiéndose en el pecho de Neji Hinata giró a ver a Kakashi pero fue nuevamente Sasuke quien respondió.

—Por alguna razón cuando Kakashi se puso sentimental desapareció en el aire sonriendo, de haber sabido que solo se tenía que lloriquear un poco no habríamos tenido que pelear tanto con él.

—Debemos hacer algo con las marionetas, —Sakura resopló sin abandonar la carrera—, tampoco podemos dejar que Amaterasu siga avanzando y avanzando sin control, quien sabe cuando se detenga y si lastime a gente inocente.

—Siempre tan optimista Sakura, —Sasuke mascullo—, me pregunto como es que Naruto te puede querer tanto.

—¡Ah! —La chica estaba por soltar unas buenas frescas cuando fueron violentamente detenidos, frente a ellos un hombre con capucha que resultaba inconfundible y los primeros kages de todas las naciones ninja les cerraban el paso, tras ellos las llamas de Amaterasu.

—Esto no pinta bien. —Sasuke crujió los dientes.

—Nada bien. —La mirada de Neji se oscureció.

—¿Y bien jóvenes? —El hombre de la capucha avanzó hacía ellos con los brazos abiertos— ¿Dónde dejaron a Naruto-kun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Al final no me alcanzó el capitulo para la pelea final así que lo dejamos para el que sigue, el fic probablemente termina en uno o dos capítulos más, al principio me hacía un desastre con tanta pelea, pero en cuanto Neji y Sasuke se encontraron todo fue más fácil.

Volví a la escuela y como salimos muy temprano de los exámenes médicos me puse a ver "Saiunkoku monogatari" y definitivamente me enamore del anime, mi vida va muy divertida últimamente y no paró de barajar nombres para mi siguiente creación, incluso hay por ahí un SasoHina y un ShikaHina, pero no sé porque galán decidirme, últimamente va ganando Neji porque el fic pensado para él es una comedia y hace mucho que no escribo una de esas, pero a ver que pasa.

Agradezco a:

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Hinata Himura**

**Kimera225**

**Vampirville**

**Lorss**

**Rach Black**

**R00w z**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Jan di-chan**

**Ahidis Black**

**KarouB**

**Hopesol**

**LuKuran**

**Lu Hatake**

**Gpe mccartney**

**Floritachiuchiha**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Chiiiachan**

**Layill**

**Ceres dark**

**Flo-chan**

**Black-kiari**

**Emy Hyuuga**

**darck**

**Hitomi miko**

**Lalalalau**

**Hiinaathaa Hiime-chan**

Acabo de descubrir que el SasuSaku es aborrecido por ustedes, me pareció curioso porque mi pareja de este fic es NaruSaku, hum, dejen explico, cuando hago un fic de Hinata siempre escojo una pareja secundaria, en "Regresa a mi" fue un SasuSaku y todos lo aceptaron de buena gana por lo que me sorprendió que a los KakaHina no les guste jajaja, en fin, no era mi intención confundir a nadie con esta pareja —O quizás si, ya ni sé lo que escribo—.

Un beso para todos, gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto, si es posible nos vemos en el capitulo final.

_28 de Julio del 2011 jueves_


	11. Estas de vuelta

**DE VUELTA A TU CORAZON**

**Capitulo 11: Estas de vuelta**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Kabuto frente a ellos enarcó una ceja, Sasuke pensó (en uno de esos espacios en blanco que surgían en un momento de peligro) que aquel gesto no pegaba con su serpentil cara en lo más mínimo.

—Estamos jodidos. —Neji bajó lentamente a Hinata al suelo, no era tonto, por más fuertes que fueran no iban a poder con tantos Kages, una vez Sasuke había logrado escapar de una escena similar, pero allí la palabra clave había sido una "escapar", ahora no se trataba de escapar sino de pelear y la mitad de los combatientes estaban hechos pasta, eso sin hablar de él mismo que no se sentía exactamente en las mejores condiciones después de su encuentro Akatsuki.

—Hinata… —Kakashi susurró débilmente mientras Neji colocaba a Shikamaru en el suelo—. Toma a Anko o a Shikamaru y sal de aquí.

—¿Qué? —La joven sintió que la boca se le secaba, ¿acaso la estaba tratando como a una niña de nuevo?

—Esto es muy peligroso. —Kakashi murmuró, sus dos ojos fijos en Kabuto frente a ellos—. Las llamas están por alcanzarnos, no tenemos tiempo.

—Entonces ven conmigo. —La joven Hyuuga apretó los puños.

—Siempre debe haber un cebo para estas cosas. —Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, un gesto que pudo apreciarse a pesar de la máscara. Hinata sintió un odio terrible, como si un monstruo que no sabía que viviera dentro de ella despertara enfurecido.

—¡Tú me vas a escuchar Hatake Kakashi! —De tan fuerte como fue el grito Kakashi retrocedió un paso—. ¿No eras tú quien decía que me amabas?, ¡¿no eras tu quien decías que querías que viviéramos juntos?

—Hinata…

—¡Un hombre no puede arrepentirse de sus palabras! —Los ojos de la joven brillaron cuando lo sujetó por el brazo con fuerza, la barbilla hacía arriba y desafiante debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Escúchame Hinata…

—Este no es el momento. —Sasuke gruñó aventando de mala manera a Anko contra Kakashi quien se tambaleó al recibirla entre sus brazos, Hinata no pudo evitar el mal tino de sentir una punzada de celos—. Escuchen, —sin girar a ver a nadie en particular Sasuke habló con su fuerte voz de mando—, Neji y yo nos haremos cargo así que largo de aquí.

—¡Estas demente! —Hinata avanzó hacía él, pero el Uchiha la interrumpió con rudeza.

—Por si no lo recuerdas Hyuuga de todos ustedes soy el que menos tiene que perder y si conozco a éste odioso Hyuuga como creo conocerlo su papel de guardián esta por encima de todo lo demás.

—Por supuesto, —Hinata siseó—, entre idiotas se reconocen.

—¿Creen que los dejare escapar tan fácilmente? —Kabuto dejo escapar una cruda risa, su mirada fija en Hinata, era obvio que le tenía una particular aversión.

—No íbamos a pedir permiso. —Neji se puso en posición de defensa.

—¡Ya los oíste! —Hinata tomó una rápida decisión, sujetó a Kakashi por la manga y tiró de él—. ¡Vámonos!

—Pero… —Sakura abrió enormes sus ojos, Hinata simplemente sujetó el brazo de Shikamaru al paso y le echó la mitad del peso encima a la de cabello rosa.

—Sabes que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí Sakura. —Sentía que el corazón le golpeaba de manera dolorosa contra las costillas, porque el plan estaba hecho, por sus personas importantes, por la sonrisa de Naruto, por su mejor amigo Shikamaru, por Kakashi…

—¡Ya oyeron! —Sasuke rugió—. ¡Largo!

—Ah… —Kakashi echó a correr sin pensarlo detenidamente, las inclementes llamas de Amaterasu estaban a unos cuantos metros, adelante Sakura y Hinata corrían arrastrando entre ambas a Shikamaru, el kage de la arena intentó cerrarles el paso pero Neji lo contuvo, fue solo un escalofriante segundo, como si todo estuviese pasando en cámara lenta, Hinata soltó el brazo de Shikamaru y echó a correr en la dirección equivocada, en línea recta hacía Kabuto, como si su tobillo no estuviera lastimado, como si no hubiera peleado antes contra el cuarto.

—¡¿Me quieres a mi, no? —La joven gritó—. ¡Alcánzame entonces!

—¡Hinaataaa! —Kakashi sintió que algo crudo lo golpeaba violentamente en el estomago, no pudo evitarlo, no importaba lo que ella quisiera lograr con eso, él simplemente no podía perderla, no de esa forma—. ¡Hinaaataaa! —Soltó de cualquier manera a Anko sobre Sakura quien gruñó-chilló algo viéndose repentinamente con dos inconscientes a cuestas.

—¡Mierda! —Sasuke también corrió al frente, de cualquier manera no tenía muchas opciones, Amaterasu ya le pisaba los talones.

—Eres una ingenua atacándome de frente. —Kabuto pasó su viperina lengua por sus labios y alzó una mano, al instante los cinco kages se quedaron quietos y con ellos todos los demás, Hinata se frenó de golpe a escasos metros, asustada por si había pasado por alto alguna trampa.

—Kabuto… —gruñó con la guardia puesta por cualquier imprevisto.

—¿Ya has olvidado pequeña Hinata que fui yo quien salvó tu vida aquel día en los exámenes chunnin?

—¿Qué? —Hinata lo observó fijamente sin entender.

—Claro, estabas inconsciente, con ese amiguito chucho tuyo.

—¿Tú?, —sus perlados ojos se abrieron ampliamente—, ¿por qué?

—¿No lo sabes? —Kabuto parecía genuinamente alborozado con sus recuerdos—. Yo si que lo recuerdo, la pequeña Hyuuga, unos hermosos ojos, al principio solo fue por los ojos.

—Idiota. —Kakashi masculló, pero no avanzo más, estaba en el punto de mira del primer Hokage y cualquier paso en falso podría ser desastroso.

—Orochimaru-sama estaba obsesionado con los jutsus, los oculares eran lo que más le atraían, pensé que bien podrías ser un buen presente para él, —Kabuto soltó una risa que a Hinata se le antojó desagradable en extremo—, entonces empecé a curarte, tenías doce años, no podría describir ese corto cabello brillante, ese cuerpecito tan desarrollado a tu edad cubierto por esa pesada chamarra…

—¡Cierra la boca! —Kakashi explotó pero Neji que estaba a un lado de él adelantó un brazo para evitar que se lanzara al ataque.

—Mis manos te recorrieron al curarte, quizás por lugares que no era necesario, tu cuerpo era tibio.

—Cállate. —Hinata sintió que algo de su otra personalidad salía a flote en el momento menos deseado, pues un tenue sonrojo empezó a cubrir sus mejillas.

—Oh, veo que también tú lo recuerdas con un estremecimiento princesa Hyuuga. —Kabuto soltó una ronca risa y empezó a caminar hacía ella—. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes mover tus piernas cierto?

—Sería tonta si no lo hubiera notado.

—No te ves muy preocupada por tal hecho. —Su rostro realmente era desagradable y Hinata hubiera querido girar la mirada y pasar de él, pero no podía, debía fijar en él sus ojos, hacer que su mirada se concentrara en la suya para tener el tiempo suficiente de hacer un jutsu.

—Aunque muera en este instante Naruto-kun se encargara de ti.

—Oh claro, Naruto-kun, lo había olvidado. —Kabuto arqueó ambas cejas—, el hombre que mando a seis ninjas contra quien fue capaz de mover toda una armada.

—Neji, —Sasuke siseó parándose a un lado del Hyuuga—, Amaterasu esta a unos metros.

—¿De verdad no puedes detenerlo? —Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron.

—No. —Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con el Sharingan activado—. Debemos controlar a Kabuto con genjutsu para que los Kages hagan algo contra las llamas, luego nos deshacemos de la técnica.

—Suena tan fácil. —Neji soltó con sarcasmo.

—Por ahora Kabuto esta entretenido con Hinata.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con nosotros? —Hinata alzó la barbilla, sentía el estomago revuelto pero no podía demostrárselo.

—Aquí unidos están demasiados ojos valiosos. —Kabuto la observó fijamente, su mano ascendió hasta tocar su mejilla, acariciando despacio.

—¡No te le acerques! —Kakashi explotó, en su ojo el Sharingan empezó a dar vueltas con aire enloquecido.

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Es Amaterasu!

—¡A un lado!

—¡Hinata! —La joven sintió que Kakashi la llamaba, le hubiera gustado girar a verlo, pero la mano de Kabuto sostenía férreamente su rostro, atrás de ella escuchó como Neji y Sasuke echaban a correr, vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su enemigo y luego un vorágine que la tragaba con voracidad.

Vio a Kakashi abrazándola con ternura diciéndole que todo estaría bien, lo vio con un delantal en torno a la cintura diciéndole que no se burlara de su modo de cocinar, lo vio con su traje de novio, su único ojo visible brillando con emoción, lo vio sobre ella, en una noche sin estrellas, sintió su corazón palpitar mientras él se quitaba lentamente la mascara, sintió morir cuando sus manos varoniles recorrieron su cuerpo.

—_Oye… —_Y entonces vio ante ella a la otra Hinata, a esa que vivía dentro de sus recuerdos—. _Oye…_

—_¿Dónde estamos? —_Preguntó con vacilación, le parecía estar en un cuarto increíblemente iluminado, tanto que le dolían los ojos.

—_Es porque el momento ha llegado. —_La otra Hinata se sentó frente a ella, su sonrisa era tranquila.

—_¿De que hablas?_

—_Podemos ser una sola ahora, nuestros recuerdos se juntaran._

—_¿Qué? —_Hinata retrocedió un paso—_¿Por qué ahora?_

—_¿Tienes miedo?_

—_¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! —_Hinata bajó lentamente la cabeza—_. Los recuerdos que tienes dentro de ti no los viví yo en realidad._

—_Ser dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo tampoco me parece la solución ideal. —_La Hinata frente a ella jugueteó con sus dedos bajando la mirada.

—_Mira, sé que es injusto contigo, pero yo… —_Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo cayó de rodillas frente a la otra que giró a verla asombrada—. _Yo en realidad quiero escribir mi propia historia con Kakashi._

—_¿Es decir?_

—_Quiero enamorarme de él, no, enamorada ya estoy… —_Un sorprendente tono rojo coloreó sus mejillas—. _Quiero amarlo poco a poco, quiero entregarme a él como si fuera la primera vez, porque en realidad es la primera vez, quiero vivir mi matrimonio con él como si estuviera empezando, yo…_

—_Entiendo. —_La otra Hinata ladeó la cabeza sonriendo débilmente.

—_¡Pero entonces! —_La joven pareció reaccionar—. ¿_Qué pasara contigo?_

—_No lo sé. —_La otra Hinata elevó ambas palmas de sus manos—. _Justo ahora no soy más que un cúmulo de recuerdos. _

—_Podrías… —_Hinata entreabrió los labios, las mejillas arreboladas—_. Podrías estar ahí para mí, darme esos preciados recuerdos cuando los necesite, cuando sienta que me pierda._

—_Sí, podría. _—La otra Hinata sonrió esta vez ampliamente—. _Aunque justo ahora mi esencia desaparecería en realidad dejaría los recuerdos en un lugar donde puedas alcanzarlos._

—_¿Desaparecerías?_

—_En realidad no. _—La jovencita sonrió suavemente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando se acercó a su contraparte, la tomó por la cintura y le susurró en la oreja—_. Porque el corazón que le estas dando a Kakashi en realidad es mio._

—_¡Ah!_

—_Kakashi es mio._

—_¡Oye!_

—_Por cierto, —_Una amplia sonrisa se pintó en su cara—_, él ama cuando te acuestas sobre él y le besas la oreja._

—_¡Hey! —_Sus ojos se abrieron en vergüenza máxima y entonces sintió como si le hubieran dado con un tubo en el estomago, abrió la boca y sintió que salía sangre de sus labios, oteó a su alrededor, no entendía que pasaba, Kabuto estaba tirado a medio campo, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía como si no estuviera respirando, una sonrisa pacifica tatuada en su cara.

—¡Eres idiota! —Como si estuvieran hablando lejos de ella escuchó a Neji increpar a Sasuke—. ¡No lo atrapaste en el genjutsu, ahora no podremos detener a las marionetas!

—¡Si el estupido de Kakashi no se hubiera lanzado a salvar a su nena podría haberlo hecho! —Al escuchar el nombre de su esposo giró a su alrededor buscándolo, lo encontró a unos metros de ella, tenía la espalda encorvada, respiraba con dificultad, pero en sus ojos había una determinación que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Kakashi… —masculló suavemente intentando levantarse, pero estaba prácticamente incrustada en una roca, seguramente alguien había lanzado su cuerpo con mucha fuerza mientras hacía ese extraño paseíto mental en el momento menos indicado.

—Retírense. —Con su voz de mando Kakashi habló a todos—. Voy a abrir una dimensión que pueda acabar con las marionetas y Amaterasu.

—¿Estas loco? —Sasuke giró a verlo frunciendo el ceño—. Para abrir una dimensión de ese tamaño te quedaras sin chakra en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de los escenarios serás absorbido por la técnica.

—¡Lárguense ahora! —Kakashi rugió, Hinata sintió que su cuerpo por entero temblaba, no era ese el hombre amable y despistado que había conocido en esos días, no era ese el hombre comprensible que se hacía llamar su esposo.

—¡Maldición Kakashi! —Neji explotó sujetándolo por un brazo—. ¿Piensas dejar sola a Hinata-sama?

—Cómo capitán ANBU te prohíbo que cuestiones mis métodos. —La voz del ninja copia era tan fría que aterrorizaba—. Retírense ahora. —Automáticamente Neji soltó su brazo, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía Hinata.

—Ne-Neji… —Su primo no contestó nada, la tomó en brazos, las llamas de Amaterasu estaban tan cerca que hacían que la ropa de Kakashi fluctuara. Llorando Sakura se alejó prudentemente con Shikamaru y Anko.

—¡E-espera…! —Sintió que se quebraría pero bajó de los brazos de Neji y apoyándose en su hombro conservó el equilibrio—. Kakashi, por favor…

—No hay otra salida, vete. —Sonaba tan frío, tan lejano.

—¡No! —Sintió rabia, dolor y algo que rompía lentamente su corazón—. Tú dijiste, dijiste que estaríamos juntos.

—Vete.

—Que eras mi esposo.

—Largo Hinata.

—¡Que siempre me cuidarías! —Ante el grito desgarrador Kakashi activó su Sharingan, todo empezó a ser succionado por el remolino de su ojo, Hinata gritó pero en medio de la destrucción su voz se perdió sin que nadie pudiera escucharla, Neji la sujetó por la cintura impidiéndole reunirse con Kakashi, negándole el morir con él.

—¡Kakashi, Kakashi, KAKASHI! —Gritó a juego con sus lagrimas, la tierra bajo ella empezó a temblar, Neji la arrastró, si seguían así también ellos serían absorbidos, justo estaba por golpear de cualquier manera a su primo y correr hacía el líder ANBU cuando frente a ella apareció una sombra.

—Te lo traeré de vuelta. —Y eso fue todo cuanto Sasuke dijo antes de correr él también hacía delante, el Sharingan activado y una puerta a otra dimensión que se abría a la par de la de Kakashi, Hinata sintió que su garganta gritaba, pero su boca no emitió ningún sonido, se preguntó si acaso su voz se había perdido en una dimensión desconocida que unos ojos rojos habían abierto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Muchas cosas habían pasado en la vida de Kakashi, pero en general creía que su historia estaba escrita mayoritariamente con tristezas. Suponía que todo había empezado con el suicidio de su padre, aquel que había sido alabado había acabado con su propia vida de la manera más deshonrosa, Kakashi era un niño aún pero jamás había podido superar eso. La vida y la muerte, el honor y el deshonor, las reglas y romperlas, desde entonces había sido muy estricto en ser un shinobi ejemplar, uno sin sentimientos, de preferencia sin corazón.

Luego la vida lo había golpeado en la cara cuando Obito le había descubierto la verdad de la amistad, la verdadera esencia de un shinobi, la lección fue tan apabullante que para poder entenderla por completo había visto morir a su amigo frente a él, por esa razón había terminado con un ojo ajeno en su rostro, porque así su amigo vería la vida gracias a él. Tener ese ojo había sido un suplicio en los primeros días, cada que veía un espejo sentía que había robado algo, que Obito estaba ahí, muriendo por su negligencia, lleno de culpa había acabado por ocultar aquel ojo que sólo podía recordarle desgracias, errores y una lección de vida que le había costado demasiado cara. Luego había visto pasar frente a él la tercera guerra shinobi, en aquel entonces había sido tan joven e inexperto que la destrucción había arrasado con él sin que pudiera defenderse, no sólo eso, el ataque del zorro Kyuubi había terminado con la vida del que se había convertido en un padre para él: Minato Namikase.

Después de eso su existencia no había sido exactamente algo que hubiera decidido, para olvidar, para perderse a si mismo había pasado a formar parte del equipo ANBU de Konoha, por años ser un arma al servicio de la aldea lo había salvado de sus demonios interiores, hasta que…

—_Hatake Kakashi, serás el profesor del equipo 7. —_Naruto no era como su padre, era gamberro, idiota e impulsivo, pero cada vez que dormía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y relajaba el rostro Kakashi no podía evitar acercarse e imaginar que veía a su maestro desde una nueva luz. Cuidar de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura le hizo creer que estaba vivo, que servía para algo, que había encontrado su camino. Pero no fue así.

Sasuke fue engullido por la oscuridad sin que pudiera hacer nada por salvarlo y cuando menos se lo esperó Sakura y Naruto también habían tomado caminos diferentes, con algo de dolor en su corazón se dio cuenta de que los tres lo habían dejado por seguir sueños más grandes, no podía reprochárselos, no cuando él mismo sentía que vagaba sin rumbo.

Fue en los días que Akatsuki estaba en su mayor apogeo cuando una Hinata del futuro se había aparecido frente a él ordenándole que cambiara el curso de los acontecimientos, por un instante Kakashi había sentido un terror que lo recorría entero, ¿por qué aquella chica no se había aparecido frente a otra persona?, ¿por qué no se había aparecido frente a la Hokage?, ¡incluso Naruto hubiese sido una mejor opción que él!

El futuro de todo el mundo ninja había sido colocado sobre sus hombros y a veces sentía que el peso lo aplastaba, tomando por una vez las riendas de su vida había luchado con denuedo para cambiar la historia. Había tenido que hacer presión en los altos mandos, concientizar a Naruto, preparar a todo ninja dispuesto, la cuarta guerra había estallado, no fue algo que alguien hubiese querido vivir de ser posible; los ninjas muertos se contaron por miles, la desgracia y miseria que sobrevinieron sumieron a todos en un mundo de horror y justo entonces su vida volvió a cambiar.

No era un día fuera de lo común, no en realidad, había estado cayendo tormenta, no era que él fuera muy dado a caminar bajo la lluvia pero aquel día había salido de su casa con ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, su chaleco verde de jounnin, el cabello plateado cayéndole sobre el lado oculto de su rostro a causa de la lluvia, sentía que el cielo estaba llorando, que podía reflejar el estado de su alma.

Vagó así por un rato, hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, las calles se habían vuelto de lodo, le pareció que era tonto seguir así, pescaría un buen resfriado, además no había nadie por ahí. Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando el instinto le obligó a elevar la mirada, vio una especie de fantasma caminando a lo lejos, el cabello negro cayéndole hasta la cadera, la espalda encorvada, los pies descalzos.

—¿Hinata? —murmuró al viento parpadeando, la chica cayó al suelo, se quedó ahí un par de segundos, luego se levantó penosamente, no parecía que la situación le importara mucho a decir verdad. Kakashi caminó lentamente hasta ella pero parecía como si la joven no pudiera verlo, las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia en su rostro y sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos de expresión.

—Hinata, —la sujetó por un hombro, ella no hizo intento de zafarse—, ¿qué estas haciendo?

—Ottou-san me expulsó del clan. —Contestó lentamente, casi como si no fuera ella la que estuviera hablando—. Ya no me queda nada.

—¿Qué dices? —Kakashi abrió grande su único ojo visible, ella colocó lentamente su mano sobre su agarre y de un lento movimiento se soltó de él, luego siguió caminando, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a las afueras de la aldea, por alguna razón pensó en Sasuke, en cuando el Uchiha era un niño en busca de una venganza, en lo que se había convertido después de eso.

—¡Espera! —Sin saber muy bien porque la sujetó por ambos hombros, parado tras ella sólo podía ver su negro cabello completamente empapado, se veía tan pequeña—. Aún tienes a Konoha, esta es tu casa.

—No soy más una Hyuuga. —Ella intentó avanzar de nuevo, pero él no la soltó—. Déjeme ir, —su voz finalmente se quebró a juego con sus lágrimas—, ya no tengo un lugar al cual volver, no tengo nada, yo sólo… —Sus hombros se agitaron en una dolorosa convulsión de dolor, se fue al suelo de rodillas y con sus manos arañó el lodo bajo sus palmas—. Sólo quisiera desaparecer… —En automático Kakashi la tomó por una mano y la puso de pie, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo siquiera sujetó su pequeña cabeza y la pegó contra su pecho, la otra mano apretando su espalda contra él.

—Nunca debes pensar eso. —Y supo que estaba recordando a su padre—. Porque siempre habrá personas cuya vida se desmoronara cuando suceda eso.

—Yo no creo…

—No estas sola, el espíritu de la Hoja esta vivo en ti.

—Yo, yo en realidad… —Sus calidas lágrimas mojaron el pecho de Kakashi, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su casa, estaba dormida cuando se dejo caer en el sillón con ella encima, no se atrevió a quitarle la ropa mojada y prefirió que se quedaran así, los dos mojados frente a la chimenea, cuando despertó al otro día aquel gatito mojado seguía entre sus brazos, se veía tan pequeña…

Cuando finalmente ella abrió los ojos se encontró entre los brazos de Kakashi y se sonrojó.

—¡Yo-yo lo siento! —Él sonrió bajo su mascara, tan dulcemente que ella no pudo apartar los ojos de su rostro.

—Yo he tomado una decisión. —Y jamás hubiera imaginado que aquella sería la decisión que finalmente le daría un rumbo a su vida—. A partir de ahora cuidare de ti.

—Hinata… —Kakashi murmuró suavemente, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, pudo ver el techo blanco que tantas veces antes había visto cuando despertaba de una misión, el hospital de Konoha, debía habérselo imaginado. Intentó girar la vista, sintió que tenía el cuello vendado, de hecho su brazo por entero también estaba vendado, ¿había quedado tan hecho puré?, estuvo tentado de reír, pero entonces sintió algo calido junto a él, giró distraído la mirada y la encontró, Hinata dormía apoyada en su camilla, el rostro vuelto a un lado y el largo cabello oscuro desparramado en la cama.

—Hinata… —Susurró con los ojos bien abiertos, le pasó una mano por el cabello, suavemente para no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa que dolía.

—¡Hey! —Escuchó un grito a su lado y no pudo evitar un bote—. Así tendrás la consciencia. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, estaba en la camilla contigua, una pierna enyesada y la frente vendada.

—Por fin despertaste. —Una voz aburrida murmuró del otro lado, Shikamaru bostezó, ambos brazos enyesados e inertes a sus costados.

—Él más débil de todos líder ANBU. —Neji arqueó una ceja, estaba apoyado en una muleta junto a la ventana, Kakashi casi pudo sentir unos muy sanos celos desprenderse de si al verlo en tan buena forma.

—No hablen tan fuerte o Hinata se despertara. —Sasuke masculló intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado por el asunto—. No ha dormido bien en por lo menos dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Justo el tiempo que has pasado inconsciente. —Neji parecía particularmente alborozado en hacer notar el hecho.

—¿Dos semanas?

—Es porque como Sakura estaba herida no se pudo hacer cargo de nosotros hasta hace poco, —Shikamaru bostezó tallándose un ojo—, el resto del equipo medico es bueno, pero…

—Esas flores son de parte de Anko. —Sasuke señaló un florero en la cabecera de su cama—. Dijo algo acerca de que sin ti hubiera muerto o algo así, ella se recuperó muy pronto.

—Costillas quebradas, —Neji arqueó ambas cejas—, yo también estaría ya en forma si solo fuera eso.

—¿Kabuto esta…?

—Pues si no había muerto aún está encerrado en otra dimensión. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego giró a ver el techo, inconscientemente Kakashi se entretenía enredando los dedos en los cabellos de la chica.

—Hum… —Hinata se removió y empezó a abrir los ojos, todos los presentes se quedaron callados observándola, finalmente ella se talló los ojos y enfocó al frente, lo primero que vio fue una máscara azul, luego un ojo observándola, el ojo inquieto que había estado esperando ver.

—¡KAKASHI! —Y sin más se aferró a él, Shikamaru carraspeó, Sasuke se dejo caer de golpe contra su almohada "Y al que le trajo de regreso a su esposo no le dice nada, chica malagradecida", Neji arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió de medio lado, Kakashi simplemente se conformó con abrazarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiashi observó el cielo, se encontraba sentado en el pasillo que daba al patio, el lugar que en tiempos pasados estaba lleno de flores a causa de su primogénita, tomó aire con fuerza llenando sus pulmones, Hanabi que en ese momento daba la vuelta al pasillo se quedo de piedra al verlo.

—Sigue adelante hija. —La joven titubeó un momento pero finalmente terminó por sentarse a prudente distancia de su padre.

—Umm Ottou-san…

—Ya se me ha informado de la misión que envolvió a tu primo y tu hermana.

—Umm… —La joven apretó los puños y miró al frente, por largos segundos ninguno de los dos agregó otra cosa.

—Tu hermana me ha dicho que renunciara al liderazgo del clan.

—Ah… —Hanabi apretó ligeramente los puños, suponía que debía sentirse aliviada porque Hinata le dejara libre el puesto, pero por alguna razón se sentía ligeramente decaída.

—He cometido muchos errores. —Hiashi cerró los ojos, Hanabi giró a verlo sin acabar de comprender—. Entre ellos el más grande seguramente fue el de expulsar a Hinata del clan.

—Ottou-san…

—Quería protegerla de Neji, pero fui demasiado estricto, mis dudas acabaron conmigo y cuando terminó por casarse con Kakashi sentí que la había orillado a eso y no pude hacer otra cosa que refugiarme en un desprecio que no sentía.

—E-entonces…

—Después cuando ella volvió como la Hinata de otra realidad intenté recuperarla acomode lugar, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, me volví a equivocar.

—Sólo buscabas recuperar a tu heredera, —la joven declaró con un hilo de voz—, es lógico que…

—No, la heredera de los Hyuuga eres tú. —Su padre colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se puso de pie, no dijo nada más y se fue, Hanabi abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, sintió que un peso en su estomago se evaporaba, se preguntó secretamente si la relación con Hinata volvería a florecer, alzando los ojos al cielo esperó que así fuera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ino había estado encerrada en su casa, se había deshecho en llorar, ni siquiera tenía una tumba donde lamentar el cuerpo de su esposo, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar la piedra de los caídos llorando el relieve donde se hallaba inscrito el nombre de Sai. Se había enterado de que Sakura y su equipo habían vuelto sanos y salvos pero aquello no la alivio, por supuesto no quería que Naruto ni nadie sufriera lo que estaba sufriendo, lo único que sucedía es que su alma no conseguía sosiego.

Chouji había ido a verla, había intentado animarla de mil formas posibles pero ella no había escuchado, simplemente había estado ahí sentada, viendo sin ver.

—Ino, eres fuerte, lograras superarlo. —Eso le había dicho al despedirse pero ella no estaba segura de que fuera posible. Su padre también había ido a verla, pero sólo habían estado los dos sentados en silencio hasta que el hombre había dejado salir una sola frase.

—Llora si quieres. —Y ella lo había hecho, había llorado mientras él retorcía sus dedos nerviosos, había llorado mientras él le frotaba la espalda sin saber que decir, había seguido llorando mientras él se retiraba cabizbajo.

Naruto también había ido a verla, la había atiborrado con información sin dejarle lamentarse ni siquiera una sola vez, todos los que habían ido a la misión habían regresado hechos polvo, de hecho, los únicos conscientes habían sido Sakura y Neji quienes habían tenido que cargar con los otros cuatro todo el camino, apenas llegar a la aldea Sakura se había desmayado.

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban muy graves, Neji había dicho que habían abierto una dimensión con su Sharingan, Hinata había recuperado la consciencia pero se encontraba muy lastimada, ¿sabía Ino que era la Hinata que venía de otra realidad?, ¿no?, que raro, ¿no debería haberlo notado si eran tan amigas?, Shikamaru también estaba muy grave, aún no despertaba, Sakura estaba convaleciente, bueno, debía irse, si tenía tiempo le recomendaba que se pasara por el hospital, a dejar flores y eso, se veían luego.

Y tal como había llegado el rubio hokage se había evaporado de su casa, Ino se preguntó si era consciente de que en ningún momento había mencionado a Sai. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se decidiera a abandonar su hogar, cuando por fin lo hizo no se preocupó por arreglarse, el cabello suelto en una dorada cortina, una playera holgada blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla. Se veía tan diferente que las enfermeras tuvieron dificultad para relacionarla con la doctora sexy que siempre reía por el hospital contando maravillas de su marido.

Lentamente subió las escaleras, en sus brazos un ramo de flores moradas, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y enseguida sintió que el vértigo la tragaba, lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke, las vendas de los ojos manchadas de sangre, tan pálido que parecía un cadáver, las flores resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo. En la cama siguiente Kakashi parecía tener el mismo problema, las vendas que cubrían el ojo poseedor del Sharingan manchadas de carmín, pero los demás pacientes no pudieron entrar a su rango de visión porque entonces vio a su compañero de equipo, aquel que aunque a desgano la había apoyado siempre, el hombre que había sido tantas veces su pañuelo de lágrimas, el que justo ahora estaba conectado a un respirador, la frente parcialmente quemada, brutalmente enflaquecido, con el negro cabello desparramado en la almohada, tan frágil, tan condenadamente vulnerable.

—Te tardaste en venir cerda. —Escuchó una débil voz a sus espaldas, giró la mirada y se encontró con Sakura, se veía fatigada, los ojos un poco hundidos, pero aún fuerte.

—Sakura…

—Vi a Sai. —Sakura la miró fijamente a los ojos, las pupilas de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sai…

—Neji y yo peleamos contra él, me dijo que te dijera algo…

—Sai. —Sintiendo que caería se sujetó de la camilla más cercana, una mano contra su boca para evitar sollozar.

—Dijo que él en verdad te había amado, —Sakura desvió la mirada hacía la ventana dejando que Ino llorara si le daba la gana hacerlo—, que amaba tu piel dorada, tu cabello rubio, tus ojos celestes y la manera en la que le ponías apodos ridículos, que te amaba y que siempre te amaría, pero que esperaba que encontraras a alguien.

—Ese idiota… —Ino restregó con fuerza sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Dijo que le parecía que **él **era el indicado.

—Oh, —Ino soltó una suave risa, una tan suave y enternecida que Sakura no pudo evitar girar a verla—, de verdad era un tonto.

—Ino…

—No puedo pensar en nadie ahora, —la joven rubia terminó de secarse las lágrimas y sonrió débilmente—, por ahora solo quiero recordarlo, pasara mucho tiempo para que vuelva a querer a alguien.

—Entiendo. —Sakura bajó lentamente la mirada.

—Oye frentona, —el apodo hacía tanto tiempo sin usar le provocó abrir grandes los ojos al girar a verla—, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aprenderte de memoria lo que Sai me mandó decir en medio de semejante misión.

—Oh, —Sakura giró el rostro—, para que están los… —Dejo la frase en el aire sin estar muy segura de si debía continuar.

—Por cierto frentona, —lentamente Ino se acercó hasta su camilla y acomodó el paso de la solución salina que se estaba suministrando a su cuerpo—, nunca deje de pensar en ti como mi rival.

—Ah…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no fueras mi amiga.

—Ino…

—Calla. —La rubia se cruzó de brazos poniendo un falso ceño de molestia—. No quiero sentimentalismos ahora, no me apetece llorar más.

—Entiendo. —Sakura abrió graciosamente los ojos cerrando la boca.

—Además debo hacerme cargo de aquel flojo. —Con un gesto vago señaló a Shikamaru, luego regresó a recoger las flores que había dejado caer—. Seguro su padre se encuentra muy ocupado, le será difícil venir a verlo y no creo que Sasuke-kun reciba muchas visitas tampoco. —Sujetando su larga melena rubia en una coleta alta Ino puso las flores lentamente en un jarrón, la muerte de Sai dolía y seguiría doliendo por un tiempo, quizás no dejaría de doler en toda la vida, cada que se acordara de los mágicos momentos vividos a su lado, pero estaba bien, de alguna manera seguiría viviendo, porque el espíritu de fuego vivía dentro de ella, porque eso era lo que Sai hubiera querido.

Al día siguiente cuando volvió con un ramo de flores celestes Hinata estaba despierta, habían platicado largo y tendido, no sólo de la relación que llevaban antes cada una en su respectiva realidad sino de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. En algunos momentos Ino se sintió mal de su propio dolor cuando Hinata le contó como había visto morir uno a uno a todos los miembros de Konoha.

Luego llegó la verdad, ¿así que en realidad no se acordaba de Kakashi?, eso de verdad que era gracioso, bueno, no importaba, enamorarse de un hombre tan bueno (en todos los aspectos) debía ser la mar de agradable. La Hinata de ahora era mas dada a hablar con libertad pero seguía enrojeciendo escandalosamente cuando el tema trataba de asuntos más íntimos que venían profundamente relacionados con la cama, Ino no pudo evitar reír, parecía que había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Sasuke había sido el primero en despertar, se había levantado de malhumor y le había ordenado que sacara inmediatamente todas esas malditas flores que no lo dejaban respirar, como respuesta Ino le había dado con un ramo en la cabeza, no le importaba que él no supiera reconocer su arte, seguiría llevando flores y más le valía no quejarse.

Sasuke había gruñido que no servía de nada ser el demonio Uchiha si seguían molestándolo de esa manera, para colmo de males Hanabi también había pasado a ver a su hermana y de paso a él, le había reñido a la chiquilla todo el tiempo pero cuando se había ido se había echado en la cama sonriendo.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke y por mucho tiempo había sido el demonio que se podría en su propia miseria en la zona Uchiha, había decidido cerrar sus ojos a todo, hundirse en la oscuridad de su propio corazón corrompido, había vivido en el infierno por su propia voluntad, en la más completa soledad y abandono hasta que una chica de ojos plateados había llegado a su zona intentando matarlo y su corazón había revivido.

Ahora lo entendía, la razón por la que perseguía tan insistentemente a Sakura era porque deseaba ver a Naruto enfadado, deseaba que el rubio hokage realmente lo odiara y acabara con su existencia, porque Uzumaki Naruto era el único hombre en el mundo capaz de matarlo, él único que tenía el poder y el derecho.

Lo había deseado tan fuertemente que ni siquiera había descubierto sus deseos ocultos y cuando menos lo esperaba aquella chica se le había metido en medio.

—_Vengo a matarte. _—Y en aquel momento su corazón embriagado de dolor se había despertado, porque él era la clase de hombre que reaccionaba ante la violencia.

—_Por todo lo que hiciste mereces morir__. —_Porque ella no le hablaba de redimirse como lo hacía siempre Naruto, porque ella simplemente tenía una meta fija en mente, algo que le hizo recordar como era él antes, cuando la venganza lo motivaba.

—_¿Vamos a pelear aquí cuando terminemos?_

—_Si quieres. —_Y luego aquella extraña complicidad nacida de los golpes, de las ganas de liberar tensión, de la necesidad de demostrar la fuerza que cada uno poseía. Cuando menos lo esperaba se dio cuenta de que Kakashi volvía a ser parte de su vida, que entre gruñidos bromeaba con su antiguo profesor, que sin darse cuenta empezaba a comprender el afecto de Naruto y las verdaderas razones que lo unían a Sakura, porque ellos eran el equipo 7 y había sido Hinata quien se lo había recordado. Ahora su vida había cambiado, no sólo había recuperado los lazos sino que había creado nuevos.

—_Escucha Hyuuga._

—_Escucha tú Uchiha._

—_Primero yo, luego tú y al ultimo yo. —_Con Neji Hyuuga que era un verdadero dolor de muelas, un egocéntrico y déspota, tan parecido a él que daba miedo. Apenas abrir los ojos el Hyuuga había sonreído con esa sonrisa ladeada tan parecida a la suya.

—Hasta que despiertas Uchiha, pensé que te morías. —Y supo que pelear a su lado había pactado entre los dos un lazo que jamás se rompería. También había formado un lazo con esa Hanabi que también era un desastre andante y había recuperado un lazo con Ino Yamanaka, uno por el que ya no tenía que oír chillidos de amor, pero que ahora era del tipo que le pedía cosas imposibles (porque tragarse ese menjurje de papilla que daban en el hospital no era humanamente posible).

El siguiente en despertar había sido Nara Shikamaru, apenas abrir los ojos Ino y Hinata se le habían echado en torno al cuello apretándolo.

—¡Nos tenías preocupadas tonto!

—¿Por qué tendrá tanta suerte con las mujeres? —apoyándose en su muleta Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea. —Desde su cama Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. No es atractivo.

—Los estoy oyendo. —Shikamaru soltó sin muchas ganas, ese primer día estuvo consciente muy poco tiempo y se volvió a dormir, el segundo día pidió que le llevaran un libro que había dejado en su departamento, lo terminó de leer sin mediar palabra con nadie y luego simplemente acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y lloró hasta que la almohada bajo él se empapó.

Ino nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Asuma había muerto, se preguntó si lloraba por el libro o por otra cosa, se acercó a él lentamente y le tocó el hombro, automáticamente él le sujetó la mano y la llevó a su boca besándola lentamente, luego soltó lo que le había estado quemando en la lengua desde que lo habían capturado.

—Lo siento Ino, deje que tu amor muriera.

—Tonto. —Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron mientras le acariciaba al descuido la frente—. Tonto, lo que importa es que tú estas vivo. —Y dejo que sus propias lágrimas se confundieran con las de él.

El último en despertar fue Kakashi y cuando finalmente abrió su único ojo visible Hinata ya sabía que iba a hacer, lo había decidido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Sakura-chan. —Naruto estaba en su oficina cuando Sakura entró, se hallaba echo un lío firmando algo acerca de un tratado de libre comercio así que verse distraído de algo tan estresante le provocó sonreír—. Kakashi-sensei recibe el alta hoy, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Sakura acomodó un mechón de cabello rosa tras su oreja.

—Va a regresar a casa con Hinata-chan, me alegra, ¿Y Neji…?

—Ya fue dado de alta también, regresa con el clan Hyuuga.

—Ya veo. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos como si así pudiera reafirmar lo ocurrido—. ¿Y Shikamaru?

—Ha dicho que volverá a su trabajo en cuanto pueda, dice que teme que su hokage firmé una ley que obligue a cocinar ramen a todas horas todos los días o algo así.

—Será idiota. —Naruto puso morros aunque se encontraba feliz de que su leal subordinado se encontrará a salvo—. ¡Oh!, ¿Y Sasuke?

—Él… —Sakura tomó aire y cerró los ojos—. Él ha vuelto a la zona Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei como líder del escuadrón ANBU ha solicitado que se le permita pasar a formar parte de su escuadrón al igual que Hinata Hyuuga.

—Sería gracioso, —Naruto sonrió de medio lado—, porque Hinata es chunnin y Sasuke es gennin.

—Tú eres Hokage y eres gennin. —Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras el rubio se hundía en un pozo de depresión.

—Sakura-chan… —La joven soltó una suave risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano, Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Te estas riendo?

—Hum, —ella retrocedió un paso frunciendo el ceño—, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

—Oh. —Ambos quedaron en silencio, él detrás del escritorio, con su capa de hokage, con su rubio cabello cayendo rebelde por su frente, los ojos azules fijos en ella, por su parte Sakura llevó una mano a su barbilla, giró la mirada hacía la ventana, sus mejillas se sonrosaron débilmente.

—¡Yo! —Ambos hablaron al tiempo.

—Err…

—¡Sasuke! —Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y enrojecieron violentamente.

—¡Sasuke dijo que tú y yo formábamos parte de sus pocas personas especiales! —Naruto gritó con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo—. Y aunque me sentía enfermo y vacío le confié tu rescate porque sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Cuando Sasuke fue a rescatarnos… —Sakura bajó la mirada, entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo—, él dijo, bueno, él le dijo a Sasori que si me mataba mi futuro marido no se lo perdonaría nunca…

—Ah. —Naruto se echó hacía atrás sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Yo! —Sakura también retrocedió sonrojada—. Yo no lo dije fue él.

—Él dijo…

—¡Sí, él!

—Que tú y yo…

—No sé de donde sacó la idea. —Sakura respiró rápidamente, sentía que se ahogaba.

—Bueno… —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Kakashi-sensei también lo piensa…

—Oh. —De nuevo un pesado e incomodo silencio, Sakura se abrazó a si misma, Naruto se quedo indeciso entre levantarse o seguir donde estaba.

—¡Yo! —Ambos volvieron a gritar, luego giraron al mismo tiempo la mirada, nunca antes habían pasado por un momento como aquel, era como si unos nervios abrasadores royeran su estomago. Naruto se preguntó por qué, es decir, llevaban ya mucho tiempo como novios, ¿por qué entonces sentía las mismas mariposas en el estomago que antaño?

—Naruto. —Finalmente Sakura juntó ambas manos—. Tarde mucho en darme cuenta, la primera vez que te lo dije me estaba mintiendo a mi misma pero ahora lo digo con el corazón en la mano, te amo. —La joven levantó decidida la mirada—. Te diré porque.

—Sakura-chan. —Naruto sonrió pasándose una mano tras la nuca—. Ya antes has hecho eso. —Y de hecho el resultado había sido bastante desolador, habían sido solo excusas para fabricar un amor que no sentía.

—Te amo porque eres un idiota. —Sakura cerró los ojos sonriendo feliz.

—¡Oye!

—Te amo por la manera que tienes de bostezar cuando te aburres, por la manera en que brilla tu cabello dorado bajo el sol, te amo cuando te comes diez boles de ramen seguidos, te amo por la manera en que te escondes bajo la mesa cuando Shizune te trae una montaña de papeles, te amo por lo lento que eres para comprender algo difícil.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Ríos de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por todo eso.

—Pero más que nada, —Sakura avanzó hasta él, lo tomó por lo barbilla y acercó sus labios lentamente a los suyos—, te amo porque eres mío, porque nunca te rindes, porque estas a mi lado, porque simplemente eres tú.

—Sakura… —Pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo besó como no lo hacía desde los primeros días de su noviazgo, con una ternura tal que él no pudo tener mas dudas, definitivamente ella era su chica, siempre lo había sido, solo había sido cuestión de esperar. Y no había porque decirlo, ella también lo sabía, que la amaba, más que a nada.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

—Hogar, dulce hogar. —Kakashi soltó con aire afectado cuando por fin pudo pasar la puerta de entrada de su casa, Hinata avanzaba tras él, aún renqueaba un poco, se sentía débil y aterido, pero no importaba demasiado si habían sido capaces de cumplir su misión.

—Ya es tarde. —Hinata miró el reloj que anunciaba las nueve de la noche—. ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

—Según, ¿será delicioso?

—Depende de cuanto quieras esperar. —Hinata arqueó una ceja y se metió a la cocina, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa celeste de botones muy ajustada, cortesía de Ino seguramente.

—Prefiero entonces algo no tan delicioso.

—¿Hot cakes?

—Eso suena bien, —Kakashi se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza—, pero en mi rango de comida deliciosa esta más bien en un punto alto, ¿eso quiere decir que tardara?

—Deja de quejarte. —Hinata arqueó ambas cejas, Kakashi se quedo pensando que extrañaba un poco que ella no le dijera Kakashi-sensei, bueno, ¿quién lo entendía?, sonrió lentamente y se acercó hasta la barra del comedor, se sentó en un banco alto y empezó a seguir sus movimientos.

—¿Tuviste miedo en la misión?

—Sólo cuando estabas en peligro.

—Que caballeroso.

—Es la verdad.

—Yo también estaba asustada mientras Hokage-sama te ahorcaba.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Kakashi llevó una mano a su cuello.

—Gai-sensei fue muy amable al llevarte rosas al hospital.

—Tampoco me recuerdes eso. —Kakashi desvió la mirada con gesto teatral.

—Anko-san también te llevo flores…

—¿Estas celosa? —Kakashi preguntó infantilmente, Hinata rompió un par de huevos y empezó a batir de espaldas a él.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Ah. —Como no esperaba esa contestación pasó saliva e intentó decir algo acorde a la situación—. Yo también me encele de Sasuke, de Naruto también, de Neji, incluso un poco de Shikamaru.

—Ya. —Hinata soltó una suave risita, él la siguió. En poco tiempo empezó a preparar la cena, el olor al pan con mantequilla provoco que Kakashi respirara hondamente, hacía tanto tiempo que no olía algo tan simple y agradable.

—¿Cuántos quieres?

—¿Qué tal una docena?

—No exageres. —Le sirvió un plato, se dio la vuelta para prepararle un vaso de leche y cuando giró el hombre estaba agradeciendo la comida con ambas manos al frente como a modo de rezo.

—Muchas gracias.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no coma tan rápido! —Inconscientemente volvió a tratarlo de usted, los ojos de él resplandecieron y ella lo comprendió al punto—. Es usted muy raro Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Verdad que si? —Él recibió el vaso de leche feliz y ella negó con la cabeza dando la vuelta para tomar su propia cena, comió en silencio mientras él la observaba como si no hubiera una cosa mejor que hacer, cuando terminó ambos se vieron y al tiempo arquearon las cejas.

—¿A dormir?

—A dormir. —Ella asintió, él se levantó pesadamente del banco y estirando un poco los brazos hacía arriba caminó directo al sillón, cuando llegó frente a su futuro lecho frunció un poco el ceño.

—Debería traerme unas cobijas. —Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar lentamente a las escaleras que luego empezó a subir con dificultad, Hinata se llevó ambas manos al pecho, ya lo había decidido, lo había repetido muchas veces en su mente, lo había deseado cada día del mes que él había pasado convaleciendo y estaba segura, no había manera de que se echara hacía atrás.

—Veamos… —Kakashi ya había llegado a la habitación, se rascó de manera vaga el plateado cabello y se dirigió al armario, sacó un par de mantas y una cobija, estaba por bajar cuando recordó que no había tomado una almohada, con un chasquido de lengua dejo las cobijas sobre una silla y trepó lentamente a la cama en busca de secuestrar una de las almohadas que descansaban en la cabecera—. Ya. —exclamó satisfecho cuando sus dedos hubieron rozado la almohada, pero antes de que pudiera desandar el camino un peso extra sobre él le provoco caer de boca contra la cama.

Por un momento no supo que estaba pasando, luego fue plenamente consciente de que Hinata se había sentado sobre él, aunque por un instante su mente no alcanzó a comprenderlo.

—¿Hinata?

—Kakashi-sensei, creo que se ha olvidado de agradecerme.

—¿Ah?

—Fui a salvarlo, aún no me lo agradece.

—Tienes razón… —Por algún motivo se sintió como un colegial, como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido y él fuera el tímido, agitando un poco la cabeza se dijo que definitivamente la cosa no era así y estaba imaginando cosas, Hinata no era la clase de mujer que fuera a lanzársele de esa manera. Lentamente dio vuelta, ella le dio espacio para que pudiera quedar boca arriba y volvió a sentarse sobre él, en su estomago, sin dejar caer todo su peso por consideración a sus heridas.

—¿Y bien?

—Muchas gracias Hinata. —El hombre sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Sin tu ayuda creo que me hubiera muerto.

—Y lo dice tan tranquilo. —La voz de Hinata tambaleó un poco pero luego se recuperó—. ¿Sabe una cosa?, alguien me dijo algo interesante mientras peleaba con Kabuto.

—¿Ese maldito te dijo algo? —Kakashi sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, aún recordaba las sucias palabras de ese imbecil.

—No… —Por un momento Hinata sintió que no podría hacerlo, una cosa era ser una mujer valiente que había vivido una guerra y otra muy diferente lo que se suponía había planeado hacer, en fin, no se iba a echar para atrás.

—¿Entonces? —Desconcertado Kakashi levantó ligeramente la cabeza, para su sorpresa Hinata le puso una mano sobre el pecho y volvió a echarlo sobre la cama.

—Escuche… —Habló lentamente mientras se tendía sobre él, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que supuso que tendría que concentrarse para no desmayarse.

—¡Ah! —Kakashi sintió su rostro arder cuando el pecho tibio de ella hizo contacto con el suyo, cuando aquel rostro de ángel tan bellamente sonrosado se acercaba lentamente a su rostro—. Hi-Hinata… —Y luego lentamente como sus labios recorrían su oreja libre, como su lengua húmeda se pasaba por su lóbulo, como sus dientes jugueteaban con él.

—Kakashi… —Fue como un suspiro, él empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

—Hinata, no hagas esto, escucha… —Giró la mirada cerrando los ojos—. No soy tan bueno, te deseo demasiado, no voy a poder contenerme, no juegues así conmigo. —Ella estuvo tentada de reír, se veía tan adorable en aquella actitud.

—No estoy jugando con usted. —Aunque sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de manera angustiante.

—Escucha, no creo que… —Él volvió a girar la mirada hacía ella y entonces Hinata bajó la mascara que cubría su rostro, lo hizo tan rápidamente que Kakashi no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se quedo ahí inerte, sus ojos bien abiertos, los brazos flácidos a los costados, ella volvió a sentarse sobre él, sus ojos bien abiertos, sus labios en un pequeño temblor.

—Hinata yo…

—Que hermoso. —Ella balbuceó sin dejar de verlo—. Usted es…

—En realidad siempre he creído que este rostro es como jugar sucio con las personas porque es… —Pero no pudo seguir, ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios sujetando con ambas manos su rostro, sentía que flotaba, que aquel momento era único en el mundo.

—Hinata… —Él susurró contra sus labios, apretó las cobijas bajo sus manos para no ceder a la tentación de amarrarse a su cuerpo tibio impidiéndole escapar—. No creo que estés lista, yo sé que…

—Usted no puede decidir eso por mí Kakashi-sensei. —Se sonrojó furiosamente pero no retrocedió, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del hombre, sintió sus músculos trabajados, su tibieza, el latir errático de su corazón.

—Hi-Hinata… —Él intentó una última y desesperada estrategia—. Yo en realidad no soy tan caballeroso como parece y te deseo demasiado, no juegues con fuego porque…

—Voy a quemarme. —En un último arranque de valentía lo sujetó por la nuca con ambas manos y le dio el beso más largo que amante alguno hubiese dado. Kakashi no pudo entonces volver a pensar con claridad, el hombre que había estado agazapado dentro de él despertó con voracidad, la volteó al revés y al derecho, le arrancó la ropa y besó desde la punta de sus pies hasta su frente, susurró contra su oreja palabras de amor mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos, entró en ella y volvió a salir en un atolladero de "te amo" y bendiciones al cielo y cuando finalmente ella suspiró exánime entre sus brazos desnudos se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no estaba soñando, que en realidad había pasado, se preguntó si acaso ella estaba ebria o algo por el estilo, pero no lo parecía, se preguntó si realmente se había entregado a él por decisión propia y finalmente se sorprendió a si mismo con lágrimas en los ojos, porque había sido dos veces la primera vez de la misma mujer.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ella seguía enroscada bajo su brazo, su cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo, su cabello oscuro regado sobre la sabana blanca y él sin la máscara de siempre.

—Oye… —Con la nariz frotó su mejilla, ella abrió un ojo.

—¿Mmm?

—Te amo.

—Y yo a usted. —Había decidido que no se lo diría hasta que lo sintiera, para su sorpresa había resultado más fácil de lo que había creído.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —Kakashi ladeó la cabeza, ella escondió la cabeza bajo las mantas, había enrojecido de golpe y se sentía tan feliz que si lo seguía viendo una sonrisa idiota aparecería en su rostro.

—Hum…

—¡Ey Hinata que estas viendo! —Kakashi gritó fingiendo alarma—. ¡Estoy desnudo!

—¡Yo no! —Sonrojada a morir ella sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas—. ¡A-además ya todo lo vi! —Kakashi no pudo evitar una carcajada, ella gruñó algo que parecía decir que los hombres adultos eran unos pervertidos, luego ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Y bien?

—Cierto. —Hinata elevó una mano sonriente—. Quiero que salga hoy conmigo Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Salir?

—En realidad es una reunión.

—¿Reunión?

—La planeamos mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Pues que desconsiderados. —Pero pasó de seguir quejándose cuando ella le besó la nariz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si a Sasuke le hubieran preguntado hubiera dado un certero no por respuesta, pero a fin de cuentas no lo habían tomado en cuenta y aquellos vándalos habían hecho sus planes sin consultarlo, por más que había gruñido Ino había llegado de la mano de Tenten y antes de que pudiera usar el Sharingan habían llenado el dojo de globos.

Apenas empezaba a despotricar acerca de que estaban matando el orgullo Uchiha cuando Kiba y Naruto se aparecieron con unos barriles de sake, empezaba a decir con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido que no se veía ni remotamente bien que el hokage se viera enredado en una orgía de alcohol cuando Shikamaru y Chouji habían llegado con enormes empaques de papas.

Empezando a cabrearse Sasuke había rugido algo acerca de los productos comercializados, de las empresas que les vendían sodio para que murieran como simples civiles por una hipertensión arterial cuando llegó Sakura con un montón de juegos bajo el brazo y le había gruñido que dejara de repetir sus propios argumentos, que por cierto, ni siquiera entendía.

Ya no tenía ganas de molestarse, sorprenderse o cosa parecida cuando Neji y Hanabi llegaron con un florero de cerámica de más de un metro, algo traído del país de la roca, por lo menos los Hyuuga sabían de las reglas de sociedad. Luego llegó Shino, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, ya sin importarle nada Sasuke asintió en respuesta.

—¡Sasuke! —Finalmente Kakashi se apareció de lo más contento, incluso parecía brillar, el Uchiha retrocedió un paso, por si acaso era contagioso.

—Kakashi. —El joven arqueó una ceja—. Bienvenido a una fiesta que no planee en mi casa.

—Animo. —Kakashi lo palmeó en la espalda con energía, Sasuke fue consciente de que en realidad no lo estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo.

—¿No estabas tú medio muerto ayer que saliste del hospital?

—No sé de que hablas.

—Mmm. —Sasuke lo observó apenas un par de segundos y luego arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿Violaste a Hinata?

—¡¿Eh? —Naruto que iba pasando por ahí de casualidad se giró al instante— ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡me prometiste que no lo harías!

—Oigan. —El hombre frunció el ceño—. En primera somos esposos así que no es como si fuera un delito y en segunda no es cómo si… bueno, yo no la obligue, de hecho…

—Kakashi-sensei… —Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo señaló de mala manera con un dedo—. ¡Esta sonrojado!

—Podrías callarte Naruto. —Kakashi siseó.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. —Sasuke le palmeó la espalda pero luego corrigió—. Me refiero a aguantar las estupideces de Naruto, no creas que algo con tu esposa.

—No era necesaria la aclaración. —Kakashi gruñó.

—Entonces estas de vuelta. —Naruto sonrió ampliamente poniendo ambas manos tras su nuca.

—¿De vuelta? —Sin entender Kakashi parpadeó.

—De vuelta a su corazón, ¿era lo que estabas intentando, no?

—Ah, —Kakashi sonrió tenuemente, en su mente los recuerdos de los días anteriores, desde que su esposa había cambiado hasta el día anterior—, sí.

—¿Y bien? —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Bien que? —Kakashi se puso a la defensiva.

—Sí, —Kakashi le codeó las costillas—, ¿cómo fue?

—Serán idiotas, —una vena empezó a latir en la frente del líder ANBU—, ¡no voy a hablar con ustedes de mi esposa!

—Se ve que los chicos la están pasando bien. —Sakura giró a verlos y aguantó una risita.

—Me pregunto de que estarán hablando. —Tenten parpadeó y luego miró su reloj, Lee estaba tardando en llegar. Hinata giró la mirada en busca de Ino, los días en el hospital le habían demostrado que era una persona de confianza y bastante centrada cuando quería serlo. La encontró al lado de Shikamaru, su amigo seguía viéndose pálido y un tanto flacucho, pero estaba sonriendo de aquella manera perezosa que lo caracterizaba.

—No Ino, ya te dije que no puedo tomar, estoy tomando medicina.

—Aguafiestas.

Hinata se recargó un momento en un pilar y miró todo a su alrededor como si así pudiera grabarlo para siempre en su mente, la amplia sonrisa de Naruto, los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura, la complicidad del equipo diez, la paz de Neji, la vitalidad de Hanabi, el cabello plateado de Kakashi.

Le parecía que la guerra que había vivido había sido un sueño, que en realidad nunca había tenido que arrastrarse contra el suelo, la mejilla sangrando, la mano deshecha.

—_Aquí luna, aquí luna, ¿me escuchan?_

—_Aquí venado. —_La voz de Shikamaru por el radio—_, ¿cuál es tu ubicación?_

—_Dos kilómetros desde las ruinas de investigación a las 3 en punto._

—_Debemos asegurar a Amarillo._

—_Entendido. —_Intentando no ver, tratando de no sentir había pasado con las rodillas por encima del cadáver de Anko, ni siquiera había girado a verla, no quería el recuerdo de otro fantasma acompañándola.

—¡Hinata, ou, Hinata! —Abrió los ojos de golpe, Naruto agitaba las manos delante de ella, su sonrisa brillante en su cara.

—¿Ah?

—Vamos a jugar a la botellita, ¿te unes?

—Uh, si claro. —Parpadeando dejó que Naruto la jalara por la mano, todos habían echo un circulo en torno al suelo, la botella en medio como un ídolo, Sasuke presidía el circulo, los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada en actitud de jefe, Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, seguía empeñado en usar el oscuro cabello bastante largo, casi hasta los hombros y en un estado tan desordenado que daba la impresión de un poderoso león, sin embargo algo había cambiado en él, en el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué miras? —Frunciendo el ceño él la miró con malas pulgas.

—Nada. —Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, Kakashi musitó que estaba enamorado y Kiba lo codeó en las costillas.

—¡Giren la botella! —Naruto gritó alzando un puño al cielo, como en una ráfaga se le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

—¡_Giren la botella! —_Naruto alzó una mano poderosa al cielo_—. ¡Al que le toque pico se toma la leche, al que le toque fondo se come el pan, el otro se queda sin cenar!_

—_¿Por qué no simplemente lo repartimos? —_Shikamaru arqueó una ceja—_. No le aprovecharía a nadie pero por lo menos el tercero sentiría que esta comiendo._

—_¡Es la ley del más fuerte! —_Sin hacer caso Naruto giró la botella, el pico le tocó a Hinata y el fondo a Shikamaru, Naruto empezó a llorar maldiciendo su mala suerte, pero ellos dos lo sabían, que con sus habilidades podía controlar los giros que daba la botella.

—¡El pico le toco a Shikamaru! —Naruto sonrió enseñando todos los dientes trayendo a Hinata de vuelta al presente—. El fondo a Hinata.

—Entonces Shika manda a Hina. —Ino apretó sus rodillas sonriendo divertida, sin embargo sus ojos celestes seguían velados, se notaba cansada de tanto llorar.

—Más te vale que pienses en algo bueno. —Sakura señaló al vago con un dedo acusador—. Nada de que te da flojera.

—Tsk. —Shikamaru acomodó ambas manos en el suelo y echó la espalda ligeramente hacía atrás—. ¿Pregunta o castigo?

—_¿Pregunta o castigo? —_Se encontraban en el centro de interrogación, Naruto recargado en la pared de atrás, un aura roja fluctuando a su alrededor, Hinata atrás del prisionero, una tenue bombilla colgaba del techo, los ojos negros de Shikamaru que parecían destilar odio—_. ¿Pregunta o castigo?_

—¡Hinata-neesan! —Hanabi le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro—. ¿Qué si quieres pregunta o castigo?

—Hum. —Cerró los ojos en un parpadeo y los volvió a abrir—. ¿Pregunta? —Shikamaru cerró los ojos cómo meditando que cuestión le aseguraría que ni Sakura ni Ino se le fueran encima.

—Hinata, —el joven finalmente ladeó la cabeza—, dinos las diez mejores cosas por lo que esta realidad es mejor que la otra. —Todos se echaron hacía adelante entusiasmados, Hinata meditó un momento más.

—_¡Hey Shikamaru, Hinata! —_Recordó a Naruto llamándolos con un grito, parado en la cima de una montaña de escombros—_ ¡Vengan! _

—_Ese tirano. —_Shikamaru la tomó de la mano y treparon juntos hasta su lado—_. Siempre haciendo lo que se le pega en gana._

—_¡Miren! —_El joven señaló hacía delante, un sol naranja iba desapareciendo lentamente en la lejanía, un ocaso como nunca antes habían visto uno.

—_¡Es precioso! —_Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogía, Naruto sonrió suavemente sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

—_Sentí que yo era ese sol, un enorme sol naranja que desaparecía en la oscuridad._

—La décima razón por la que este lugar es mejor es porque Madara esta muerto. —Hinata se cruzó de piernas y giró a ver el cielo, Naruto no volvería a ser un sol que moría en la oscuridad, nunca más—. La novena es porque mi familia esta viva, aunque me hayan expulsado del clan. —Hubo un par de escandalosas risas, Hanabi masculló que eso no tenía que ver con ella—. La octava es porque aquí si que ganamos la guerra.

—Cortesía de Naruto. —Kakashi señaló con un dedo al rubio quien hizo una prolongada reverencia, en un vago recuerdo Hinata recordó que había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo enamorada de él…

—La séptima es porque aquí la civilización no se restringe a tres personas.

—Ese sería el paraíso de Sasuke. —Sakura soltó con una risita el Uchiha simplemente le dirigió una larga mirada y luego alzó la barbilla arrogante.

—La sexta es que no tengo que andar robando ropa de los muertos para vestirme.

—Duh. —Lee que había llegado en ese instante se encogió—. Eso suena feo.

—La quinta es que mis amigos están vivos, todos ellos.

—Esperemos que por muchos años. —Kiba sonrió pegándole de paso a Shino.

—La cuarta es que tengo una hermosa casa, —la joven cerró los ojos, sintió que se sonrojaba—, la tercera que he encontrado una familia, la segunda es que al mismo tiempo obtuve al amor de mi vida, la primera es que ese hombre es Kakashi. —Abrió los ojos, Ino lloraba, Shikamaru le había sujetado la mano, apoyando a la rubia pero sin dejar de verla a ella. Naruto exclamó que Kakashi era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Neji sonrió de medio lado y Kakashi simplemente cerró su único ojo visible sonriendo y entonces Hinata sintió que su vida había cambiado por completo, pero estaba bien, porque lo amaba, porque ese hombre se había vuelto su todo, porque crecería a su lado, porque él le haría olvidar sus fantasmas, ambos lo harían, el viento sopló con fuerza en medio de ellos mientras volvían a hacer girar la botella, las risas y las bromas continuaron mientras ella centraba su mirada únicamente en el hombre que se había convertido en su esposo, sin pedirlo, sin desearlo, pero que la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

—Lo amo Kakashi-sensei. —Y aunque sus labios no se abrieron para decirlo él la escuchó y no había porque esperar una respuesta porque ella lo sabía, que ese hombre también la amaba.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Waaa, me he tardado infinidad, pero como siempre me ocurre dar el punto final a una historia me bloquea. Al final creo que las historias de amor nunca terminan y seguramente Kakashi y Hinata seguirán pasando por muchas cosas, por ahora los dejo con sus amigos y jugando botellita.

Trabajar con estos personajes como pareja fue difícil así que probablemente no lo vuelva a hacer, sin embargo fue divertido, me ha gustado como lucieron al final, igual y me aviento un oneshot de ellos en mi fic "Imágenes".

Por ahora solo me queda agradecer a:

**Lu Hatake**

**KaoruB**

**Vampirville**

**Asphios de Geminis**

**Hinata Himura**

**Rach Black**

**Jan Di chan**

**LuuKuran**

**Aiko namikaze**

**Lorss**

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**

**Ahidis Black**

**Hinata-hyuchiha**

**Myname**

**Lalalalau**

**Hopesol**

**Layill**

**Tanuki-sempai**

**Gaby-L**

**Adlgutie**

**Bian Rosier**

**Chiiiachan**

Y a todas las personas que me apoyaron a lo largo de este fic, de verdad mil gracias, un beso y gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta aventura. Como muchos de ustedes saben el galán de mi nuevo fic es Neji, así que muchas gracias a quienes se han dado una vuelta por "Seduciendo a Neji-niisan" me han hecho muy feliz con su bienvenida.

Estas son mis últimas notas de autor, gracias de verdad por soportarlas con valentía hasta ahora, se despide _Okashira janet_

_6 de Septiembre del 2011 Martes _


End file.
